All Bets Off
by Clairisant2000
Summary: So hard to describe this one well. If you like Mac and AJ together, with lots of fun as well as drama thrown in, you will like this one!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: All Bets Off

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Mac

RATING: NC 17

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Shannon, Monsita, and Qupeydoll.

Chapter 1

Saturday, April 17, 2004

0645 EST

Naval Clinic

Pensacola, Florida

PAIN! Mac woke to a world filled with it. She moaned and tried to open her eyes. Feeling a strong male hand clasping hers, her first thought was AJ. In her dreams, he was always there, and usually the first person she thought of when she woke. She didn't realize that she had said his name out loud until he answered her.

"I'm here, Sarah," came the soft Texas drawl of her commanding officer. That caused her eyes to fly open, and there he was-sitting next to her bed, in what looked like a hospital room, holding her hand. That, combined with the fact that he was in civvies, and the extremely concerned look on his face, had her beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

However, before she could get anywhere with that line of thought, the door to the room opened and a nurse entered carrying a baby. "Oh, look, little one! Your mommy is awake! Your daddy won't have to feed you alone this time."

Mac tried to smile though her pain-babies always made her smile-then she looked around the room for the other couple that the nurse was talking to. She and AJ were alone in the room, so who was the nurse talking to? Mac would have fallen over in shock if she had not been in bed already, when the nurse handed the baby and the bottle to Admiral AJ Chegwidden!

"Sarah, we're going to have to come up with a name for this little angel soon, I know we only had boys names picked out, but she should have a name." He smiled at Mac and then stood to hand the baby to her. "Here, darling, you feed her this time, she should get to know her mommy, too."

Almost dropping the baby, Mac looked at AJ rather than the child he was trying to hand her. "Sir?"

"Oh, isn't that cute!" the nurse exclaimed as she was about to leave the room, "Calling him, sir!" She smiled at the two of them.

"Sarah, don't you want to feed our baby?" AJ smiled gently at Mac.

"What are you talking about? That is not my baby!" she practically shouted, pushing the child back into his arms.

He pulled the baby back a bit because she was so upset, and tried to reassure her, "Yes, darling, this is our child. I know you've been out since you were brought in, and that we wanted a boy, but our daughter is beautiful. Won't you even look at her?" he asked.

"That is not my child and you are not my husband! What the hell is going on here….oh…." her protest ended in a moan of pain and was almost drowned out by the wail of the baby she had startled.

"Nurse, I think my wife needs her pain medication!" AJ called to the woman at the door, and then sat back down in the chair he had been in to comfort the baby in his arms. Putting the bottle in the baby girl's mouth seemed to do the trick, and he turned his attention back to Mac.

"Sarah…" he was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on, Sir? Why does that nurse think that you are my husband and I am the mother of that baby?"

He gave her a very odd look, AJ knew that they weren't married and that the baby in his arms wasn't theirs, but their cover was to pretend that those things were true. Had she forgotten that? He was just about to explain all of that when the nurse came back into the room. AJ could see that she was still waiting for an answer so he answered her as he had to, to maintain their cover. "Sarah, Darlin', you were hurt on your way to the clinic to have the baby. I wish you could remember her birth. It was beautiful. After all this time that we have tried to have a child and now we finally have this darling little girl." He nodded to the child in his arms.

She looked at the baby and held out her arms for it, he placed it in her arms and she looked down at their child. How could she have forgotten so much? She and AJ were married and this was their baby? She looked up into his eyes and asked, "Oh, AJ! How could I have missed the birth of our child?

Something was wrong! AJ looked at her, and it dawned on him that she really didn't remember that they were undercover! She thought that this was real! He was jolted back to the moment, when she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and said, "Darling, this is a dream come true! I can't believe that I forgot our wedding after loving you for eight long years. I wish I could remember how this all happened, but now we're married and have a beautiful baby together. AJ, I love you, and promise to be a good wife and mother. Just answer me one question….which of us left JAG?"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**16 days earlier…**

Thursday, April 1, 2004

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was a late Thursday afternoon at JAG Headquarters, and heavy rains were hiding the view out of the Admiral's long windows. The tall man standing with his hands clasped behind his back didn't notice the rain, but was listening to the annoying man seated behind him.

"AJ, I'm telling you we have inside information that a baby ring is being operated on Navy property," the man said as he rose to his feet, and walked to the fireplace, running his hand through his hair.

AJ turned and rested his hands on the back of his chair. "Webb, you're talking about someone using a Naval Clinic to buy and sell babies, just who is your informant?"

Shaking his head Webb replied, "AJ, you know I can't tell you. It's..."

"Yes, Webb, it's need-to-know! Well, I'm telling you that before we go any farther, I need to know more!"

Dropping back down in one of the chairs, Webb replied, "All right. One of the doctors at the clinic was one of our men, before we could pull him out of there after getting the information, his body was found in the trunk of his car. He had been shot through the heart. So, AJ, that makes it Murder One, not just buying and selling babies now. Will you help us or not?"

"What do you need from us, Webb? Which one of my people do you want to put their life on the line this time?" growled AJ.

"The director talked to the SECNAV, and they both agree that the perfect couple to go undercover are you and Colonel Mackenzie."

"Damn it, Webb, this had better not be your idea of some warped April Fool's Day joke, or you're just begging for that nose to meet my fist again!" bellowed AJ.

"Now, AJ, stop and think about it for a minute. An older gentleman, married to a younger woman, who wants a baby that he can't give her," explained a nervous Webb.

"Webb! I could impregnate any woman I wanted!" yelled AJ, as spun away from the window to face Clayton Webb. Unfortunately, the three people right outside of his door heard this comment, too. PO Coates had been talking to Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb, at her desk, when they overheard this comment.

AJ had not been himself since he had caught his fiancée, in bed with another man. So, this subject was not a good one to broach with a man who was still hurting and touchy about his manhood.

"AJ, I didn't say you couldn't, I just said it would make a great cover. Just give it a chance so we can end this soon and catch these murderers," pleaded Clay.

Going over to his desk and sitting down, AJ reached for the intercom, "Coates, get Colonel Mackenzie in my office, ASAP!"

"Thanks, AJ, you won't regret this-I promise," sighed Webb.

"Sit down and shut up, Webb." AJ, scowling at his uninvited guest, remarked, "I've heard those words before, and lived to regret giving into any request you've made."

There was a knock at the door. "Enter!" bellowed AJ.

The door opened and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb came inside and stood at attention.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" demanded AJ.

"Well, Sir, I saw Webb, and when you asked for the Colonel I assumed you wanted both of us, since we're a team," Rabb calmly replied.

"Commander, when I want your six in my office, I'll order it in here. You would do well from now on to remember that! You and Colonel Mackenzie will not be 'a team' in this operation. Dismissed!" ordered an aggravated AJ.

"Sir, yes, Sir," replied a stunned Commander as he came to attention and left the office.

"At ease, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir," Mac said, glancing at Webb.

"Mac, have a seat and make yourself comfortable, how would you like to be the mother of my child?" as AJ asked this, a shocked Mac, sank down into one of the chairs and looked at her CO with a stunned expression on her lovely face.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sir, I, um, somehow don't think the UCMJ would allow you to impregnate me even if I would agree to it," Mac finally managed to say.

At the Admiral's startled look, Webb laughed. AJ realized that she had heard his comment through the closed door. "Webb!" AJ growled at him as the spy laughed, then he caught Mac trying to cover a smile too!

"That's not what I meant, Mac. Webb wants us to pose as a married couple, to help break a baby-selling ring."

"Baby-selling ring, Sir? Why would that concern us or the CIA?"

"Because they're running it out of the Naval Clinic in Pensacola Florida and have already killed a CIA informant for getting too close."

Webb took up the briefing at that point, "You two would be posing as a married couple buying a baby. Your cover is a young wife wanting a child her husband can't give her," he paused at the snort from AJ before going on, "We will need to equip the two of you as quickly as you can get free. It may take a few weeks to get a baby arranged for you so be prepared to stay undercover that long. The girls are being brought over here close to their due date and being promised green cards in exchange for giving up the baby."

"That's awful!" Mac exclaimed.

"They want into this country that badly, Sarah," Webb told her. Ever since Paraguay he had called her Sarah instead of Mac. It was hard to believe that all that happened almost a year ago now!

"The girls are usually unmarried, most are victims of rape and while their religion will not allow them to abort the child, it is the same religious beliefs that them make them unclean outcasts among their people. So, it is really escape from persecution that they are buying, and their purchase price is a child that was forced on them to begin with."

"That's horrible!" she declared.

Monday, April 5, 2004

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It took AJ three days to clear his calendar so he could be gone for the possible two weeks, Webb had predicted, even though he had to work on Saturday to get it done. On Monday he ran through all the things that he felt Commander Rabb would need to deal with while he and Mac were out of the office, and Harm was left in charge.

For Mac, the time was divided between getting her caseload clear and trying to avoid Harm! He kept pestering her for information about the case that Webb had her and the Admiral working on, and every time she tried to tell him that it was need-to-know, he would become even more persistent! Finally she took to avoiding him completely!

AJ had a problem too, but it was not avoiding Harmon Rabb. His problem was allowing himself to fall into daydreams of how it would be to really be married to Sarah Mackenzie! He would find himself drifting into daydreams of her and how that life would be at the oddest times of the day. And the worst part was how those thoughts carried over and invaded his dreams at night! He found himself doing more laundry than normal because of the wet dreams that were a result of these errant thoughts.

He knew that he was not really heartbroken over the end of his engagement to Meredith, like everyone at JAG had assumed, but it was easier to let them think that so they would not want to talk to him about it. However, he knew that the only real sting had been that because of his lack of attention to her she had turned to another man. His heart was not broken because he had never really given it. He thought that he could be happy with Meredith, but he never really loved her, not like he loved…no…regulations would not allow that thought to even be considered.

To really be married to Sarah and to give her the baby that she seemed to want so badly…NO! He could not allow himself to think thoughts like that!

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AJ and Mac were in his office discussing a case when Webb walked in without waiting to be announced. "Okay, Mommy and Daddy, it's time to go shopping," grinned Clay, rubbing his hands together.

Mac smiled as AJ leaned back in his chair and scowled, "Webb, have you ever heard of knocking before you entered a room?"

Sitting in a chair next to Sarah, Clay smiled, "Come on, AJ, loosen up and practice your role in the mission. Hell, married to Sarah, rich and getting ready to be a father, what more could a man ask for?"

AJ leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk, "For you to disappear!"

"Yeah, well I'm not thrilled about going shopping with you either, but like you I have to follow orders," Clay responded. He sank deeper into the large chair.

"Where are we going, and what's it like, Clay?" asked Sarah.

"Well, you'll be staying at the Ritz, with room service and Internet access. There is a pool, tennis courts, and you will think you are in paradise compared to being here at this time of the year. Trust me, Sarah, Pensacola is beautiful anytime of the year," grinned Clay.

"Admiral, you have to admit it doesn't sound all that bad. Kind of like a working vacation," said Mac.

"You have to remember- it's AJ and Sarah. You're married now," Clay said, edging toward the door.

"Sarah, how's your caseload?" AJ replied, looking at Webb and frowning.

"Just this case we were discussing Sir...AJ." smiled Sarah.

"Pass it off to Bud, since we don't know how long this will take," he said as they walked out of the building.

"Okay, guys, which car do we take?" asked Clay.

AJ looked at Mac's 'Vette and Webb's little sports car…then his Escalade. He shook his head in disgust. "Webb, get your ass in the Escalade."

Mac giggled at Clay's offended look and all three climbed in. Once buckled up, AJ asked, "All right Webb, where to?"

"Downtown fashion district," he grinned. This was one place he felt comfortable with and knew that AJ would be out of his element.

"Why did I know he was going to say that, Sarah?" asked AJ, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Because it's the most expensive place to shop within a hundred miles around," laughed Mac excitedly, she was really getting into this mission.

"Okay-here's the deal. You spill something on it or tear it, you've bought it. If you decide you like it, when the mission is over, you can buy it," Clay calmly explained.

"No! New set of rules. I'm not going to have to worry about spilling something on an expensive suit, so CIA pays, no matter what!" AJ replied.

"I'll have to run it by the director first, AJ," frowned Webb.

"No, you won't. You're stalling for time, hoping I'll change my mind- which I won't," grinned AJ, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Better listen to him, Clay, he's in his Admiral mode," Mac told him as she watched the play for power between the two men. Never once in her mind did she doubt that AJ would win.

"All right, you've got a deal, AJ- but just be careful, and remember all of this is taxpayer money!" an agitated Clay reminded them.

"Laundered drug money, more like it, that the Agency is using to foot the bill," smirked AJ as he pulled in and parked.

They decided to shop for AJ first, knowing he was going to be hardest to please. Going into a store, Clay was greeted with, "Mr. Webb, our good customer! What can we do for you today?" by a small fat sales clerk.

"Josef, I would like for you to outfit my friend here, and I need it done today! That is why I came to you," Clay said. In an aside to Josef, he whispered, "Remember our deal, fit him the way I told you when I called, and you get paid double."

AJ rolled his eyes; he would never have made a good spook- too much cloak and dagger to suit him.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac, looking over the Armani suits, picked out three she would love to see AJ in. "Here, AJ, these are wonderful suits with ties to match, try them on- please!" she begged, just as she saw he was about to say no.

Taking the suits to the dressing room, he came back with the charcoal gray pin striped one on. Mac thought he looked so handsome. It was going to be hard playing his wife without letting him know how she felt. "AJ, you look splendid!"

Doing a double take at her, he stood in front of the triple mirrors. "We need shoes for the length-but the crotch, it's too loose, I think," explained Josef, reaching over and tugging at the inseam of the pants.

Stepping back, AJ commanded, "Keep your fingers to yourself, Josef."

The little man jumped back. Mac went to the aid of her new husband; she decided if they were ever to finish today, she would need to step in. She grabbed a measuring tape and walked over to AJ. "If I may, we need your measurements, husband," she explained as calmly as possible.

"You two should practice terms of endearments. It's going to look pretty strange if you call each other husband and wife or by your first names all the time. Remember, AJ, you love Sarah and want to give her a baby," stressed Clay.

"Well, Darlin', just measure your little heart out. Better, Webb!" growled AJ, already fed up with shopping.

Sarah, clearing her throat, stepped up and placed the tape at AJ's inseam causing him to jump, "Sorry, dear, but we need a correct measurement for your suits, and it's me or Josef," smiled Sarah, really into shopping now.

Giving it a quick thought, and knowing the suits wouldn't fit with Sarah measuring him, AJ looked over at Webb, who was enjoying this far too much, "Webb, get me a pair of shoes or it won't matter who does the measurements. Sarah, Darlin', I think we had better let Josef do them, since he is the professional," AJ glared at the fat little man.

Webb came back with a pair of size twelve, Bocco Bucci Navarra shoes which cost $l60.00 a pair, and AJ complained they hurt his feet. Then they brought out some Versace shirts for $350.00 each. Once completely outfitted, AJ looked like a million dollars and made the comment, "Good God! I'm wearing a year's pay for a Navy man, it's a crying shame!"

Clay smiled at Josef, "We'll take the other two suits, since Sarah has such great taste, and pull up some socks and underwear to go along with them."

"No underwear, Josef," replied AJ, and Mac grinned at the thought of him going commando, before he continued, looking at Webb, "I'll wear my own. I don't believe they'll be checking us that closely."

"Okay, you win-no underwear. But we will need after-shave, Josef," said Clay running his had nervously through his hair. "I don't think the extremely wealthy, wear Old Spice." This was turning out to be much harder than he had expected and he hadn't mentioned the tux. Over at the counter, Josef was showing a difficult AJ what he had to offer in the way of after shaves.

Sarah slipped up and handed AJ the Paul Sebastian after-shave, when he had tried it, he frowned. Sarah smiled, "This smells wonderful on you, and it's not that expensive. You can buy it in most malls I've seen while shopping around." Leaning over, she patting a little of it on both cheeks, since Josef had cleaned them of Old Spice. "Ummm, delicious. Yes, this is the one for you, darling."

As they were leaving Clay leaned over and whispered, "Josef, add a tux and trimmings to everything else, and have it all delivered to Mr. Chegwidden."

"Of course, Mr. Webb, same agreement?" asked the greedy little man.

Clay nodded and hurried up to catch up with AJ and Sarah.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah was much easier to shop for. She quickly agreed to a lovely Vera Wang evening gown in royal blue, and some Dolce and Cabaña dresses. She picked out a couple pair of Bruno Magli Savoy shoes that only cost $255.00 a pair. The only thing she took her time on was the perfume. AJ sniffed first one and another, wondering if she would ever chose. Personally, he loved Sarah's clean fresh scent and didn't know why it should be hidden. Finally she leaned over and he sniffed her neck. Hell, he was starting to feel like a dog chasing after a bitch in heat, and this last perfume caused him to rise to the occasion. Standing he turned to leave. He called over his shoulder, "Darlin, believe me, that one was made with you in mind."

Clay looked at the perfume. It was Channel. "Oh, well- he could have chosen worse."

They found AJ in a jewelry store, looking at the wedding rings.

"Damn-I knew there was something I had forgotten! You two will need jewelry. Well, at least wedding rings and watches, maybe a necklace!" exclaimed Clay, rushing to the counter to pick out what was needed.

Pushing him out of the way, AJ said, "I don't think so, Webb. A man always chooses his lady's jewelry. Sweetheart, here is what I would pick for your wedding band and engagement ring," grinning AJ, held out his hand to Sarah.

A shiver went up Sarah's spine as she reached for AJ's hand, "Of course, my love"...how true those words were… "I'm sure I'll be pleased with whatever you chose."

AJ called the sales lady over and pointed to the beautiful emerald and diamond engagement ring that was locked together by surrounding matching bands. Turning, he placed it on Sarah's finger. It fit perfectly. "Well, Darlin', will this do or should I keep looking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, AJ, they are beautiful. You have such exquisite taste," sighed Sarah. She turned to the clerk and asked to see a matching man's band, with it in her hand she turned to AJ and said, "Will you wear one too?"

"Only for you," he answered.

Before he could say more, Webb jumped in with, "Well, then we'll take that and a diamond necklace, two Gold Rolex watches-one men's and one ladies-and a pair of diamond solitaire earrings around six karats, I would think," said Clay breaking the moment. "That should do it unless, AJ, you would be willing to wear a gold bracelet."

"No way in hell!" scowled AJ.

"Didn't think so. Please, wrap those and you know where to send the bill," Clay said to the sales clerk. He turned to Sarah. "Want to wear your rings?" grinned Clay.

Looking at AJ, she replied, "Yes, I think I'll wear them…. just to get the feel of them."

Tuesday, April 6, 2004

0715 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

That morning, AJ had closed the expensive piece of luggage carrying his new wardrobe, which he was still not comfortable with, in preparation to picking Mac up at her apartment. He was sure that Josef had gotten his inseam measurement wrong, because the pants of the suit he had on were sure snug in the crotch area. AJ thought for just a second that maybe he should have let Mac take the measurement after all, but rejected the thought quickly. The thought of having her hand at his crotch was making the pants even more uncomfortably tight.

Mac enjoyed getting into her new clothes and jewelry. She looked down at the rings AJ had picked out for her and wished for just one fleeting second that they really belonged on her hand. But she squashed those thoughts quickly. She even hated herself that she had been glad his engagement to Meredith had been broken off. Not that she wanted him unhappy and alone, but that she knew she wanted to be the one to make him happy.

When the knock came at her apartment door on the dot of 0800, she knew it would be AJ. He was always on time, she smiled to herself-even if he needed a watch to do so. "Good morning, Sir," she said as she opened the door to him. He looked and smelled fantastic! Not that he didn't look and smell fantastic every day, but this was different.

"AJ, Sarah," he reminded her.

"Sorry, Si…AJ," she grinned. "Old habits are hard to break."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you ready?" AJ asked, "We should get going."

"Yes," Mac answered, grabbing her handbag and reaching for her suitcases, only to find that his hands were already there.

"Allow me, Darlin'," he smiled at her. A shiver ran through her at the endearment. They went out to his Escalade, and a short time later arrived at the long-term parking at Dulles. "Webb said to meet him at terminal forty-five," AJ said as they got out of the vehicle.

"Isn't that were the private planes are?" she asked.

"Maybe the CIA bought us a plane!" AJ suggested.

"SURE!" Mac laughed.

"No, I'm loaning you the family jet. Try and look like you belong in it!" Webb said, coming up behind them in the airport. "When we get there, we will get you a car," he told them as he led the way onto his plane.

"Wow, Clay, this is awesome!" Mac grinned as she looked around. "Good Lord!" she exclaimed as she opened a door at the back of the plane, "There's a bedroom back here!"

"Mother likes to travel in comfort," Webb told her.

All three took their seats when the pilot called back to say that they had been cleared to take off. When they landed, there was a limo waiting to take them car shopping before heading to the hotel.

"Okay, time to go car shopping. This you should enjoy, AJ," winked Clay.

Stopping at the Mercedes dealership and getting out, they looked at different colors until Sarah saw a gold one that reminded her of AJ's trident. "That's the one-the gold one!" she exclaimed.

Both men turned and looked at Sarah with open mouths.

"It's perfect, and I want it, so don't try to talk me out of it!" said Sarah, taking the first firm stand all day.

Both men shrugged. Clay called the salesman over and made the deal. He handed Sarah the keys.

"You two take it for a spin and see how it feels," offered Clay.

AJ opened the door for Sarah, allowing her drive, and then got in the passenger seat. Buckling up, Sarah excitedly started the car.

"Oh, look, AJ, it has cruise control, a car phone, you can use with no hands, automatic direction system, so we won't get lost, Lo-Jack, so the car can't be stolen, seat warmers and power everything! Think we can keep it after the mission is over?" asked Sarah like a child at Christmas.

Laughing, he shook his head, "I doubt it-and besides it's ugly."

"It is not! It's gold the same color as your trident...and Harm's wings….and a lot of other Navy insignias," declared Sarah.

"I'll have to remember that gold is your color, Sarah," AJ smiled, sitting back as she continued to go on about how great the car was.

At the hotel they checked in as Sarah and Albert Bayer. Webb went up to their suite with them. After giving them their contact information and making sure they had everything they needed he finally left them alone.

Mac went into the bedroom to unpack-and stopped short in the doorway, "AJ," she said, getting his attention from the file he was looking through.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"There's only one bed in here," she told him.

"I hope it's at least a queen-sized one."

"It's a king, but…." she stopped, unsure how to express her concerns.

"We're undercover, Sarah, nothing will be thought of it." He joined her at the door and looked at the bed. "Which side do you want?"

"I don't care, do you have a preference?"

"Well, I usually prefer the left if you don't mind."

"That's fine with me," she answered and finally began to unpack. "We're meeting our contact for lunch?"

"Yes, an Ernie Lore, in about ten minutes. Are you ready to act like a baby-starved wife?" he teased.

"If you're ready to be a devoted, give-me-anything-I-want, husband," she grinned.

His smile was wry as he responded, "I sure am-as long as you don't expect that treatment when we get back to JAG!"

She heaved a sigh, "Oh, I get it! Don't get used to it, right?"

"Right! Do you want to change before we go down?"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No, I'm ready, just let me get my purse, dear." At AJ's startled look at her endearment, Mac quickly said, "Sorry, Si…AJ, I was just practicing."

"That's fine. In fact, you're right to do that so we don't react the way I just did. Let's go then, sugarpie!" They both laughed at the silliness. In the elevator, AJ put his arm around Mac's waist just as the door opened. They walked out that way, for all the world, looking like a happily married couple.

"Reservations for Bayer," AJ told the maitre' de, in what Mac privately thought of as his 'Admiral voice'.

"Right this way, Sir, Ma'am," he said and took them to the best table in the room.

"We are expecting a guest to join us," AJ informed him.

"I will bring him back as soon as he arrives, Sir!"

Mac leaned over and whispered in AJ's ear, "Why does he get to call you Sir and I don't?" and then laughed at his startled expression. As the waiter approached Mac said out loud, "That is what I plan to do to you once we are back in our room, darling!"

Getting into the act, he covered her hand with his and said with a sensual smile, "I look forward to that, sweetheart."

As the waiter was talking their drink order, their guest was shown to the table. He was a middle-aged man, dressed in a three-piece suit, looking very much like you would expect a lawyer to look like.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bayer?" he inquired. At AJ's nod he went on, "I am Ernie Lore, and am pleased to meet you."

"Join us, please," AJ invited, "I hope you will be able to help us."

"I am sure we can come to some arrangement," Ernie said, taking his seat. After placing their food order, Ernie got down to business, "You do you understand that we cannot guarantee the delivery date of the child," he told them. "And if you require a certain sex child, that could take even longer to arrange."

"Well, I would like to give my husband a son, but more important is how quickly we can have a child," Mac told him with an adoring look directed at AJ.

He returned the look and told Lore, "I promised her a baby for her birthday, and that's next month. Cost is not a factor."

At that last, Ernie's eyes lit up and he informed them, "Well we do have a baby coming in sometime next week, although the sex is not known. The couple that had originally contracted for this child was not able to come up with the final payment."

AJ reached into his jacket pocket and said, "I can write you a check for the full amount right now, Mr. Lore."

"Well, I do have three other couples that are interested in this child…"

"Would another $5000 help to convince you that we are the best choice for this child?"

"Yes, I think that would definitely put you two at the top of the list!"

"Wonderful! Darling, it looks like we are about to be parents!"

"Oh, AJ, that makes me so happy!" Mac claimed wiping away a tear.

"All right then," AJ said, "How do we go about picking up the baby?"

"You will be contacted when the baby is about to be born. At that time you will check into the Naval Clinic as Lieutenant and Mrs. Bayer. When the baby is cleared you will check out with your newborn."

"Naval Clinic?" Mac questioned.

"Yes, it is on the base and we have complete control of the staff there."

"Thank you, Mr. Lore, you have made my wife very happy," AJ stood and shook the man's hand as he prepared to leave them.

"Remember, you need to be ready to go at a moment's notice, keep this cell phone with you at all times," Lore passed it over, "That's how we will contact you."

"Thank you again, Mr. Lore!" Mac said.

Once they were alone, Mac looked at AJ and remarked, "Wow, I had no idea it would be this easy, it seems wrong."

"We'll be prepared for every eventuality-and don't forget we do have back up. Although I'm not sure that I fully trust my life to Webb."

"I have trusted my life to him, and he did an amazing job of keeping me alive in Paraguay," Mac answered.

"For which I will be eternally grateful to him," AJ said, and then was very glad when the waiter came to ask if they wanted more coffee so he did not have to explain himself.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Starting back to their room, Sarah put her arm through AJ's and looked up at him, smiling. "Darling, how do we let Clay know it's going down so fast?" she asked, leaning closer and pressing her breasts into his arm. "You do realize we're being watched?"

Surprising her, AJ pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly, deeply. When they separated, both were shaken. To cover his reaction, AJ reached up and brushed back Sarah's hair from her face. 'Damn-I can't let that happen again! But it seemed so natural to kiss her that way,' AJ thought as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nice work, guys. That touching little scene at the end really closed the deal. By the way, when does it go down?" questioned Clay, standing in the corner, casually reading a paper.

"Lore said it could be as much as a week or two, after I offered him an additional $5,000 dollars," replied AJ, facing forward with his arm around Sarah.

Sarah was strangely quiet after the passionate kiss from AJ. She had often dreamed of what it would be like, when his lips touched hers, but nothing compared to the real thing. Looking down at her fake wedding ring and feeling his arm around her, she felt tears fill her eyes. The tough Marine wanted this mission to be real. AJ and a baby…a dream come true! 'Get it together, Marine, it is a mission, and thoughts like this can screw it up and cost us our lives!'

"Did you hear me, Sarah?" asked Clay peeking over the paper just as AJ and Sarah were getting off.

"We got it, Webb. We know what is required of us. Don't worry we won't be the ones that screw up," growled AJ as they walked off the elevator toward their room.

"Now what bug crawled up his ass?" whispered Clay as the elevator doors closed taking him to the next floor up.

AJ unlocked the door and he held it open for Sarah. Walking in and making sure the door was closed, she turned to him. "AJ, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to Clay. I had my mind on the mission. What did he want?"

'The mission and not my kiss…well, at least one of us enjoyed it,' thought AJ. "He insisted we be seen out having fun. Do you think we can handle that, Sarah?" grinned AJ.

"Well, sweetheart, it's a tough job, but I think we can pull it off," giggled Sarah, falling back on the king-sized bed.

"Webb said we're supposed to have been married about five years, dear, and to still act like we are madly in love," AJ told her, "and did you know, Webb ordered me a tux?"

"You'll look handsome in a tux, and it will go very nicely with my Vera Wang evening gown," she smiled. "Now, do you want to rest awhile, or maybe go swimming?"

Looking over at the king-sized bed, AJ decided swimming would probably be best. "Sarah, about the kiss-it just seemed the thing to do, and I'm sorry if it upset you. I know it's against reg..."

Sarah raised her hand to stop him, "It didn't upset me, and regulations don't count when you're undercover. So, if we're madly in love with each other, and being watched, then feel free to kiss me or whatever, anytime, honey."

AJ arched his eyebrow at this side of Sarah and grinned, "Well, I'm not sure about whatever, but I think I can manage another kiss or two. Now, go change into your bathing suit. Let's go be seen and enjoy our working vacation, Darlin'."

Sarah found her bathing suit and rushed into the huge bathroom to change. She left AJ standing there, eyes wide, and mouth open, "Hellfire! That won't even cover her," he whispered to himself. "This is going to be a long, HARD week." Looking through the drawers for his suit he pulled out a tiny black Speedo that would barely cover him. "Damn you, Webb, your ass is mine! You just wait you bastard!" bellowed AJ.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hearing AJ's 'Admiral voice', and an angry one at that, Sarah rushed back into the bedroom, tying her top. "AJ, what's wrong?" Seeing the bathing suit, she started to giggle.

"You think this is funny, Sarah?" queried AJ. "You're going outside with three little triangles on, darling. Although, I have to admit you wear them well," he said as he walked around her to get the full impact of her suit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, dear, I'm going into the bathroom and do my damnedest to get this on! Don't leave; I may have to send you out for a crowbar. And, sweetheart, no cute remarks when I come out, please."

AJ came out of the bathroom, and one look at him made desire sweep Sarah's body. Never had she seen AJ with so few clothes on. She had dreamed of what his body would look like, but not like this, never like this. To be able to go to him and run her hands over his wide shoulders and through that mat of thick salt and pepper hair that trailed down to that bulge. 'Lord, I'm wet, with nothing on to hide it!' Walking over to grab a robe and slip on, she noticed her hands were trembling.

"All right, Sarah! Where's the smart-assed remarks?" frowned AJ.

"None, darling, I was just thinking how nice you looked in that suit, and maybe I owed Clay a kiss for picking it out," she said with her back to AJ.

"You don't owe Webb anything, Darlin'," he replied turning her to face him. "I'm wearing the suit, he isn't."

"That you are, sweetheart, and without a crowbar!" She giggled, giddy from finally being able to touch him. "How did you put it on?" Running her hands down his chest, she placed her hands on his hips and slid her finger into the top of the suit. "Hey! There's plenty of room here!"

AJ grabbed her hand before it went any further. "Yes, Darlin', it fits just fine. We SEALs are used to wearing as little as possible, it helps us to glide through the water. Now, let me get my robe and we'll hit the pool today, and try the ocean tomorrow." Grabbing the robe to cover his growing erection, AJ led them out of the room. Stopping at the front desk for a moment, he talked to the concierge and then, with his hand on Sarah's back they headed for the pool.

"What was that all about?" asked Sarah. She knew they had received no messages since only Clay, the Director and Sheffield knew where they were.

"Just taking care of dinner and dancing reservations, sweetheart. I hope they meet with your approval," smiled AJ, helping Sarah take off her robe.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven. Top-notch hotel, designer clothes and shoes, expensive jewelry, married to a thoughtful husband, and a baby on the way. Sweetheart, please tell me we never have to go back! I have discovered I love being petted and pampered," sighed Sarah.

"Sorry, Darlin', all good things must come to an end," AJ replied. As he removed his robe and he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Besides, you've only been pampered, my dear, not petted. Believe me, I would know." Grinning at the look on her face, he went to the diving board and did a perfect dive into the cool water.

Sarah arched her brow, "Well, two can play at this game! And since we're supposed to be watched….look out, AJ, your Darlin' wife is going to show you how much she loves you," whispered Sarah. Diving into the pool, she came up under AJ and gently brushed his body with hers.

When she surfaced, he was stunned, "Sarah, what game are you playing?"

"Why, sweetheart, the one we were told to-act like we're madly in love, right?" asked Sarah innocently.

"Let's just swim, and enjoy ourselves for now. I promise to gaze lovingly into your eyes tonight over dinner," responded AJ. "I'll even hold you close while we dance."

"Quick-kiss me! Now! There's that same man that was here earlier," whispered Sarah.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Taking Sarah into his arms, AJ kissed her. She was ready this time, and locked her arms around his neck. Wrapping her long legs around his waist, she held on for dear life as the water held her close to him. The kiss was more heated and passionate then the one this morning had been. When they finally separated, both sets of eyes were glazed with desire.

AJ cleared his throat, "Is the man still watching us, Darlin'?"

"Man? Oh, let me check." She glanced off to the side, then looked back at AJ, "No, he seems to have wandered off."

"Race you to the end of the pool and back, Sarah," grinned AJ.

"Winner, gets what?" asked Sarah leaning against the edge of the pool.

"Just for the fun of it, Darlin'," teased AJ.

"Nope, has to be a prize," she said, shaking her head.

"What kind of prize?" AJ asked carefully.

Looking around at the other couples by the pool she asked, "Did you buy any sunblock, so we won't burn?"

"I'm a SEAL, I never burn!" announced AJ.

"Well, I'm not, and I do burn!" replied Sarah, as she splashed water at him.

"So, for your prize, you want me to buy you sunblock? No problem," shrugged AJ.

"No, for my prize I want you to buy sunblock, and help me put it on places I can't reach, dear husband," bargained Sarah.

"You win, it's a deal! Now can we swim?" AJ asked pleasantly.

"What do you want if you win?" Sarah was now suspicious.

"Since I just want to swim, let's call the prize the same for each, all right? And I'll even put sunblock on you, when you've finished with me!" grinned AJ.

Finally, the prize settled upon, and Sarah refusing a head start, the race began. AJ beat Sarah by a mere foot. He had forgotten what good shape she kept herself in. After purchasing the sunblock and telling him to lie down, she poured the lotion on her hands and began to run them over his shoulders and back. Then she rubbed down his legs.

She wondered why he didn't get up when she went over to her chair to lay down and untie her top. He only turned his head to watch her. It wasn't until she was laying there with her head pillowed in her arms that he got up, it had taken him that long to get his reaction to the feel of her hands on him under control. "I don't want a tan line there," she told him in explanation of why she was undoing her top. "When we get ready to go back inside, you can tie me back up," smiled Sarah.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. He rubbed the lotion all over her back and shoulders, then worked on her shapely legs. Looking down at her virtually naked body, he wondered if she realized that he was getting an incredible view. The three tiny pieces of fabric that made up the front of the suit were not visible at all from the back, only the string that she had undone for the top and the one that went up her crack and over her hips leaving her round ass cheeks totally exposed. If he got much harder, he'd be coming out of this suit and soon. "Sarah, Darlin', I think I'll swim awhile, you rest up for tonight," he barely got out as he rose and jumped into the pool.

"All right, dear," replied a sleepy Sarah.

AJ swam back and forth the length of the pool until he had himself under control again. Looking back over to where Sarah lay, he thought, what a beautiful and desirable woman she was. It didn't help matters that, despite regulations, he had fallen in love with her almost at first sight. He knew it didn't do him a bit of good, even without regulations. Sarah was in love with Rabb. Yes, there had been Mic, but he had been only a poor substitute for who she really wanted and it hadn't worked out anyway. Harm wasn't good enough for her, and never would be! He was a love 'em and leave 'em flyboy turned desk jockey. Sure, he was a good attorney, but went to extremes to make a point. 'I've had to bail his ass out of more trouble than I think he's worth sometimes!' AJ thought as he checked his gold Rolex. He decided it was time to get ready for dinner and dancing.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Climbing out of the pool, he went back to Sarah and gently touched her shoulder to wake her. Immediately, Mac's training had her awake and alert.

"Sarah, it's just me, and I'm going to tie your suit so we can go back to our room. Our reservations for dinner are in about an hour and a half, I wanted to give us plenty of time to get ready."

"All right, dear. Did I burn?" asked Sarah rising.

"No, Darlin', but you'll need to roast the other side to even it out tomorrow," grinned AJ. He offered her her robe and he quickly pulled his on. They headed back to their room.

"Do you want to flip for who gets the bathroom first?" Sarah calmly asked as she took off her robe.

"Ladies first," replied AJ, as he turned his back to her, going to lie down on the bed.

"Yes, but just thinking that in case you do need a crowbar to get out of that suit, Mr. Goodwrench may close soon," giggled Sarah.

AJ picked up a box of Kleenex and tossed it at Sarah, missing her by a mile, which was his intent. "Go and get dressed, Darlin', let me worry about getting out of my suit. We don't want to be late unless you're not hungry?" AJ raised an eyebrow and looked at Sarah.

Just then Sarah's stomach growled. Laughing, she said, "You win! Sometimes, I think you know me too well." Grabbing her evening gown and makeup case, she headed to the bathroom.

"No, Sarah, not nearly as well as I wished I did," sighed AJ.

Her usual eleven minutes to shower, dress and do her hair was just not enough to do the gown, and the man she would share the evening with, justice. So she spent her normal six minutes in the shower, but took extra time over her makeup and hair before applying the perfume AJ had picked out for her. She put it on her pulse points, and in a wild moment of hope she dabbed one drop on her mound right above her clit. Then she did her hair and put on her jewelry.

Lying with his lands clasped behind his head, AJ was taken by surprise when the bathroom door opened. There stood Sarah, dressed only in a towel, and smiling. "I forgot my shoes, but my don't you look comfortable. Well, except for the itty-bitty swimsuit. Sweetheart, why don't you let me help you remove it?"

"Sarah! What's come over you?" asked a shocked AJ.

"Nothing, sweetheart, just playing the role," she smiled, dropping the towel.

'Good Lord, but she is magnificent!' thought AJ, as his eyes swept over her hungrily. What they had missed today was definitely visible now, and he knew she could see his growing erection.

"Sarah, there's no one to see us in our room, so I'm afraid the regulations are back in effect," he said rising up on his elbows.

"Yes, but what about the bugs, they could have planted while we were out of the room?" she whispered, heading slowly to the bed.

"Sarah, I'm pretty sure Clay swept the room for bugs and has been watching it since," answered a frustrated AJ as he sat straight up on the bed.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" she smiled pushing him back on the bed. Then slowly crawling up the length of his body with desire for him in her eyes. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips, a kiss like he had so often dreamed of tasting. Sarah was everything he knew she would be as she returned each kiss just as passionately as the one before.

Pulling away, with desire-filled eyes she looked down, "Sweetheart, one of us is overdressed." Moving down his body, she inched his suit off as he lifted his hips. "See, isn't that much better, my love?"

"Yes, Sarah, now come to me," whispered AJ.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You, cum for me first, AJ," grinned Sarah, taking his shaft in her hand. Lowering her mouth, she took a long slow lick with her tongue from the base to the top. AJ gasped as her mouth closed over his cock and she began to bob her head up and down, taking him in and out of her hot, wet mouth. Reaching down, he entwined his fingers in her rich, thick hair as he moaned her name, "Sarah, sweet Sarah."

Sarah started to suck hard as she cupped his balls, watching the effect this was having on AJ. She raised her head and saw a tiny dewdrop on the very head of his manhood. Glancing up, and catching AJ's eyes, her tongue flicked out and over the head of his shaft taking the tiny drop into her mouth. Licking her lips she smiled and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, she began sucking hard. Giving his balls a gentle squeeze, he groaned filling her mouth full of cum.

"Oh…Sarah..." cried out AJ, lost in his own world that only had room for his beloved Sarah.

"Did you need something AJ?" asked Sarah standing in the bathroom doorway.

Blinking his eyes and sitting up, he saw Sarah standing there, outlined by the glow of the bathroom lights. She had on the royal blue evening dress with spaghetti straps. The front dipped low, giving just a hint of her gorgeous breasts with silver piping running between them to the floor. Her shoes matched her dress perfectly. She had on the diamond necklace and earrings Webb had picked out, which only added icing to the cake. Never had he seen Sarah look lovelier. Well, except for the elusive siren in his dream. Speaking of which, where was his robe? There was evidence of that dream that needed to be covered-and quickly.

"Just wondered if you were finished with the bathroom yet, Darlin'," replied AJ, slipping into his robe. "From the looks of it, you are, and every second I waited was worth it. You look beautiful, Sarah. It's a shame to waste that look on an old man in a stiff tux."

"Nonsense, we will be the best looking couple there, dear," smiled Sarah. "Now hurry, I'm starved."

Taking his tux and heading for the bathroom, AJ shook his head, "Marines and their stomachs!"

"Well, Sarah, enjoy this-Clay is buying dinner," smiled AJ. On the few occasions that he had been out to eat with Mac, all had been JAG-related events, either group celebrations or required social gatherings. However, he had known of her legendary appetite from office talk as well as personal experience. Tonight was no exception, when their waiter made the mistake of suggesting to the delicate beauty, a petite sirloin or the ladies cut prime rib, she gave him an annoyed look and ordered the surf 'n' platter.

Because this was a meal for two he turned to AJ to ask what he would like for his two side dishes. Mac interrupted before AJ could speak. "For my sides I would like both the soup and salad, as well as the baked potatoes and steamed vegetables.

"Madam, the meal only comes with two side dishes each," the waiter informed her.

"But I am ordering the meal for myself," she told him. "My husband will order his own dinner!"

AJ tried to hide his smile behind his menu at the waiter's stunned look. Giving Sarah time to enjoy the shock she had caused the man.

"Oh, um…how would you like your steak cooked, ma'am?" the waiter asked when he finally recovered.

"Bloody," Sarah replied, just to see him squirm, and again AJ had to hide his smile. She continued, "And French dressing on the salad and lots of butter on the baked potato."

"I will have the prime rib, medium-rare, salad with blue cheese dressing and a baked potato with butter and sour cream," AJ said when the waiter turned to him. "We can have dessert and coffee after we dance, darling, if you desire."

Looking at his laughing eyes over the candlelight, Sarah wondered what he would say if she told him that it was him she desired.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lord, woman, where will you put it all?" AJ asked, making a show of trying to find a few extra pounds, after the waiter had left with their order.

"Stop that! You know I exercise regularly." She playfully slapped his hand before taking it into hers to hold.

He smiled moving her hand to his lips and softly kissing the tips of her fingers. This caused shivers to run up and down Sarah's spine. "And it looks wonderful on you!" he told her.

"AJ, can we get serious for a moment now the food has been ordered and no one will bother us?" frowned Sarah.

"What's wrong, Sarah? Are you uncomfortable working with your Commanding Officer?" queried AJ.

"No! That's not it, AJ. I feel as comfortable and safer with you than anyone I've worked with-it's just..."

"Just what, Sarah? If something is bothering you, now's the time to get it out, now, before you walk into that clinic as my wife." He leaned forward on the table, worried that Sarah had second thoughts about the mission.

"AJ, if something should happen to me, I'd like you to take back a message for me," replied Sarah biting her lip.

Relieved Sarah wasn't backing out, he said, "Sure, Darlin', what do you want me to tell Rabb?"

Looking up, startled, she said, "The message is for Chloe. Just tell her I love her, and she is one of the reasons I wanted this mission." Sarah gripped AJ's hand, "Tell her all these babies deserve a good home with parents that love them. That they shouldn't be bought and sold like a sides of beef. Tell her that if I had been lucky enough to have a little girl, I'd want her to be just like Chloe."

"I'll remember that, Sarah, but suppose you tell her that yourself when we get home, all right?" AJ suggested just as their salads and Mac's soup arrived.

"What if something happened to you, AJ? Wouldn't you want someone, Francesca at least, to know you were thinking of her?" frowned Sarah, not understanding how calm he could be when she had this bad feeling about the mission.

"If something does go wrong, which it won't, tell Francesca I loved her very much and did this for the parents that lost their babies and would never see them again," replied AJ.

"AJ, why would you think I would send a message to Harm?" asked Sarah, looking at him over her water glass.

"Because I assumed there was something between the two of you."

"We're only friends. Maybe at one time there could have been more but that time has long passed. Harm will always be my friend, but nothing more. Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Well, let me think a minute….the only female I see on a regular basis would be Dammit," grinned AJ. "And I'm beginning to worry she is getting tired of me. I work too late most nights and she doesn't get her exercise so she is starting to put on a few pounds. Now instead of running to meet me she just lies there and barks. I'm afraid my record with women-whether they have two or four legs-isn't going too well lately."

"AJ, I'd be glad to come out and exercise Dammit sometime. That would give me a few new trails with different sights to see and company to talk to while I run," smiled Sarah, pushing her empty salad and plate away. "That is if you don't mind, and Dammit would accept me. I really miss Jingo's company. At least you're never alone."

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're welcome anytime, Sarah-by both Dammit and me," grinned AJ. "But it's a long drive just to exercise, however, if you want to stick around until I get home, I'll cook dinner. The key is always left in the loose brick under the window near the door, so if you want to go in and shower, help yourself."

"I just might surprise you by taking you up on your offer, sweetheart," grinned Sarah. "Besides, now I know where you hide your key. Don't you just love sharing secrets with your spouse?"

"Yes, Darlin', I love sharing things with you." He pushed back his chair, and walked around the table. Holding out his hand to Sarah, he asked, "Care to dance, beautiful?"

Taking her into his arms they danced long into the night before they made their way back to the hotel.

Stepping into the elevator, AJ had his arm around Sarah and her head was on his shoulder.

"Well, isn't this just picture perfect?" smirked Clay from behind them.

"What now, Webb?" sighed AJ.

"Were you two just hungry, or did you go down the menu ordering the most expensive thing on there?" growled Clay.

"Oh, I was hungry, and AJ was going down the menu ordering the most expensive thing!" giggled Sarah.

"What happened to not spending the taxpayers money?" demanded Clay.

"Didn't spend the taxpayers money, Webb," grinned AJ. Getting off the elevator, he turned, "Here's your credit card. See you tomorrow."

"You sorry son-of-..." Webb exclaimed as the doors closed.

Unlocking the door and letting Sarah go inside, AJ stepped in and locked the door behind them. Looking around, he realized he was locked away from the world, in a room with Sarah and a king- sized bed. He leaned against the door and shut his eyes. Immediately, his dream leaped into his mind. Quickly opening his eyes he said, "Sarah, I get the bathroom first tonight. It's only fair, since you had it first earlier."

"I thought it was ladies first, but if it's so important then go ahead," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"It is, Darlin'. I have to get out of this tux. Thanks for understanding."

Sarah took the time that he was in the bathroom to undress herself, she knew that she could be quicker than he would, because she had fewer layers than a tux had. She was into her nightgown before AJ returned, and had even had time to hang the dress up in its protective garment bag. Knowing that she was too keyed up to sleep, she climbed into the bed, propped herself with pillows, and turned the television on to the news channel.

AJ took another quick shower after removing his tux; he needed to take the edge off of his desire for the woman in the next room. Jacking off in the shower and then turning the water to icy cold he prayed would get him through the night in the same bed with her. He usually slept in the nude, so was glad that Webb had thought to include a pair of pajamas in with the rest of his mission-clothes. But good lord! They were silk! Did the man have any clue how silly AJ would feel in SILK pajamas? Probably, and that was most likely the reason Webb had done it!

He came out of the bathroom to find Sarah in bed and watching the news on television. Going over to his side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and propped himself up the same way she was to watch the news also. She turned her attention to him as he got into the bed, "AJ, are those silk?" Mac asked reaching out to run her fingers over the cloth on his arm.

"Yes," AJ growled.

Suppressing a giggle, Mac said, "So is my nightgown, do you think that Webb was thinking far enough ahead to…."

"To what, Sarah?"

"Um, nothing…." She tried to avoid admitting what she had been about to say.

"No, you are not getting away with that! To what?" He gave her a stern look.

"Okay! Do you think he planned it as a precautionary measure to us misbehaving? I mean….with us both wearing silk, we'd just slide out of each others arms, and hence, not get into trouble?" She blushed at the suggestion.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh, Sarah, if I was going to get in trouble with you, the fact that we were wearing silk wouldn't stop me. I am certain I could hold on tight enough not to lose you!" 'Damn, that cold shower's been wasted!' he thought. Just the thought of having her in his arms was making him hard again. Turning on his side, away from her, he turned off the bedside light and settled down to TRY and get some sleep.

Mac sat there stunned, thinking of being in his arms for real, she could imagine how it would feel now, because he had kissed and held her on this mission. She thought Meredith was every kind of fool for letting a wonderful man like the one next to her in bed go. And to cheat on him with another man? She must be crazy! Mac knew that if she ever had a chance to be with AJ in a real way, nothing would EVER even tempt her away from him.

She also slid down on her side of the bed and turned off her light. She was surprised that he was able to go to sleep so easily, maybe she didn't tempt him at all. Sarah would have been amazed to learn that AJ was lying there using some of his old SEAL tricks to feign sleep. He knew that he would not get much with her lying just a few inches from him all night long.

Her dream began as most of them did, with AJ confessing his undying love for her and then the two of them having hot passionate sex somewhere. This time it was in the hotel suite that they were currently staying in. He was slowly taking off the gown she had worn tonight and kissing every inch of flesh that he uncovered. His lips were so tender and loving. He was worshiping her! No man had ever treated her like AJ did in her dreams, but that was the way she wished they would. She wanted someone to treat her like a princess, like in all the fairy tales she had read as a girl. Mac knew that it was not the image of the tough Marine that she projected to the world, but she wanted a man to cherish her!

When AJ got to her breasts, he took them in his large hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples, they responded right away and stood erect. The tiny scrap of lace that posed as panties was already wet with her excitement at what this man was doing to her. She had dreamed this dream so many times, that she knew exactly what his next move would be, he was going to fall to his knees and slide her panties down over her hips, and then caress his hands back up the inside of her legs, parting them so he could see the moisture gleaming there, telling him that she was ready for him.

Then he would give her a gentle push, and she would fall back to sit on the bed behind her, with her legs parting slightly as she caught herself at the surprise of the push. AJ would move forward on his knees and part her legs even more, and then with a smile at her, lower his head to taste the moisture that his loving had created. He kissed and nibbled his way up her thighs until he got to her wet center, where he continued to kiss, nibble and added sucking as well. "You taste so good, my love!" he told her.

"Oooh AJ, please!" She slid further forward on the bed to give AJ better access to her hot, wet core. "Yes, darling, that feels so good!" Mac laughed softly, "My darling, AJ, see what you do to me? Mmmmm, and how wonderful it is...please, AJ, make love to me I want to feel you inside of me, all of you, hard, hot and wanting only me...Oooooh, AJ...I need you..."

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sweetheart, for now you will have to settle for my mouth and fingers, because I want to take my time pleasing you, and we have all night," he said gently as he inserted a finger into her and began to pump it in and out just like he would have with his cock. He kept his mouth on her clit, sucking and licking it to a hardened nub...as her wetness increased and her breath shortened, he inserted a second finger and then a third.

She gripped the bedspread and laid her head back and she arched into AJ's fingers. The feel of his hot mouth on her clit sucking and licking and his fingers stroking in and out soon became more than Mac could stand. She arched and stiffened as the spasms took over her body. Calling out "AJJJJJJ!" she would have fallen into the floor if AJ's strong arms had not caught her. Her eyes were shut and her mouth only slightly open as the end of the orgasm filled her body with pleasure and satisfaction.

Meanwhile, just inches away from her, AJ was having his own dream. It had started the same way as hers, with them telling each other that they had loved each other for years, but had not been able to say it for fear of rejection, but that now they would have to deal with their feelings and the changes that it would make in their careers. Then his favorite fantasy had taken over the dream-the one where his wild Marine would be kissing him heatedly and then push him back on the bed and tell him to stay where he was and she was going to show him how she rode a wild squid!

"If you are going to ride me, darling, your mount is ready...I just beg you to leave the spurs off!" he smiled.

"Where is the fun in that?" she pouted. She joined him on the bed, and then threw her leg over his hips to straddle him. Positioning herself, she lowered herself, and not waiting to take him in slowly, she dropped down and took him in all at once.

He groaned in pleasure! At that point, with the feel of AJ inside her, she lost it and began to ride him, and ride him hard. She dug her hands into his chest, through the hair and muscle, and held on as she moved causing him to almost come completely out of her, then slammed back down to take him completely inside her again. Grinding her hips into his and moaning at the feel of him and the frictions caused by their two bodies sliding rapidly together in and out, Sarah arched back her head and called out his name. There was not a nerve in her body that was not singing as she increases the speed of their loving, and she was almost breathless as her heartbeat was rapid and all around her was AJ.

He reached up to take her breasts in his hands, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. Playing with them until she came for him wildly. As she continued to ride him hard, he knew he wouldn't last long, so he moved one hand down her belly, resting it briefly where he someday wished their child would lay, before he continuing down to search out her clit with his thumb. Stroking her clit as she rode up and down on him he gasped, "Sarah, come with me, I'm so close!"

AJ's voice and the feel of him touching her caused the fire to build again. Sarah didn't think she could come again so soon, but just as the thought went though her mind, the spasms racked her body and continued until she was too weak to move while AJ filled her completely with his cum. "Oh, god, Sarah, what you do to me, woman! I'm not sure that I will survive being married to you...but I will certainly die a happy man!"

Jolting awake after making a mess, AJ found that his sexy Marine partner was taking her half of the bed out of the middle, her hand was on his cock, and she had somehow managed to get it out of his pajamas even in her sleep.

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Now how was he going to get this mess cleaned up before she woke and realized what had happened? Sliding out of bed as slowly and carefully as he could, AJ prevented the bed from getting soiled, he quickly wiped himself clean in the bathroom and put on a robe, then brought out a warm wet towel and started to carefully wipe Sarah's hand clean.

Mac woke with an overwhelming desire to go to the bathroom and found AJ bathing her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away from him as she sat up.

"Um…I was sick and got some on you. I'm so sorry, Sarah, I wanted to get it cleaned up before you woke and were sickened by it." It was not often AJ lied, and he felt uncomfortable doing it now.

"I see," she said as she quickly got up and went into the bathroom. The hand bathing had made her really have to go! Once out of his sight she tried to stifle her giggle. Mac was an experienced woman, both with the smell of puking, from her drinking days, and the smell of cum. He had NOT been sick! AJ had had a wet dream, had gotten some on her and was trying to hide the fact. It was so cute! She would try not to let him know that she knew. Heck, after the dream she had, she was still wet too!

Quickly going to the bathroom and cleaning herself, she joined him in the bedroom, to find that he had dressed for the day. "Morning," she said. "I hope that you are feeling better. Do you want to stay in and rest today?" She was trying not to grin.

"No, I am feeling much better now and was looking at some of the brochures of things to do in the area, I don't suppose you happen to golf?" he asked, hopefully.

She could not hold her giggles at that one. Through her laughter, she said, "The last time I was golfing it was at a putt-putt range!" At his blank stare, she added, "Kiddie golf! You know, with windmills and clown faces…" As comprehension dawned on his face, she was once again off into a fit of giggles.

"Oh," he said, clearly disappointed.

"Are there one of those nearby? From what I remember, they were a lot of fun!" she asked brightly.

"Sarah, that's not real golf!"

"I know, but you should be able to beat me magnificently there, then! Come on…or is the big bad squid golfer afraid of clowns?" she teased.

"Of course I'll beat you! What shall we bet this time?" he asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hmmmmm, will have to be something good…" Mac thought of what she might like if she won. What she had not told him was that the last time she played was not all that long ago, it had been with Chloe, and Mac had won…she was pretty good at it, in fact!

"All right, Sarah, what would you like if you win? Not that that will happen, but you can dream, Marine!" he challenged her.

"Okay, how about a back rub? One minute for every stroke I beat you by!" she challenged right back.

"Sounds great-I could use a good back rub!"

"No, I meant that you would give me one!"

"Only if you win, Marine! But you'll be giving me one when I win!"

"You're on!" she said and stuck out her hand to shake his. He took it, and the bet was on.

Since the terms of their bet had been agreed upon, Mac dressed in her most casual clothes and they headed out. They got as far as the lobby when Mac remembered that she had not had breakfast. Stopping at the huge buffet that the hotel provided for guests, AJ watched in amazement as she heaped a plate full.

They chose a table and put in requests for coffee and juice. Mac saw him eyeing her plate with a gleam in his eyes. She knew just what he was thinking and was quick to disillusion him, "This won't make me sleepy and slow, AJ, it'll give me energy and strength for the long game ahead!"

"Long game? I should have you beaten in thirty minutes!" he chuckled.

"Oh, those are fighting words!" Mac said as she dug into her breakfast, she finished all on her plate and went back for seconds. AJ was pretty sure that when he was ordering more coffee she took some bacon off his plate!

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They found the miniature golf course and braved the stares of the teen attendant when he wondered why they were there. Mac chose a green ball for herself, miffed that it was Kelly green and not Marine green. She insisted that AJ had to have the navy blue ball and he agreed with an amused chuckle. He also agreed to let her keep the scorecard.

"Ladies first," he told her on the first tee. This first one was a simple L, and Mac's putt landed three feet from the hole. She seemed pleased with this, and with a smile, AJ stepped up to show her how a real golfer handled himself.

Assuming a standard stance, he prepared to hit the ball. Mid-swing, Mac called out, "AJ!" sharply.

He stopped his swing with the club in the air above his head and glared at her. Didn't she know you never interrupt someone mid-swing? "What?" he demanded.

"Darling, this is a 20 FOOT drive, not a 200 YARD one!" she informed him with a smirk.

It was then that AJ realized he was about to hit the tiny ball out of the miniature course and into the hamburger stand across the street! Grinning sheepishly he 'powered-down' his swing and hit the ball. It was still too hard and instead of rounding the corner like he had intended it bounced back almost to his feet….AJ glared at the ball as if it had somehow done this on purpose, and Mac lost it! She was laughing so hard that tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"It's NOT funny!" AJ growled.

"Yes, it is!" she gasped out.

"Remember I out rank you!"

"Not here, you don't-unless you mean that you look like a rank amateur compared to me?"

"I'll remember that when you're giving me my back rub!" he declared again and hit the ball with enough force that it jumped the little six-inch rail and went into the water of the next hole's trap.

She laughed outright at him, and marked down another stroke!

By mid-game, Mac was fifty-three strokes ahead, and AJ was not happy. However, his spirits lifted on the tenth hole. This was the one with the swinging pole that would go back and forth over the hole, blocking the ball's access. Mac could just not get her timing right with the pole and ended up using twenty-two strokes to AJ's three on that hole.

Concentrating on his game with determination not to lose, AJ still came up short. Mac had beaten him by forty-seven strokes! He was not quite sure how it had happened, but after seeing the pleased look on her face, AJ couldn't stay upset. He did, however, continue to grumble good-naturedly on the car ride back to the hotel that it had not been 'real' golf!

They entered the room, and Mac asked if he wanted to give her the back rub before or after lunch. AJ suggested that they order room service, and he could get started while they waited for it to arrive. Agreeing, Mac picked up the menu and chose what she wanted before handing it over to AJ. After the call was placed, Mac handed him some of her favorite lotion that she had brought with her and then told him, "Turn around a minute, AJ."

He looked at her suspiciously and inquired, "Why?"

"Because I want to take off my shirt before I lay down, you didn't think I was going to have you put the lotion on my shirt, did you?" she asked with a smirk.

Sighing, he turned his back to her; this was going to be much harder than he had thought it would be. Forty-seven minutes of touching the woman he loved was one thing….doing it with no cloth between his hands and her back was going to be much more difficult.

"I'm ready," she called softly, once she was lying on the bed on her tummy with her head pillowed in her arms.

AJ could see the sides of her generous breasts when he turned and approached the bed. He had been right this was going to be hard…so was he!

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meanwhile, back at JAG HQ, Harm was upset with a young attorney who had gotten one of his cases. The poor man had been harried to death about how to handle the fine points of this one from Rabb. Lieutenant Bradford was just about ready to request a transfer, anywhere, as long as Rabb wasn't there. "So help me, Sturgis, the man followed me into the head to tell me in what order to call the witnesses on his case!" grumbled Bradford. "He can't prosecute if he's acting JAG."

"Calm down, Pat, it won't last forever. Care to share some of his views with me?"

"Hell, no! You're opposing council," frowned Lieutenant Bradford walking out and slamming the door behind him.

In fact, so many of the staff were complaining about Harm's strange behavior that they had all gotten together to solve the problem.

"Something has to be done until the Admiral and the Colonel get back," said P.O. Coates. "Please, one of you guys talk to him. Just have him calm down a little, please!"

Everyone looked around at each other. "Who's going to talk to the Commander?" asked Bud.

Everyone looked at him and smiled.

Wednesday, April 7, 2004

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The next morning Bud worked up the courage to speak with Commander Rabb. As he walked slowly through the bullpen, all eyes were on him. Bud could feel his hands start to sweat. Coates met him at the Admiral's door, "The Commander's inside Lieutenant, and I told him you wanted to speak with him."

"Thanks, Petty Officer," replied Bud. Going to the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter," came from inside. Going in and up to the desk, Bud stood at attention.

Glancing up from his notes for Lieutenant Bradford, Harm said, "At ease, Bud, and have a seat. I'll be right with you."

"Yes, Sir. This will only take a minute if I may," squirmed Bud.

"Go ahead then, Bud. I can do two things at the same time, and I'm sure you have work to do," replied Harm, rubbing his forehead. His thoughts were on Clay, Mac and the Admiral, not the notes in front of him.

Outside the door, Harriett and Jen had their ears pressed close to the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. Harriett was worried about Bud. Jen was worried that Commander Rabb would blame her for Bud being inside.

'Where has Clay taken Mac now? What kind of trouble has he gotten her and the Admiral in? I would have been better suited for any mission to protect Mac than the Admiral. Lord, look at his age, the man is in his 50's!' Harm was thinking.

"Sir, the staff is worried about you. It seems you have been acting strange since the Admiral and the Colonel left. We all wondered if you were having some problem we could help with...I don't mean to sound forward, Sir, just wanted to let you know we're all concerned," stammered Bud.

'Damn! I worked for the CIA! Why did Clay pick the Admiral over me? If Mac gets hurt, I'll kill him, slowly. They need me in the field, not as a desk jockey, that's the Admiral's job.' "What did you say, Bud? Never mind I need to run these notes to Lieutenant Bradford. Stay here and we can talk when I get back,' said Harm headed for the door. "I won't be gone long."

Hearing Harm coming, Harriett and Jen jumped back and ran to Jen's desk. Jen picked up a blank piece of paper and was in the process of handling it to Harriett when Harm stormed out of the door. "Coates, I'll be back shortly," threw Harm over his shoulder as he headed for the courtroom.

Bud sat there dazed. Looking at his wife and Coates, he shook his head, "I tried! I really tried."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

AJ was sat on the edge of the bed, slowly caressing the lotion into Sarah's smooth back. Every once in a while she would sigh in pleasure. His hands were so strong and sure on her…it felt so good! He was just over two-thirds of the way through the forty-seven minute back rub, when after one such sigh, AJ asked, "Does this feel good, Sarah?"

"Oh, yes! So very good!"

"So, what do you want to do after lunch?" he asked trying to keep his mind off of the fact that his hands only had to move the slightest little bit and he would be touching her breasts.

"All I know, is that if we were really married, I would be turning over right now…" she sighed.

Shaken by this admission, AJ tried not to groan aloud. "Oh, Sarah, if we were really married, I would be helping you to turn over!"

Desire for him, clouding her mind, she nonetheless began to roll over, ready to offer herself to him, no longer caring about the regulations that had kept her from doing so for so long.

AJ, realizing what she was about to do, leapt to his feet and hurried to the bathroom. He could not let her see how much he wanted her! Duty was a cruel mistress at times!

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

In the Courtroom, Admiral Morris was sitting the bench, while Sturgis was the defense attorney for Private Glen Williams who was charged with DUI. Lieutenant Bradford was prosecuting attorney in Commander Rabb's place, and the trial had already started. The first witness was on the stand when Harm came dashing into the doors slowing only at a look from Admiral Morris. Going to Lieutenant Bradford who was standing and questioning the witness, Harm tugged on his sleeve. The Lieutenant frowned and tried to continue.

"Commander, do you need something in my courtroom?" asked Admiral Morris.

Sturgis grinned and leaned back waiting to see what Harm would do next. This was a simple DUI charge and Private Williams believed himself to be innocent. He only wanted his day in court and a chance to prove it. Something was going on with Harm that had nothing to do with this case.

"Yes, Sir, Admiral, you see, this was my case and I just thought of something that the Lieutenant needs to know," advised Harm.

"How long has the Lieutenant been preparing for the case?" frowned Admiral Morris.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I am prepared and ready to go forward," came a reply from Lieutenant Bradford.

"Then I see no problem here, Commander, you may be excused."

"Ask for a recess," whispered Harm.

"No, Sir, I am ready," whispered the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, you are bordering on insubordination," whispered Harm."

"Gentlemen, enough! Commander, leave the courtroom, now. You're out of order," Admiral Morris raised his voice, as he glared at Harm.

"Sir, I really need to speak with the Lieutenant," insisted Harm.

"One more word, Commander, and I'll be forced to fine you," warned Admiral Morris.

"But Sir, You don't underst..."

"That's it, Commander! I fine you $500.00 for being in contempt in my court," yelled Admiral Morris. "One more word and I'll see you do brig time. Have I made myself clear? Now leave-and don't open your mouth."

Harm left.

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

AJ came out of the bathroom as Mac was taking delivery from room service with their lunches. "I think I'll call Harm and see how things are going. I'll be just a minute, Sarah."

"Tell him hello from me," she smiled.

"Will do," grinned AJ.

"Admiral Chegwidden's office, Petty Officer Coates, speaking," came the voice from the other end.

"Coates, Chegwidden here. Let me talk to Commander Rabb."

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but the Commander is in court right now."

"What's the Commander doing in court? Never mind, put me through to the Lieutenant Robets."

"Lieutenant Roberts, it's the Admiral on line two. He wants to speak to you," came Jen's voice over the intercom.

"Hello, Sir. Did you need something, Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I called to see how things were going, and find my acting JAG in court," growled AJ. "What the hell is going on?"

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Well, Sir, the Commander has been acting strange, and I was elected to talk to him-only he left to go to Admiral Morris's courtroom to tell Lieutenant Bradford something he had forgotten about the case..."

"Bud, calm down and breathe."

"Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir! I don't think the Commander heard a word I said this morning, Sir. We don't know what his problem is, but I was supposed to find out. I think failed pretty badly, Sir," replied Bud sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Bud, just do the best you can to stay out of his way," replied AJ frowning.

"Do you have any idea when you and the Colonel will be back, Sir?" asked Bud hopefully.

"Sorry, Bud, but no. Sarah and I are here until the mission is over."

"The place isn't the same without you two, Sir," replied Bud thinking, 'When did the Admiral start calling the Colonel, Sarah?'

"Sir, is it safe to tell us were you are?" asked Bud.

"Need to know, Bud. Tell Harm I called and with luck we'll see you in a week or two," sighed AJ, rubbing his head.

Harm, mad at the world, strode back into the office to find Bud hanging up the phone.

"Who was it, Bud? With my luck today, it was the SECNAV."

"No, Sir, it was the Admiral checking on things back here," smiled Bud.

"Great! He calls and I wasn't here," sighed Harm. "Did he say where they were and when they'll be home?"

"No, Sir, only that if they got lucky they would see us in a week or two," said Bud getting up out of what he would always think of as the Admiral's chair.

"Two weeks! And he gave you no clue as to where he and Mac were?" asked Harm, exasperated.

"No, Sir," replied Bud.

"Isn't that just wonderful. How can they be rescued if I don't know where they are?" asked an aggravated Harm.

"Sir, I'm sure between the three of them, they should do all right," smiled Bud.

"What three?" asked Harm, confused.

"Well, there's the Colonel, the Admiral, and Mr. Webb, that makes three," replied Bud.

"Yeah, and those three should have me along, for protection if nothing else!" exclaimed Harm.

"Yes, Sir! If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," said Bud, edging toward the door.

"Dismissed!" Harm said, sitting there, lost in thought.

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

Mac looked up from the lunch cart when he came over to her. "How are things back home?" she asked, concerned at the look on AJ's face.

"I guess Harm is having trouble letting go of one of his cases, or maybe more than one of them," AJ answered her.

"Well, that is hard to do, when you've done all the prep work and then have to turn it over to someone else. I know I find it difficult when you leave me in charge, but you just have to learn to trust the people you work with to do a good job," she smiled at him.

"You're right. I just think Harm has a problem trusting anyone else to do as good of a job and he thinks he can do."

She chuckled, "Ah, yes, Super Harm!" And she finally got what she wanted-AJ laughed at her joke. They promised to put thoughts of the office out of their heads for the rest of the day, and then had a stimulating argument over who would carry the cell phone while they went sight seeing that afternoon.

"I don't have pockets in the sundress I plan to wear!" Mac informed him.

"Then put it in your purse!" he smirked.

"But you have pockets, you could keep it on you."

"But I'm not the one that'll be going into labor!" he teased.

"Neither am I, buster!" she exclaimed.

"Did you just call your Commanding Officer, BUSTER?" AJ growled.

"No, I called my irritating husband, BUSTER!" she hollered back.

"So now I'm irritating, too?" he questioned.

"Only most of the time!" Mac grinned at him.

The rest of the day went along the same lines, teasing each other and keeping things very light hearted.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Thursday, April 8, 2004

0800 EST

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

Sitting at breakfast, AJ read the paper while Sarah finished her coffee. "Anything special you wanted to do today, Darlin'?" he asked, glancing over the paper at her.

"Nope, not unless we spend the day at the beach," she replied over her cup of coffee.

"How about we spend the day at the beach and watch an air show at the same time?" he asked arching his brow.

"Air show-doesn't sound particularly exciting," she said. "I've seen too many planes take off and land to get a thrill out of it."

"Yes, dear, but have you ever seen the Blue Angels at work?" he asked excited.

"Blue Angels! I've heard of them-they're a Naval Flight Team." She pushed her empty coffee cup back.

"Yep, the best in the world!" grinned AJ.

"Anything Marine listed in the paper we could do today?" smiled Sarah.

"Sorry, Darlin', Pensacola is a Naval base, and you're stuck with a Navy man. So what'll it be-Blue Angels Air Show, or maybe a game of real golf this time?" winked AJ.

"Oh, definitely the Air Show, Navy man!" laughed Sarah.

They went back to the room to change into more appropriate clothes for the day. Sarah asked, "AJ, what are you wearing? Your cute little bathing suit?"

"NO! I think I'll put on the beige cotton pants with the matching pull over shirt and brown loafers," he said, raiding the closet. "How about you, Sarah? What do you plan to wear?"

"I'll wear my tan shorts and bathing suit top..."

"The two little triangles?" he asked his heart beating faster.

"No, honey, the red one. It covers more, and I have a tan blouse with red stripes so I can wear my red sandals," replied Sarah, digging through the dresser for her clothes.

Once dressed, it didn't take them long to get to the beach where the air show was being held. Getting out and locking the Mercedes, Sarah fondly patted the car. She had fallen in love with it at first sight, and the attachment still remained. AJ just shook his head, and grinned. If it made her happy while on this mission, then riding around in the ugly thing for a week or two was a small price to pay.

"Well, Darlin', it'll be about thirty minutes before the show, would you like a hotdog or something?" he asked, pulling a blanket borrowed from the hotel out of the trunk.

Looking around at all the people, Sarah smiled, "No, but I wouldn't turn down an ice cream cone."

"Ice cream it is then, sweetheart," he smiled taking her hand.

They walked down the beach until they found an ice cream vendor and AJ bought them both a large cone. Leisurely walking on down they found the perfect spot to watch the show. AJ handed Sarah his cone while he spread out the blanket. She returned it, and they settled themselves and waited for the show to start.

On the blanket next to them were two teenagers necking hot and heavy. AJ elbowed Sarah and pointed to the teens. "Remember the good old days, sweetheart?"

"No, not really, AJ. I spent most of my time back then too drunk to remember much of anything," Sarah replied, dropping her head.

Sorry he had brought the subject up, he rubbed her shoulder. "That's all right, Darlin', we have a few minutes before the show. I'm sure I could teach you the finer points of petting and making out." He wiggled his brows at her.

Stunned, Sarah turned and looked at him. "I don't think I would enjoy it with all these people around," she replied calmly, "Although, it's a tempting offer, something to think about for later, perhaps."

AJ stared at Sarah for a moment, then turned and gazed toward the ocean. Would things ever return to normal between them? As far as he was concerned, he didn't think he could ever look at her the same again. Going back to work would be torment, if not impossible. She would never be simply Mac to him after this mission. He wondered how she felt, if their time together had meant anything to her.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The air show was announced, and all eyes turned toward the sky. Sarah, despite her reluctance to come, clapped and whistled along with the rest of the crowd. The planes took off from the base and flew overhead. For a moment, one seemed close enough to reach up and touch—then, ZOOM, it was gone. The different formations amazed Sarah. When two planes flew straight at each other and then turned on their sides to pass, narrowly missing the other flying by, she gasped.

AJ smiled. He had seen the show a couple times before and knew what she was experiencing. "Are you enjoying yourself, Sarah?" he grinned, watching her grip the blanket as the planes went by.

"How do they do that, AJ, without crashing into each other?" she gasped as another formation flew by.

"It's called precision flying, Darlin', and it takes a lot of practice with only the most skilled pilots," he grinned.

"You've seen them before," she accused.

"Guilty! But each time is like the first, and I love watching them," he laughed. The next formation required two planes-one flying right side up and under it another flying upside-down.

"WOW! Just think, if one pilot moved an inch, they both would crash," whispered Sarah.

"Yep, used to think I'd like to try it just once," said AJ as they flew by. "Not anymore. I learned my lesson after ejecting over George Washington National Forest."

"Yes, dear, but you were flying with Harm," laughed Sarah. "I've been there a time or two myself." They watched the formation of four planes coming in at four different directions. Just before they met, the pilots turned the planes straight up and climbed to 12,000 feet. Then, at the same time, they broke off, each going off in a different direction. They did the same formation with five planes, only the fifth plane rolled up and up as the four separated.

"AJ, this is terrific, thanks for bringing me," Sarah said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Save your thanks for later, Sarah, they're not quite finished," beamed AJ. The next formation required all the pilots to fly their planes by stacked so close that one slight dip of a wing would have wiped out all the Navy's Blue Angels, plus several spectators on the ground.

A voice came over a speaker informed, "Ladies and gentlemen, did that look close to you? Yes? Well, the Angels were flying 36 inches apart, wing tip to wing tip!" The crowd whistled and applauded. "Next, please note our Angels, which are based right here at Pensacola, are about to honor our dead and missing pilots. Please join us at this time in recognizing all the struggles and trials our service men and women have suffered for each of us, over the years, for our freedom. Ladies and gentlemen, the missing man formation."

At that, the six planes were aligned to fly the missing man formation. All six, flying in a diamond, had almost reached the crowd when one split off from the group and flew skyward and away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, just a little about our Angels before we introduce them and send them home for supper. Our Blue Angels are the oldest Flight Team and were formed in l946. They fly only a MacDonald-Douglas F-Al8 Hornet. They each travel around 400 to 500 MPH, except for the solo's and they travel at about MACH .9. Each Angel is a volunteer and is hand picked by the team of Blue Angels-and the vote has to be unanimous. He has to have logged in around 2500 hours, which would be about 8 to l0 years flying time. Each Angel has been an instructor, training some of our finest pilots. Please put your hands together for these pilots. Thank you, everyone, and we hope you enjoyed our Blue Angels and will come back and see them again sometime."

"WOW! Spectacular, AJ-and one WAS a Marine!" Sarah elbowed him after the introductions where done to make her point.

"Yes, Sarah, they do let you guys off the ground every now and then," he grinned, rubbing his side. "I just happen to know Commander Woolridge, would you like a ride?"

"No, thanks-I'll stick with my Mercedes while we're here," she said, turning and walking away. AJ picked up the blanket and followed her.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Friday, April 9, 2004

0500 EST

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

AJ was up and dressed before daylight. He had called, and was lucky enough to book a charter boat, but they had to be at the dock in forty-five minutes. Reaching over for the second time, he shook Sarah.

"What? AJ, we didn't make any plans for this early," grumbled Sarah, rolling back over and pulling the pillow over her head.

Lifting the pillow from her head, he replied, "I did, Sarah. We're going deep-sea fishing. I chartered a boat, and we have to be there in forty-five minutes. Now, haul ass, Marine, or we're going to be late."

Raising her heard, Sarah pleaded, "Please, AJ, I don't want to go fishing. I don't know how. You're the fisherman. You go and I'll stay here and go shopping. We still have the charge cards Clay gave us, and I promise not to spend much."

"Sarah, Darlin', we're suppose to be seen together as a happy couple," replied AJ. "Besides, you'll love the charter boat. Bring your swimsuit and sunbathe. Sleep, in the cabin while I fish and they will even feed you, Darlin'."

"What about the cell phone? Will the signal reach as far out as the boat will go?" frowned Sarah.

AJ got up and slipped the cell phone in his pocket, "Yes, Sarah, it'll reach. The batteries are charged, and the signal will reach way beyond where we'll be fishing. Please, Sarah, get up and get dressed so we don't miss the boat. I really want to go fishing."

"All right! But I get to pick what we do tomorrow. And you can bet it won't be getting up in the middle of the night to go fishing."

Crawling out of bed, she grabbed her clothes and a bathing suit and walked into the bathroom. She came out twenty minutes later to find AJ pacing back and forth, waiting; sure they would miss the boat. He really wanted the chance to do some serious fishing.

"Aren't we going to eat first?" asked Sarah, looking longingly at the closed restaurant.

"We'll pick up a sandwich at MacDonald's and they'll have food on the boat," explained AJ, helping her get into the car.

By the time they made it to the pier, it was almost dawn, and the crew had everything loaded. The boat "The Blue Dolphin" was owned and captained by Ben Sebastian. He met AJ and Sarah at the dock to help them onto the boat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bayer, we're glad to have you aboard today. It looks like clear weather and we hope good fishing," smiled Captain Sebastian.

"We hope so, don't we, Darlin'?" grinned AJ.

"Yes, I can hardly wait to drag in a whale," said Sarah, adjusting her beach bag.

Captain Sebastian smiled, "Then you'll be out of luck, Ma'am, because we aren't equipped to hunt whales."

"Oh, all right. Do you have any food aboard? I'm hungry," asked Sarah, wrinkling her nose at the smell coming from the docks.

"The cook will be ready to start as soon as we're out of the harbor. We're ready if you both have all you need," said Captain Sebastian.

"We're fine, Captain, and I'll take my wife below until the sun comes out. There's a nip in the air and I don't want her getting sick," replied AJ, helping Sarah below deck and taking a seat at the table.

"Are you warm enough, sweetie?" asked AJ.

"Yes, it was a little cool, but inside here, it's quite comfortable. These charter boats are nice, AJ. I never would have dreamed they would be so big. Almost like a small yacht. And so clean," smiled Sarah, happy she had come now.

After they were on the water for a while Sarah fell asleep on AJ's shoulder. She had forgotten about being hungry, for a change, and snuggled up next to him. Strange. He wondered if she was coming down with something, still it was nice having her warmth cuddled next to him. The boat stopped, and the Captain came to tell AJ they were ready for him to start fishing. This woke Sarah up, and she asked, "Can we eat now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bayer. Just tell the cook what you'd like to have, and I'm sure he'd be pleased to fix it for you. Mr. Bayer gave us a list of your favorite foods when he called to charter the boat. Now if you both will excuse me, I want to keep an eye on our new fish finder, so Mr. Bayer can take home a nice trophy," smiled Captain Sebastian as he tipped his cap and left.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How sweet, AJ, you're such a thoughtful husband," smiled Sarah, as she started giving the cook her order.

AJ stood and stretched, "Well, Sarah, are you going to try your hand at fishing?"

"Nope, I think I'll stick with what I know best-pee-wee golf," she grinned.

AJ's face turned beet red, and he turned and went outside to meet the crew. There were three deck hands. They baited his hooks with the squid, they were also there to help him reel the fish in, if he needed help, and to hook it and drag it on board. Then the hands would store it until they returned to the dock. If he caught a fish that he wanted mounted, then the crew would recommend someone and deliver the fish to them. If he caught several smaller ones in the range of twenty-five to fifty pounds and wanted them cleaned, then they would do that for him.

A fishing pole was rigged and ready by a swivel chair. The Captain stopped the boat and introduced his deck hands. "Mr. Bayer, if you need anything at all just ask on of these three men here, "Henry, Charlie, or Pete. They'll be glad to help," smiled the Captain. "Charlie's a little green around the gills today, because this is his first day with us, but he'll get the hang of it soon."

AJ looked up to shake hands with the men and caught Charlie's eye. He didn't know whether to laugh or hit the man. Deciding it was probably not a good thing to do either, and Charlie did look like he could use a good dose of Dramamine, so AJ nodded and took his seat. Pete picked up the squid to bait AJ's hook when a wicked gleam came into AJ's eyes. "Pete, if you don't mind, I'd like to be the man who breaks in the new guy, please," grinned AJ. "Charlie, you'll be my personal deck hand today so you can bait my hook."

Charlie gave AJ a look that would melt steel, and walked to the pole. Lifting the huge hook, he reached for the bait and pulled out the black, slimy squid. Taking one look at what he held in his hand, Charlie dropped it and rushed for the edge of the boat. Once there, Charlie's stomach shifted and rolled, until his eggs benedict came up and went over the boat into the ocean.

"What's the matter, Charlie-can't handle a squid?" grinned AJ, reaching down and baiting his own hook. Dropping his line into the water, AJ sat back and waited, watching Charlie mop the deck where he had dropped the squid.

Sarah came outside and walked over to tell AJ she was going topside to sunbathe, when she noticed Charlie. "AJ, isn't that..."

"Darlin', this is our deck hands Charlie and that one is Henry, and over there is Pete. Today is Charlie's first day and he seems to be having a little trouble," smiled AJ, putting his arm around Sarah.

"Well he looks just like Webster, our pool boy! Doesn't he, dearest?"

"Now that you mentioned it, he does!" both AJ and Mac smirked at 'Webster'.

"Phew! What is that awful smell?" asked Sarah, wrinkling her nose.

"Squid, Sweetie, that's what they use for bait," grinned AJ. "Why, don't you like squid?"

"Not that kind I don't!" smiled Sarah, leaning over and kissing AJ's cheek before turning and going topside. Once there, she started to strip off her clothes. Every man on board stopped what he was doing to watch, until at last she was down to her bright yellow bathing suit. Pulling her beach towel from her bag she spread it out and lay down. Dropping her sunglasses down from her head, she picked out a magazine and settled down. Everyone started breathing again and went back to what they were doing.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, AJ's line started squealing and running away from the boat. Everyone ran to see what was happening. Sarah even lifted her head to watch.

Locking the pole into the chair, AJ sat back and started to work the fish. Slowly, a give and take game of hunter and hunted played out before the eyes of all on board. Suddenly from the ocean broke a beautiful fish, causing a gasp from even the Captain himself. AJ's heart started to beat rapidly-this was the one he had wanted.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Work it, Mr. Bayer. You're doing a beautiful job," said the Captain.

"Come on, baby, you're mine, and you know it. Just head this way," an excited AJ encouraged the fish.

Sarah came down and stood behind AJ to watch, as the fish danced out of the water, how it twisted and fell back, fighting the pull toward the boat. "Come on, AJ, pull it in-you can do it, sweetheart," said Sarah, dancing around AJ watching the magnificent fish.

"Lucky bastard. That's all fishing is anyway, luck," grumbled Charlie.

Finally, after just over an hour the deck hands hooked the fish and hauled it aboard the Blue Dolphin.

"What kind is it, AJ?" asked Sarah walking around look at the strange fish.

"Darlin, that's a Blue Marlin and a big one at that," AJ laughed. Captain Sebastian had the deck hands weighed it on the galley scales and AJ's Blue Marlin, which turned out to be a female, weighed 394 pounds and measured six feet seven inches. AJ grinned from ear to ear as all the men congratulated him on his catch.

"That didn't look hard," said Sarah, walking over and sitting in the chair AJ had just vacated. "I want to fish!"

"Darlin', it's not as easy as it looks. My arms are plum worn out, and they'll be sore tomorrow," discouraged AJ.

"If you can fish, I can fish," claimed Sarah. "Wanna make a bet on it, dearest?"

AJ sighed, since nothing would do, but to allow her to try her hand at fishing, the hook was baited and dropped into the water. AJ, who was satisfied with his catch and didn't care if he caught anything else, went below. He had something to eat and drink, then rested for a while.

Sarah waited. "Come on, fish-bite that squid. Bite all squid!" growled Sarah, hot, tired and hungry. Just as AJ came back outside, Sarah's line squealed. Reaching for the pole, she sat there and held on.

"Sarah, Darlin', you have to reel it in now that you've hooked it," explained AJ grinning.

"I know that. I'm just giving it a head start," replied Sarah looking everywhere but AJ.

Reaching down, she started to reel the fish in, but it didn't jump out of the water like AJ's did. "My fish is lazy," frowned Sarah.

"I doubt it, Sarah. It's probably a different kind of fish," explained AJ.

"Yeah, but it's just as big as the one you caught," argued Sarah, fighting her fish to get it to the boat.

"Yes, Darlin', I'm sure it is," grinned AJ. "Are you getting tired, honey? Want me to help you get it in?"

"What? So you can claim you caught it? I don't think so, buster," replied Sarah, breathing hard and her arms were trembling.

Finally, the fish was at the edge of the boat, and the deck hands grabbed the hooks. Pulling the fish up to the edge of the boat, Pete called," Captain, it's a Hammerhead."

"Cut it loose then," yelled the Captain.

"Wait, just a minute! That's my fish! I want to keep it," exclaimed Sarah, stomping her foot.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but we can't bring a Hammerhead shark this size aboard the boat-someone could lose a leg," explained Pete, holding on to the shark.

"Well, how big is it?" asked Sarah crossing her arms, trying to get a good look at her fish.

"Oh, 'bout eight feet in length. But we can't bring it aboard to weigh it," said Pete.

"Ah-ha, my fish is longer than yours!" Sarah bragged to AJ. "Wait, don't turn it loose-I want to take its picture. I never caught a shark before, or a fish for that matter. Although I have dated a few….sharks, not fishes!" she explained. Running up to the upper deck, she dug through her beach bag and pulled out her camera. Climbing back down, she ran to take a picture of her prize shark.

"Oh, now, AJ, you take a picture with me and my shark. Hurry, they're getting tired, its sooo big," said Sarah, rushing AJ over and giving him the camera. She stood as close to the shark as the crew would allow, while AJ smiled and took her picture. Then, watching sadly as the crew dropped her fish back into the ocean she decided fishing wasn't so bad after all. If only she could have kept her fish. She would love to have had it mounted and hung in her office. 'That would have scared off a few would-be suitors.' she thought.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Once back at the dock, AJ told the crew he wanted the Blue Marlin mounted. He gave Clayton Webb's home address for them to ship it to once it was finished. He tipped the cook and crew well and thanked them for a job well done. Shaking hands with the Captain, he said, "Well done, Captain. It'll be a long time before I forget this day. I want to thank you for all your help."

"Come again, and bring your lovely wife. Maybe next time, she'll catch a keeper,'" smiled the Captain.

"I'll do my best," laughed AJ. "Sorry for any trouble."

"No trouble! We enjoyed every minute, Mr. Bayer. She was most refreshing," smiled the Captain. "You and your wife have a good vacation and a safe trip home. Goodnight."

Walking away, AJ ran into Charlie. "Charlie, are you feeling better now that your blue blood is on dry land?" laughed AJ.

"Funny, AJ, funny. I hope you enjoyed yourself today!" complained Charlie.

"Oh, I did, Webb. Sarah and I had a wonderful time. How about you?" inquired AJ.

"Hell, no! I was sick most of the time, and the rest, was too worried they would call about a baby for you two," grumbled Clay.

"We had that covered. Had the cell phone with new batteries with us, and I checked on the range, so no problem," smiled AJ, helping Sarah in the car and heading back to the hotel.

Both of them were too tired, after their day of fishing to do anything more strenuous than have an early dinner and think about going to bed. However, they were both too keyed up to sleep so Mac suggested that they go and see a movie before bed. Then the fight was on over which one to choose. Getting a local paper, AJ read off the list of movies playing. "It looks five movies that are playing close by, so let's pick one of them, and not go too far tonight, all right?" he asked, glancing at her over the paper.

"Sure," she couldn't seem to work up the energy to think about going out tonight.

"Here are our choices: The Secret Window, Taking Lives, Hidalgo, and Walking Tall."

"Wait, you said five-and even as tired as I am, that only came out to be four."

"Well, there's a silly love story called The Prince and Me," smiled AJ, putting down the paper.

"I suppose the movie The Prince and Me is a cartoon?" asked Sarah.

"No, it looks like it's about a couple teenagers falling in love. Why? Do you what to see that one, Sarah?" asked AJ with a stunned look upon his face.

"No, AJ, we're not going to see that one. I have to admit, though, that every little girl wants a Prince Charming. I guess we never grow out of that phase. It's a shame, too, we'd be much happier if we did," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

AJ shook his head. He'd never understand women. He could see that she really wanted to see the romantic movie, but just not really come out and admit it. Wanting to please her more than he wanted to see any of the other movies, he asked, "Sarah, are you really looking for a Prince Charming?"

"No, not really," she admitted. "I guess I'm just looking for someone that will cherish me and make me feel special. Even though I'm a kick-ass Marine, I would still like to be treated like a princess at times," she sighed.

'Oh, Sarah, what I wouldn't give to be able to treat you like my princess!' AJ thought. The only thing he could do for her, though, was to take her to the movie she really wanted to see. "Well, then I think we should see The Prince and Me!" he told her.

"AJ, wait-do you like Harrison Ford movies?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, he's one of my favorite stars. He was great in Air Force One where he was the President."

"Well, there is an old movie of his playing at the Praxton Playhouse. It says that they only offer older classic movies. What would you think of that?"

"Sounds perfect, which one of his is it?"

"Sabrina," she said.

"I don't think I know that one," he told her.

"It's a romance—well, kind of. He's a big shot corporate type with a ne'er-do-well brother who's always in trouble, and….well, I don't want to give away what happens, but it's not sappy and I think you might like it."

"That's good enough for me! Let's go," he took her hand and they headed to the lobby for directions to the Playhouse.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Once inside the movie theater AJ asked, "Can I get you anything, sweetheart? Pop and popcorn?"

"Yes-I'd like a hotdog with everything on it, nachos, leave off the peppers, a large Coke and popcorn, extra butter and a box of malted milk balls," replied Sarah, looking around at the few people standing in line.

"Sarah, we just ate, surely you're kidding?" asked AJ in disbelief.

"Nope-all that sun and sea air made me hungry. Plus, I did pull in the HUGE shark! Makes a girl hungry, using up all that energy…now, please feed me after all I'm eating for two, dear," grinned Sarah.

AJ shook his head, and went to the concession stand he came back loaded down. "Looks to me like you're eating for that shark they turned loose," he growled.

Going inside, they found seats about seven rows up and in the middle. Sarah was in the process of eating when they started showing scenes of the up coming movies. She had the hot dog and nachos gone before the feature started and as the credits rolled up she began to dig into the popcorn.

AJ braved her greedy little hand to take some of the popcorn. She looked over at him about to tell him to back off when she realized whom she was going to deny. Giving him a sheepish grin, she moved her hand over so he could take some, the next time he dipped his hand in he met hers, and they clashed over the kernels. Their buttery fingers intertwined, and they could not let go, neither wanted to admit that they wanted to hold hands, at least this way they could explain it away by saying they were eating popcorn. If asked after the movie, neither would have been able to say what really happened in any detail. Oh, they watched it, but it really hadn't registered, their touching fingers had more of their attention.

As the final credits rolled, Mac began looking for a napkin to wipe her hands on, AJ, realizing what she was doing, told her, "I'm sorry, Sarah, I seem to have forgotten to get them."

"Ack!" she muttered, "What am I going to do with all this butter? Clay would kill us if we wiped in on our precious clothes," she grinned.

"Here, let me help, since I am the one that forgot them." He took her buttery hand and brought it to his mouth, she gasped when she realized what he was about to do. His tongue came out and licked up her palm, then up the side of her pinky finger. At the top he took it into his mouth and sucked every bit of the butter off before moving on to the next finger. It started out as play, but as soon as he tasted her, it was play no longer.

By this time Sarah, was already wet, from the desire he was causing. But she wasn't going to allow him to do this to her and not give as good as she was getting, she tugged on his wrist until he let her pull his buttery hand to her mouth and begin the same procedure he was performing. She wondered if she was having the same effect on him as he was on her, but had her answer when he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

AJ knew he had made a mistake. He needed to finish what he started quickly and then get out of there. He sucked her thumb clean and then muttered, "Excuse me, Sarah, I need to use the restroom," and after pulling his hand away from her, got up to hurry out of the theatre in search of one. He hadn't lied…he did use the restroom…not to go to the bathroom, though, but to relieve the sexual tension they had created.

Mac had made a quick trip to the ladies' room as well, when AJ had bolted on her. She knew she had been bad, that he had just been playing with her, and that she had taken the opportunity to try and drive him sexually wild. She wondered if he would hate her for making him…'No, don't even think about what he's doing in that bathroom…'How could she help it? Mac wanted to be there with him to relieve the problem for him herself!

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After leaving the theater, AJ saw something across the street that he knew would make Sarah feel like the princess she had talked about wanting to be. Taking her arm, he guided her over to the horse-drawn carriage. When she realized what he was planning her mouth opened in shock.

AJ talked with the driver for a minute, then asked Mac for the camera he knew she had in her bag. Handing it to the driver and asking him to take their picture, AJ put his arm around Sarah's waist, and said, "Smile, darling."

She stared up at him in bemusement and adoration for doing such a romantic thing for her, and that was the picture the driver took. Once the camera was returned, AJ held out his hand to help her into the carriage, saying, "Your carriage awaits, my princess."

Mac couldn't speak. She was so choked up; she tried to hide the tears in her eyes from him, without much success. He placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up so he could see it. "I hope those are happy tears."

"They are. Thank you, no one has ever done something like this for me before."

"Every girl should feel like a princess, and every woman a queen, at some time in their life."

"Well, I feel pretty royal right now," she smiled and settled back in the seat to enjoy the ride.

AJ took his seat next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Anything for my lovely wife," he told her.

'Oh, how I wish I were!' Mac thought, but said nothing. They rode around for over an hour, just enjoying the sights and sounds of a peaceful evening. The driver left them in peace, somehow sensing that they didn't want the usual touristy info that he usually gave to his passengers. Neither of his passengers spoke a word after getting into the carriage, and the driver wondered about that, but left them to their silence.

It was simple; neither knew what to say to the other. They were on a mission where they were sharing intimacies that they shouldn't, being in the same chain of command as they were. Without the other's knowledge, they each loved the other and had for a long time, but again because of their duty and oath's they had taken neither could speak of this. So, they sat in silence, enjoying the night and the presence of the one that they loved in secret. Finally they arrived back at their starting point where they had left the car near the theatre.

Thanking the driver and paying him, AJ led Sarah back to the 'ugly' gold car. She smiled and flipped him the keys and he grimaced comically at her about having to drive the thing. Arriving back at the hotel and checking to be sure they had no messages, they headed to the room. Once there, Mac said she wanted to take a long hot bath when he was finished in there. AJ told her to go ahead that all he wanted to do was sleep; he would shower in the morning.

Plagued by another erotic dream about Sarah, AJ was able to wake before making another mess. He left Mac sleeping in the middle of the bed and relieved the sexual tension caused by the dream in the shower. Because there was really no place to go for a run, as he normally would on mornings like this, he instead chose to swim two hundred lengths of the hotel pool.

Mac woke to find him gone, so quickly showered and dressed. She was just about to order room service and wait for him to return when he walked in. The sight of him in those tiny trunks made her wish that she had taken a cold shower-not that it would have done any good! God, he was built! Not an ounce of fat anywhere that she could see-and she could see plenty with him in just that scrap of fabric.

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Saturday, April 10, 2004

0900 EST

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

After AJ showered, Sarah told him that she wanted to go shopping and do a little sightseeing. AJ agreed, since he hadn't made any plans for the day. He grabbed the camera as they went out the door. "Where would you like to start, Darlin'? The mall?" asked AJ.

"No, I saw some little specialties shops last night, near the movie theatre. Let's start there," suggested Sarah.

"All right, but I want to find some Pooh books for Little AJ he is really into Pooh these days."

"Let's eat first! I'm starved," replied Sarah, while waiting for the elevator.

"All right, wife, let's go so we can feed that empty hole you call a stomach," laughed AJ, as they walked inside the elevator.

They heard a quiet voice behind them say, "Well, I hope you're happy!" Turning around they saw Clay, red as a beet, and wearing flip-flops, with blisters on his feet.

Sarah giggled, "Clay, you need to put something on that burn and stay out of the sun for a while. Do you see those blisters, AJ?"

"Yes, Darlin', I did-nasty things! I bet they hurt like hell, right, Webb?" asked AJ, putting his arm around Sarah's waist.

"No, they feel just peachy. What are you two doing today?"

"We're planning on sightseeing. We'll be walking for miles," grinned AJ as the elevator doors opened. Making room for Sarah to step out, AJ accidentally stepped Clay's foot.

"Ouch! Shit, A...excuse me, mister, but you just stepped on my sore foot," growled Clay.

"Oh, excuse me, but you really shouldn't use that kind of language with ladies present," replied AJ, just to annoy Webb. He stepped off the elevator just as the doors closed.

"AJ, shame on you! Poor Clay, looked awful, and you stepped on his foot," admonished Sarah, hiding a smile as she walked over to be seated for breakfast.

"Poor Clay, my ass, and it was an accident. If I had meant to hurt him, I'd have ground my heel into his foot," replied AJ.

The waiter came over and rolled his eyes, "Sir, Ma'am, will it be the usual, the all you can eat breakfast buffet?"

AJ looked at Sarah, arching his brow, "Well, sweetheart, how hungry are you this morning?"

"Very, my love," grinned Sarah, staring at the buffet with a gleam in her eyes.

"Then I believe we'll have the usual, and a pot of coffee, please?" requested AJ. After breakfast, much to Sarah's delight, they hit the stores.

"Isn't this beautiful down here, AJ? Look at the flowers blooming and that tree is beautiful. You're a gardener, what are some of them called?"

"That beautiful tree you're looking at with the large blooms is called a Magnolia. Those lavender bushes are azaleas," replied AJ. "Of course, you do recognize the roses."

"Yes, dear, I do know roses. But the others are wonderful!"

"Where would you like to start, sweetheart?" asked AJ taking a picture of Sarah near the azaleas.

"I saw a store that had Disney stuff in it lets head over there. Maybe I can find something for James Kirk?" giggled Sarah. "I still can't believe Bud pulled that one off. Harriett is going to have to pay more attention to Star Trek."

AJ laughed, "She will from now on, I'm sure! Let's just hope they don't have a daughter he can name Uhura."

Mac picked out a Mickey Mouse T-shirt for James that said, "I'm a mouse, gotta love me." Then she glanced over at AJ looking at Pooh books. He had a basket and was loading it down with all the ones he could find. Smiling and happy with their purchases, she looked at AJ. "I wish we could go to Disney World! I've never been to a theme park. And Disney World is so big, with Sea World so close."

"Sorry, Darlin', it's too far away. It'd take at least five hours to get there from here. We'd never make the range on the cell phone and could screw up the mission," he said, sorry he couldn't take her. "Maybe next time." 'Now where the hell did that come from? Next time! There won't be a next time. I think we're getting a little too comfortable as husband and wife. Maybe because I want it to be true so badly,' thought AJ.

Sarah thought, 'Did he say next time? If only there could be a next time with him. When we get back home, I really have to request a transfer. After this week and loving him the way I do, he'll never be just the Admiral, again.'

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Sarah, we're out of film for the camera. I'll meet you back here in about fifteen minutes. Will that be all right, sweetheart?"

"Sure. I want to step into this shop and look around anyway. Take your time," smiled Sarah, waving as he walked off.

AJ slipped into a camera shop and quickly walked to the counter. "Good morning! How may I help you, Sir?"

"I need this roll of film developed-and there are two photos that I would like enlarged to five-by-sevens, and I need a side-by-side frame for them." When the man pointed out the frames they had, AJ chose a pewter one that he thought Sarah would like, and a matching single frame for himself, then gave the sales clerk the rest of the instructions, "The shots are of a lady standing near a shark and of myself and the lady in front of a horse-drawn carriage. Can you put a gold plate at the bottom with the word 'Memories' on it, and then ship it to this address? Oh, and I would like an eight-by-ten copy of the picture of the young lady and myself, with the same plate on this single picture frame." AJ glanced over his shoulder to be sure Sarah hadn't followed him. "Oh, and I need more film please."

Sarah had decided she wanted to buy AJ something special to remember this trip. Going into the tiny store that specialized in handmade sailboats, she picked out one she thought he would love. "Sir, I would like this one, please, and I need a box so my friend can't guess what it is!" grinned Sarah.

"All right! We would be glad to help you with that. This is a beautiful sailboat, it's our best seller, and it's called 'Lady Sarah'," smiled the sales clerk, placing the ship into a box.

Stunned, Sarah asked, "Lady Sarah? That's the name of the ship?"

"Yes, Ma'am, didn't you read the name that's on the plate at the bottom of the ship?" asked the salesman, ringing up the purchase.

"No, I'm afraid not," replied Sarah, deciding to buy it anyway. After all, she was his wife on this mission. Pleased with her purchase, she walked back outside and waited for AJ. He was back within minutes and ready to head back to the hotel. As far as he was concerned, he was through shopping.

"What did you buy?" asked AJ, reaching out to carry her bag.

Moving it out of his reach, she laughed, "Just a present for someone I care about."

AJ frowned. 'Rabb! I should have known she wouldn't forget him long!' "Sarah, are you finished for the day? We can go back and go swimming."

"No, not yet! I saw a cute little shop back there while you were gone. It looked strange, and I want to check it out-come on." Set between two newer buildings was an old store that looked as though it hadn't been taken care of in a long time. Above the door was a sign with the paint peeling from it that read 'Rose's Aromatherapy'.

"Sarah, you want to go inside this shop?" It was old and dark inside. The place looked like it was about to fall down.

"Yes, I want to go inside. It feels different. Where's your sense of adventure, AJ? Please?" begged Sarah, as she turned the knob and opened the door. A tiny bell above the door gave off an old-fashioned tinkling sound as they went inside. AJ took a deep breath and felt he had walked into another world. The place may have looked like it was falling down, but it smelled wonderful. Tiny bottles, boxes and odd jars filled the shelves. It was a menagerie of different containers, each filled with such delicious smells.

"What are in all these containers?" asked AJ, looking around.

"Different things, like medicines, perfumes, bath salts, and special oils. Hello, I'm Beatrice, but most people coming in call me Ms. Bea," smiled a tiny white haired lady that looked to be anywhere between seventy-five and ninety years old.

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Hello, Ms. Bea. My name is Sarah, and this is my husband, AJ," smiled Sarah. "I just love your shop. For some reason I just had to see what was inside—curiosity, I guess." As Sarah was talking, a fat tabby cat wound its way between AJ's ankles, almost causing him to fall.

"Oh, never mind Dora, she loves men. My husband named her Pandora because once we opened the box and let her out she's been a handful of trouble," laughed Bea. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to look at?"

"I don't know. We have some shops back home, but nothing like this," replied Sarah. "Oh, I know I have a friend that has a really bad sunburn. It's terrible, in fact, red with blisters, do you have something to help him?"

"Sure, Sweetie, right over here. This is my sunburn oil, it has Lavender, Neroli, and Chamomile in it, and it will relieve the pain and help the healing instantly."

Now, Dora, the cat, was trying her best to climb up AJ's pant leg. He could feel her sharp little claws digging in. Seeing no one was watching, he pulled her free and gave her a gentle toss. She landed on her feet with no problem and AJ hurried to catch up with Sarah and Ms. Bea. "Would that be all, sweetie-just the sunburn medication for your friend?" asked Ms. Bea.

"Sarah, how about that nasty cold you get every winter? She sneezes and get all stopped up. Do you have anything for that?" asked AJ, feeling something cold on his ankle.

"Yes, I can give you something to take care of that. For the congestion, you would need Eucalyptus and Camphor, all you do is rub it into your sinus area and on your chest, and it will clear you right up!"

That darn cat was back again, with her cold nose on his ankle. Wiggling his foot, he listened to what Ms. Bea had to say.

"That sounds wonderful, now I won't dread winter so much," smiled Sarah, glancing at AJ, wondering why he was acting so funny. "How about some perfume? I'd like something just for me, something so one else will have back home? What would you suggest?"

Just then AJ felt Dora's rough tongue run up his ankle to his leg, giving him chills. Darn cat! Dammit wouldn't dare do that, she'd know better. Using his foot, he slid Dora across the floor. Looking over to be sure she was all right, he hurried over to the women and got between them.

"Well, sweetie, let's try these on you and see which one you like best. These are two of my favorite, and are great alone or together, they are sandalwood and vanilla," smiled Ms. Bea. "I also have bath salts in the same fragrances if you'd like."

"Oh, my, I love them both! You're right, they are great in combination. I will take a bottle, and I would love some of the bath salts too."

"AJ, what do you think?" asked Sarah.

"Ouch! Bloody Hell!" exclaimed AJ. He reached down to pick up Dora, who had just bitten him on the back of his foot.

"Dora, have you been a bad girl and hurt the nice gentleman?" asked Ms. Bea, taking Dora and placing her on a chair behind the counter.

"I am so sorry, AJ, but she does love to play with men. A typical tease, I'm afraid," smiled Ms. Bea.

Opening a beautiful blue bottle and taking a whiff, Sarah asked, "What's this Ms. Bea? It smells like peppermint."

"It is, sweetie. You can use it for headaches and to clear your mind," she said. Leaning over, she whispered, "Put a couple drops in your bath water and it makes you tingle everywhere! You know what I mean?"

Sarah laughed, "Yes, I think I do. Does it work for men too, Ms. Bea?"

"Why, sweetie, how do you think I was so happily married for fifty years? I had my little secrets," winked the old woman.

"Where's your husband now?" asked Sarah, looking around.

"Ah, sweetie, all good things must come to an end. My Jim died almost five years ago," said Ms. Bea sadly. "I just have my daughter, in Boston now, and Dora, of course."

"I'm sorry," replied Sarah.

"No need, we had a good life, like you and your man, we loved each other very much."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Ms. Bea, Sarah has a hard time winding down and relaxing, I was planning a special quiet evening tomorrow, and was wondering if you have something we could use in our hotel room to help us relax?" ask AJ, eyeing the evil, Dora.

"Of course! I know just what you need, let me find it. Ah, here it is, this is a combination of Cedarwood, Lime, and Frankincense, it should do the trick nicely!"

"Thank you," AJ said to the little old lady and then to Sarah when he saw the cat approaching her, "Watch out for that cat! It's evil."

"Getting just a bit paranoid over a little pussy cat, are you, AJ?" grinned Sarah.

"No, you wouldn't believe what that cat ha..."

"Here we go, just what you need. Will that be all?" asked Ms. Bea.

"Yes, I can't think of anything else-unless you'd like to sell your cat?" grinned Sarah.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that, sweetie. Who would I talk to then? Here's your total. Would that be cash or credit?" asked Ms. Bea.

"Cash," replied AJ, paying for their purchase. He couldn't believe how inexpensive it all was!

As AJ put away his change, Ms. Bea admired Sarah's wedding ring. Picking up Sarah's hand, she asked, "May I, sweetie?"

"Of course," smiled Sarah, glancing at AJ.

Rubbing her thumb over the emerald in Mac's ring, her eyes stared straight ahead, "This ring was chosen with love, but it does not bind you, only your hearts do at this time, but someday it will. A child…you will have a daughter…soon. This will not be a child of your bodies, but it will be a child of your hearts. This ring will be given to her one day, along with the story of how she, and your love, made this ring a truth. I see a wedding…a beautiful wedding….a military wedding, with men in uniforms. The bride walks down the aisle carrying this baby girl, I spoke of, instead of a bouquet."

She paused just a moment to draw a breath, and continued, "I see two unhappy men. One, in a uniform with golden wings, he will get over his unhappiness quickly. The other man, a secret man, he will hold his unhappy heart until he goes to his grave. I see three more children, to follow this child of love and sorrow. Twins, yes, because one of you, is a twin. So you shall have a set of twins next, and then three years later another baby. I see much love and happiness in your home. You will remember this time in your life, with much joy, but a touch of sorrow."

Then, her brow, wrinkled with worry, she said, "Sarah, you must be careful. I see danger. Something will happen to you soon. Protect her, AJ, watch over her, and keep her safe. The love you have for each other should see you through, since it is strong. It has had time to grow and fill your hearts for many years now."

Blinking and shaking herself, Ms. Bea looked at AJ and Sarah and smiled. "Oh dear, did I go off again? Sometimes I see small things, and then other times, whole scenes flash before me and I rush to get them out before they leave. Sometimes it doesn't make sense. Sometimes my gift scares people, I hope I didn't upset you nice people."

"No, Ma'am, but thanks for everything. We really need to go," replied AJ.

Once outside the door, Sarah turned to AJ, "How could she have seen all that? And do you think that the rest of it is true?"

"It can't be, Sarah, you know that!" AJ exclaimed.

She sighed sadly, "Yes, you're right, she must be mistaken." Oh, how she wished that what the little old lady had said could be true! If only AJ really loved her! She would do anything to have him love her!

"Yes," AJ agreed. He wished in his heart that it could be true, that Sarah really loved him, he would give up so much for her, if that were only true.

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Neither would talk about their trip to Ms Bea's shop. In fact, they avoided saying much of anything to each other. They swam for a bit and had dinner at the hotel, because neither wanted to take the chance of going out and possibly finding something else to remind them that this interlude away from reality was just that. So, that was how they found themselves back in the hotel suite after dinner, looking for something to do. There was nothing on television that they wanted to see after watching the news, and even though the thought of running up the hotel bill with pay-per-view movies was amusing, there wasn't one they could agree on. That fact brought back the memories of them trying to choose a movie to see the day before.

Mac remembered that she had seen a deck of playing cards in one of the drawers when she had been searching for the room service menu. AJ admitted that he loved to play cards, but it had been a long while since he had, because Meredith had thought it too boring. They settled on gin rummy, and Mac asked what the bet would be.

"You're such a competitive little soul! Why does there have to be a bet?"

"Because it's more fun when there is something on the line, just like in life!" Mac stated with a grin.

"Can't you just do something for the enjoyment of doing it instead of making it a competition?"

"I guess so, but I just don't see the fun in that."

"Okay then, I have a bet for you…..if I win at cards….tomorrow night we spend the night exactly how I want to, no competitions, just doing something quiet and friendly."

"And if I win?"

"Then we spend the evening doing exactly what you choose!"

"Okay! It's a bet!" she said and held out her hand to shake his. She was sure that she would win; she always beat Harm at cards.

They played for several hours, finding that each was a very good player. Most of the night they were within just a few points of each other's score, and every hand was a hard-fought win. But at the end of the night, despite all Mac's hard efforts, AJ had won. He only smirked a little bit. "Okay, so tomorrow night we do what I want, no questions asked!" he crowed.

"Yeah, yeah, what will that be?" she grumped good-naturedly.

"I'm going to surprise you, are you ready for bed now, wife?" he asked with a yawn.

"I guess so," she said reluctantly. Every night she had been having the same erotic dreams, and it was becoming more and more difficult to sleep next to him and not do something more about it. Just as she climbed into bed and turned off the light on her side, she said, "I wonder how long it will be before we are called about our baby?"

"Getting anxious for the mission to be over?" he asked as he turned off his light too.

"No, just wondering about the mother and the baby and how she could give up her child. I could never give up a child, no matter how it was conceived. It's not the child's fault that it was conceived by rape, and I guess I look it as God's way of saying that something good could still come out of something so bad."

"That is a very good way to look at it," he told her. "You have a very giving and loving heart, Sarah."

'If he only knew what I would like to give him!' she thought. "Thank you, AJ, good night."

"Good night, Sarah," he sighed as he flipped over on his belly to try and get to sleep.

She settled down as well, and once again drifted into erotic dreams of him. On the other side of the bed, AJ also drifted into dreams of Sarah, but tonight his were not erotic, they were still against every regulation that they lived by, but they were not sexual tonight.

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

AJ's dream started in the delivery room at Bethesda, he stood next to the delivery table, holding Sarah's hand as she strained through another contraction. "You're doing fine, Mrs. Chegwidden!" the doctor told her. "Just a few more pushes and you will be a mother."

She looked up at AJ and tried to smile, "And you will be a daddy!"

He smiled back at her, "Have I told you how grateful I am that you had the courage to love an old sea dog like me?"

"How many times have I told you I would kick your six if you kept calling yourself old?"

"I really don't think I am in much danger at the moment!" he laughed.

"Oh, don't be too sure of that! Never underestimate a Marine! How 'bout it doc? Do I have time to kick this squid's six?"

"As much as I would love to see that, ma'am, I'm afraid you don't. I need a big push from you, now."

Three minutes later, and AJ was sure that Sarah could have told him how many seconds too, the doctor announced, "Well, you two have a son!"

They looked at each other, and AJ's eyes filled with tears, "A son, we have a son!" They had not wanted to know the sex of the baby before it was born, so this moment would be a surprise.

Mac smiled at him, "That is what you wanted all along," she accused.

"No, I just wanted the baby to be healthy, either sex would have been fine," he told her as the doctor placed the baby on her tummy.

"Get a quick look at him, and then the nurse will take him to clean him up while we start round two," the doctor told them.

Their eyes flew to each other's, Ms Bea had been right! Even though her doctor had insisted there was only one heartbeat, they were having twins! The little boy that the nurse took away would be Mathew Albert Chegwidden, after Sarah's uncle, and at her insistence after AJ; it had also not been lost on them when deciding on his name that his initials would be MAC. Twelve minutes later, Matt's little brother was born. This little guy would be named after a family that had come to mean so very much to both of them…..Robert after the Roberts', and again at Sarah's insistence, Jethro.

The dream shifted a few days, to the day that they were bringing the twins home. AJ parked the car in front of the house as the two of them sat there, stunned at what they saw. Harriett! She had to have been the one that planned this! There, across the front of the house was a banner proclaiming, 'It's TWO boys!' and the entire staff was waiting on the porch for them to get out of the vehicle. Mac and AJ grinned at each other and got out, both turning to the back doors and preparing to unload the two tiny new members of their family.

Suddenly, their friends and family surrounded them. Their two-year-old adopted daughter held tight to Harriett's hand, she had been staying with the Roberts' while Mommy had been in the hospital. Everyone wanted a look at the new arrivals; there were many helping hands to carry in the diaper bags and all of the flower arrangements that Sarah had gotten while in the hospital. The welcome home party lasted most of the evening, although the guests of honor and their sister had been in their beds long before the guests started leaving.

After the guests were gone, AJ and Sarah walked together arm-in-arm to the nursery to check on the children before going to bed themselves. Standing over the cribs, AJ said, "Can you believe that these little miracles are ours?"

His beautiful wife smiled up at him, "No more miraculous than the fact that you love me," she sighed.

"And have for so very long," he told her.

"All that time we wasted."

"Not wasted, we came to know each other so well during that time."

"Yes," she answered with a smile, "And now we are so blessed."

"Who would have thought it was one of Webb's crazy-ass missions that would have brought us together!" he chuckled.

"Should we have named one of the boys Webster?" she asked with a giggle.

"After the 'pool-boy'? No way in hell!" AJ laughed.

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Mac was asleep on the other side of the bed, having her own dream. For some reason she and the Admiral, AJ in her heart, but the Admiral in his office, were waiting for an important call late at night in his office. Mac had suggested cards to pass the time, and surprisingly the Admiral had agreed. He told her he loved to play cards, but hadn't in a long time. It was late, and they were alone in the building, so no one would see this unusual behavior.

Poker was the game, and Mac lost the first hand…..with a smile, she kicked off a shoe. AJ looked at her oddly, but thought that she was just getting comfortable…..although he could not understand why she did not take both of them off. However, the second one came off when she lost the second hand. When she stood and removed her jacket after losing the third straight hand, he was beginning to understand what she was doing.

But if he was wrong, he would embarrass them both, so he kept silent, and purposely lost the next hand just to see what she would do. She did nothing. It was her turn to deal, and instead of doing that she just sat there. Mac waited. He had lost the hand, she looked at him expectantly and ….. waited…..

"Mac, we can't do this," he told her.

"No, not we, you, you are the one that lost the hand, so loose the clothes….or at least one piece, AJ."

He couldn't believe what she was doing, and decided to see just how far she was willing to go with this. He kicked off a shoe…..

She smiled and dealt the cards. Losing the next hand, she stood and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it off of her shoulders even slower, and then laid it on the coffee table in front of him. She sat back down in her bra and skirt.

It was getting hotter in the room, AJ was sure of it. He tried to lose the next hand. He had been dealt four aces and a ten, he kept the ten and an ace and asked for three new cards…..she dealt him three more tens! And off came her skirt. Mac was sitting there in bra, panties, and pantyhose.

Her pantyhose were next, and when she removed them, AJ could see that her panties were damp. She was excited by what was happening, that much was clear, but how far would she take this? Still unsure of the answer to that question, he was very glad that he lost the next two hands in a row. His second shoe came off and then his shirt.

Even though he wore a regulation T-shirt beneath the shirt, her eyes devoured him as he undid each button. They were already passed the point of no return as far as anyone finding them like this, it would ruin both their careers, and he would end up in prison for it. But AJ knew, when she lost the next hand, he would be beyond the point of being able to put a stop to them becoming intimate. It all depended on what she did. If she laughed it off and called an end to everything, they might be able to forget that it ever happened…well, at some distant date in the future…maybe…But if she removed one of her last two pieces of clothing, he was sure that they would finish this game of chance locked in each other's arms.

Sarah stood, and it was as if she knew his thoughts, because her eyes went to the pile of clothing on the table. It seemed like she was considering her next actions…thinking about picking up her clothes and getting dressed…he saw it in her eyes, the second she made her choice…looking up from the clothes to meet his gaze…she…

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mac reached up and undid the front clasp of her bra. Her generous breasts spilled forth for AJ to see. He sat there, stunned, for just a moment, before drawing a shuddering breath. She sat back down in her chair, trying to appear calm. The problem was, she could not tell from the look on his face how he was feeling, what his reaction to her action he was having. That is, she could not tell what his reaction was from the look on his face, but when her gaze dropped to his lap, she could clearly see that he was aroused.

"Sarah," he whispered hoarsely.

"I think it's your deal, AJ," she replied with a slight catch in her voice.

"You think I can continue playing cards with you sitting there like THAT?"

She smiled at him, an open and honest smile. "Do you like what you see, AJ?"

"How could I not?"

"Do you want to do more than look?"

"I do, but if I did, we could never go back to the way things were."

"I passed that point long ago. I want you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because duty doesn't keep me warm at night."

"Why me?"

"Because I love you."

Again, he sat there, stunned. She LOVED him? As he had loved her all these years? "What about Rabb?"

"Harm is a friend, nothing more."

"Why now?"

"Because Harm and I made a deal when baby AJ was born that if neither one of us was in a relationship in five years, we would have a child together."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You are the only man I want, the only man I love, and I needed to find out if there could ever be a chance for us. If there wasn't, then I want a child enough to go through with my deal with Harm."

"And if there was a chance for us?"

"Then you are the only man that I would ever need for the rest of my life."

"But you want a child…..or children."

"Yes. Yours."

"You don't think I'm too old to become a father again at my age?"

"No, I don't."

"And our careers?"

"There are more important things in this life than careers."

"Like how I feel about you?"

"Yes."

"One of us will have to leave JAG."

"Because you want me?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I've wanted you for years, but was able to keep it under control."

"Because you…love me?" she was tentative this time.

"No, I've loved you for years also, but was able to keep that hidden, too."

"Then what has changed?"

"Because now I know that you have feelings for me too. I never dreamed that was possible, but now that it seems to be…I have to know where it could lead."

"Anywhere you want it to, AJ."

"A life together?"

"Yes!"

"Marriage?"

"Oh, yes!"

"A family?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then why are we still sitting so far apart?" he asked as he held out his arms to her.

She jumped up and was around the coffee table and sitting on his lap almost before he stopped speaking. Their lips finally met in the kiss that should have happened years ago, in his bedroom. She had dreamed of this moment for all those intervening years, but none of her dreams had prepared her for the reality of his kiss.

The man knew how to kiss! Experience was part of it, but the rest was a simple knowledge of how to please a woman. He did not devour her mouth, although she knew that he desired her. He did not lay claim to her lips, although she would have willingly acknowledged his right to do so. He did not invade her mouth, although she knew he wanted entrance. Instead, he tenderly traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, requesting her permission to enter. Her tongue peeked out to touch his and invited him home.

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mac was amazed! There she was, sitting there in his lap, in just her panties, kissing him, and other than having his arms around her back, their only contact was their lips. AJ had made no move to touch her in any other way. Most men, hell, all men would have been grabbing her boobs by now! He was devoting all of his attention to the kiss that they were sharing; she could have been fully dressed! Well, her strength of will was not as strong as his, she had to touch him, now that she was finally in his arms, she had to caress his head….his beautiful baldhead! She had wanted to do it so many times, run her hands over it, so many times she had been distracted in briefings with this thought. And now she could! She could allow her hands the freedom that they had been denied for so long. Her hands slid up his back, over his strong broad shoulders, to his muscular neck, past his ears and finally to his head. It felt so good! To run her hands over his baldhead…to caress him in this way…to love him!

When finally his mouth lifted for just a moment from hers she asked, "Are you going to touch me, AJ?"

He smiled, that quirky half smile of his, and told her, "I was just waiting for the invitation, Darlin'."

"Touch me…" she sighed.

"With pleasure."

Settling her back a bit farther on his lap, AJ looked at the beauty displayed before him. In all the times that he had allowed himself to dream of something like this happening he had not come close to the reality that was Sarah. At first he only touched her with his eyes, but she could feel his gaze upon her just as if it were his hands. Then finally he brought his large, strong hands from her back, around her sides, to at long last cup her breasts. His hands were so large that they could cup her completely. His fingers so long that his thumbs could reach out and caress her nipples. She sighed in sheer bliss when he touched her like that.

AJ could not believe this was happening! The woman he loved more than life itself was finally in his arms and allowing him to touch her. His lips trailed down her incredibly sensitive neck to her shoulder blade, while his thumbs continued to work her nipples to pebble hardness. He felt her gasp all the way to his groin when he took one of her turgid nipples into his mouth.

"You are overdressed, sailor!" Mac told him as she tugged at his T-shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his pants. God how she loved this man in his summer whites! He smiled and undid his belt so she could pull it free, when she saw what he was doing she slid off his lap and got on her knees in front of him, "Let me, please, AJ. I have wanted you in my mouth for so long…"

"Sarah, I don't think that…"

"Please, don't say no!" she pleaded.

"I was just going to say that I am rather…"

"HUGE! Good god!"

"That is what I was trying to tell you."

Mac was excited about getting him in her mouth; she did not even realize that he was worried about her. Pulling him free of his pants she stroked him, not that he needed any encouragement from her, he was already as hard as he had ever been. He drew a hissing breath as she ran her tongue over the head of his cock, licking off the drop of pre-cum that had beaded there. She looked into his eyes as she ran her tongue around her lips as though to tell him he was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

"Oh god, Sarah! You don't have to do that, Darlin'!"

"Sweetheart, you have no idea of the times I have dreamed of tasting you. Oh, AJ, I would love to kiss and lick your body from top to bottom, never missing an inch, my heart," whispered Mac, staring intently into his eyes. She ran her hands up and down his hard cock as she spoke.

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

AJ cupped Sarah's face with his hands and drew her to him, he tenderly kissed her lips, "Sarah, I don't know what I have ever done in my life to have you here like this, loving me, but I am so glad that I did it!" He pulled her off her knees and with her standing very close in front of him, he slid her remaining garment down her shapely legs.

"AJ, please, sweetheart, let me touch you. My hands have ached for so long, to run over your body. To feel your hard muscles and wide shoulders. I itch to touch your chest with its thick pelt of hair that trails down to entwine with that long, hard cock. I want you to fill me completely, to take me as only you could, and make me yours."

"Make you mine? Do you know how I have dreamed of that day? Yes, undress me, my love."

"Finally, after all these years of coming into this office and stripping you in my mind now I can do it with my hands," smiled Mac slightly, edging toward him. Her greedy hand pulled off his white T-shirt and dropped it to the floor beside the couch. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest as she licked his neck. Her stomach rubbed back and forth against his hard cock and between her legs, she was dripping wet.

He helped her to divest himself of his clothes; he wanted to hold her in his arms with nothing between them. "You thought of undressing me?" he asked amazed still that she desired him.

"Does that surprise you, AJ?" asked Mac, slipping his shoe and socks off. "You've never had a fantasy of undressing me in this room? You've never dreamed of making love to me, while sitting in your chair, while I straddled you, darling?"

"Only about twice a week, the other times…I dreamed of bending you over my desk and slamming into you from behind…of course that was usually when you were trying my patience!" he grinned at her.

She laughed as she slid his pants and boxers off, "Then, sweetheart, remind me to try your patience more often." Standing back to admire her handiwork, now that he was finally completely nude, she smiled. Yes, this was so much better than a dream. Bigger and better. Since AJ seemed to be in no hurry and she was hot and wet enough for both of them, she said, "I think I will grant you one wish, my love, but make it quick," she whispered in his ear then led him over to his leather office chair and gently pushed him into it and to his surprise she straddled him!

"Oh, Sarah! Are you ready for me, darling? Because I don't think I can wait with you like that!"

"You tell me, AJ," smiled Mac, as she took his cock in her hand and ran it between her folds so he could feel how wet she truly was. Then looking into his eyes that were filled with desire, she rose up placing him at her entrance and taking a deep breath, dropped, taking every glorious inch inside her. Gasping, she thrust her breasts forward, and let her head fall back, "Oh, AJ, my love, you fill me so, that I can hardly breath!"

"My god, Sarah! No woman can take me completely the first time! Did you hurt yourself?" he was actually alarmed at her action.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not hurt, I'm full, so very full of you, and it feels wonderful. Please, help me, AJ, touch me, move inside of me!" begged Mac.

"You are amazing!" he told her as his hands came up to grasp her breasts, bringing both nipples together and licking them both at the same time, just as his hips surged up and started the most wild ride of her life.

Just then AJ rolled over in the king-sized bed and his hand landed on Mac's breast, she was startled awake…she moaned at having her dream ended so abruptly, she had been so close to being fulfilled! She was breathing hard, still horny as hell, and AJ's hand was still on her breast, right where she wanted it to be. She had to get up! She had to…but she didn't want to! Giving herself a stern talking to Mac slid out of the bed, out from under his wonderful hand…and went into the bathroom to finger herself to completion and then take a shower.

AJ slept through the entire thing without knowing what had happened at all…

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sunday, April 11, 2004

1300 EST

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

They had just returned from the Sunday brunch buffet, and Mac was looking over the stack of books that AJ had bought for his namesake. She got to the last book in the pile and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Sarah?"

"You just bought every book you could find with Pooh in the title, didn't you?"

"Yes, something wrong with that?"

"Well, I somehow think this one might not be quite right for Little AJ," she handed him a thin book called the Tao of Pooh by Benjamin Hoff.

He took it from her and read the description on the back cover, and began to chuckle too. "You're right! It sounds more like something I would enjoy."

"Really?" she asked a bit startled.

"You don't see me as the Taoist type?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I have often wondered how you could remain so calm during some of the things that have gone on at work."

"You mean, in dealing with Harm?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Since I had thought of finding something for us to read together tonight, anyway, I think this will do. So do you want to eat out or order in before our foray into Pooh corner?" he asked with a smile.

"Lets order in, that way we won't have to dress up. Would you like to swim this afternoon?"

"Sure…Let you work up a REAL appetite!" AJ laughed, and ducked as she threw the pillow off the bed at him. "I think I will give Webb a call and see if he can arrange another meeting with Lore and see what is keeping our baby, darling," he told her.

"AJ, he said that we would hear when the girl went into labor. Are you getting restless here with me?"

"No," he lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie he wasn't restless. He was horny as hell! After making arrangements to meet Webb at the pool in an hour, AJ informed Mac that they would need to make sure they were alone before talking to him.

"I know, basic spook class 101!" she laughed.

They put on their suits and robes and then headed for the pool to meet Webb. Once there, they swam a few laps before the spy arrived, looking much better than the last time they had seen him. After making sure that no one else was around, the three of them sat on the edge of the pool to talk.

"Boy, Clay, you look one hundred percent better!" Mac told him.

"Yeah, whatever that stuff was that you gave me was amazing! It took the heat out the burn right away-and by the next morning the red was gone. I'm not even peeling like I usually do with a burn like that!"

"Great! Glad to hear it," she replied.

"What was that stuff? I would really like to get some more to have it on hand for the next time I get a sunburn."

"I have no idea what it was, but we got it at this little out of the way shop called Rose's Aromatherapy," and Mac explained how to get there. "Tell Ms. Bea hi for us!"

"Yeah, and Dora too!" AJ grinned evilly at Clay. He was hoping that the cat would bite him too! Then he explained to Webb that he wanted him to set up another meeting with Lore to find out how things were going and if they had a little more definite idea on when the Bayers might be able to have their baby. Clay agreed to try and set up the meeting and then left them to do some more swimming before heading back to the room and dinner followed by a night of reading to each other.

Mac was still not sure that she would like that, but AJ had won the bet and she had agreed to his terms. She was just waiting for her next win before telling him what she had in mind for her prize! She had always wanted to try parasailing and had seen a brochure for it at the hotel info counter. AJ was sure to love that! NOT! She giggled at just the thought.

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Mac ordered a huge amount of food from room service that evening-then turned to AJ and asked what he wanted! "I thought you were ordering all that for both of us!"

"No, when I have an evening with nothing to do, I like to snack all night."

He shook his head in bemusement, at where she could put it all and still remain so slim, and then took the menu from her to order his own dinner. The food arrived and they ate their meal, with much of the food left over. Mac thought about propping herself up in bed to listen while AJ read to her, but she figured she would be so bored that she would fall asleep and she didn't want to be rude to him. So instead, she chose a chair in the sitting room and just put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch, Sarah?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No, I'm fine, you go ahead," she told him, not wanting to tell him that she had figured the couch would also become a sleeping zone for her. He smiled at her, able to read what she was thinking. Most people felt like Sarah, that an evening with nothing to do but read a book would be boring in the extreme, but he hoped that she would keep an open mind while he shared this quiet time with her.

AJ got out the oils for relaxing that Ms. Bea had sold him for this evening. He put them into the little pot and lit the tiny candle under it, noticing the wonderful scent started filling the room right away. "That is a fantastic scent, AJ. Do you know what it is?"

"No just something she said was for relaxing," he told Mac, having no idea that Ms. Bea had heard 'sensual evening with my wife' when AJ had said 'quiet evening of relaxing'!

Settling into the corner of the couch, he turned the nearby lamp on just bright enough to read by but still leave the room with a pleasant glow. AJ began to read, "The Tao of Pooh, by Benjamin Hoff. Forward:

"What's this you're writing?" asked Pooh, climbing onto the writing table.  
"The Tao of Pooh," I replied.  
"The _how_ of Pooh?" asked Pooh, smudging one of the words I had just written.  
"The _Tao _of Pooh," I replied, poking his paw away with my pencil.  
"It seems more like the _ow!_ of Pooh," said Pooh, rubbing his paw.  
"Well, it's not," I replied huffily.  
"What's it about?" asked Pooh, leaning forward and smearing another word.  
"It's about how to stay happy and calm under all circumstances!" I yelled.  
"Have you read it?" asked Pooh.

Mac was giggling in her chair.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I can just picture you and Harm in that conversation," she answered saucily.

"Yes…well…I think the next one definitely has YOU written all over it, Sarah."

"Oh?"

"Yes, just listen to this…

"When you wake up in the morning, Pooh," said Piglet at last, "what's the first thing you say to yourself?"

"What's for breakfast?" said Pooh. "What do you say, Piglet?"

"I say, I wonder what's going to happen exciting today?" said Piglet.

Pooh nodded thoughtfully.

"It's the same thing," he said.

"Mean!"

"But true, Darlin'!"

"I guess so," she sighed. "Okay, let's see if we can find the rest of the gang in there!" She encouraged him to go on reading, hardly aware that he had not even finished reading the forward and she was hooked.

He hid a smile and continued reading. The third time he stopped to show her one of the cute little illustrations in the book, she moved over to the couch so he could share them with her. Since he was tucked into one corner, she curled up next to him and leaned on his shoulder while he read. She said that she could see the pictures better that way.

Time passed and they snacked on the leftover food with Mac hiding a self-satisfied grin when he ate as much as she did. Acknowledging her victory with an accepting nod, he went back to reading. Mac was truly surprised that she was enjoying spending her evening this way. She had always loved the sound of his voice, had often thought that she could just sit and listen to him for hours and here she was, doing just that!

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The book was only 158 pages long with many pictures, so it really didn't take long to read it, but they found themselves stopping several times to discuss the thoughts and philosophies put forth. Both were surprised to find that they thought alike on many of the topics. However, when AJ read the passage:

_Everything has its own place and function. That applies to people, although many don't seem to realize it, stuck as they are in the wrong job, the wrong marriage, or the wrong house. When you know and respect your Inner Nature, you know where you belong. You also know where you don't belong._

from the book, neither said a word for quite some time. Each was thinking what it meant in their life. Both would have been shocked to find that the other was thinking exactly the same thing!

Unbeknownst to them, the sensual oils that Ms. Bea had sold them were also working in the room. Both AJ and Mac were being turned on by the scents although they had no idea that was what was affecting them. Each just thought that it was the natural attraction that they had had for each other all these years. Each in their own way fought the urges that they were having. Both were sure that the other didn't feel the same, and then there were those darn regulations to consider!

It was well after midnight when he read the last page and closed the book. Mac had not nodded off even once. She hadn't even thought of it after he had begun to read and she found herself disappointed that the book had ended. She had really enjoyed herself. "That was wonderful, I didn't think that I would be able to stay awake, but I'm so glad we did this," she said, getting slowly up and stretching.

"So am I, Sarah. Thank you for sharing this quiet evening with me. As a reward, we will do whatever you like tomorrow," he smiled at her as she worked the kinks out from sitting still so long. Trying to keep her from seeing his reaction to her movements, AJ stayed seated with the book in his lap.

"You don't have to reward me, AJ! I had a good time!"

"I know, but it was something you did because I wanted to…" he was interrupted.

"And I lost at cards…" she trailed off.

"And that!" he chuckled. "Anyway tomorrow you choose our activities, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled at him. "Well, I guess it's time for bed…"

"So we can be rested up for the whirlwind day you have planned?"

"You have no idea!" was all she would tell him, as she grabbed her nightclothes and headed for the bathroom to change. Mainly because she had no idea what she would plan for them either. There was the parasailing that she had thought of…she had been challenged so whatever she came up with would have to be spectacular!

AJ was already in bed with the covers pulled up and the lights off, when she came back into the bedroom. So Mac climbed in on her side, praying that she would not have the same kind of dreams that she had the night before. Her prayer was not to be granted that night, though. And on the other side of the bed, the scents that still filled the room were having a continuing affect on AJ too.

Both were dreaming of the same moment in history-the kiss that never happened in his bedroom that night of the party at his home. However, in both dreamers' dreams, the kiss was happening! And before long the dreamers found their way across the bed and into each other's arms.

The sound of the other calling out their name was what woke them. There they were nose to nose, wrapped in each other's arms, with the other's name on their lips. Both jumped from the bed as quickly as they could and each headed towards the bathroom without thought. Almost colliding with each other at the bathroom door, their eyes met for a brief second. Both started to offer to let the other go first, when Mac's eyes dropped to the front of his pajamas. He was hard as a rock and she knew that he needed release more than she did at that moment.

Stepping back, she said, "Go ahead, AJ," and turned away.

"Thank you, Sarah," he mumbled and entered the room for an icy shower.

When AJ came out of the bathroom he saw that Sarah had taken an extra blanket and her pillow and was sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. He sighed in defeat; his damn horniness had scared her away.

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Monday, April 12, 2004

0800 EST

Suite 1493

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

The next morning, neither of them was really rested, after the disturbed night, and AJ was even more disturbed when Mac announced what she wanted to do for the day! "You want to do what!" asked AJ incredulously.

"Parasailing. You promised we could do anything I wanted today and that is what I want to do," pouted Sarah. "I want to drift among the clouds, gliding over the ocean."

"This from a woman that turned down a ride from the lead pilot of the Blue Angels," laughed AJ. "Wait! Have you cooked this up with Rabb, over the phone?"

"No, AJ. I saw a brochure in the hotel lobby and thought it would be fun. You don't have to go if you'd rather not," Sarah frowned. "Still, I'm going even if I have to go alone. This is something I really want to do, so, you can have the day all to yourself."

Feeling badly, and not wanting Sarah to try something that dangerous alone, AJ decided he should go with her. "Sarah, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. I'll give it a try with you, Darlin'," AJ said, trying his best to smile.

"Wonderful! We'll have such a great time. I'll take the camera so we can get some good pictures to take back home," laughed Sarah, pleased AJ had changed his mind.

Before breakfast, AJ left a note at the desk for Webb informing him of the plans for the day. As they arrived at the dock where the parasailing boats took off, AJ checked to be sure Webb was with them. He was, and was wearing a baggy pair of shorts and a loose shirt. AJ had on his swimsuit with shorts and a T-shirt. Leaning over he whispered, "What's wrong, Webb, nervous?"

"No, I was just noticing how fine Sarah looked," replied Clay staring intently at her.

"Watch it, Webb," growled AJ. "You're talking about one of my people there. She's also putting her life on the line for your scrawny ass."

"Hey, AJ, no insult intended," replied Webb. "You have to admit, Sarah's a beautiful woman."

"We're here to complete a mission, Webb, not admire a beautiful woman," AJ snarled, as he turned and walked over to Sarah.

Damn! He was jealous of Webb. AJ hated the way the man looked at Sarah. She wasn't his, but he would give his right arm if she were.

"What did Clay have to say?" asked Sarah.

"We were discussing all the beautiful things out here today."

Once well away from the shoreline, but still close enough for spectators to watch the parasailors, the crew started preparing the harness. Sarah had asked to be first. One of the crew took her to the platform at the back of the boat. There they had her sit in the harness and hooked it tightly so she couldn't fall out into the ocean. They hooked ropes to the harness with a rainbow colored canvas at the end being held by the other crewmen. The boat took off and as the captain reached the correct speed. The men released the canvas, and the man holding Sarah steady released her as she was jerked into the air above the boat.

She gave a slight squeak of surprise, at the sudden jerk, but as the sail slowly climbed high above the boat she could see for miles around. The beautiful blue sky with soft white fluffy clouds drifted by her. Down below was the ocean, a deep blue in places and more of an emerald green in others. The waves were white-caped and were rolled onto the beach where people sat and watched. The sand was a beautiful white that reminded Sarah of the snow, back home, in the wintertime. She wished she had her camera up here to take a picture of all the wonderful things she was seeing.

"AJ, what happens if that harness snaps?" asked Webb.

"Damn it, Webb, shut up!" growled AJ.

"That's what I was afraid of," whispered Clay. Both men watched Sarah, unable to take their eyes off  
her. Each feared what could happen by just one slip of the harness. Just one little mistake, could cost her, her life.

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The Captain slowed the boat and the sail dropped down until Sarah's feet touched the water. She squealed with laughter. Sarah kicked her feet and leaned back to look up at the canvas. The Captain then sped up the boat and Sarah rose skyward again.

"AJ, you might want to use that camera, or she'll kill you when she gets down," smirked Webb.

AJ looked down at the camera he was holding and started taking pictures of Sarah's adventure. Finally, after what had felt like forever, to AJ and the Clay, the crew slowly reeled Sarah back down. When her feet touched the platform both men inhaled their first good breath since she had been hooked to the harness.

"WOW! AJ, that was wonderful. You wouldn't believe everything you could see from up there," laughed Sarah.

"Let me guess, sky, ocean, and sand," he teased.

"Well, yeah, but it's so much nicer than flying in a plane. It's slow and so much freer! You can see more of everything. Thank you for bringing me, AJ," Sarah said and leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Both stunned for a moment, but AJ recovered quickly and asked, "Are you cold, Darlin'?"

"Yes, a bit. Did we bring a blanket along? I'm afraid I got my shorts wet, too," said Sarah shivering.

"Let me see what I can find," replied AJ walking away.

Webb stood there, surprised to see Sarah kiss AJ. Granted it was a brief kiss, but still, even  
playing husband and wife, Clay felt that just shouldn't have happened.

AJ brought Sarah back a blanket that the crew had on hand. Then he handed her the camera because it was his turn to go up. Once in the air, he could imagine how overwhelmed Sarah  
had been. He took a deep breath and could smell that clean salt air. He looked around and saw a small school of porpoises playing not far from shore.

Back on the boat, Sarah and Clay were having a serious discussion. Clay watched the sun sparkle off Sarah's mock wedding ring, he picked up her hand and smiled. "You know I still love you, Sarah, and if you wanted, we could make this ring the real thing. Marry me, Sarah," he asked so seriously that it caused Sarah to recall Ms. Bea's prediction.

"Clay, I'm sorry, but I don't love you and you deserve someone who does," responded Sarah gently pulling her hand from his.

"You're in love with AJ, aren't you Sarah? Well, nothing can ever come of it. You're under his chain of command, sweetheart," he remarked snidely.

"Now you're being ridiculous, Clay, of course I don't love AJ," said Sarah glancing at him high in the air. "We're suppose to act like a happily married couple and I think we've done just that for this mission. I don't love AJ, and he doesn't love me. You're imagining things, Clay." Before the tears could form, to give proof to her lie, Sarah turned, and walked back to the platform. Waving to get AJ's attention, she took several pictures of him. They were certainly going to have some great pictures of this little mission to show back home.

Clay was next, frowning and giving them trouble as they hooked him to the sail. However, once in the air, he found himself relaxing and enjoying himself. He could see several shrimp boats working off shore along with other boats, and he wondered what it would be like to be at the helm of his yacht in these beautiful waters. He'd bet mother would love a peaceful vacation down here. The only part of the parasailing Clay didn't care for, was getting his feet wet then going back up again. "If I'd wanted my feet wet there are plenty places I could have placed them in the water myself," he griped talking to himself. "I can't understand why Sarah doesn't love me. I'd see she that had everything she ever wanted."

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

On the boat, AJ and Sarah were snuggled under the blanket. "You're right, I admit it-it was a different sight to see. Thank you for forcing me to come," grinned AJ, brushing a kiss on Sarah's cheek.

"Sweetheart, if you enjoyed it so much, they offer piggy-back rides," smiled Sarah. "We could take one of those."

"Don't press you luck, Darlin'," growled AJ, watching Webb float high in the sky. "How'd you get him up there?"

"I think he didn't want you to show him up, dear," laughed Sarah. "You know the noble SEAL versus the CIA secret man thing, see which one was the bravest."

"Quick! Find something really scary and we'll make him shit his pants," said AJ, as they dipped Webb.

"AJ, that's not very nice. Clay is just being…well…Clay," replied Sarah, taking a picture of Clay on his way back up.

"Exactly what I meant. Hey, Darlin', don't waste our film on that dangerous little spy," smiled AJ. "We'll take pictures of me and you-like a happy married couple-not a third wheel."

After they reached the dock, Webb went on his way glancing longingly back at Sarah. AJ and Sarah went back to the hotel to change clothes for the day. Both were hungry and looking for someplace different to eat. Once changed and back into the car, they cruised along just looking around for something different.

"Where would you like to go, Darling? I know you had to work up an appetite," grinned AJ. "All that sun, water, and fresh air will do it to you."

"Ohhhh! Look! Pull in there and let's see what it is!" replied Sarah.

"Fuddruckers! What a strange name," AJ said, reading the sign as he pulled in and parked.

Getting out of the car, they saw that the little restaurant looked as though it was built of driftwood and had a pelican standing next to the sign with the name. Inside, people who had dined there in the past, had signed the booths where they were sitting at. The food was delicious, as AJ and Sarah soon found out.

"How come we haven't noticed this place before?" asked Sarah, eating from the large basket of crab claws she had ordered.

"Too much on our minds when we passed it, I guess, but the food's great," replied AJ reaching for another shrimp.

"We have to sign the table before we leave," returned Sarah, "It looks like a tradition here."

"What would you be signing, Darlin'?" asked AJ taking a sip of beer.

"I don't know, something profound. Do you have any ideas, AJ?" asked Sarah.

"Have seen and conquered!" laughed AJ.

"Oh, please, something a little more touching," whispered Sarah leaning across the table.

"How about AJ and Sarah, 2004." replied AJ sitting back.

"All right, but that's not very original," Sarah sighed disappointed.

When they were finished with lunch, Sarah decided she wanted to look at the T-shirts that were for sale. AJ waited for the check. Taking out his pen and looking around to make sure Sarah was nowhere in sight, he quickly wrote on the table 'AJ loves Sarah Forever'. Quickly picking up their check, he met Sarah up front. She was still going through all the T-shirts and shorts offered. Each had the logo of the seagull on them and the name of the restaurant "Fuddruckers."

"AJ, let's get a T-shirt and maybe some shorts alike," suggested Sarah flipping through the different colors.

"I don't think so, Sarah," AJ smiled watching her. "Where would I wear mine?"

"Oh, jogging, around the house, maybe to work?" Sarah giggled.

"Of course, and let's make it on a day the SECNAV was due to visit," laughed AJ. "Maybe he could change my rank to read, Admiral Fuddruckers, AJ Chegwidden, U.S. Navy."

At that Sarah completely lost it doubled over laughing so hard she had to run to the bathroom. Coming back she bought herself and Admiral Fuddrucker a gray T-shirt and presented it to him in the car. "Sarah, really you shouldn't have."

"Be kind or you'll hurt my feelings, sweetheart," she said, trying to keep from laughing. "Besides, I passed up the beautiful gold one."

"Then, Darlin', I love it and will wear it jogging, and think of you," he solemnly replied. He was so happy she had not bought the gold one.

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Both full and looking forward to a good night rest, they headed back to the hotel. Once there, AJ and Sarah stepped into the elevator, only to find themselves alone with Webb. "I enjoyed myself today, parasailing. Thanks, you two," he smiled.

"Then you'll really love whatever we come up with tomorrow. We plan from day to day. And we know how much you love a good surprise, right, Webb?" smirked AJ, placing his arm around Sarah as though staking his claim.

Just as the doors were starting to open Sarah reached into her bag. She pulled out a purple T-shirt and tossed it to Webb. "Here, Clay, I got us all a little something from the restaurant. Hope you like yours," grinned Sarah, as she and AJ stepped off and the doors closed.

Webb held the purple T-shirt up. There was the logo of the seagull along with the name of the odd little restaurant, 'Fuddruckers'. He shook his head, "Mother will be so thrilled."

That afternoon, Sarah wanted to go back to Ms. Bea's shop and pick up a few more things from the quaint little woman. AJ begged to be allowed to stay at the hotel. Sarah let him, but spent the rest of the evening teasing him about being afraid of the 'killer cat'! They had dinner at the hotel and spent the rest of the evening dancing. Well…in between the teasing.

Once again, meeting Webb in the elevator as they headed for their room that night, they were informed that he had managed to set up the meeting with Lore for lunch the next day.

Tuesday, April 13, 2004

1230 EST

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Pensacola, Florida

Lore joined them at their table with a slightly annoyed look on his face. AJ stood to greet him, "Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Lore."

"I'm afraid I don't know why you wanted this meeting, Mr. Bayer. As I told you before we would notify you when your child was about to be born."

"Yes, but you said it would be soon and it has been almost two weeks!" Mac exaggerated a bit, sounding like an anxious mother to be.

"It has only been a week since our last meeting and I told you then that babies come in their own time. Most couples wait months for a baby to be born, you…"

AJ interrupted him. "We have been waiting for a child for years, Mr. Lore! My wife wants a baby, and I am not able to give her one naturally. Regular channel adoptions take more years of waiting. You are our only hope." He took Sarah's hand and looked deeply into her eyes, playing the part of the devoted husband. She looked back with emotional tears in her eyes. 'She is wonderful at this!' AJ thought, not knowing that she was not acting. Her tears were caused by real emotions.

Mac was wishing that AJ really wanted to give her a child, and her tears were because she knew it would never happen. No matter what Ms. Bea had told them last week!

"All I can tell you is that it should be soon, most likely before the week is out. The girl has already been having false labor, and that is a good sign. We will call you, just keep the phone nearby." Ernie got up to leave.

Sensing that Sarah was feeling sad about something she did not want to talk about, AJ decided to do something special to cheer her up that evening. When she took her shower that afternoon, he called down to the hotel kitchen and asked for a picnic basket to be prepared. He told them he wanted a variety of finger foods included and two bottles of sparkling cider. Towels and a blanket were also requested, since he was planning this picnic to be on the beach. The moon would be full that night, and he thought it would make a beautiful setting for an evening picnic.

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Telling Sarah to wear her swimsuit under her clothes, AJ would offer no other information when she wanted to know his plans. He made sure he had the cell phone with him and they left the room together. The basket, blanket, and towels were all waiting for them at the front desk when they went down.

Allowing her to only carry the blanket and towels, AJ hefted the heavy basket in one hand and put his other arm around her waist. Since they were so close to the beach, AJ suggested that they walk and Mac agreed. They walked along the beach, looking for the perfect spot to have their picnic. When they came to a secluded cove, Mac said that was the place. Only wanting to please her, AJ agreed.

He spread out the blanket and asked, "Would you like to swim before we eat? That way we could watch the sunset as our meal settled, before swimming again."

"That sounds lovely," she told him.

They swam for about an hour, enjoying the peace of the night and not really saying much. AJ could tell that she still had something on her mind, and he hoped that she might feel free to confide in him if he gave her the room to do so. He felt that they had become friends on this mission and he hoped that some of that could carry over when they were back home. Even if that were not possible, he was still very glad he had this time to come to know her better. The only problem was, that the more he learned about her, the more in love with her he felt. And no matter what Ms. Bea had told them, nothing could ever come of those feelings, because they were not returned on her part.

Mac was pleased with the variety and quantity of the meal that the hotel had provided. AJ grinned and told her, "Well, I either had to tell them I was feeding a hungry Marine, which would have blown our cover, or tell them to pack enough for four people!"

"You didn't!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Chuckling, he said, "No, I just asked for our normal waiter and told him I was feeding you!" He ducked the towel she sent sailing towards his head.

"You had better not get used to throwing things at me, Sarah. How would that look back at JAG?"

"And why is that? I could just tell them it was some kind of special spy training we had learned," she teased.

"Oh, yes, that would go over well in staff meetings!" The mental picture caused him to grin.

"I could say it was my wifely duty to keep you alert and on your toes!"

"Ah, yes, great for dodging the advances of all those sailors after my luscious body in Leavenworth!"

Mac would normally have had a snappy come back to that, but she was busy staring at that luscious body he was talking about, sitting just a few feet away in that scrap of a suit Webb had bought for him. She made a mental note to do something nice for Clay for that purchase!

AJ saw her staring at him and wondered what she was thinking. That couldn't be desire in her eyes could it? NO! 'You are dreaming, Chegwidden!' "Lovely sunset, wasn't it?" he asked trying to get his own mind off of the thoughts he was having.

"Yes, very nice. Thank you for thinking of this, AJ. I really needed this."

"I could tell that you had something on your mind. You know that you can tell me anything, don't you, Sarah?" he asked gently.

'Not what I was thinking earlier!' she thought.

When she didn't speak, he decided to try and probe just a bit, "Does it have something to do with the mission?"

She blessed him mentally. That was a perfect topic, because there were aspects of the mission that had been on her mind, and that she could talk to him about! "Yes, AJ. This whole thing is going to be a mess when it is broken open, isn't it? I mean, with all the adoptions that have already happened…Webb said this has been going on for months."

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Yes, if the adopting families are military, they could be facing court-martial, if not, they might still face criminal charges for taking part in illegal adoption proceedings," AJ told Mac.

"What about the girls and the babies?"

"Well, the babies would probably be returned to the natural mothers."

"But they obviously didn't want them! Those babies have been loved and cared for by the new parents, and they are the only family they've known! To take them away and give them back to mothers that didn't want them in the first place? And the mothers are here illegally too! Will they be deported?" she asked becoming upset now.

"The mothers might be allowed to stay because the babies were born here and are US citizens."

"God, what a mess!" she sighed

"You feel for the babies, don't you, Sarah?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I've wanted a child for some time now, and when I hear of these babies being traded like currency I just see red!"

"Have you ever thought of adopting a child or having one of your own? Single motherhood doesn't carry a stigma any more."

"I will probably be having one soon," she replied without really thinking.

"Oh?" he questioned intrigued.

"Yeah, Harm and I made a deal when baby AJ was born. If neither one of us was in a relationship by the time he was five, that we would go halves on a baby for ourselves."

"What!" he demanded staring at her in shock.

"Well, we both want a child, but we have lousy track records with relationships, so we made a deal about having a baby together. It's not as bad as it sounds. I would be artificially inseminated using Harm's sperm, and once the baby was born we would share custody." Then she sighed sadly, "I don't even know if he still feels the same way about it now, though. With Mattie in his life…so maybe I won't have one of my own after all."

"You and Harm share a baby?" He couldn't believe the jealousy that ripped through his heart as he heard this. "Do you think that would work?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Not really, it was a stupid promise." She was embarrassed that she had ever considered something so stupid, and that to top it off she had told AJ about it! "But what else am I going to do? Do you know how long it takes to adopt? Even when there are two parents involved? With my background, being a reformed alcoholic, killing my husband, my chances would be slim to none!" cried Sarah, with tears filling her eyes.

His heart was breaking, that she thought so badly of herself. If only he could tell her how he felt, how he honored her! "Sarah, you are one of the bravest, kindest, women I know, any child would be blessed to have you for a mother!"

"The adoption agencies wouldn't see it that way, AJ. I guess I am just one of those women that will never be a mother."

"I think you would make a wonderful mother. I have watched you care for Little AJ and he loves you  
very much," smiled AJ. "I remember that day in the bullpen when you were holding him, it was a lovely sight to see. You looked so natural."

Wiping her eyes, she tried to smile, "You don't have to be nice, AJ. I know I'll probably never have a baby, but it is a beautiful dream."

"You will have a child, Sarah. It will happen for you, I know it!" He didn't know what else to say to her. He couldn't offer to give her one, as much as he wanted to. So instead, he suggested that they return to the hotel. She agreed sadly, and they walked back without speaking.

That night, both of them got into bed still thinking of the conversation on the beach and wishing that it could have gone differently. Both of them dreamed the same dream that night… Of the conversation that could not have been…

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"I can understand your longing for a child, Sarah. I always wanted more children too. I missed so much of Francesca's childhood."

"Hey, we could have one together!" she joked.

"It would never work, Sarah. We would have to keep it secret and I would lose the opportunity to be a part of his or her life."

"AJ, I would never keep you from our…your child!"

"I know that, Sarah, but unless you were no longer in my chain of command-which would mean that either I would have to retire or you would have to transfer. If it were ever discovered that I was your child's father it could end both our careers."

"It would almost be worth leaving JAG," 'and not seeing you every day,' she added in her thoughts, "to have yo…a child."

"You would really consider having a child and then sharing it, with me?"

"Yes, I would, but I wouldn't want you to retire. I would be willing to transfer as long as it was to a position still in the DC area."

"What about Harm?" He hated to even bring his name up again, but felt he had to. "You don't know how he feels about your deal yet…"

"True, but he does have Mattie now, and I know that if you want a child half as bad as I do, that I would be willing to tell him that our deal was off so that we could enter into a deal of our own."

"You would? Sarah, do you realize what changes this would bring to both of our lives if we did this?" AJ sat forward on the blanket, trying to read what she was feeling in her eyes, but it was so dark, even under the full moon that neither of then had even noticed rising.

"After spending this time together, I feel that I know you so much better. I know that you are and would be a wonderful father. I see how you are with Little AJ and baby James. Yes, I would like to have a child with you, AJ, no matter what changes that would cause."

Wednesday, April 14, 2004

1045 EST

Pensacola, Florida

The next morning both of them were quiet, remembering their dream from the night before and how much they longed to share their love with each other and then to create a child out of that love. Neither said a word to the other about this, though, regulations would not allow it.

They searched their minds for something fun to do that day, both thinking that the other needed cheering up, but the could not think of anything that seemed suitable.

After breakfast, neither of them had yet come with a plan for what they wanted to do. So they decided to just drive around sightseeing, trying to find something to pass the time. Sarah saw a go-cart track.

"Look, AJ! Let's stop and take a ride or two around the track,"

"Really, Sarah! Isn't that for children?" he smiled, passing the track as she frowned.

"Go back! There were adults riding with the children. Come on, please, it'll be fun," begged Sarah.

"You've got something up your sleeve, Darlin'. You like to drive much too fast to want to go play with kiddies riding around a track." AJ glanced skeptical at Sarah.

"No, nothing up my sleeve, I have on a tank top," she laughed.

Shaking his head, he kept on driving.

"Is the SEAL afraid of little cars?" taunted Sarah.

"That one won't work, Darling," winked AJ.

"It's just something I thought you'd enjoy. Excuse me for thinking of you, and what I believed you'd enjoy," sighed Sarah, peeking at AJ out of the corner of her eye.

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Feeling guilty at Sarah's response, AJ turned the car around and headed back to the track.

"AJ, you won't be sorry. We'll have a terrific time," smiled Sarah.

Pulling in and buying the tickets, AJ handed Sarah several. "Okay, what would you like to bet that I whip your six good at this kiddie ride?" grinned Sarah.

"You want to bet on go carts, Sarah?" asked AJ. "I thought this was for me."

"Well, in a way it was. I did have you in mind, honest. You see, I can't help myself! For some reason I need to win," responded Sarah.

"Darlin', I'm already going to ride these little cars," frowned AJ watching the go-carts race by.

"But can't we at least make a little bet on who the winner will be?" asked Sarah.

"What did you have in mind?" asked AJ, looking at the adults running around the track in the little cars having fun. AJ thought, 'Piece of cake.'

Smiling Sarah replied, "Loser, wears his Fuddruckers T-shirt to that restaurant 'The Landing' I want to eat at tonight. What do you say, AJ?"

"It's a bet!" he smiled, rocking back on his heels, sure he couldn't lose. Shaking hands, they headed over to pick out the go-carts they each would drive. Once the green light was given, they roared away, AJ heading for the finish line as fast as his cart would go. Sarah, on the other hand, was determined to win, and at every given chance used her cart to weave in and out in front of AJ's cart, causing him to slow down. Frustrated, but refusing to resort to Sarah's tactics, AJ would regain his heading and catch up with his little Marine. Just before the finish line, she swerved and hit AJ's cart, knocking him completely off the track, to pass him and finish as winner of the race. As AJ pulled in behind her at the finish line, he yelled, "Sarah, you cheated!"

"Not true! Watch the other drivers, they are doing the same thing. It's only part of the fun to upset the other driver," grinned Sarah. "Did I upset you, sweetheart?"

"Yes! I thought we were going to race around the track to the finish line, not try to knock the hell out of each other at the end," growled AJ, who couldn't believe he had lost another kiddie game to a woman.

"It's true, sweetheart, we didn't list any rules, but I just took it for granted you knew how to play," said Sarah. "After all, surely you've ridden go-carts before."

"Hey, wait! We have several more tickets, we can make it best two out of three," suggested AJ smiling.

"Now, AJ, you know you're too much of a gentleman, to run my cart off the track. You might as well give up now, gracefully, and agree I won," replied Sarah, taking him by the arm and leading him toward the car.

"Women! Planned this all along didn't you, Sarah? Knew I'd be afraid I'd hurt you and you took advantage," said AJ climbing into the car.

"I just assumed you knew how the game was played, sweetheart," she smiled. "If only we had gotten pictures of the go-cart race."

"Sarah, that was no race! That was a mini demolition derby," grinned AJ, now he had accepted the fact he had lost to her.

"Now, remember, sweetheart, you have to wear your Fuddruckers T-shirt to 'The Landing' tonight for dinner," grinned Sarah.

"Like hell I will! I was conned into the race and then lost to a pro! I don't think I will be wearing the bloody T-shirt out to eat tonight," growled AJ.

"AJ, I don't believe it, you're going to wiggle out on a bet!" teased Sarah.

"No! You order take-out food and I will wear the damn T-shirt while we eat in the hotel room," grumbled AJ.

"What if they don't deliver?" Sarah asked, pushing her luck.

"Then you'll have to wait until tomorrow to eat at 'The Landing', or I'm sure Webb can get the food delivered," said AJ glaring at her. "But I am not wearing that T-shirt to a nice restaurant. And that is final."

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

They were in luck, 'The Landing' did offer delivery, after consulting AJ on what he wanted, Mac placed their order. While they waited for the food to arrive, AJ checked out the TV listings for the night and found a cable channel that was running a John Wayne marathon. 'The Duke' had always been one of his guilty pleasures. Mac glanced over his shoulder to see what was on for herself and saw what he was looking at.

"You like 'the Duke'?" she asked in amazement.

He reluctantly said, "Yes," remembering Meredith's look of distaste when she had gone through his video collection and spotted several of the movies he owned.

"Great!" Mac said, "He's one of my favorites. Did you know that someone once said that John Wayne had been in every branch of the military and some of them more than once, even if only on the silver screen?"

"It's true, he was. So which of his movies do you like the best?" AJ wondered if they had the same tastes.

"Well, that depends on my mood," she answered. "If I want to laugh, it's a toss up between 'McClintock' and 'Hellfighters', although the second one there is also on my action list for him, but I love the relationship with his daughter and her boyfriend in that one. If I'm feeling romantic then it would have to be the 'Quiet Man', I've wanted to visit Ireland ever since I saw that one. And of his military ones there is no question that 'The Green Berets' is the best, but 'The Fighting Seabees' is a close second."

AJ had each and every one of those in his collection at home! "Well, they're showing all of those plus five more in the marathon, how about we settle in for the night and have a John Wayne fest?" he suggested.

"Sounds fine to me, but we will have to order snacks from room service once dinner is gone," Sarah added.

He chuckled, "I figured as much!" They settled in for a long night of movie watching, and didn't finally admit that they could not longer keep their eyes open until three in the morning. Reluctantly turning off the television, they went to bed.

That night it was not surprising that their dreams featured the John Wayne movies they had seen that night…Mac was deep into her dream of the 'Quiet Man' with AJ in the starring role and her in Maureen O'Hara's role. Her dream was just getting to the part of the rainstorm…

AJ, on the other hand, was dreaming of the movie 'McClintock'. Again, he and Mac were in the starring roles instead of the actors that had actually been in the movie. His dream had just gotten to the part of the mud fight…

Mac was rudely awakened by landing on the floor!

She was stunned! AJ had pushed her out of bed! She looked up at him, and there he was, smirking…with his eyes still closed…it was clear that he had done it in his sleep…Now the question was, what was she going to do to get him back for it? Standing and rubbing her tush, she looked around the room that had become their home away from home for something that she could do to get back at him.

At first she had been shocked, followed instantly by anger, but that was just as quickly replaced by amusement at the fact that Admiral AJ Chegwidden had pushed her out of bed because of a dream he was having! How she wished that she could have told this story to someone…Harriett would have laughed her socks off, after getting over the shock of the two of them in bed together. No, there was no way she could ever share this story with anyone…not even AJ himself after this mission was over…they would go back to being the Admiral and the Colonel and wouldn't be sharing memories of being in bed together. Although those were some of the most wonderful memories she would ever have after this!

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

None of those reasons though, could stop the kick-ass Marine in her from wanting to retaliate here and now. She thought about going into the bathroom to find something to bring water back to dump on him, but realized that would mean calling in a chamber maid later to put dry bedding on the bed and Mac didn't want to cause that kind of attention to be drawn to them. So, she had to come up with something else. She remembered how he told her the other day that she would not be able to throw things at him once they were home, and considered doing that. But anything in the room that she saw to throw was either so soft or lightweight that it might not even wake him when it hit him, or so heavy that it could cause pain or harm and that she didn't want to do.

Then it came to her! The perfect punishment for knocking her out of bed onto her six! She quietly picked up her pillow and tiptoed around the bed to his side. Taking careful aim at his unsuspecting head, Mac raised the pillow up over her head and brought it down on his with all the force she could muster, and then quickly repeated the procedure several times before he woke and figured out what was going on.

AJ woke in full combat mode. He was under attack! He jumped from the bed, then realized that he was under attack by a sexy Marine armed with only a feather pillow…with a menacing look on his face, he drew his own weapon…off the bed…armed with his pillow, he began to stalk the now retreating Marine…

"Now, AJ, you started this by pushing me out of bed! I think it was only fair of me to get back at you!"

"I pushed you out of bed?" He stopped, stunned at this information.

Hoping to avoid getting walloped by his pillow, she quickly told him, "Yes you did! There I was, sound asleep, having a wonderful dream-and the next thing I know…BAM! I was on my six on the floor!"

"I was dreaming too…" he trailed off when he remembered what he had been dreaming. "Sarah, I am so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked dropping his pillow and starting towards her to make sure that she was all right.

"No, I'm fine," she told him. As soon as he got into range, Mac swung her pillow at him. Slamming it into his side, she laughed, and darted out of his reach as he grabbed for her to keep her from doing it again. Twisting around till she was behind him, she swatted him on his nice firm ass as he tried to spin to face her.

She managed to get him again as he made another grab for her, but this time only caught his arm with her weapon of destruction…

"Colonel Mackenzie! Cease and desist!" he ordered.

"Not on your life, Sir!" she shouted back. "I will not go down without a fight!" she declared and jumped onto the bed to try and come at him from higher ground.

"Oh! It's a fight you want!" he called out and bent to pick up his pillow where he had dropped it.

Taking full advantage of the sexy ass he had just placed within her range of fire, she smacked him dead on, knocking him on his face into his pillow. Jumping down from the bed she plopped herself down on his back, declaring, "Victory is mine!"

AJ was just about to fight back, when he started laughing at the situation. He had pictured her sitting on him a few times in the past, but never quite like this! His laughter was infectious, and soon Mac was laughing too. They were both lying on the floor with tears rolling down their faces before they could finally stop.

"Okay, you won, what do you want for your victory?" he asked.

"I don't know, let me think about it and I will get back to you on it!" she smirked. Mac fell asleep still trying to decide what would be a wonderful reward for winning the fight…forgetting, conveniently, that he had never really fought back at all.

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Thursday, April 15, 2004

0930 EST

Pensacola, Florida

At breakfast, AJ was poring over the local paper to see what was happening, and looking for them to do that day. "Sarah, do you remember seeing a place called the Gulfarium?" asked AJ.

Putting jelly on her toast, Sarah replied, "No, I don't think I've seen a place with that name, why?" she asked taking a bite.

"It has local sea life and offers a live show. It might be an interesting way to kill the day," said AJ. "Plus, they sell junk food, which should just make your day perfect."

Cocking her head to one side, Mac fired back, "Don't you ever enjoy some delicious junk food like a hotdog smothered in everything? Or maybe funnel cakes covered with powdered sugar?" asked Sarah. With that thought running through her head, she went back to the breakfast bar for something sweet…she thought she remembered seeing donuts…

"Sarah, I do enjoy pizza and popcorn. Unlike you, I would look like a tub of lard if I ate the things you mentioned," smiled AJ. "How you do it, still amaze me-as well as our waiter, who just happens to be standing over by the bar with his mouth open."

"Then don't give him a big tip," remarked Sarah. "Would serve him right. Watch a lady while she eats."

Laughing, he said, "Yes, Sarah. No big tip for him today. Can't have him gaping at my lady as she eats."

"So, are we going to the Gulfarium today?" asked Sarah finishing her third donut.

"I think we shall, my love. Whenever you're ready," smiled AJ reaching over with his napkin and wiping away some powdered sugar.

"I'm ready, let's go," she smiled.

They drove to the Gulfarium, getting there about fifteen minutes before the first group was allowed inside. As they went in, the first thing they saw was a large gift shop. Almost all their merchandise was of sea creatures in various positions. There were colored buckets and shovels for children to play with in the sand. There were rubber alligators for the little ones along with beach balls of different sizes and funny shaped blocks to help make sand castles. Then Sarah found something indeed strange. "Look, AJ, do you think we'll see one of these in there?" she grinned. "If we do, can we take Bud back one?"

Turning to see what she had in her hand, he laughed at the little brown alien doll with oblong blue eyes. "If they had one, Sarah, I doubt they'd be willing to sell it. Good thing we brought the camera along, though. Bud's been searching for proof that they exist for years," said AJ, holding the camera up to take her picture with the doll, then glancing down to be sure they had plenty of film.

The gentleman in a safari outfit took their tickets and handed them a program with the time of each event. That allowed them to wander around and view the animals first seeing them in their natural habitat. Later, they could go back and ask questions to the guides with the ones they were interested in.

Through the gate and to the left were two large alligators and a small one. There was a sign next to them telling all about the temperature they needed and what they ate. Also, it asked visitors not to feed Fred and Wilma, but that you could watch their feeding at 1:00 PM.

"Fred and Wilma? I wonder if the baby's name is Pebbles?" giggled Sarah.

Taking a picture with Sarah next to them, he said, "Don't know, Darlin', maybe when we come back for their feeding the guide will tell us."

"It's hot in here, AJ," said Sarah, fanning herself with her small purse.

"It'll be cooler inside with the sea life. Now come on and quit dragging your feet, Marine," he teased.

Giving him a dirty look, she followed him inside and saw two tanks full of sea life. There were a couple of sea turtles in one.

Sarah grabbed AJ's arm. "Quick-can you take big boy's picture before he gets away?" she asked pointing to the huge turtle.

"If I don't make it this time around, then I'll get him on his next trip, so calm down, Sarah," he smiled, tenderly watching her enjoy the simple pleasure.

Once 'Super turtle', as Mac called him, had his picture taken, there was a stingray that drifted by. She chased him half way around the tank, before AJ stopped her and got the picture. She did well with the groupers and snappers and what she called 'the pretty colored fish'.

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Then they moved to the other tank, AJ gently held her arm, as she pointed and talked a mile a minute. "Look, AJ! That's a shark just like I caught when we went fishing. Well, not exactly like it, because mine was bigger. But it is a shark. It doesn't say 'Hammerhead', so mine must be more dangerous than this one or they wouldn't have this boy in the tank. They would have had to pull this one on a boat to get him here, right? But you heard them say they couldn't even pull mine on the boat. Remember? They said it could bite someone's leg off, so mine was more dangerous than this puppy. Nice set of teeth though. Quick, AJ, don't just stand there staring-take a picture!" grinned Sarah, finally winding down.

AJ took her picture with the shark on its next round. He didn't have the heart to tell her how the Great White made hers look like a tadpole. Then she noticed little fish stuck to the shark. "AJ, why is the shark not eating those fish?" frowned Sarah.

"Those are suckerfish, and they clean up after the shark and it just leaves them alone. Guess he's a messy fish," grinned AJ.

"Okay, can we get a snow cone, now? It's really hot," begged Sarah.

"All right. I saw a vendor just as we came in," replied AJ taking her hand they each got a snow cone. While AJ was paying for them, there was an announcement over the speaker that the sea lion show was about to start. Going over and taking a set on the bleachers, they waited.

The trainer came out, and as he called the names of the three stars, they appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Ms. Kelly, she's our baby of the show. Kelly's mother, is Dora."

"Did he say Dora, Sarah?" whispered AJ.

"Dora, the sea lion, AJ, not Dora, the cat. Relax," grinned Saran.

"And our old man, Sammie," announced the trainer. The trainer went through the show of having the three sea lions catch balls and then pitch balls into basketball hoops. They also jumped up to pick a fish from the mouth of the trainer. When they achieved a goal they were rewarded with another fish. Each time the baby Kelly achieved a goal, she would go to a bike horn and blow, it to ask for her fish. Getting one every now and then, without completing a task, she started running to the horn to blow whenever the trainer's back was turned.

AJ and Sarah laughed at the antics of the little sea lion. The trainer, acting like he finally caught on, made Kelly go back to her block and sit down. Pretending embarrassment, she covered her face with her flipper, winning her a prized fish. Much to AJ and Sarah's disappointment, the sea lion show ended. The announcer advised that Fred and Wilma would be fed in ten minutes.

"AJ, I want a hot dog. I'm starving," Sarah told him as he helped her off the last bleacher.

"Well, I was starting to wonder when feeding time for Sarah would begin," laughed AJ. "Alright! Hot dog with everything coming up, my lady." He got Mac her hot dog and a soda and a soda for himself.

"Did you get some good pictures of the sea lion show?" asked Sarah, swallowing the last bite of her hot dog and taking a drink of soda.

"Yes, and I have plenty of film left for Fred and Wilma. Sarah, didn't you eat that hot dog too fast?" he asked, worried, watching as she took a big drink of soda.

"Nope, I was starving. What are we having for lunch? It's already 1300 so it'll be late when we get out," said Sarah.

"But you just ate that…never mind, we will find something, I'm sure," he sighed, wondering when her appetite would stop surprising him.

The guide at the alligator show explained how long their life span was, and then told what they would eat, if living in the wild. He also told them how Fred and Wilma were captured and that their baby was Pebbles. After the informational part of the show, some young boys appeared with buckets, filled with raw bloody chunks of meat. The guide would throw in huge pieces, at the open-mouthed gators, and they would chew with their razor sharp teeth and swallow. It didn't take long to feed them because they seemed starved. AJ turned to make a comment about this to Sarah and saw she was pale and trembling. "What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked, concern in his voice.

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Can we leave now, AJ? I really don't feel well. Must have been that hot dog," replied Sarah.

"Sure, Sarah. Here, I'll help you," he said, putting his arm around her waist. Back inside the cool room with all the souvenirs, Sarah headed for the bathroom to be sick. When she came back out, she said, "I'm sorry, AJ, but the heat with the hotdog and all, must have been too much,"

"That's all right, Sarah. We saw most everything they had anyway. What would you like to do now?" he asked, still worried.

"I think I'd like to go back to the hotel and lay down for a little while," she said weakly. "I'll feel better soon and then maybe we can eat dinner."

AJ simply could not believe Sarah! Here she was with her stomach upset as could be, hell she had even thrown up, and she was already thinking of eating dinner! On the way back to the hotel, AJ stopped to get Sarah something for her stomach. After taking the medicine, she crawled into bed and fell asleep. AJ went down to grab a sandwich from the restaurant, and then came back to the room in case she needed him.

Sarah, not surprisingly, spent most of the afternoon sleeping. AJ ate his BLT and spent some of his time trying to come up with a proper reward for her 'winning' the pillow fight. Just before she woke, he found what he was looking for. Quickly making the call and securing her a reservation for the next day. He then thought that if she would be busy at his surprise most of the day, he could get in a round or two of 'real' golf! A double bonus in his mind.

Seeing her eyes flutter open, AJ asked gently, "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Trying to summon a smile, she replied, "Better, thank you…and empty."

That wry half smile of his appeared, and he told her, "I figured that. Let me call down to room service for something light."

"Could it be a lot of something light?" Mac asked plaintively. Chuckling, he nodded and placed the order. Since it was getting close to dinnertime, he also ordered a meal for himself.

Mac, claiming that she was feeling 'grungy', decided to take a shower while waiting for the food to arrive. While she was in the shower, AJ placed a call to a nearby video store and offered the young man who was about to go off duty a sizeable tip if he would deliver the movie AJ wanted to rent for the night. He was guessing that Sarah would not feel like going out that night, so had thought they would both enjoy seeing one of the John Wayne movies that they had been to tired to stay up for last night. Since both of them counted 'The Green Berets' as one of their favorite movies, he figured she would like his plan.

He was right! After telling her what he had done, Sarah even hugged him. "That's a great idea!" she said with a wide smile, but when the food arrived, her smile faded. There were two large bowls of chicken noodle soup and a garden salad for her, but her food was sitting right next to a large T-bone steak, and baked potato smothered in sour cream and butter!

"But a much better idea would be letting me have some of your steak!" she told him with a gleam in her eye, staring at the steak.

"Steak is not 'light' food, Sarah. I don't want you getting sick again.'

"I won't…"

"Eat your soup and salad, and if you keep that down, then I will personally order you a steak!"

"Promise?" she questioned hopefully.

"Yes, I promise."

Later, as they were taking a break in the movie, to order Mac the steak he had promised her, AJ informed her of the plans he had made for the next day. "I thought of what you said about wanting to feel like a princess at times, and when I was reading the paper I came across an add for something that I thought would suffice."

"Oh?" she questioned eagerly.

"I made reservations for you at an all day spa. You can have your hair and nails done; get a massage, and anything else that you want. You have the whole day to do whatever you like there," he told her.

"AJ! Ooooh!" she jumped to her feet and gave him a tight hug. "No one has ever thought of something like that for me before! Thank you!"

With a pleased grin, he asked, "So you like the idea?"

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kissed his cheek.

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Friday, April 16, 2004

1030 EST

Pensacola, Florida

AJ finally arrived at the Pensacola Country Club. He had rented some clubs and a cart, now he was waiting for his caddy. What a beautiful day to be outside-clear and sunny, but the most important thing was, he was going to play real golf. Life couldn't get much better than this.

"Hello, AJ, were you waiting for me?" asked Webb, grinning.

"Webb, what are you doing here-and with that stupid "Fuddruckers" T-shirt on?" yelled AJ, then carefully looking around to see if anyone heard him.

"Didn't you know? I'm your caddy for today," smirked Webb.

"Caddy! There is no way I am having you for my caddy! Get out of here, and tell them I want a real one," growled AJ.

"Afraid I can't do that, AJ. I have information for you, and this is the only way we can talk today. So you're stuck with me!" frowned Webb.

"I don't want you to spoil the one day I have to play golf," AJ said, pulling a club from the bag.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll find out you can't play this kind of golf any better than you can the pee wee golf you played with Sarah?"

"Webb! I'll have you know I am a pretty good golfer!" AJ told him with a growl, squeezing the club in his hands, wishing it were Webb's scrawny neck.

Webb stood there, grinning, with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth, waiting for AJ's temper to wind down. "Drag the clubs over and put them in the cart, Webb, no use wasting the day," grumbled AJ.

"I wouldn't be in too big of a hurry, pal. Look at those clouds coming in," grinned Webb, happy to spoil the day for AJ.

"So? They're not coming this way. However, if they don't change course, Sarah's new hairdo is going to get drenched," replied AJ, watching the storm clouds.

"How can you tell that from here?" asked Webb. The dark clouds were miles away.

"Webb, I'm a sailor for Pete's sake! You learn to gauge storms," AJ said with a disgusted look upon his face. "Now load the damn clubs."

Clay loaded the golf clubs into the cart and they headed for the green. Finally there, AJ jumped from the cart, and placed the ball on the tee. "Webb, hand me the driver," he said with hand outstretched.

"The driver! Uh, and that would be which one, AJ?" asked Webb, shuffling through the clubs.

AJ turned his head, and looked at Webb in surprise, "Tell me you've played golf before, please."

"Well, I've played croquet with mother, but riding is really my choice of outdoor sports," smiled Webb.

"Great! Absolutely wonderful. They send me a caddy that knows nothing about clubs-or golf, for that matter," complained AJ, stomping over to the bag of clubs and pulling out a driver. "This is called a driver. You use it to drive the ball as far as possible down the fairway to the main goal. The little hole in which the ball goes in," said AJ, shaking the club in Webb's face. Going back to the ball sitting on the tee, a furious AJ swung and missed.

"AJ, I don't think your driver is working," smirked Webb.

"Webb, the object of a caddy is to be seen and not heard. Practice that objective."

Webb frowned. He had the distinct feeling AJ wasn't going to be any fun today. AJ took another swing at the ball and it sailed down the fairway, making quite an impression on Webb. Relaxed now, AJ handed the club back to Webb. He climbed back into the cart, waiting for Webb to get in, and they headed for the direction his ball should have landed.

"I am here to impart information to you, you know!" Webb said as they looked for the ball. "We have been tracing the babies that have been adopted by the ring and we have located all forty-three of them. Unfortunately, although we have tried everything we can, we have not found ANY of the mothers! They are really well hidden. How can we return the babies to them if we can't find the mothers?"

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Finding the ball, AJ looked at Webb and asked, "Don't you find that just a bit odd? That you can't track down even one of the mothers?"

"Yeah, but we don't have a clue what it could mean," Clay replied.

AJ sighed and restrained himself from making a snide comment about Webb never having a clue, and instead started to ask for a nine iron-then remembered Webb didn't play. Shaking his head, he walked back over and pulled the club from the bag. Going back, he hit the ball onto the green just short of the hole. Satisfied, he walked, while Clay drove the cart over. AJ wanted to see how level the green was. He felt he could make this in one stroke. Pulling the putter from the bag, he walked back to the ball.

Webb, anxious for AJ to put the ball in the hole, watched carefully, and just as AJ was about to hit the ball, he asked, "AJ, aren't you going to swing first?" This caused AJ to lose his concentration knock the ball harder than he intended, overshooting the hole.

"Damn it, Webb! Can't you keep you mouth shut? How do you expect a man to concentrate?" asked an aggravated AJ.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" replied Webb.

"I know how to play, I don't need your help," sighed AJ. "Now, Webb, shut the hell up!" AJ took his putter, and gently tapped the ball, sending it into the hole.

Out of the blue, a couple of drops of rain hit them. "I thought it wasn't going to rain?" smirked Webb.

"It's not! You don't count a few drops as rain," grinned AJ.

"You mean you're not going to stop 'driving' and go in? You can't really be going to golf in the rain?"

"Webb, this is NOT rain, it is barely sprinkling!" AJ growled. "Listen, why don't you just take off? I have to pick out my own clubs, anyway. You're useless as a caddy, just leave!"

"Really? Thanks!" and he left before AJ could reconsider.

AJ managed to complete ten of the eighteen holes before his cell rang…

Friday, April 16, 2004

1130 EST

On the other side of town

Pensacola, Florida

Sarah was in heaven! She was having a full body massage with some of the oils that she had brought with her from Ms. Bea's shop. Mac made a mental note to go back and get some more before the mission was over! Her hour-long massage had relaxed her so much that she had felt like a puddle when they told her it was time to get up and move over to the mani/pedi section.

Mac gave them a blank look and asked what the mani/pedi section was. She was looked at strangely by her attendant, but informed that it was the manicure and pedicure area. With comprehension dawning, Mac followed the woman and prepared to be pampered some more.

When her all twenty of her nails had been buffed and polished, Mac was shown to the lunch buffet that the spa provided for their all day customers. After filling up on all the tiny sandwiches that they offered she was told that it was time for her hair appointment. She was draped and shown to the shampoo bowls, the young girl had just soaped up her hair for the first wash when Mac's 'special' cell phone rang.

She jumped not expecting the thing to go off…"Hello?" she said trying not to get the phone wet as she held it to her ear…

"Pensacola Naval Base, maternity ward. Is this Mrs. Bayer speaking?" asked a voice from the other end.

"Um, yes...yes it is," Mac said sitting up much to the annoyance of the girl trying to wash her hair.

"Mr. Lore has instructed me to notify you, that your special delivery is on its way as we speak," came the reply.

Mac was excited. This was it! She said into the phone, "I'll be there in thirty minutes." She snapped the phone closed and looked at the shampoo girl, "Please, just rinse me. I have to go now!"

Stunned, the young girl looked down at Mac and inquired, "Ma'am, you're not interested in finishing out your pre-paid 'works of the day' special?"

"Something important has come up and I have to go-now will you please rinse me off!" Mac snapped.

"Certainly, just lean back, if you will, so I can finish the rinse," replied the young girl heatedly.

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Mac did as she had been asked, and as soon as the girl finished, she whipped off the cape and headed for the door. Having been tucked deep in the spa since early that morning, Mac had no idea that the weather had turned bad. She sighed, 'Well, at least her hair was already wet and she would not be ruining her new do!' Dashing to the gold car, she got in and headed to the base. The wind was turning violent as she made the twenty-five minute drive. Because of that, she knew it was going to take her longer than they had clocked it when the mission first began.

She swerved the car from side to side trying to avoid the debris in the road and then remembered to call AJ. Dialing his number as she drove, she waited for him to answer…

Removing the phone from his slacks' pocket, AJ flipped it open, "Hello?"

"AJ…its time! I got the call!"

"Sarah, is that you?" he yelled into the phone. He could hear thunder and pouring rain hitting the car.

"AJ, the clinic called! We're in labor, the baby is coming!"

"Sarah, I'm not picking you up. It sounds like you're in a storm. Say again," stressed AJ. All he got that time were the words clinic and baby, but it was enough for him to know that now was the time they had been waiting for.

The wind blew a mailbox right out of the ground near her, the post and all, driving it into her windshield. Mac screamed and swerved the car to the left but it was to late..."AJJJJJJJJ!"

AJ's blood ran cold. Though the phone he could hear tires squealing and Sarah calling out his name. Then there was a loud crash. After that everything was silent, way too silent.

He took off running, knowing there would be a taxi service in front of the Country Club. AJ had to get to Sarah fast. He didn't know how badly she was hurt but he intended to find out. 'Please, oh please, let her have lived through that crash!' was the only thought that ran through his mind as he raced to the scene of the accident.

Following the main road to the clinic, AJ encouraged the cab driver to hurry that was until he saw something that made him yell at the man to stop! Glaring at the man in the back of his cab, the driver stopped the car and AJ jumped out. There was a wrecker and they were pulling a crumpled golden Mercedes out of the ditch on the side of the road.

His heart sank at the sight of the car, 'God! Could Mac have lived through that?' he thought as he told the cab driver to floor it.

Running into the clinic, soaking wet, AJ ran up to the information desk and asked, "I am looking for my wife that would have just been brought in. She was on her way to maternity, but had an accident on the way. Her name is Sarah Bayer. Could you please check and see where she is for me?" While he waited for her to look up the information, he prayed that Sarah would be alive and safe.

"Sir, she is on the surgical floor, take the elevator up to three," the woman told him.

Not bothering to wait for the elevator, AJ ran up the three flights of stairs. Once there, he hurried to the surgical desk catching a heavy nurse going by. "I am AJ Bayer and my wife, Sarah, was just brought in. I need to know how she is."

"I will tell her doctor you are here, Mr. Bayer. I am sure that he will be out to talk to you in just a moment. Please have a seat in the waiting area directly behind you." said the nurse kindly.

A few minutes later a doctor approached AJ, "Mr. Bayer?"

"Lieutenant Bayer, actually doctor," while he had been waiting AJ remembered his cover.

"Lieutenant then, you wife is in need of immediate surgery, I need you to sign these consent forms."

AJ took the forms and the pen and sat down. Thoughts raced through his head, first that he didn't have the right to sign the forms, he wasn't Sarah's husband. Hell! He wasn't even a relative! Second, that he could go to jail for signing these forms, because they would be a forgery, then he stopped counting as he saw Sarah's face before him. Without another thought he signed the consent forms and handed them back to the doctor. "Can I see her just a moment before surgery?" he asked.

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"No, I'm afraid not, she is bleeding internally and we need to get in there and find out why as quickly, as possible, I will let you know as soon as we know more, Lieutenant."

"I'll be waiting right here, doctor, for as long as it takes," replied AJ, as he stood and watched the doctor stride off behind the swinging doors. Sarah was back there somewhere fighting for her life. His Sarah! 'If only I could have gotten just a look at her face. To hold her hand, or maybe to kiss her, before they took her away.

After a time, he thought to call Webb and let him know what was happening. Webb said he would stay by the phone and to let him know as soon as Sarah was out of surgery. He couldn't show up at the clinic without some kind of reason. Clay also told AJ he had better check in with maternity to find out the status of the baby.

AJ called the maternity floor and when the nurse answered he said, "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Bayer and my wife and I are having a special delivery. According to Mr. Lore, it is due any minute and my wife is in surgery at the moment. Please, let Mr. Lore know that we are still interested in the special delivery and as soon as my wife can be moved, we will be up on the maternity floor."

"Sir, that delivery is still some time away, maybe two or more hours, I will send word to you if that changes and make sure we have a room ready for your wife."

"I would appreciate it very much, Ma'am. You'll be able to find me in the surgery waiting room. I'll be here until my wife is out of surgery," replied AJ with much less enthusiasm then one would expect.

An hour later the same doctor he had seen before approached AJ, "Lieutenant, I have some good news for you. Your wife's spleen was punctured in the accident, but we were able to get the bleeding under control. However we could not save the spleen. She'll be sore for some time, but will recover. We'll be moving her into a room as soon as she shows signs of coming around."

"Thank you, doctor, I appreciate everything you've done. However, I need her moved up to maternity when she can be moved. There's a room waiting for her. Everything has been taken care of, so if you wouldn't mind signing the papers to see that she is transferred as soon as possible," stressed AJ.

"Maternity? Lieutenant, there was no sign that your wife was pregnant, and certainly no reason at all to have her moved to maternity!"

"I just need my wife moved to maternity, doctor," replied AJ.

"Why would that be, Lieutenant?" questioned Commander Skaggs.

"I have my reasons, doctor," AJ said, standing there, eyeing the man.

Looking around, Commander Skaggs suggested, "Why don't we go to my office, and discuss this further?"

Wearily, AJ followed the Commander to his office. Once inside the office, Skaggs shut the door. Sitting in his chair behind the desk, he motioned for AJ to have a seat, "Go on, have a seat. Now, what do I call you? It's not Lieutenant, is it?"

"My wife and I are about to have a baby, doctor," stressed AJ, glancing around the room.

"You do realize that what you're about to do is illegal don't you, Lieutenant?" asked Commander Skaggs.

"Admiral…" replied AJ in his best 'Admiral's' voice.

"Sir, what's going on here?" questioned Skaggs, sitting up straighter, now that he knew he was addressing a higher-ranking officer.

Taking the chance, AJ leaned forward and said, "That's what I was about to ask you, Commander."

Looking into the man's eyes sitting across from him, Skaggs decided this was his best chance for help. "I've been suspicious about what's been going on for awhile now," he said, rubbing his temple.

"Why didn't you call someone to have your suspensions investigated?"

"I did, Sir, and they sent someone here to investigate. The next thing I heard was that he was killed. I have a wife and family, and felt I had done my part. To be perfectly honest, I'm afraid," admitted Skaggs.

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"I understand, Commander, but we have to put a stop to this. The Navy is in a joint mission with the CIA on this case. If we are to put these criminals away, we will need your testimony," AJ said. Picking up one of the doctor's business cards, he wrote down his cell phone number.

"My name is AJ Chegwidden, and my wife is Sarah Mackenzie, that's my cell phone number if you need to get a hold of me. In the meantime, I'll notify the CIA agent that you have been helpful to our case and if need be, can be placed under protective custody. Now, I need Sarah transferred up to maternity, Commander. I trust you will do the right thing," cautioned AJ as he strode out the door heading to maternity to check on the progress of the baby and to find the room Sarah would be transferred to.

The nurse showed him to the room that Sarah would be brought to shortly. He slumped into the only chair; AJ couldn't remember when he had last been this tired. He kept trying to reassure himself that Skaggs had said she would be fine. Bud had lost a spleen and he was up and around now as if nothing had happened…well, he had lost a leg too, but that was a moot point at the moment.

Shortly thereafter, Mac was wheeled into the room. She was still unconscious from the anesthetic, but every once in a while she would moan and move a bit. He took her hand and sat there, waiting for her to wake up. Not really knowing how much time had passed when the ringing of the phone in the room, startled him. "Bayer Room," he whispered.

"Hell, AJ, you said you'd call me when she was out of surgery," yelled an angry Webb on the other end.

"Look, Webb, I've had my hands full here. I was going to call, but at the moment you're not high on my priority list," hissed AJ, pulling the phone as far from the bed as it would go.

"Did she come through surgery all right? What was wrong?" asked an aggravated Webb.

"She was suffering from internal bleeding so the doctor did exploratory surgery and found it was her spleen. They removed it and are giving her blood now," replied an exhausted AJ.

"How much blood did she lose?" asked Webb.

"How the hell should I know? Look, Webb, the doctor said she'd be all right," replied AJ. "The  
surgeon, however, did say she'd be fine as long as no infection set in. If that were to happen then we'd have plenty to worry about."

"Does he expect that to happen?" asked Webb, worriedly.

"No, he said he expected a full recovery. He didn't see any complications," growled AJ. "Stop  
trying to borrow trouble and back off. Try to get in touch with this doctor; his name is Commander Douglas Skaggs. He knows something about all this mess and is the one that called in the first information. Webb, he's afraid, so don't push him."

"I know how to handle my job, AJ," Webb said through gritted teeth. "When can I see Sarah?"

"I don't think you should be seen around here until after the mission is accomplished. Do that and do it right, then maybe you can see Sarah," replied AJ. "After all, it's another one of your hair brained ideas that's landed her up in here."

"No, AJ, you should have been with her and you know it," disagreed Webb.

"Just don't come by until this mess is clean up. Understand me, Webb. You can't see Sarah until the mission is completed. And Webb…don't screw it up!" growled AJ, hanging up the phone.

AJ was angry and wondering if Webb was right. Was Sarah lying there because of him? He wiped a tear from his eye, turned off the ringer, and turned out the light. That way the phone wouldn't wake up Sarah. If Webb needed to talk to him again he could call his cell, and AJ put that on vibrate so it would not ring either.

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Other than the call from Clay, the nurses checking on Sarah's condition had been the only interruption. However, that changed a bit after 1900 hours, when a nurse entered carrying a baby. "Lieutenant Bayer, I have your daughter here," she said to him.

"My daughter?" AJ questioned, a bit startled because of being so focused on Sarah.

"Yes, Sir. She is three hours old now, we've had her under a heat lamp after the stress of the birth." The nurse looked sad as she said this.

"Did something go wrong?"

The nurse glanced around as if making sure no one else was there to hear before speaking, "We lost…the mother," she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But your baby is fine, don't you worry about that!" she reassured him; handing him the baby and the bottle she carried. "I thought that you might like to feed her, do you and your wife have a name picked out yet for this little angel?"

AJ's eyes flew to Sarah, who had still not come around, he told her, "No, not yet."

"Well, I will leave you to feed her. If you need any help, just push the call button."

Left alone with the baby, AJ looked down at her for the first time. She was awake, but not yet fussing for the bottle he held in his hand. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket with a tiny knit pink cap on her head. Her eyes were open and AJ could have sworn that they focused on him, even though he knew it was not possible at her age. But he was amazed when he looked into her eyes. They were chocolate brown, just like Sarah's, instead of the blue eyes babies were normally born with.

He sat there feeding the baby, wishing that this could all be true…well, not the part where Sarah had been hurt, but that they were married and she had just given birth to this little angel in his arms. When she finished the bottle, he burped her just as he remembered doing to Francesca when she was that age. Then he couldn't resist the urge any longer. He had been staring at the wisps of hair peaking out from under the tiny pink cap, and he just had to remove it. The baby's head was covered in silky dark brown hair. AJ looked up at Sarah, lying there in the bed. This really could be her daughter! They looked so much alike, even to the slightly dark complexion.

'She is perfect,' AJ thought and then wondered if it was true. He was sure that the nurse would have told him if there was something wrong but he wanted to see for himself. So laying the baby on the bed next to Sarah, he unwrapped the blanket around her and counted ten tiny fingers and ten even tinier toes. 'She was perfect! Oh, Sarah, I wish you would wake so you could see her!'

After about an hour with the baby, the nurse came back to return her to the nursery, "No problems, Lieutenant Bayer?"

"None," he replied.

"Alright then, I will bring her back for her next feeding, about midnight. You'll be here?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving until my wife comes around."

And so it went, AJ sat there with Sarah, dozing occasionally till the baby was brought in at midnight. After the feeding, AJ moved his chair closer to the bed and while still holding Sarah's hand; he laid his head down and went to sleep.

The sun streaming through the window woke him and he got up to use the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he ran his hand over his bristly jaw. 'I need to get a shave today,' he thought and returned to Sarah's bedside to find her stirring.

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

This is a repost of Chapter 1 so you will now see it in the proper time frame…

Saturday, April 17, 2004

0645 EST

Naval Clinic

Pensacola, Florida

PAIN! Mac woke to a world filled with it. She moaned and tried to open her eyes. Feeling a strong male hand clasping hers, her first thought was AJ. In her dreams, he was always there, and usually the first person she thought of when she woke. She didn't realize that she had said his name out loud until he answered her.

"I'm here, Sarah," came the soft Texas drawl of her Commanding Officer. That caused her eyes to fly open, and there he was-sitting next to her bed, in what looked like a hospital room, holding her hand. That, combined with the fact that he was in civvies, and the extremely concerned look on his face, had her beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

However, before she could get anywhere with that line of thought, the door to the room opened and a nurse entered carrying a baby. "Oh, look, little one! Your mommy is awake! Your daddy won't have to feed you alone this time."

Mac tried to smile though her pain-babies always made her smile-then she looked around the room for the other couple that the nurse was talking to. She and AJ were alone in the room, so who was the nurse talking to? Mac would have fallen over in shock if she had not been in bed already, when the nurse handed the baby and the bottle to Admiral AJ Chegwidden!

"Sarah, we're going to have to come up with a name for this little bundle soon, I know we only had boys names picked out, but she should have a name." He smiled at Mac and then stood to hand the baby to her. "Here, darling, you feed her this time, she should get to know her mommy, too."

Almost dropping the baby, Mac looked at AJ rather than the child he was trying to hand her. "Sir?"

"Oh, isn't that cute!" the nurse exclaimed as she was about to leave the room, "Calling him, sir!" She smiled at the two of them.

"Sarah, don't you want to feed our baby?" AJ smiled gently at Mac.

"What are you talking about? That is not my baby!" she practically shouted, pushing the child back into his arms.

He pulled the baby back a bit because she was so upset, and tried to reassure her, "Yes, darling, this is our child. I know you've been out since you were brought in, and that we wanted a boy, but our daughter is beautiful. Won't you even look at her?" he asked.

"That is not my child and you are not my husband! What the hell is going on here….oh…." her protest ended in a moan of pain and was almost drowned out by the wail of the baby she had startled.

"Nurse, I think my wife needs her pain medication!" AJ called to the woman at the door, and then sat back down in the chair he had been in to comfort the baby in his arms. Putting the bottle in the baby girl's mouth seemed to do the trick, and he turned his attention back to Mac.

"Sarah…" He was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on, Sir? Why does that nurse think that you are my husband and I am the mother of that baby?"

He gave her a very odd look, AJ knew that they were not married and that the baby in his arms was not theirs, but their cover was to pretend that those things were true. Had she forgotten that? He was just about to explain all of that when the nurse came back into the room. AJ could see that she was still waiting for an answer so he answered her as he had to, to maintain their cover. "Sarah, Darlin', you were hurt on your way to the clinic to have the baby. I wish you could remember her birth. It was beautiful. After all this time that we have tried to have a child and now we finally have this darling little girl." He nodded to the child in his arms.

She looked at the baby and held out her arms for it, he placed it in her arms and she looked down at their child. How could she have forgotten so much? She and AJ were married and this was their baby? She looked up into his eyes and asked, "Oh, AJ! How could I have missed the birth of our child?

Something was wrong! AJ looked at her, and it dawned on him that she really did not remember that they were undercover! She thought that this was real! He was jolted back to the moment, when she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and said, "Darling, this is a dream come true! I can't believe that I forgot our wedding after loving you for eight long years. I wish I could remember how this all happened, but now, we're married and have a beautiful baby together. AJ, I love you, and promise to be a good wife and mother. Just answer me one question….which of us left JAG?"

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"You didn't retire did you, AJ?" Mac asked when AJ hesitated over his answer.

That question he could answer without lying to her, "No, Sarah, I didn't retire."

"So, I'm the one that left…"

"Well, it's good to see you awake, little lady!" Commander Skaggs said as he walked in.

"Doctor, it seems that Sarah has had some memory loss."

"That is not unusual in a case like hers, with that bump on her head and all, but it can certainly be disconcerting. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I remember coming back from Paraguay."

"Sarah, that was a year ago!" AJ exclaimed.

"Nothing after that?" the doctor asked.

"No," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't remember our wedding, or getting pregnant…" As she said that, Skaggs eyes flew to AJ, who frowned at him and shook his head. "I don't even remember her birth," nodding at the baby in her arms.

"Why don't you pass her to your husband, and let me check you, Sarah?" While Skaggs examined Mac, AJ finished feeding and burping the baby.

Just as the doctor finished, the nurse came in wheeling a bassinet, "Would you like to have the baby in here with you now that you are awake, Ma'am?" she asked Mac.

"Oh, yes!" Mac told her.

"Have you named her yet?"

"No, AJ and I only had boys names picked out."

"You remember that?" Skaggs asked.

"Sadly, no. AJ said that as I was waking up."

"Well, you need to come up with a name before you're released from the hospital," the nurse told them.

"They have a few days," Skaggs said. "I want to keep you three to five days after the surgery." Looking over at AJ he said, "Could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

"Certainly, doctor," AJ said getting to his feet and handing the baby to the nurse.

Once in the hall the doctor asked AJ, "She had no idea that she is undercover and that this is all a sham, does she?"

"Unfortunately, no. It would seem that she doesn't."

"So, how did you explain all this?"

"I haven't, she was just starting to ask questions when you came in."

"Well, in the cases of amnesia that I have encountered it is better to let the memories return on their own. If there was some trauma involved in the memory loss, that could all be brought up again and cause set backs in her recovery."

"So, you want me to keep her in the dark?"

"I think it would be best for her," he was told.

"She is my Chief of Staff, and she believes we are married!"

"Do you want what's best for her or for you?"

"Her, of course!" AJ snapped.

"Then find a way to tell her as little as possible and let her memory come back on its own!"

As AJ reentered Sarah's room, he heard the nurse comment, "She's such a little angel!" and Sarah's reply of, "Yes, she is and she has her father's beautiful chocolate brown eyes."

"Do you know how rare brown eyes are in Caucasian newborns?" the nurse asked.

"No," Mac replied.

"Well, even with the two of you having brown eyes," she had noticed AJ in the room, "it is very rare. I have never seen it before in my seven years on the maternity ward," with that she left the room.

Mac looked up at AJ and smiled tentatively. It was still hard for her to believe this. That sometime in the last year all of her dreams had come true and she remembered none of it! But the proof was right in front of her…"So, what are we going to name our little angel, darling?"

AJ felt a jolt in his gut at that endearment. This time it was not used because of an undercover mission, Sarah meant it! The love shining from her eyes was real! Or at least she believed it was….

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"I don't know, what do you think?" AJ walked over to look into the bassinet.

"Everyone keeps calling her an angel, what about Angela?"

"That's beautiful," he said.

"And what do you think of Beatrice for a middle name?"

He stared at her; did she remember the odd little woman with the killer cat that had that name? "Why Beatrice?"

"I don't know," she told him, "It just seems right, Angela Beatrice Chegwidden."

"Perfect," he answered as his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"AJ, has Sarah woke up yet? We can't move on the clinic until we know she's alright!" Webb's voice jarred him back to reality.

Looking at Sarah's inquiring face, AJ told her, "It's work, I need to take it."

"Go ahead, darling. I feel pretty sleepy anyway," she settled into her pillow as he stepped into the hall.

"Okay, I'm back, Webb."

"That was Sarah's voice. She's awake! Why didn't you call me? You know I have been sitting here worrying!"

"It just happened and then the doctor came in, there hasn't been time to call you!"

"She sounded pretty alert to me! She was calling you 'darling', is there someone in the room with you?"

"Webb, we have a problem."

"What? Is it Sarah? I heard her, she sounded fine…"

"Webb, shut up and let me talk!" AJ growled. "When Mac woke up, she had amnesia."

"What?"

"You heard me! She has amnesia. She doesn't remember that we are on a mission or undercover." AJ had made sure he was alone in the hall before saying that last part.

"So, what does she think is going on?" Webb snarled.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for Clay's reaction, AJ said, "She believes we are married and she has just given birth to our daughter."

"How the hell does she think that?"

"Because that is what everyone here believes and is telling her is so!"

There was a long pause as the realization of this development hit both men. "How is that going to play out when we raid the place?"

"You are going to have to put that on hold, till we see where this is going."

"Like hell!" Webb shouted.

"Listen, Webb, I will NOT put Sarah's heath at risk and the doctor says that we need to play along with this till her memory comes back on its own."

"How long will that be?"

"There is no way to know."

"We have to get in there before there is another birth, AJ. Lore says there is another due soon."

"I don't care, Sarah comes first," AJ told him.

"Fine! I will hold off till Monday morning, no longer. You figure something out before then!" Webb shouted and hung up.

AJ was so furious that he almost threw the cell phone down the hall, but contained himself just in the nick of time. He went back into the room to find that Sarah and Angela were sleeping, and both looked so innocent. Reaching out a finger he tenderly caressed the cheek of Angela Beatrice Chegwidden. He knew that they would not be able to keep her, but it was a wonderful dream while it lasted. Looking at Sarah he wondered if she really had loved him all these years as she claimed that she did.

He sat there as they slept the day away; Sarah woke once when he was feeding Angela and the look of love on her face when she stared at the two of them clutched at his heart. Before he could say anything to her about it the nurse came in with lunch and Sarah was asleep again even before she finished eating.

The day passed slowly as AJ's mind turned over plan after plan to find a way out of the situation. He rejected every one that he came up with, and was no closer to a solution when he dozed off that evening, than he was right after his call with Webb.

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Mac woke to find that Angela was awake and about to start fussing for her evening feeding. She also saw that AJ was asleep in the chair near her bed and didn't want to wake him. Pushing the call button for the nurse, she put a finger to her lips when the nurse came in with the bottle, so she wouldn't wake AJ. The nurse handed the baby to Mac, as well as the bottle, and once she was sure Mac was doing okay, left them together.

She could still not quite take it all in. Here she was, with everything that she had ever wanted in life and she could not remember how it happened. Looking down at Angela, she grinned. Well, she knew how this happened, but wished she could remember making love with her…husband! Her gaze fell on AJ and she sighed. She had loved him for so long and now it looked like he had returned those feelings too. She only wished that the doctor had not told him her memory should come back on its own. She had so many questions!

Just as she finished feeding Angela, the door to the room swung open and a woman entered. Mac motioned her to be quiet, so the stranger stepped over to the bed with the clipboard she was carrying before whispering to Mac, "Ma'am, I am from Records and just need to get this birth certificate signed."

"Do you need both of us to sign it?" Mac asked.

"No, just one of you would be fine."

Looking up at the woman, Mac asked if she could hold the baby while she signed the forms, she was too tender to lay Angela in her lap. The woman readily agreed and the switch was made, baby for clipboard. Mac filled in the mother's name: Sarah Mackenzie-Chegwidden, for the father, she paused and then with an evil gleam wrote out his full name, Albert Jethro Chegwidden, and then the baby's name, Angela Beatrice Chegwidden. The time of birth and all other relevant information had already been filled in. Once again, the switch was made and the woman thanked Mac and left.

When AJ woke from his nap he grinned a bit self-consciously at Mac when he saw she was awake. "I just finished feeding her, I am afraid I left the messy job for you. I'm still not able to move around enough to get her diaper changed," she said apologetically.

"No problem," he said, getting up and taking the baby from Sarah. He quickly and efficiently changed Angela's diaper.

Mac looked on and said, "You do that very well."

He laughed, "Well, I had some recent practice with Little AJ and Baby James. At least this young lady doesn't have a fire hose you have to watch out for! Can't tell you how unpleasant it is to get caught like that!" They both laughed over that image, as AJ tucked Angela back into her bassinet.

"AJ, you must be exhausted from being here all the time. You should go home and get a good nights sleep tonight."

"We'll see," was all he would say.

"Which is your way of putting me off and means that you won't do it!" she pouted playfully.

"You know me too well, Sarah."

"I hope I know you well enough to believe that you love Angela's name."

"Why is that, my love?"

"Because I just signed the birth certificate while you were sleeping."

"What?"

"I hope that's okay, AJ? You do like her name, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I like her name, but how did you sign it?"

"Oh, you mean me!" she giggled a bit, "I played it safe and signed it Mackenzie-Chegwidden. Is that what I did, hyphenate our names?"

He was about to correct her when he remembered Skaggs saying not to help her remember in any way. So he let her assume she was right. "I tried to tell you how tired you would get writing out two long names like that!" It wasn't until later that he realized that he needed to do some quick planning. Mac had used their real names on the birth certificate and while that might blow their cover, which was the least of his worries at that point.

If it got back to anyone at home that Mr. and Mrs. Chegwidden had had a baby, things could get real complicated! And how was he going to handle Sarah being released from the hospital? When she was told they couldn't take their baby with them!

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"So, what was her name going to be if she was a boy?" Mac asked.

Thinking quickly he said the first thing that popped into his head, "Well, we were going to name a boy Matthew after your uncle."

"And middle name?" she grinned thinking her Uncle Matt would have been so honored.

"Um…Robert! After Bud and Harriett because they mean so much to both of us."

"Oh that is perfect!" She smiled up at him and taking his hand to bring it to her cheek she whispered, "The next one will be a boy, I promise."

"Next one?" AJ questioned.

"Yes," she hesitated, "You do want more than one, don't you? Or is it I just don't remember?"

"Of course! As many as you want, Sarah."

"Have we had any visitors while I was sleeping?" she smiled up at him.

"Visitors?"

"Yes," Mac giggled, "Like Bud and Harriett, or Harm, or anyone else from the office?"

"Oh! That would be a little difficult since we are not home," he explained.

"AJ, I know we aren't at home but hospitals have visiting hours."

"No, I mean we are not in Virginia, we're in Florida."

"We moved?"

"No, we were here on…vacation. We weren't expecting you to have the baby till we got home."

"Oh! When can we go home?"

"As soon as the doctor says you and Angela are ready."

When Mac had fallen asleep again AJ stopped by Skaggs' office to confirm his fear of what not leaving the hospital with Angela could do to Mac. After that, he knew he had to find a way for them to keep the baby.

Knowing that if they were to keep the baby, they would have to be married, his next stop was the Navy Chaplain on the base. The man looked at AJ with a measure of disbelief that he found hard to overcome. Finally it was AJ's sincerity and profession of love for Sarah that convinced the Chaplain he was for real.

"We will have to find a way to word this so she doesn't suspect that it is a marriage ceremony."

"What do you have to have to make it official?" AJ asked.

"I need her to acknowledge that she wants to be your wife and you her husband."

"That's something I want more than…"

He was interrupted, when the Chaplain said, "You aren't the problem, Sir."

After another few minutes of figuring, they came up with an equitable plan. The Chaplain would come by her room the next day to perform the ceremony, and they could get her to sign the marriage certificate by sliding in into the stack of forms that she would need to fill out to be released.

Sunday, April 18, 2004

0930 EST

Naval Clinic

Pensacola, Florida

AJ talked to one of the nurses and decided it would be all right for him to leave for a while. He hurried back to the hotel and took a quick shower and shaved. After putting on clean clothes and comfortable shoes, he found a pretty gown and robe for Sarah. The nurse had advised him that today she would be allowed to take a shower on her own. Knowing it would make her happy, he took her special perfume from Ms. Bea's too. Getting in the elevator he heard a voice that put a damper on his good mood.

"How's the happy family getting along?" came a snide remark from just behind him.

"Sarah and I are doing great and how did the meeting go with Commander Skaggs?" AJ calmly asked.

"We didn't get a lot, but enough to put him and his family into protective custody. Right now we're  
keeping an eye out for any young pregnant girls being escorted inside," advised Webb. "Here, carry this on you at all times just in case this goes down before you two leave the clinic. I'll place a guard at Sarah's door, right before we begin."

AJ looked down at the gun Webb offered, he took it and placed it in the slacks behind his back. "What about the baby?" asked AJ. "Sarah is sure she's ours and Commander Skaggs felt losing it now would do serious harm to her mentally and emotionally." He knew it was wrong, but he had fallen in love with that tiny scrap of humanity, just as Sarah had done.

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"It can't be helped, AJ, the baby has to be returned to her mother," said Webb running his fingers through his hair.

"Webb, the mother is dead. And according to the birth certificate Sarah and I are her legal parents,"  
replied AJ glancing over his shoulder.

"That's impossible! You're under cover as Bayer, when your real name is Chegwidden!" growled Webb.

"I know my own name, Webb! While I was asleep yesterday they came in for us to sign the birth certificate and Sarah gave them Chegwidden for the last name," replied AJ.

"AJ!" exclaimed Webb.

"What?" he snapped.

"What she's done could pose a threat to the two of you, and the mission!" stressed Webb.

"I'm well aware of that, but the mission is the least of my concern right now," sneered AJ. "Now if you'll excuse me." He turned and walked away from Webb.

Entering the room he found he was just in time to see Sarah starting to feed their daughter.

"What have you got, sweetheart?" she asked smiling and noticing the bag in his hand.

"Just a surprise for one of my girls," he grinned, leaning over and kissing them both.

"Ohhhh, AJ, you know how much I love surprises, now give!"

"Well, the nurse told me that you could shower today, so I brought along a few things I thought  
you might enjoy," he smiled.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," she said but before she could get out of bed, the door swung open.

Chaplain Engval entered Sarah's room after he had finished performing services in the chapel. "Good morning you two! How are you today?" Mac and AJ looked up at the new arrival, AJ pretending that he did not know the man.

"I'm Chaplain Engval, young lady," he said to Sarah, as he reached out to take her hand in his. "Is this your husband?" he asked nodding to AJ and taking his hand as well.

"Yes, Sir," Mac said.

"And this beautiful woman is your wife?" he asked of AJ. Mac looked at him a bit oddly since she had just told the man they were married.

But AJ answered him as planned, "Yes, she is."

"Well, that is fine! And I hear that congratulations are in order?" he asked looking at Angela, but AJ knew that he had just been pronounced Sarah's husband. His heart swelled and he silently prayed that she would not come to hate him when she got her memory back for what he had just done.

After the Chaplain had left, Sarah took her shower and putt on her pale yellow gown and robe set, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Feeling much better she slowing made her way back to her bed. Seeing the loving looks AJ was giving the baby, she said, "I just can't wait to get home and show her off. She's so perfect, and I love her, don't you?"

"Almost as much as I love you," said AJ, knowing that at least was no lie. "She really is beautiful. She looks just like you, Darlin'."

"Maybe, but I see a lot of you in her, my love," smiled Sarah caressing his now smooth check.

Holding Angela over his shoulder, with the fresh powdered smell of a baby he detected another scent in the room. "Sarah, are you wearing perfume?" he asked walking over to the bed.

"Yes, sweetheart, so nice of you to notice," she smiled, hoping that he knew she had worn it just for him.

"It's a wonderful smell. I guess I never noticed before. Where did you place it, Darlin'?" AJ asked bending closer to get a whiff.

"Here," Mac pointed behind her ears, "and here," pointing to the base of her throat," and here," this time she pointed between her breasts, "and here," she placed her finger behind the bend of her knee, "and last but not least, here…"

The door opened and a nurse came in to tell them it was time for the baby's bath.

"But she's asleep," argued AJ, not wanting to give up holding Angela.

"Rules, Sir," explained the nurse.

Reluctantly, AJ handed the baby over to the nurse and turned back to a smiling Sarah.

"Daddy's little Angel? I have a feeling there is a little girl that is going to be spoiled very badly," she grinned.

Shrugging his shoulders, he caught another whiff of her perfume, and before he could control himself, he bent and tenderly kissed the base of her throat. Smiling, he sat down and picked up her hand. "Make that two girls, I'll spoil."

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Monday, April 19, 2004

0800 EST

Naval Clinic

Pensacola, Florida

The call came in and Clay and his men were at the wire fence in fifteen minutes. They had been preparing since 0700, planning on going in at 0800 but it looked like things were heating up early. "What's going on down there?" he asked an agent watching the back entrance.

"They brought a young girl in about half an hour ago. She couldn't be more than fourteen, fifteen at the most. She was definitely in labor. Lore escorted her to the door where she was met by a doctor and nurse. They wheeled her inside and Lore followed," explained the agent.

"This is it then men. You all have a floor plan provided by Commander Skaggs. I want the teams to  
split up, each going to a delivery room. I want Lore and his team of doctors and nurses detained. One team is to go directly to the nursery. Secure it until we are sure who all are involved in this mess," ordered Clay while turning to another man standing next to him. "MacDonald, I want you stationed outside Colonel Mackenzie's room. She is signed in under the name of Sarah Bayer. Let no one inside that room. Admiral Chegwidden should be in there with her."

"Yes, Sir! No one'll get past me," replied Agent MacDonald.

"Also, no one is to leave the clinic for any reason. Stop anyone trying to go throw those gates," Clay said pointing to a team of four. "Alright, let's move out!"

Meanwhile, inside the clinic, Sarah awoke with a start. "AJ, quick there's going to be trouble. Give me the baby!" said a frightened Sarah.

"Now, Darlin', you just had a dream, lay back and relax. Our sweet baby is safe right here in her bassinet," replied AJ as he tried to get Sarah to lay back and cover her.

"No, AJ, something's wrong! I can feel it. Please go and check," begged Sarah.

AJ went into the hall and noticed a heavily built man round the corner. He was armed and wearing a jacket with the CIA logo on it. He knew the raid had started. Going into Sarah's room he handed her  
Angela from the bassinet and watched as she made cooing noises to her. Then he went to the bathroom to check the weapon and be sure all was ready just in case he needed it. Coming out, he walked to the door and glanced out at MacDonald, who nodded. Then he turned back to guard the two most precious things in his life.

The team reached the nursery and took the nurses into custody while the babies screamed and cried. Next, the teams raided the delivery rooms. Only three were in use at the time. Two teams were embarrassed, but held their positions outside the doors in case these doctors and nurses were involved in the baby ring. The third delivery room was the one where Lore was with the young illegal girl who was in the process of giving birth. Clay ordered, "Stay where you are, the building is surrounded."

Lore yelled, "We can still escape!"

"There is no escape," said Clay. "The clinic is surrounded and there's no way out."

"Quick! Grab the girl!" yelled Lore, frantic.

Clay stepped in front of the young girl, blocking anyone from touching her. Lore turned to run. Clay nodded to one of his men who tackled Lore to the ground, just as the girl gave one last push and delivered a tiny baby boy.

"Alright, I want names," said Clay to those in the room. "I want the names of everyone involved, and I want to know the whereabouts of the natural mothers." It was so quite you could hear a pin drop in the room. "Alright! If I have to find out on my own, I'll see each of you get the maximum penalty," grinned Clay.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

The doctor looked at Lore laying on the floor spoke up, "I'll tell you everything I know."

"Great! You come with me to your office and you guys keep this scum under guard. Watch close and make sure nothing happens to that girl or her baby!" said Clay following the doctor closely.

In the doctor's office, Clay learned that this scam had been going on for quite awhile. Commander James explained, "There were forty-three mothers in all that Lore brought here. He paid me and another doctor, Commander Willis, to deliver them. We used our own nurses and paid them extra. The moment the babies were born, Lore would kill the mothers and moved them to the basement and have their bodies thrown into the furnace. After the first one, he blackmailed us to continue," admitted James.

"Show me the basement!" demanded Clay. Once in the basement, he noticed the furnace was running and had it shut off. He figured it was for the new mother to be. After it had cooled off some, he glanced inside and saw what looked like human bones. "We'll need forensics team down here ASAP!" bellowed Clay.

The ring had been broken, but not soon enough to save all those young girls. Commander James would live the rest of his life in Leavenworth for his testimony. The rest would most likely get the death penalty. Clay headed for Sarah's room to see if she and the baby were safe.

Knocking on the door, AJ opened it a crack to see who was there.

"AJ, are Sarah and the baby safe?" asked Clay.

"Yes! How did the raid go?" asked AJ.

"We got everyone," said Clay. "But I need to take the baby now…"

"No way in hell, Webb!"

"Now listen, AJ, you know that…"

"Clay?" came the call from in the room. AJ stepped back from the door to allow Webb to enter. Clay looked at her holding the baby to her and felt like a heel for what he was about to do.

"I've come for the baby, Sarah."

"Are you crazy? What makes you think that I would give you my baby?" Mac asked giving him a perplexed look.

"Our baby, Webb, you aren't taking OUR baby," AJ stepped to Sarah's side and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh god! Clay!" Comprehension to what she thought was happening lit Mac's eyes. She turned her face up to AJ's, "AJ, nothing happened in Paraguay, I swear! Clay, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but this is AJ's daughter, not yours! We were not intimate, AJ! I promise you!"

Webb looked stunned at her words. AJ was stunned too that Sarah would think he was thinking that about her. "Darling, I trust you! I have no doubt that Angela is our daughter and not Clay's. What would make you think that?"

"I just didn't know with the amnesia, if the time frame might have had you thinking that! If you don't think that you are the father, Clay, then why would you have come to take m…our baby away?"

"Yes, Webb…why?" AJ asked, thinking, 'Let the spy get himself out of this one!'

Just then there was a knock on the door and McDonald poked his head in to ask Webb what he wanted done with the people not involved in the scam. Looking relieved, Clay told him that he would be there in a minute, then turned back to Sarah and AJ. "We are breaking up a baby selling ring and the Director had instructed us to make sure that all the babies were matched to the real parents. I was just going to check your baby to her footprints that they took when she was born."

"Oh!" Mac sighed. Looking embarrassed she said, "I'm sorry, Clay, it has been a crazy few days. Angela has been here in the room with me since the first day, I am sure that she is ours. I mean just look at her, she has AJ's eyes."

To be continued….


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Tuesday, April 20, 2004

1000 EST

Naval Clinic

Pensacola, Florida

Things had finally settled down after the raid and the clinic had called in replacement staff that had not been involved in the ring. Commander Skaggs had been in just a short time ago and had told them that Sarah was going to be released the next day. After a call to Webb to make sure that they had a ride home in his plane, AJ had called the hotel to tell them they would be checking out the next morning. Now he stood over the bassinet in Sarah's room, looking at Angela. 'What a huge complication to be so tiny. What a wonderful, beautiful, precious complication!' he thought, watching her and grinning.

Suddenly it dawned on him, he had to warn all their friends at JAG. He also had to have everything of Sarah's moved to his home. It'll have to be our home by tomorrow! Who could he ask to do this, with enough organizational skills and knowledge of their homes, well enough to pull it off? It hit him, the perfect person...Harriett Roberts. Stepping into the hall and pulling out his cell phone, he dialed her number at JAG he waited.

"JAG headquarters, Lieutenant Sims speaking."

"Harriett, Chegwidden here."

"Admiral, it's so good to hear your voice. Will you and the Colonel be back soon?" asked Harriett, shutting a file drawer.

"Yes, Harriett, tomorrow, in fact," replied AJ sounding exhausted.

"Admiral, is everything alright?" she asked, catching the tone of his voice.

"No, Harriett. The mission was a success, but Colonel Mackenzie was involved in an accident," answered AJ.

"Accident! Is she badly injured?"

"Not physically, well, at least not after the surgery..."

"Surgery! But she's well enough to come home? Will she need someone to stay with her, Sir?" asked Harriett, biting her lip and wondering how she could rearrange her schedule.

"Harriett, she has amnesia."

"Amnesia, Sir? Does she remember anything, or anyone?"

"She remembers everything up until a year ago, then her life changed drastically. She believes she has been married to me for a year and resigned her commission to do so. We have a baby daughter and it was delivered by C-section which happened due to the accident," explained AJ.

"Sir! How? I don't understand," replied a stunned Harriett.

"Harriett, I don't have time to go into it all now. What everyone needs to know is that the amnesia may or may not be permanent. If anyone pushes Sarah to remember, it could be a detrimental to her health. I need everyone to pretend that Sarah and I have been married for a year, and that the baby we bring home, is ours. Sarah believes she carried and gave birth to her," stressed AJ.

"But, Sir! What about regulations?" Harriett was shocked and surprised by everything he was telling her.

"Sarah and I were married legally, this morning, without her knowledge. There will be a legal adoption as soon as the papers can be filled out and filed. My next call is to the SECNAV and if he can't understand the situation we've been put in, then regulations be damned. The man can have my resignation. Sarah and the baby are more important," announced AJ.

Harriett smiled, she had always known that the Admiral and Sarah were in love. The two belonged together and fate had stepped in and settled the matter. "I'll advise everyone here of the situation, Sir, and see that they understand how fragile the Colonel's health is at the moment," replied Harriett smiling.

"Harriett, I need another favor, if you don't mind," requested AJ.

"Yes, Sir, whatever I can do," replied Harriett.

"It's a large favor, but you're the only one I know capable of handling it. I need you to clean Sarah's office out. Then go to her apartment and take all of her personal items and move them to my home. Harriett, I need you to make my home, our home," requested AJ.

"Make it look like she's been living there for a year. Put her clothes in my closet, her shampoo, toothbrush and whatnots in my bathroom. Scatter our clothes around like we packed in a hurry. Get pictures, anything of the two of us and set them around. I also need you to fix up the guest bedroom as the nursery. Here is my credit card number, buy what ever you need to do the job. And Harriett, Mac thinks that we were expecting a boy, so don't go to frilly on the nursery."

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"If I remember right the room is already powder blue, Sir, I can just get some curtains and furniture to lighten up the room."

"Sounds good, and Harriett, get a rocking chair, please. I remember how much Marcella used to love to rock Francesca."

"Oh, yes! A rocking is very important with a new baby. Sir, what is the baby's name?"

"We've named her Angela Beatrice. Thank you again for doing this, I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't know of anyone who knows us both as well as you do and can handle such a large job on such short notice."

"Sir! I'm flattered," grinned Harriett. "I promise I won't let either of you down."

"I know you won't, Harriett. Now I've got to call the SECNAV. Let's hope he's as happy about our nuptials as you are. Thanks again, Harriett. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sir," replied a very enthused Harriett.

Not wanting to put off the call to the SECNAV, AJ pushed in Sheffield's office number on his cell phone. He was surprised when Edward answered his own phone.

"Sheffield, here."

"Mr. Secretary, AJ Chegwidden, Sir."

"Chegwidden, I hear you're to be congratulated. Nice work on cleaning up that baby ring. Nasty business about the natural mothers though," smiled Edward.

"Thank you, Sir. However, we have a problem. I don't know if you've been told about Colonel Mackenzie's accident?" asked AJ.

"There was a mention about a car wreck on the way to the clinic," said Edward lighting a cigar. "However, nothing after that. Is the Colonel alright, Chegwidden?"

"She came through surgery fine, Sir, but she has amnesia," replied AJ.

"Amnesia! Do the doctor's expect it to be temporary?" asked Edward leaning forward putting his cigar in an ashtray.

"Sir, the doctors aren't sure. It could be permanent."

"Does she remember anything at all?"

"She remembers everything correctly up to a year ago, then she thinks she resigned her commission to marry me," sighed AJ, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come.

"Marry you! Chegwidden, did you break regulations?" demanded Edward.

"No, Sir! Absolutely not! The Colonel's surgery resembled a C-section and when the baby was brought to her she believed me to be the father. After being together a week, I know she wanted a child, so this morning we were married without her knowledge. I will see the adoption is legal also," advised AJ.

"You realize that what you just told me will cost you, your career and time in Leavenworth," frowned Edward.

"Mr. Secretary, I had hoped you would accept Sarah's resignation as placed a year ago, and consider the circumstances we are in. You, yourself, along with the CIA, placed us under cover together which lead to her accident. If it's not possible to do that, then I will deal with it the best way I can. Sarah is a lovely woman, one I would be pleased to have as my wife. The baby is equally as beautiful, and I am not willing to put Sarah's health at risk by telling her the truth at this time."

AJ took a deep breath before continuing, "Sir, no regulations have been broken, to date, but if you still want my resignation or retirement then you may have either. I would ask you take into consideration what we did to achieve our goal."

"Very well, Chegwidden. You plead your case quite eloquently. You have your job, and Colonel Macken...Chegwidden, has resigned her commission as of a year ago. Now I hope you don't live to regret this decision," Edward said as he hung up the phone.

AJ hoped the same thing; he really prayed that Sarah loved him as much as he did her. Now, it was feeding time for the baby so he hurried back to the room so he wouldn't miss that beautiful sight.

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Tuesday, April 20, 2004

1015 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

After hanging up the phone from the Admiral, Harriett did something she'd never done before. "Attention on deck! Attention on deck!" she yelled, so excited she felt she'd burst. Everyone left the offices to come to the bullpen to see what was going on with Harriett.

"What's all the commotion, Coates?" asked Harm looking up from some papers he was checking.

"Sir, Lieutenant Sims has called for Attention on Deck and everyone's come to see what she's so excited about," replied Jen.

"Harriett called WHAT?" exclaimed Harm, getting up and going outside to see if Harriett had lost her mind.

"Everyone, the Admiral just called! He and Colonel Mackenzie will be home tomorrow!" laughed Harriett.

"Wait a minute, Harriett. The Admiral called you, why you?" asked Harm confused.

"The mission they were on was a success, but…"

"I knew there would be a BUT in there somewhere if Webb was around," groaned Harm.

Glancing at Harm, Harriett continued. "They had some bad luck when the Colonel had an accident," she explained.

"Accident! Mac was in an accident. Is she all right?" asked Harm, moving closer to Harriett.

"Yes, Sir. The Admiral said she was fine after the surgery..."

"Surgery! Just wait until I get my hands on Webb! I should have been there to protect her then there  
wouldn't have been an accident," said Harm shaking his head.

"Sir, she's fine, and like I said, she and the Admiral will be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Harriett, I'll be there waiting for her with her favorite steak," smiled Harm.

"Sir, there's just one problem. The Admiral said she got a good bump on the head and now she has amnesia."

Everyone looked at the other, "Amnesia!"

"Yes, and the doctor's not sure if it's temporary or permanent. The Admiral said the Colonel remembers everything up until last year. Then she thinks she resigned her commission to marry him. They will be coming home as husband and wife with a newborn daughter," explained Harriett.

"That's impossible! What about regulations?" asked Harm. "Does the SECNAV know any of this?"

"All I know for sure, Sir, is that they are married legally and they are coming home with a baby. The doctor says not to push the Colonel or we could really do some major damage to her mentally and emotionally. So, we are all to act like the Colonel and Admiral have been married for a year, and that she just gave birth to this baby girl," said Harriett.

"I'm calling the SECNAV. Something's fishy here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it," grumbled Harm.

"Sir, the Admiral was calling him as soon as he hung up from talking with me," replied Harriett.

"Mac and the Admiral?" asked Harm shaking his head.

"Sir, the Admiral requested that I move the Colonel's things to his home and arrange things to look as though they belonged there. I also have to fix up the guest room into a nursery for the baby. This is going to take quite awhile. Could Lieutenant Roberts go with me, Sir?" asked Harriett.

"Bud, do you have anything in court for the rest of the day?" asked Harm still not believing what he'd just heard.

"No, Sir, my schedule is clear," said Bud.

"Go with Harriett then, and help her move things," replied Harm in a daze.

"Before I forget, there will be a big welcome home party tomorrow at 1500 at the Admiral's house. Can't have the happy couple bring their new baby girl home without a party, can we?" grinned Harriett. "I can count on everyone being there, I hope!" Everyone seemed to agree with Harriett, except Harm, who was very quite.

"Commander, you'll be there tomorrow, since you and the Colonel are best friends, right?" asked Harriett, keeping her fingers crossed.

"Yes, Harriett, I'll be there at 1500, I'll even bring a present for the baby," said Harm as he stood in the doorway of Mac's office while Harriett cleared it of all of her personal belongings. He felt his heart lurch when she took the last item and put it in the box on the desk. It was Mac's picture of the seal pup that had been on her wall since the day she had moved into that office. This subterfuge was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't care if it was for her health, Harm just didn't know if he could act like she was married to the Admiral when in his heart he knew that Mac should be his.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Armed with the Admiral's credit card number, Harriett grabbed Bud's arm and hustled him out of the bullpen. She called out as they left, "If anyone wants to come by the Admiral's house when you get off work tonight, I'm sure that we could use the help!"

Jen and Sturgis both said they would be there, but Harm remained silent.

"Okay, Buddy, the first stop is our house to get out of uniforms and into work clothes. We also need to pick up anything that baby James has grown out of or doesn't use. Oh! And now that he is out of the bassinet and into his crib full time we can let them have that too! Can you call Mikey and see if he will pick up the boys from the day care and watch them tonight? I can't have them underfoot while we work."

"How about if he is free I have him drop the boys with our neighbor Mrs. Carlson and then come and help us? He will be of more use than I will be moving furniture around."

"Great idea!" They made a flying trip through the house gathering anything that would be useful to 'the mission' and loaded it into the van. Then they headed to Colonel Mackenzie's apartment. Harriett told Bud she would need to see how much stuff she needed to take from Mac's before heading to the store.

When they arrived at Mac's apartment, Bud noticed a Federal Express box propped against her door. He picked it up as they went in and Harriett asked what the package was. Bud read off that it was from a photo shop in Florida and Harriett squealed in delight, grabbed it and began to rip into it.

Bud watched in shock as he wife committed a federal offence, "Harriett! You're opening someone else's mail!"

"I know, the Admiral said to scatter pictures around his house and if there's some in here from their trip, they could be perfect…" She fell silent as the picture frame became visible in the box she was opening. It was the double frame with the shark picture and the one of the two of them together in front of the carriage with the gold plaque saying 'Memories'. She sighed, thinking, 'Oh, Admiral, way to advertise your feelings!'

Looking over her shoulder, Bud exclaimed, "Is that a shark?"

"Yes, Bud, it is. We need to keep moving!" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet to begin packing. She packed Mac's clothes and swept through the bathroom for her toiletries. In the meantime, she had Bud packing up her music and video collection. With the van nearly full, Harriett was hoping the furniture store would be able to deliver that night.

Mikey was going to meet them at the Admiral's house once he got the boys settled with their neighbor, so, they hit the McDonald's drive-thru for lunch and then were off to the baby store. Telling the clerk that she would be making a very large purchase providing that it could be delivered that night, Harriett waited for him to confirm that it could be delivered, before beginning what looked a marathon-shopping spree. She quickly picked out a white set of furniture, and then remembering that the baby was named Angela Beatrice Chegwidden, Harriett decided on an alphabet theme for the nursery. After buying border paper for the room and matching curtains as well as a bumper pad to go inside the crib, she moved on to the clothing department.

Quickly, she added a stack of OneZ's, several receiving blankets and some unisex outfits. She could not help but stop and purchase a tiny lace dress that would be a 'welcome home' gift from her and Bud. She also threw several boxes of newborn diapers before moving on to the bottle and pacifier isle. After getting a good selection and a bottle warmer for the dresser, she headed back to the furniture department. Here she finally slowed down, much to Bud's relief. He was beginning to wonder if Harriett thought she was trying out for some kind of shopping contest reality show!

To be continued….


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Bud sank into one of the lined up rocking chairs, and watched Harriett spend exactly ten rocks in each chair. She called over the clerk that had been waiting on them and told him which one she wanted and then was off again! Telling Bud that they had one more stop to make, she instructed him to stop at the party store in the mall. She purchased everything that she would need for the welcome home party for the next day, as well as several picture frames for the photos she had pulled out of their family album. By the time they finished at the store and drove out to the Admiral's house in McLean it was getting close to mid afternoon. They pulled up to find that there was a Federal Express package from the same photo shop in Florida on his doorstep also.

Bud watched as his wife once again opened something not addressed to her. Finding a similar picture to the ones she had found at Mac's, Harriett chose a place of honor for them. The eight by ten she put in the bedroom on the bedside table, and the smaller double framed one she placed on the mantle in the living room. Mikey met them at the house just as they were unloading the van, when Sturgis arrived Harriett asked him and Mikey to move the furniture from the guest room into the basement. While they were doing that she had Bud start to put the border around the room.

She was busy in the Admiral's bedroom, unpacking Mac's clothes and finding room for them in the closet and chest of drawers. Harriett also spread Mac's toiletries out in the bathroom. Just as she finished, Jen and the furniture van from the store arrived. Jen had brought pizza for everyone so no one had to take a break to cook or go get food. Everyone thanked her and then it was back to work.

The women were loving putting together the nursery when Sturgis suggested that Mac's car needed to be here too. Harriett thinking quickly said that they should take some of the Admiral's things back to her place and make it 'their' place in the city, when they were done with that they could return with her car. The guys took off promising not to be long. Bringing James' bassinet into the Admiral's bedroom, Harriett wondered which side of the bed he slept on, and then scolded herself for thinking about where her CO slept! But she needed to figure it out to know where to put the bassinet.

Eventually, she just picked a side and put the rocker in the room too, so Mac could rock the baby in here with the Admiral. Harriett then made up the tiny baby bed with the new receiving blankets; she also put the sweetest little nightie on top of the covers for her first night in her new home. Memories of her own baby girl came back to her and she sighed. Baby Sarah was both a painful and joyful memory, she hoped that the Admiral and Mac would be happy with their baby girl. Harriett knew they would be wonderful parents after seeing both of them with her two boys.

By the time the guys returned, Harriett and Jen were ready to start putting up the party decorations. Enlisting the guys to help with that they all finished about 2200. Harriett said that she would stop at the grocery store the next morning and stock the fridge for their return so if they were tired they wouldn't have to go out. All night there had been speculation and talk about how this situation was going to affect everyone and how hard it would be to keep up the pretence. Everyone agreed that this was going to be the hardest on Harm, as evidenced by his not showing up to help that night. Sturgis was wondering privately how Mac could have married the Admiral if she really loved Harm like she had told him.

To be continued….


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Wednesday, April 21, 2004

1100 EST

Naval Clinic

Pensacola, Florida

Today was the day that they were going home to McLean. Sarah was excited and couldn't wait to get released from the clinic. "AJ, you have to go back to the hotel and get me something decent to wear," she smiled. "If I know Harriett, she'll have something planned. Oh, and get Angela something pink with lots of ruffles and a bonnet. Also don't forget to buy a car seat, we will need it once we get home, anyway."

"Yes, sweetheart, anything else you can think of before I leave?" he grinned at her excitement.

"AJ, how are we going to make it home today, I wrecked the Escalade," frowned Sarah.

"No, Darlin', you wrecked a rental and we had insurance on it. Webb has been kind enough to offer his private jet, so we will be home this afternoon," explained AJ.

"Oh, then don't forget anything I told you. The clinic is giving us enough bottles for Angela to get  
home so we'll have to pick up some formula when we get there," smiled Sarah looking at the sleeping baby.

"I'll be back before you know it, all packed and with a dress for daddy's Angel," grinned AJ giving both his girls a kiss before leaving. At the hotel as he was packing all the expensive clothes, he wondered how he'd slip them out before Sarah saw them. A knock at the door pulled his attention from the  
thoughts of the clothes. Opening the door he was surprised to see Webb. The mission was over what was he still doing here?

"Webb, if you've come about the baby forget it," said AJ, starting to close the door on the man.

Putting his foot in the door, Webb said, "No, AJ, actually I came to discuss the clothes with you."

Opening the door and motioning for him to come in, "Good, we need to talk about how I can slip them back to you without Sarah knowing. Of course, I'll pay for the one she wears home today and her wedding ring set."

Raising his hands and shaking his head to stop AJ from going any farther, he said, "The Director and SECNAV have gotten together and decided the clothes are yours. You will of course have to pay for all the jewelry or return it as agreed upon," replied Webb. "As for the car, well, it's been written off as a hazard of the mission."

Going over to where Sarah had kept the jewelry, AJ handed it to Webb. As he did, he thought he would he rather buy Sarah's jewelry himself. Not only that, but he felt that diamonds would always remind her of the time she and Webb spent in Paraguay. He knew, although she had never said anything to him, which would also remind her of Sadik Fahad and because of that they meant only death to her now. He knew his Sarah, his love, he thought as he let the necklace slide through his fingers into Webb's hand. AJ hoped she didn't remember any of it. Writing Webb a check for the wedding ring, AJ finished packing and went to the nearest mall where looking for a baby store. Shopping for his new daughter was a joy! He looked around until he found the perfect dress for Angel. He bought it and a matching bonnet and panties. Then, worried about her little feet, he got her some pink socks with white bows. He also got a pink receiving blanket, so his Angel wouldn't get cold on the trip home.

Going back to the clinic with a large bag of things for Sarah and Angela, he was ready to check them out. The taxi was waiting outside to take them to the airport. Mother and daughter were wheeled out to the taxi after Mac signed more forms then the SECNAV required on a bad day. Then they were on their way to the airport and home.

To be continued….


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Webb met them, much to AJ's disappointment. After loading everything on the plane, AJ walked over to him, so Sarah wouldn't hear, and said, "You're not wanted here, Webb."

"Maybe not, AJ, but it's my plane, so I'll fly back with the three of you," smiled Webb before helping Sarah and Angela onto the plane. Once aboard, the jet took off not even waking the sleeping baby.

"Beautiful baby, Sarah," remarked Webb.

"Yes, isn't she," smiled the new mother. "She reminds me of her father."

"Really, you think so?" asked Webb. "I don't see it at all."

"Look at her complexion, Clay. When she's awake, her eyes are the same warm chocolate brown as his," smiled Sarah.

"She has hair, Sarah. I can see it peeking out of the bonnet," laughed Webb.

"Webb, I did have hair at one time. It's people like you that caused it to fall out," replied AJ. "Sarah,  
give me Angela and you lay back and rest. It's sure to be a long evening and you want to be ready for it." Handing Angela to AJ, Sarah reclined the seat and shut her eyes.

"Back off, Webb, unless you want another broken nose," whispered AJ cradling his daughter.

"What did I do?" asked Webb innocently.

"You're baiting, Sarah. Stop it! The doctor said it wasn't good for her to push her memory. That's what you were aiming for," snarled AJ.

"She'll remember sometime, and when she does, you'll be sorry," replied Webb. "She won't like being played for a fool."

"You let me worry about that, Webb," sneered AJ. "Right now, I'm worried about her health and if you cared at all you should be to."

"I care. I just don't like the idea of her being married to you," grumbled Webb. "I still don't see how  
you worked that one around to your advantage."

Just then Angela started to cry. AJ checked her diaper and found it wet. He changed it handing the wet one to Webb, and reached for a bottle since it was her feeding time. Sarah was exhausted and slept through everything. Webb watched AJ feed Angela, and would have given his last dime to be her father and holding her.

Once they'd landed, AJ got the Escalade from long-term parking and they were soon on their way home. Pulling up in their driveway, Sarah and AJ could see all their friends standing on the porch waiting for them. There were pink streamers and a big banner, which said 'Welcome Home.' Sarah wanted to carry Angela, so AJ walked beside her with his arm around her, carefully supporting her.

"You go away on vacation and come back with the baby," Harriett said, hugging her gently. "Couldn't you have waited so we'd all be there? May I see her?"

"Let's get inside first, so Sarah can sit down. The trips been rough on her," replied a concerned AJ.

"That's so sweet of you, dear. Always thinking of me and the baby first," smiled Sarah giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Going inside he settled her in his comfortable recliner and helped unwrap the baby's blanket.

"Oh, look Buddy isn't she beautiful," whispered Harriett. "Look her eyes are brown just like the two of you."

"Yes, the nurse at the clinic said the chances of that happening were very rare, but it did," smiled the proud father.

"Look at this," said Sarah taking the bonnet off to reveal a head full of rich brown hair.

"She's perfect," grinned Jen. "We're all very happy for you, Sir, Ma'am."

Sarah laughed, "Jen, you should be used to calling me Sarah or Mac by now."

"I guess sometimes the old way just pops out," she glanced at the Admiral, as though to say she was sorry.

"I suppose you counted all the fingers and toes?" asked Sturgis.

"Yes. AJ did, but just to be sure I did a recount. Their all there and so tiny and adorable," smiled  
Sarah, pulling off the baby's socks just to prove it.

Harm was standing in the background. Sarah looked up and saw him. She asked, "Don't you want to see Angela, Harm?"

To be continued….


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Sure, Mac. Is that what you named her?" he asked, making his way through the crowd to get to Mac and the baby.

"Yes, everyone kept calling her Angel, so we decided Angela just fit. Now she's daddy's little Angel,"  
smiled Sarah, reaching for AJ's hand.

"Daddy is a very lucky man, Harm. He has two Angels, wouldn't you agree?" asked AJ.

"Yes, Sir! You're a very lucky man indeed. Congratulations on the new baby, Sir," replied  
Harm. "You too, Mac. Guess our deals off."

"Why, yes, Harm, for over a year now," replied Sarah confused.

"That's what I meant," he smiled.

"Harms acting funny, AJ," whispered Sarah.

"Maybe his biological clock is ticking, Darlin'. He could be jealous that we have such a beautiful daughter, while he expected to have one with you. You would think he would have gotten over that when we got married, maybe he hoped you would have gotten tired of me by now," laughed AJ.

"Stop that! I could never get tired of you, sweetheart! I love you too much," she pulled his hand, and he knelt beside her. Then in front of all their friends, she kissed him.

Sarah handed baby Angela to AJ, as she started to open the presents everyone was so thoughtful to bring. Bud and Harriett had gotten a beautiful little yellow dress that would look lovely on Angela with her complexion and a mobile for her crib. Sarah turned the music on the mobile to hear the song 'Anchors Aweigh'.

"Well, I guess we know which branch of the service she will grow up enjoying the music to," Sarah smiled. "Anyone bring the 'Marine Hymn'?" Everyone laughed as she looked to see if there was a show of hands, which of course, there wasn't. After thanking Bud and Harriett for their thoughtfulness, she moved on to the next present. Sturgis had gotten something practical, of course, a diaper pail.

"You'll be needing that, believe me. She will be using the...uh...you know and that pail is equipped with a deodorizer," he explained.

"Thank you, Sturgis, I am sure it will come it quite handy. It was so thoughtful of you," Sarah smiled while AJ peeked inside.

Jen handed Sarah a tiny packaged wrapped all in pink with a tiny pink bow on top. "I know it isn't practical, but I also thought I'd like one when I had a baby, so here, Ma'am."

"It's Mac or Sarah, Jen, remember?" reminded Sarah taking the tiny package and opening it to find a baby ring inside. "Oh, Jen, it is perfect. Thank you."

"She can wear it on a chain when she out grows it, Ma...Mac." Jen smiled, pleased that Mac loved the ring.

Harm stepped forward and handed Mac a certificate, "I'm not much with gift's as you know. I got this certificate for six months free diapers at your local McLean's grocery. I checked and they carry all sizes. So Angela's six should be covered for six months."

"That was nice of you, Harm, thank you. I am sure Angela will appreciate it." Sarah smiled knowing he had gotten the certificate on his way to the party. Harm would never change.

"Cake and punch anyone?" asked Harriett. "I also have tons of finger foods. You, new mother, just tell me what you want while daddy holds the baby."

That evening, poor little Angela was passed around from person to person until she'd had enough. Harm was holding her, thinking she could be his and Mac's, if only...when she started to cry. She was wet, and tired, and hungry. The parents were a little frazzled too, especially Sarah who was starting to feel the affects of all the travel and sitting up. She needed to lie down and take something for the pain.

Gently suggesting that Sarah had had as much company as she could handle for one night, AJ thanked everyone for the wonderful welcome home party and the beautiful presents for Angela, as they began to take their leave. Harriett promised to drop by soon and help with the baby.

To be continued….


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

AJ changed, fed, and tucked Angela in her bassinet. Then he helped Sarah put on a nightgown and he tucked her in too. "Aren't you coming to bed, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm going to clean up a bit, and then I'll sleep on the couch. It's comfortable, and I don't want to roll over and hit you in the middle of the night," he responded. "You know how I sleep, and I don't want  
to hurt you. I can still hear Angela, so don't worry about her; you just get your rest. I love you, Sarah."

"But, AJ, I would much rather sleep in your arms!" she pleaded as he started to leave the room.

"Soon, my love, as soon as the doctor says you are well enough. Now sleep well, and I will see you in the morning, Darling."

The rest of that week passed by with Sarah and the baby keeping pretty much to the same schedule. All either of them did for the first few days was eat and sleep. Mac was still startled at times when AJ would kiss or hug her at odd moments of the day. There were times that it still felt so unreal. Like it was all just a wonderful dream that she would wake from at any moment. He did sweet things for her all the time, almost like he was courting her. She wondered if that was because he was trying to remind her of their dating days. She wished she could remember!

AJ could tell that Sarah was feeling better as her appetite came back. The SECNAV had graciously allowed him to remain out of the office until Monday, to take care of Sarah while she was still having trouble getting around.

Monday, April 26, 2004

0630 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Monday morning finally rolled around. As AJ slid his uniform jacket on, he asked for the umpteenth time, "Sarah, are you SURE that you're okay to be here alone all day?"

"Yes, darling! I am positive. I will sleep when Angela does and promise to lift nothing heaver that the television remote, okay?" she asked with a smile, as she straightened his tie.

"I guess it has to be," he sighed, bending down to kiss her good bye. He headed to work.

By mid-morning Mac was bored…she had even started dusting to pass the time…she was keeping her promise to AJ the dust rag was lighter that the remote. Even though they had a housekeeper that came in twice a week, or so AJ had told her, Mac figured it would be a way to go around looking for clues to her missing year. AJ was sticking to the doctor's orders not to remind her of things, so she had started using her training to look for information. She was in their bedroom, and had finished dusting the dresser and moved over to the nightstand.

Picking up the picture frame with the eight by ten picture of her and AJ in front of the horse-drawn carriage, she suddenly was startled by the feeling that she was there! Later she would be glad that she had not been holding the baby when this happened. They had just come out of a movie theatre, she knew it! AJ had called her a princess. She remembered him asking the driver to take their picture, and then she was back in the bedroom. Her legs were shaking and she sank onto the bed.

She had remembered something! It must have been from their honeymoon, because the only other time she knew that they were in Florida was when she had Angela, and since she wasn't pregnant in the picture, it must have been from another time they were there! Mac wanted to tell AJ right away that she had had a flash of memory. She dialed the number with trembling fingers and was disappointed to find out that he was in a meeting at the Pentagon. "Jen, is Harriett there?"

"Yes, Colonel…um sorry, Mrs. Chegwidden…"

"Its okay, Jen…old habits die hard, every once in a while I still call AJ, Sir!" They both laughed at that, and Jen transferred the call to Harriett's desk.

"Lieutenant Sims."

"Harriett, its Mac. I called to talk to AJ, but he wasn't there. I just had to tell someone the news! I remembered something!"

"Oh, Ma'am! That's wonderful! What did you remember?

"Something from our honeymoon!" Mac sighed at the romantic memory.

To be continued….


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Since Harriett knew the truth, that there had been no honeymoon-she was now skeptical about whether Mac really had a memory flash or if it was wishful thinking. "What was it that you remembered?"

"I was dusting, and when I picked up the photo of the carriage ride we had taken, I remembered that we had just come from seeing a movie, and I remembered that AJ called me his princess."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Harriett sighed.

"Yes, he is!" Mac giggled. "He's always doing romantic things for me. Its like he's courting me all over again, and here we are an old married couple."

"That's so sweet!" Harriett cooed. They ended the call when Harriett had another call come through for her.

When the Admiral came back from his meeting, Harriett asked to see him in his office.

"What is it, Harriett?" he asked when they were behind closed doors.

"Sir, I had a call from Colonel…um…Mrs. Chegwidden…"

"Harriett, you can call her Mac or Sarah now."

"Sorry, Sir. Mac called and she wanted to tell you she had remembered something…"

He interrupted her, "That's fantastic!"

"Oh, Sir, I'm not sure. She said she remembered the carriage ride…from your honeymoon!"

"What?" AJ exclaimed.

"She said it had happened on your honeymoon, but she seemed clear on several things. She said you had just been to see a movie," when he nodded at that, Harriett continued, "And that you had called her your princess."

"Everything is right except for the honeymoon part. I wonder where that came from?"

"Maybe you could find out when you get home, I'm sure she'll want to tell you."

"Thank you, Harriett. I will handle it from here. I'm glad you told me."

"All right, Sir," she said, and as AJ walked her out of the office, they saw Harm standing at Coates' desk asking to see the Admiral.

"What is it, Commander?" AJ asked.

"Well, Sir," he said, coming into the Admiral's office and closing the door without asking. At AJ's raised eyebrow, Harm continued, "I was just concerned about the sleeping arrangements at your house. With there being only two bedrooms and one of them is now a nursery…"

"Commander, I am SURE that I did not hear you right! Did you just ask if I am sleeping with my WIFE?"

"Yes, Sir!" Harm stood his ground.

"Commander, that is bordering very close to insubordination!"

"I am sorry, Sir, but Mac is my best friend, and I only have her best interests at heart, and if she doesn't remember that the two of you really aren't married and thinks that she should be sleeping with you…"

"COMMANDER!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get out of my office…and if you EVER bring this subject up to either myself…or...my…WIFE again, I will have your six transferred to Iceland so fast you won't have time to pack your long-johns! Do I make myself clear?" AJ growled.

For the rest of the day, AJ dreaded going home. He knew Sarah would have several questions for him. Getting in the Escalade and turning on some soothing music, he tried to plan what he'd say to her. Nothing came to mind. Pulling into the driveway he got out and walked to the door like a man to his own hanging.

Sarah excitedly met him at the door, "Sweetheart, you'll never guess what happened today!"

"Angela smiled!" he said, pecking her on the cheek on his way to the bedroom.

"No, AJ, I had a flash of memory!" she told him.

"That's great, Darlin'," he said, picking up the baby from the bassinet.

"I remember our..."

"Honey, does she feel warm to you?" he asked, concerned.

Sarah took the baby from his arms, and laid her cheek next to Angela's. "I don't think so. It feels fine to me," Sarah said running her hand down Angela's dress to feel her chest. "No, I'm sure she doesn't have a fever."

"Where's the thermometer? I want to check, just to be certain. There are too many viruses going around, and I don't want to take a chance," AJ said, going into the nursery looking for the thermometer.

"I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill here, sweetheart. But if it'll make you feel better, here's the thermometer. I'll take her temperature to be sure it's normal," said Sarah a little worried now. It wasn't like AJ to be this concerned unless something was wrong. After taking Angela's temperature and finding it was normal, Sarah breathed a sign of relief.

To be continued….


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Here, let daddy have his little Angel. She scared daddy, didn't you, sweetheart?" asked AJ, taking Angela from Sarah and kissing the sweet-smelling baby.

Sarah stood and watched father and daughter bond, thinking how perfect they looked together. Suddenly, she remembered she had a flash of memory to tell AJ about. "Darling, I was just about to tell you about my flash of memory," Sarah tried again.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. Can you take Angel while I return the SECNAV's call? If I don't call him back within the next few minutes, he'll be leaving his office. He had some papers he wanted to go over with me. Sorry, Darlin'," he apologized, handing Angela to her and heading to his office. Locking himself in his office, he sat there wondering how he could put her good news off much longer. He hated lying to her. But it was either do that or lose her forever. He didn't think his heart could stand the loss. He knew when she left she'd take his Angel with her and that would take all the love and happiness from his life.

Sarah called him for dinner and AJ waited as long as he could before going to the dining room. It was quiet and just the two of them. There was no, 'How was our day?', or 'What did the SECNAV want?'. "Guess what I remembered today?" Sarah asked.

"What, Darlin'?" he asked reluctantly. Just then Angela started to cry. AJ jumped up from the table, nearly knocking over his chair. "I'll get her. You must be tired. Why don't you take a bath and go to bed early tonight, Sarah? You do so much for us, let me do this for you, sweetheart, please," he begged.

"Well, a long hot bath does sound wonderful," she stopped and looked at the dirty dishes.

"I'll clean up the dishes and the kitchen. It's about time Angel learned her father knows his way around the house as well as the office," smiled AJ.

"If you really don't mind, then I think I will take you up on that offer," Sarah said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

AJ went to pick up the crying Angela. "Thank you, sweet Angel. You just helped get daddy out of a world of trouble," he said kissing her. "Daddy loves his Angel."

Thursday, April 22, 2004

1900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Several more days went by before Sarah's next flash of memory; it started with an uncomfortable moment…

That evening, after dinner, Mac tentatively asked, "AJ, would it be all right if I did a load of laundry tonight? Both Angela and I need some clean clothes."

"Sarah! Why do you think you need to ask me that? This is your home, you can do whatever you want or needs to be done!" He was surprised that she felt the need to ask.

"I'm sorry, AJ, it's just awkward."

"Being married to me?" he asked, wounded.

"Heavens no! That is as natural as breathing and as wonderful as having Angela in our lives! I just meant that with the memory loss it was awkward to think of this as 'our' home. It's always been 'your' house to me."

"Well, not anymore darling, look around, all your things are here…this is our home."

"I know, I'm just being silly." They both heard Angela wake and start crying. Going into the nursery, Mac said, "It's a shame this room is blue for our Angel."

"I told you we were expecting a boy, Sarah. Would you like me to repaint it pink?"

"PINK! NO!"

"Then what?" he asked, bewildered.

"I just think you have an unfair advantage with her room being blue, Navy man…it should be Marine green!" she teased as she finished diapering Angela.

Laughing he said, "Not going to happen, Darlin'! Angel is going Navy all the way! You can corrupt the next one!"

"Next one! AJ, Angel is not even a month old yet! How soon do you want another?"

To be continued….


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

The room faded away, and suddenly Sarah was in a small shop with a tiny white haired lady. The shop was like nothing she'd ever seen before, and the smell was out of this world. But she knew that she had been there in that very shop before, and she knew that kind little old lady's name was Beatrice. Then from out of nowhere she heard a voice. "Twins, yes, because one of you, is a twin. So you shall have a set of twins, twins, twins..."

"Whenever you're ready, my love. I had no timetable in mind…and don't think I don't know that you sing the Marine Hymn to her every night as a lullaby!"

"Hey! I have to counteract that Anchor's Aweigh crib mobile Harriett and Bud gave us!" she said as she sank into a chair, her legs shaky from the flash of memory she just had.

"Sarah, are you all right? You've suddenly gone pale!" AJ dropped to his knees in front of her, very concerned.

"I just had another flash of memory."

"You did? What was it this time?"

Remembering how odd he had acted the last time this happened and she had told him about it, Mac looked at him, not quite sure that she wanted to tell him this time. She looked deeply into his eyes, and they were so warm and encouraging, not at all like the last time. "Well, it had to do with you mentioning us having another child."

"Darling, if I upset you with that, I'm sorry, there's no rush or if you feel that you don't want to have another baby that's okay too."

"No! It's not that at all!"

"Then what was it?"

"I remembered Ms. Bea telling us that our next child…or children, would be twins, and then she said that there would be one more after that."

"You remember that?" he asked, wondering if she remembered the rest of what Ms Bea had said.

"Yes, was that on our first or second trip to Florida, AJ?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first memory I had was of the carriage ride, and I wasn't pregnant. I know that we left Florida as soon as I got out of the hospital, so I would have been pregnant if we had had that ride on this trip, so I just assumed that we had been there before…for our honeymoon?"

"Sarah, as much as I want to answer your questions," he figured that a little white lie would not hurt here, "The doctor has insisted that I let you remember on your own."

"It's all so frustrating!" she sighed.

"I'm sure it is, darling. Would you like to see a counselor about it?"

"Ack! You know how I hate shrinks!" she grumbled.

"I wasn't talking about a shrink, Sarah, but maybe someone that you could talk this frustration over with?" He wished that she would so he could stop lying to her.

"If you think that it would help, then I guess it might not be such a bad idea."

"Good, I'll make some calls tomorrow and set something up for you. Now why don't you take a nice long bath while I get this little one settled?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Will you be coming to bed tonight?" she looked hopeful.

"Not tonight, darling."

She sighed with disappointment and wondered if there might be some way to tempt him to change his mind. Letting him put Angela down again, she went into their bathroom and took a nice long soak. When she heard AJ in the bedroom getting clothes out for the next day, she got out the tub as quietly as she could and went into the room in just a towel.

AJ looked up as she came into the room, and groaned under his breath. She was so beautiful, and it was so tempting to go to her and take her in his arms. He was turning to leave when she called his name.

"AJ," she said. And when he turned she let the towel she was wearing fall to the floor.

To be continued….


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

AJ groaned. She was so beautiful standing there. Even the bandage she had just replaced because of her bath did not detract from her loveliness.

"AJ, please…I know that we're not supposed to 'have sex' for six weeks after Angel was born, but there are other ways we can pleasure each other. Even though I don't have any memories of our sex life, I'm sure that six weeks is too long for you to go without fulfillment. Please let me do that for you, at least…" she pleaded.

"Oh, Sarah!" He was so very torn at that moment, his honor waged war with his desire. 'She's said that she loves me…but what if it's just because she believes in the marriage and thinks that she should? But she said that she had loved me for years! How could that not be if she has only lost a year of memory? Still, it's wrong to make love to her when she doesn't know that the marriage was only a cover. Not that it is now, but still…' Honor was just about to win, he was going to turn and leave the room, when she approached him.

Placing a hand over his heart, she could feel it racing. The other hand slid around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His honor lost and desire did a victory dance in his heart.

Knowing that she was about to get her way, Sarah smiled. She might not remember how it was to make love to this man, but she did remember how to make love to a man. It was exciting to think that she would be able to learn all over again what little things pleased AJ and what things drove him wild. She was sure that he wouldn't tell her because of doctor's orders, so she was determined to make him pay for that, too!

Mac stepped even closer to him, pressing her body to his. He groaned at the contact. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest even through his clothes. He could feel that her nipples had hardened in arousal, much like another area on his body had.

Surprised at the feeling running through her body, Sarah needed more, she had no idea that just kissing this man, her husband, could be so arousing. Rubbing her body along his as the friction caused her nipples to become extra sensitive, she longed for AJ to place his hands on them.

"Darling, there hasn't been a moment in the last eight years that I've known you that I didn't want to make love to you, but I can't wait till the doctor says we can, to feel your touch on my body."

He brought her face up to his again and kissed her tenderly. His hands were on her back, caressing her shoulders, but he brought them forward and cupped the sides of her breasts, waiting to see if she would stop him.

"Oh, AJ…" holding her breath, she waited to see if he would touch her breasts, caress her swollen nipples. "I want to touch you, too."

AJ wanted that more than he could tell her. He knew that she thought they had made love many times before, but this was the first. The first time he had her in his arms this way, naked and wanting him…well, other than in his dreams… "Yes, I want that, too," he said and moved his hands to hold her breasts completely. Taking her nipples in his fingers, he lightly pinched them until they became even harder than they had been.

Moaning and arching her breasts fully into his hands, she reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning it. She made it halfway down before she ripped away the buttons and started running her hands over his chest.

"Sarah, ah, your hands feel so good on me..."

For just a moment, she wondered why he sounded surprised at that fact, almost like it had never happened before…

To be continued….


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Gazing into AJ's eyes as she pressed her body to his, Mac could see the desire there for her. Her naked breasts were pressed against his naked chest, and the feeling of warm flesh, to warm flesh, took her breath away.

"Do you want me, AJ?" she asked, worried that she did not turn him on anymore.

"Oh, god yes, darling, how could you doubt it? Can't you feel what you do to me?" he asked her as he held her close to his growing erection.

"Oh AJ," she whispered, taking her hand and cupping his erection through his pants as she watched him to see what he wanted her to do next.

"Careful, darling! It's been a long time, and I want you so much that it won't take much to..." he stopped talking and drew a deep breath, hoping to calm himself enough not to lose control. He took her breasts in his hands bringing them up to his mouth so he could kiss each one in turn...then he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked...

Mac reached down to unbuckle his belt so she could really touch the bulge that enticed her; she wanted to see all of him, naked. She held his head pressed to her breasts and rubbed her mound against him. The rough fabric caressed her clit, causing her to moan and twist to get closer.

Sliding his pants off, Mac sighed at her first sight of his manhood. She knew that she had seen it before; she had to have since they had Angela, but it was as if it was the first time. "Darling, you have an unfair advantage over me here," Sarah smiled at him seductively.

"How so, my love? We are both naked and in each other's arms…how do I have an advantage over you?" he grinned.

"You can remember all the things that please me. With this memory loss, this is like the first time I've made love to you."

Guilt struck his heart. This was their first time together, but he couldn't tell her that. "Why don't we pretend that this IS our first time together? You don't remember any lovemaking we have done before, so in essence it is like our first time. Tell me what pleases you, Sarah," AJ encouraged with all the love he felt for her shining from his eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve your love?" she asked with tears of joy shining in hers.

AJ scooped her up into his arms and carried her the few feet to the bed, lying down with her he began to make love to his wife for the first time. Gently kissing her face, he worshiped her beauty, finding it hard to believe that this was really finally happening. After all the times that he had dreamed it, now here it was coming true at last.

Caressing her shoulders and then sliding his hands down to her full breasts, he lifted them up to take one nipple into his mouth and play with the other with his fingers. Her moan told him all he needed to know, that he was giving her intense pleasure. Checking just to be sure, AJ found that her eyes were closed in an expression of sheer bliss.

Flushed with the pleasure and excitement of finally having him touch her, Sarah was beside herself. She wanted this moment never to end, and yet she wanted more. She wanted to touch and taste him as well. When he allowed his hands to skim down her hips and cup her rounded bottom, Mac sighed. Wiggling closer to him, to let him know that she was ready for more, he got the message and with a smile, brought one hand from her bottom to her mound and stroked the curls there.

AJ moved very slowly so as not to frighten her. He really didn't know what she would like or not, but when her legs fell open he knew she was ready for more from him. He slid one finger up and down her wet folds. She was so ready for loving, 'how the hell was he going keep from...NO, don't think about it!' he told himself. Finding her clit, he stroked it a few times gently to see how she would react.

To be continued….


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Lifting her hips slightly off the bed and moaning, Mac turned her head from side to side on the pillow. Her breasts lifted high, with her nipples begging to be kissed. He gave them a quick kiss and then slid down the bed kissing his way down her tummy, being exceedingly gentle over the bandage there. When he reached her mound with his kisses he looked up into her face as he placed one finger inside of her.

When AJ slid a finger inside of her, she gasped at the sheer intimacy of the act and the erotic feel of  
him gliding inside her. He bowed his head and kissed her mound and then spreading her legs even  
further, he placed his lips on her clit and licked it. "AJ! Mmmm, darling, that feels...well, there's no describing how that feels," moaned Sarah, gripping the sheets and giving herself over to his wonderful, beautiful mouth.

Gently sliding a second finger into her, he could feel her tense and he paused. Looking up, he saw that she was tensing in pleasure not in protest. He sucked harder on her clit and then gently nibbled on it. He kept his fingers sliding in and out of her. When she took hold of his head; he went back to sucking on her clit. Then he fluttered his tongue against it like a tiny battering ram.

Gripping the sheets she arched almost off the bed as she screamed," AJ, AJJJJJJ!" Her body spasmed and quivered as she gripped his fingers inside of her and shook the bed they lay on. Finally, much too soon, it ended. It was much too wonderful to have ever forgotten this. How could she have lost all the memories of making love to him?

"Ready for another ride, my darling?" he asked as he slid his finger between her legs again.

"Oh, god yes, please!" she exclaimed as he began stroking her again. He began to please her with his mouth, tongue, and fingers.

"Sarah, you taste like the sweetest nectar in the world!" He took her clit in his teeth and battered it with his tongue while sliding two fingers in and out of her wet center.

"Ohhhh, if it gets any better than this, I'll die! Oh, my AJ," she said squirming and shaking her head, back and forth on the pillow, begging for release. He stroked and sucked harder. "Ahhhh, AJ!" Sarah screamed. Then she lay, there sprawled with her legs apart and her arms flung out. She gasped for breath, her eyes shut.

"I take it that things just got better?" he smirked, very pleased with himself.

"You know they did, you rat!" she laughed and swatted his arm. "Now let me give you the same release, my love."

"Are you sure Sarah? You don't have to do anything..."

"I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me, my love."

"All right, but if at any time you want to stop, all you have to do is tell me. Promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart! But you'll have to tell me what you like best." Turning to look at his manhood, which stood up long and thick from his body, she started to reach for it, but stopped and looked at him as though asking for permission...

He watched her every move making sure that she was all right with what she was doing. When she waited for permission, he nodded and waited to see what she would do.

Stroking his cock with her hand, it was hard, but had the feel of velvet. Wrapping her hand around it she moved it up and down, but gently as she watched AJ's face...

He closed his eyes and groaned...the feel of her hands on him was almost enough to send him over the edge...he began to recite the SEAL training manual to keep his mind off of what she was doing...

To be continued….


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

She knew she was pleasing him, but wanted to do more, so she leaned over and took him into her mouth and watched to see what he would do then.

"Oh god, Sarah! You'll be the death of me woman!" he moaned.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, raising her head and looking at him.

"Not at all, Darlin', in fact, that is so right I might explode in seconds!"

"Then you liked it?" she smiled, and took him into her mouth again. Using her tongue to wrap around it and then sucking.

"No, darling, I loved it!"

She took more of him into her mouth and sucked harder to see what he would do. This was all new to her, with him, and she was experimenting.

He bucked his hips as if he were going to come up off of the bed. "Oh, Sarah, I'm so close, darling. You need to take me out of your mouth now..."

Not wanting to, she sucked harder and found his balls and rolled them in her hand.

"Sarah! I am going to cum! Back away, darling..." he groaned, but it was too late-his seed came shooting out and into her mouth. Sarah swallowed until there was nothing left. Then she licked him clean like a little kitten would.

Friday, April 23, 2004

0800 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ didn't realize that he was humming that morning when he entered the bullpen. Harriett noticed, though, and hid her grin as she called out, "Attention on deck!" since she was the first one to spot the Admiral that day.

His, "As you were," was accompanied by an unaccustomed smile. Harriett hid another grin and hoped that Commander Rabb didn't notice the change in the Admiral.

Once in his office, AJ picked up the phone and called his doctor for a recommendation for a counselor for Sarah to talk to. Placing the call to Gloria Sheppard, he told her the situation and then braved her reaction.

"I have to say that I thought I had seen and heard it all, Admiral, but this is a new one on me. Let me see if I have this right. Your Chief of Staff and you were on a mission, posing as husband and wife, when she had an accident and she woke up with amnesia? So you told her you were married…"

"No, I did not tell her we were married! But because our cover was a husband and wife team adopting a baby, that is what others around us believed and before we realized that Sarah had amnesia, that information was passed on to her."

"So, she remembered everything up to a year ago, and in her belief that the two of you were married and had just had a child, she confessed that she had loved you for years."

"Yes, but I don't know if that was just because she thought we were in love and married already."

"Does she show any other signs of altered memories of what she does remember?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked, confused.

"I mean, is her best friend still her best friend? Does she still eat and drink the things she did before? Does she do anything that is out of character?"

"No, nothing is different other than she doesn't remember the last year."

"Then I can feel confident in saying that she is probably telling you the truth when she says that she has loved you for years. My guess is that if not for this accident, she would have continued keeping it a secret, and it is only the belief that she had already told you sometime during this memory lapse that she loved you, that allowed her the freedom to tell you again."

"What will this all mean when she does recover her memory? She's already showing signs of recalling things."

"I can't tell you that without meeting her, Admiral, and I think you both should come in. It sounds like you have some things that need addressing as well. It's my guess there aren't many, if anyone, that you can discuss this with."

"That's true. When can we set up an appointment?"

"I have an opening tomorrow afternoon. Let's say 3:45?"

"That sounds fine. We'll both be there."

To be continued….


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Because Dr. Skaggs had said that she was not allowed to drive for two weeks after her surgery, Mac was waiting for AJ to get home from the store so they could go to the counseling appointment. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and she could see that the lilac bushes near the house were about ready to bloom. She wondered if she had been living here last year when they did.

A wave of sadness struck her; she didn't even remember her own wedding anniversary! Looking down at her beautiful wedding ring, she held her hand up so the sun caught it, glinting off of the emerald, she suddenly lost focus and in her mind she saw AJ sliding the ring onto her hand, then the scene shifted to the same little old lady that she had remembered before. This time Ms. Bea was holding her hand and stroking her ring. She heard the woman's voice saying, "I see two unhappy men. One, in a uniform with golden wings, he will get over his unhappiness quickly. The other man, a secret man, he will hold his unhappy heart until he goes to his grave." Then the scene changed again…this time she saw Clay holding her hand and looking at her wedding ring….she heard him say, "You know I still love you, Sarah, and if you wanted we could make this ring the real thing. Marry me!"

Just then AJ pulled up and she ran over to the Escalade, "AJ, why would Clay suggest that my ring isn't real?"

"What?"

"I just had another flash of memory, and in it, Clay was saying that he could make my ring the real thing if I married him!" Tears were slowly sliding down her face. "He told me that he loved me when we were in Paraguay, but I couldn't return his feelings-is he still after me even after we got married?"

"Sarah, I know that this has to be frustrating for you in the extreme, but I can't tell you the things that you want to know. I'm so sorry, darling. Let's talk to Dr. Sheppard about it, and if she says that I can start to tell you some things because you are already remembering, then I will. Until then, don't worry about Webb. I'll make sure that he does not bother you with his feelings again!"

"Oh, AJ, I'm sorry that this is such a burden to you!"

He hugged her close and said, "You're not a burden. Having you and Angela in my life is a blessing, one for which I thank the Lord every day! Now let's get going or we'll be late."

After their first session with Dr. Sheppard, Sarah got Angela and all of her baby things ready to leave the doctor's office. AJ motioned to her doctor that he wanted a private moment with her in the hallway. Stepping out of the office and pulling the door closed, AJ said, "Dr. Sheppard, I'm concerned that her only memories so far have been of the time that we were in Florida on the mission. She's remembered nothing else of the year that's missing."

Gloria Sheppard looked up at the concerned husband standing in front of her. She had dealt with many amnesia patients in her time, but this case was the most unusual to date. "Admiral, have you considered that the reason for that is because that was a happy time for her? That the year that she has forgotten was not? She's remembering things that gave her pleasure. Her love for you brings her pleasure. The baby, in her own way, reaffirms that love. I wouldn't worry about it for now. The rest will come back in time, but if it doesn't then just continue to love and support her, the way you have been. That is what's best for her."

"Thank you, Doctor, I'll do my best," replied a thoughtful AJ.

"I know you will, Admiral, you're doing a splendid job so far," stated Sheppard, opening the door and stepping back into her office as Sarah came out with the baby.

"Secrets, darling?" Sarah whispered.

To be continued….


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"No, dear. I was just playing the worried husband and checking to be sure she was telling us everything," AJ laughed, taking her and Angela into his arms. 'Could Dr. Sheppard be right? Does Sarah really love me as I love her? How could he find out before she came out of her amnesia, if she ever did?'

"Was she hiding anything, AJ?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"No, Darlin'. She has told us everything inside," he replied. "Well, there was that one thing."

"What one thing?" she asked, getting ready to go back to talk to the doctor.

"She said there was no way you could possibility love an old squid like me," he sighed, watching her reaction closely.

"AJ Chegwidden, she did not! And if she did, I'm going back in there and give that woman a piece of my mind. I never heard the like! I may have amnesia, but my heart is working just fine. I know good and well that I love you, and I have for years!" ranted Sarah.

Leaning over and tenderly kissing Sarah, he said, "Thank you, Darlin', I was just checking. The doctor didn't say anything, but sometimes I can't help but wonder. I've loved you for so long, too, and sometimes it all seems a dream. I just know I'll wake up and you and Angel will be gone," AJ choked out.

Sarah slapped him on the arm, "That's for scaring me!" Then she kissed him. "That's for loving me. Now let's go home, my love."

"Anything you want, Sarah," AJ smiled. "Anything my Sarah wants, I'll do my best to see she gets it."

"How about something to eat? I'm starved!" grinned Sarah.

"Darlin', just name the place and I'll feed you all you can eat," AJ laughed.

Maybe there was just a ray of hope, if he had enough time to court her, time to prove his love for her, if she didn't already love him, then maybe she could fall in love with him. Sarah and baby Angel were everything in the world he would ever want.

Bud called that night and wanted to know if the Admiral and Mac wanted to play cards. It was getting easier thinking of, and calling the Colonel, Mac.

"I don't know, Bud, what about Angela?" asked Sarah, worried.

"Mac, we have plenty of room for her in baby James' crib, don't worry," smiled Bud, remembering Harriett their first few times out with little AJ.

Big AJ took the phone from Sarah and smiling, said, "Bud, we'd be happy to come over for a visit and to play a game or two or cards. Sarah needs to get out of the house for a while. A visit with Harriett will do her good."

"Wonderful, Sir. What time can I tell Harriett you'll be here?"

"Never, if you don't start calling me AJ when we're away from the office," laughed AJ. "If you can call Mac by her name, then surely you can call me by mine."

"Yes, Sir. I mean, AJ. What time can you load up all the baby things and be here?" grinned Bud knowing how Harriett packed for every emergency.

"Give us an hour and a half and we'll see you then," AJ smiled while Sarah shook her head. "After all, Bud, I married a Marine. She can storm beaches, so packing for a tiny baby should be no problem."  
After hanging up the phone AJ gave Sarah his best smile. "Darlin', we need a night out. And Angel is coming with us, so what's the problem?"

"I just hate the thought of having her out in the night air," Sarah frowned.

"She'll be fine, Sarah, she is made of sterner stuff," argued AJ.

"Why? Just because you were a SEAL, doesn't mean she won't catch a cold," sniffed Sarah.

"Sarah, she's going to get sick. There is no way we can stop Angela from becoming sick. All we can  
do is love her and see she gets the best care," explained AJ.

"You're right, I know, but the mother in me wants to protect her from all hurts and sickness," Sarah said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart, I feel the same way," he replied. "If it were possible, you know, I'd never let anything hurtful touch our Angel."

"I know-and you're right. We'll go to Bud and Harriett's," she smiled. It took Sarah fifteen minutes to pack the diaper bag and get Angela dressed. They made it to Bud and Harriett's in one hour and twelve and one half minutes according to Sarah.

To be continued….


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

"Here, let me take the little doll. She can learn to play with little Jimmy. Who knows, they just might end up married some day," Harriett grinned, taking Angela from Sarah and putting her in the crib with James Kirk.

AJ frowned. Francesca hadn't gotten married yet! He didn't want to think of that day; much less the day baby Angel started to look at boys. Finally, sitting around the table playing cards, men against the women. Everyone was having a wonderful time, except Mac, who was a little upset the men were ahead.

"It's all right, sweetheart, calm down. We're only out to have fun and enjoy ourselves," AJ smiled patting her hand.

"It's a good thing we're not playing for money," Bud laughed. "If we had bet a fifty cent a point bet then we..."

Everything faded away for Sarah. She was alone playing cards with AJ, and had just lost the bet. Then the words came running through her mind…

She was cuddled up next to AJ and he was reading to her. The soothing sound of his voice was wonderful. She was so glad she'd lost the bet. So happy. When you know and respect your Inner Nature, you know where you belong, you also know where you don't belong...

"I don't belong," Sarah mumbled, staring dazed straight ahead.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked AJ, growing nervous at Sarah's strange behavior.

"A flash of memory, AJ. A strange one. I had lost a game of cards and the bet was you read a story to me. It was so beautiful and then something happened, we were uncomfortable. And I can't get these words out of my head, 'When you know and respect your Inner Nature, you know where you belong, you also know where you don't belong.' AJ, I don't feel like I belong," cried Sarah.

"Now, Darlin', you belong. You belong with me and little Angel, every day for the rest of our lives. We couldn't make it without you, Sarah, we love you," whispered AJ, on his knees, rocking Sarah back and forth. "Why would you think you don't belong, Darlin'?"

"I don't know, AJ. It's more of a feeling attached to the memory," Sarah replied as she raised her head from his shoulder.

"Here, Sarah, drink this water," said Harriett. "It'll help calm you down. I don't understand why you'd feel you didn't belong, honey. It just doesn't make any sense. Right, Buddy?"

"Uh, oh, right, Mac. Believe me, AJ and Little Angela couldn't make it without you. He loves you like I love Harriett and the boys," offered Bud.

"Thanks, Bud, you and Harriett are wonderful. I just wish I could shake this feeling," Sarah said, wiping her eyes.

"I know, Mac. Being a new mother with no help from the men is hard. They never understand what you're feeling," said Harriett shaking her head, glancing at AJ. "Did anyone talk to you about the depression all new mothers suffer?"

"Harriett, I don't think..."

"No, Harriett, they didn't, but with my amnesia, maybe they were afraid to confuse me?" frowned Sarah.

"That's probably it, Darlin'. Now I think I had better get both my angels home and tuck them into bed. Looks like it's been a hard day. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you to come out," AJ said helping Sarah stand. "You go get Angel while I help Bud and Harriett clean up a little."

"All right, sweetheart. I'm sorry to be a party pooper, everyone. Maybe once my memory comes back I'll feel more like my old self," smiled Sarah, going to get Angela and her diaper bag.

"Harriett, where in the world were you going with the depression talk? The last thing she needs on top of her memory loss, is to think she's depressed!" exclaimed AJ.

"Sorry, Sir, but it was the first thing I thought of," apologized Harriett.

"It's all right, but let's be a little more careful from now on, please," asked AJ, trying to soften the  
tone of his voice.

"Here we are, Daddy. Still sound asleep," smiled Sarah.

"Feeling better?" AJ asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think maybe Harriett was right. That's why I get so shaky after one of the memory flashes," replied Sarah. "Thanks, Harriett. I should have called you and told you about them. Being a mother yourself you would have picked up on it. Goodnight, all."

"Thanks, Bud, Harriett. Next time we'll try this at our house," said AJ as he helped Sarah and the baby out the door.

To be continued….


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

The next week passed pretty quietly at the Chegwidden household. Mac was going out of her mind, because she was still not allowed to drive, and she wasn't yet feeling strong enough to go out for her normal runs. She loved being home and taking care of Angela, but she needed to find something to do to keep her mind occupied.

Sunday, May 1, 2004

1300 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Mac and AJ had just finished eating lunch when the phone rang, because Angela had just gone down for her nap, they both reached for it to stop the ringing as quickly as possible. AJ was just a split second faster and lifted the receiver to his ear, "Chegwidden," he said.

"AJ, what the hell is this FISH doing on my doorstep?" yelled Webb, so loudly that Mac could hear him clearly, even though she was two feet from the phone.

"What fish would that be, Webb?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"You know damn well what fish!" Webb growled.

"Oh, that blue marlin I caught! Yeah, I had it sent to your place in case it got back before we did. I can pick it up tomorrow," AJ laughed, picturing Webb's face when he had taken the delivery.

Mac sank into the nearest chair. It was happening again, she was remembering. AJ pulling in the huge fish and then her saying that if he could do it, so could she. Then a short time later, she was pulling in a fish of her own and it turned out to be a shark and they would not let her keep it. And for some reason, Webb was acting as a deckhand? What was that all about? Shaking and confused, she looked up to find that AJ had hung up the phone and was kneeling in front of her.

"You remembered something?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, but it was so odd…we were on a boat and fishing…you caught a big fish and I caught a shark? And Clay was the deckhand? It makes no sense, AJ! What's going on?"

"Darling…"

She could tell from the look on his face what he was going to say. "I know! I know! You can't tell me!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and starting to pace the room. "It's all so frustrating!"

"I know it is, Sarah, and I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you things."

"AJ, please tell me one thing…it's just a little thing…I can't see how it could matter, but it would mean so much to me…"

"If I can, Sarah. What is it you want to know?" he asked, dreading what this request might be.

"I want to know when our anniversary is. What day did we get married? Please, AJ, just the date, no details…"

Sarah was so earnest and seemed so desperate to know this one thing. He considered all the possible negative effects it could have and really could not find any. So he said, "We were married on April 18." All he omitted was the year.

A stricken look came over her face and AJ quickly asked, "What is it, Sarah? What's wrong?"

"That was two weeks ago!"

"Yes…"

"We missed our first anniversary! We were supposed to get out the top of our wedding cake and share it. And I spoiled it all!" She was crying now.

"Sarah, you couldn't help the accident and we did get Angela out of the deal, so I wouldn't call it completely spoiled," AJ tried to reassure her.

"But we didn't eat our cake topper! Let me go and get it from the freezer and we can have it tonight after dinner."

"It's not here, darling!"

"It's not? Then where is it?" She was puzzled.

Lying through his teeth now, AJ told her, "We were leaving on our honeymoon right after the reception, so Harriett said she would take it home with her. I guess she still has it."

"Oh," Mac sighed sadly.

"How would it be if I called her and asked her to bring it to work tomorrow? I could bring it home with me and we could have a special dinner, followed by our cake."

"AJ, I may have forgotten some things, but have you forgotten my cooking leaves a lot to be desired?"

"No, darling, I haven't. I'll set some steaks out and you can do the baked potatoes and salad."

"Okay," she smiled. Just then, Angela decided to make it known that she had not liked the loud voices. Mac headed to the nursery to soothe her, while AJ started towards the office to call Harriett.

Over her shoulder, Mac called back to him, "By the way, darling, just so you realize it, you just gave me information on our wedding reception and nothing bad happened."

AJ stopped in his tracks, stunned, he had done just that! Even though he had made it up, he had told her something he shouldn't have. Calling himself all kinds of a fool, he went into the office to place a call to Harriett, to make his lie as much of a reality as he could.

To be continued….


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"Robert's residence!" Harriett answered the phone cheerfully.

"Harriett, it's AJ...I always seem to be calling you to ask favors these days..." he sighed

"I don't mind, Admiral, if I can be of help. What can I do?" she asked, listening intently.

"Sarah wants to celebrate our anniversary with the top of our wedding cake...which I told her is in your freezer. Is there anyway that you could go out and buy a cake top with a Navy groom and dark haired bride figures on it tomorrow morning before work? Cost is no object and I'll pay you back as soon as I get into the office in the morning." He really sounded desperate.

Laughing, Harriett said, "That won't be a problem, Sir. After all, we are a Navy town, and most of the bakeries in town have Navy toppers-and if not, then I can pick up one at the Navy Exchange. I'll call today and be sure I can have one put on hold for me and pick it up tomorrow."

"Harriett, it's Sunday! No one will be there!"

"The Exchange should still be open and I could get the figures. Then I'll call the bakery tomorrow and get the little top of the cake. Would that work for you, Sir?" she asked, her mind humming as she made notes on a pad sitting beside her.

"Yes, Harriett, whatever you can do...once again you're a lifesaver! What would I ever do without you young lady?"

"You'd do just fine, Sir, but I'm glad to be of some help. Should I wish you Happy Anniversary?" grinned Harriett.

"Hell no! I had to lie to her and I hate doing that...pardon me, Harriett, I shouldn't have sworn."

"Sorry, Sir, I shouldn't be teasing you. I just know that the two of you belong together. You can see it when you look at each other," sighed Harriett, thinking it was just like the movies.

"No, Harriett, I'm the one that's sorry. You're being wonderful; this is all just so frustrating. This whole thing tonight started with another memory flash."

"She remembered something? I take it wasn't the wedding," frowned Harriett. "Did she remember anything of importance, Sir?"

"Just that we had been fishing and that Webb was our deckhand...she was confused by it."

"Mr. Webb was your deckhand? Excuse me, Sir, but just how did that happen?" asked Harriett, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, he was always around to give us updates on the mission. He also was my caddy the day I played golf." AJ didn't mind making fun of the spy.

"So, in other words, Mr. Webb was always underfoot. That must have been hard for him since Mac told him they were through," Harriett spoke without thinking.

"Well, he wasn't listening too well from what I understand. Sometime on the mission, he made a pass at her while we were supposed to be married-and she remembered that, thinking that he was doing it to a married woman!" growled AJ.

"Well, Webb is one who is used to getting what he wants. And he wanted Mac at one time. I know that she got tired of his ways and broke up with him. Actually, I think she broke up with him because he wasn't you. No man could meet the standards she set for them using you as a role model. So they fell by the wayside. Sorry, Sir, but that was always the impression she gave me," Harriett replied.

"Harriett, I pray that's true. I don't know what I'll do if she regains her memory and decides to take Angela and leave me..."

"Admiral, I think you're worried about nothing. I have no doubt that she loves you. She may be upset that we didn't tell her immediately to help her regain her memory, but with the doctor's advice, what could we do?" asked Harriett.

"I don't know, Harriett, but you know that she has a temper..." Mac walked in with Angela in her arms just then, so AJ said into the phone, "Thank you, Harriett, and yes I'm sure that the topper was chocolate...Sarah wouldn't have had it any other way!" he laughed, hoping that Harriett would pick up on the fact that Mac had come into the room.

"Chocolate, Navy topper with dark haired bride, I have it, Admiral. You'll have it in the office refrigerator Monday morning. I promise," replied Harriett, scribbling the chocolate part down before she forgot.

"All right, Harriett. Thank you, and remember to kiss the boys for us," AJ smiled, he knew that Harriett would get the signal.

To be continued….


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Wednesday, May 5, 2004

1830 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Several more days went by before she had another flash of memory. Sarah was frustrated. She was trying to remember something…anything…about the past year. She decided to go in search of a memory throughout the house. She was looking for something that would trigger a memory…any memory! She drifted through the house picking up pictures. Lifting a beautiful vase and remembering nothing, then going though the music and movie collections, and still remembering nothing. The only time she even slowed down was when she was going through AJ's collection of John Wayne movies, and for some reason she could see herself and AJ having a pillow fight in a hotel. Giggling, she didn't know what that had to do with any of the movies. She shrugged and moved on. Everything else looked normal, right down to her toothbrush next to AJ's.

Angela started to cry, so she went into the nursery and changed her diaper and picked her up. Getting a bottle, she made herself comfortable in the rocker and began softly singing to Angela as she fed her.

"You're Mommy's baby girl, aren't you, darling? Want to hear our song, don't you?" and she sang…

From the Halls of Montezuma  
To the Shores of Tripoli;  
We fight our country's battles  
In the air, on land and sea;  
First to fight for right and freedom  
And to keep our honor clean;  
We are proud to claim the title  
Of United States Marine.

Our flag's unfurled to every breeze  
From dawn to setting sun;  
We have fought in ev'ry clime and place  
Where we could take a gun;  
In the snow of far-off Northern Lands  
And in sunny tropic scenes;  
You will find us always on the job-  
The United States Marines.

Here's health to you and to our Corps  
Which we are proud to serve  
In many a strife we're fought for life  
And never lost our nerve;  
If the Army and the Navy  
Ever look on Heaven's scenes;  
They will find the streets guarded  
By the United States Marines.

"Caught you, woman! Singing a Marine song to my precious Angel," AJ whispered, looking at the sleeping baby.

"It's soothing to her. Puts her right to sleep every time," grinned Sarah, getting up to put her back into the bassinet.

"What have you been doing today, Darlin'? Besides corrupting my daughter," AJ grinned, gently hugging Sarah to him.

"I've been looking for something to remind me of the last year. Something that would trigger a memory," explained Sarah kissing the tip of his nose.

"Any luck, sweetheart?" he asked, watching her closely.

"The only thing so far was a brief glimpse of a pillow fight we must have had. I was going through the movies, so the memory doesn't make sense, and was just a glimpse," she frowned.

"It'll come back, Darlin', just don't push so hard. Maybe what's keeping it from coming, is you're pushing," explained AJ.

"Do I have anymore of my things here that aren't unpacked?" asked Sarah leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I believe there are a few boxes from your office in the basement. Want to go check it out?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Now, can we do it now?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, Angel is asleep. Let's go see what we can find," AJ replied, taking her hand and leading her downstairs to the basement. Turning on the light, it didn't take them long to find the boxes that were Sarah's. There, sticking out on top, was her picture of the baby seal. All in white, the seal was surrounded in pink. Her Seal. She had kept it behind her desk the whole time she was at JAG. She remembered. Looking over at AJ, she picked it up and smiled.

"I remember this, AJ. I was behind my desk while I worked at JAG," Sarah smiled softly.

"Yes, Darlin'. I can't remember a time when it wasn't there," he replied, taking the picture from her.

"Had I ever told you why it was there, my love?" she asked, placing her hand on his.

"I assumed you wanted to save the baby seals."

Laughing, she told him, "No, darling. I couldn't have the SEAL I loved, so I bought a picture of one I could have."

"That's why you had this picture all these years? You're sure?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

To be continued….


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Positive! And I know just what I'm going to do with this picture now" Sarah laughed.

"What?"

"I'm putting it in Angela's room. That way she'll have a seal to watch over her," smiled Sarah, trying taking the picture from AJ.

"No, Darlin', she'll have two SEAL's watching over her," he replied, holding on to the picture as they walked upstairs. Maybe…just maybe…Sarah HAD loved him all those years. Looking down at the picture of the baby seal, he smiled. Well, he didn't resemble that seal, but if it had made her happy all those years and kept her thinking of him, he'd accept that. Yes, this would look terrific in the nursery. He would think of what Sarah had just told him each time he looked at the picture.

Saturday May 8, 2004

1300 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Checking the calendar, AJ noticed that tomorrow was Mother's Day. Smiling, he called and made dinner reservations for him and Sarah at Callisto's. Then he asked Jen to tell Harriett he wanted her in his office. A knock sounded at the door. "Enter," AJ called, as he put down his pen and waited for Harriett.

Coming in and standing at attention, "Sir, you wished to see me?" asked Harriett.

"At ease, Harriett. Have a seat. I need your opinion," said AJ, coming around and sitting beside her.  
"Tomorrow's Mother's Day and I want to make it special for Sarah. I called and made dinner reservations at Callisto's for the two of us, but I was trying to make up my mind on her gift."

"I'd be glad to help, Admiral. Have you narrowed it down, or are you just trying to come up with  
something?" asked Harriett, turning in the chair to face him.

"Well, I saw a necklace with the outline of a mother holding a child, but I don't think that's it," he frowned. "I was thinking more along the line of a mother's ring. There could be a place for our birthstones and additional places for other children. I hope that when her memory comes back, she will find she does love me and wants to remain my wife. We would then need the additional spaces for future children. What do you think, Harriett?"

"Oh, Sir, I'd go with the Mother's ring, without a doubt!" she nodded, smiling. "Bud and I'll keep baby Angela for you tomorrow night while you two go out to dinner."

"Harriett, I couldn't ask you to do that. You and Bud have done so much for us already," he shook his head.

"Please, Sir, you have to let us. Who else will keep Angela? You didn't intend to take her with you, did you?" she asked, smiling.

"No, I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. But just as soon as Sarah is able, we'll take the boys off your hands for a day. Thank you, Harriett," he smiled standing and starting out the door.

"Sir, where are you going?" asked Harriett, confused.

"To buy my wife the best Mother's Day present I can find," he laughed.

Finding the perfect ring, he had Angela's birthstone, a diamond, placed in the center, and since his birthday was June, he had an Alexandrite stone placed for him. Sarah's birthday was May, so he had a beautiful emerald added to match her wedding band. Since it would take a little while for them to set the stones, he went for a walk down the mall. Seeing a tiny pink T-shirt with a Precious Memories little girl on it, he knew he had to have it for his Angel. Under the little girl, it read 'I love Mommy'. By then, it was time to pick up the ring. Looking at it, he was quite pleased with his choice.

Deciding not to go back to the office, he headed home to Sarah and his little Angel. Kissing Sarah as he went in the door, he said, "Don't make plans tomorrow night, I'm taking you out."

"We're going out tomorrow? Where?" she asked confused.

"It's Mother's Day, my love, and we have dinner reservations at Callisto's. Bud and Harriett are  
keeping Angel," he kissed her nose. "Now where's my Angel?"

"She's asleep. She's such a good baby, must take after her mother," grinned Sarah, wrapping her arms around AJ.

"I believe you're right, Darlin'. Our little Angel is just like you. Sweet and soft one minute and tough as nails the next. You're teaching her right!" Then he laughed when she swatted his six.

To be continued….


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Sunday, May 9, 2004

1800 EST

That evening, they dropped Angela off at Bud and Harriett's. They were told not to worry-that  
everything would be all right, and Harriett had AJ's cell phone number. Sarah, despite being a little nervous, laughed and decided to enjoy her night out with AJ. The restaurant was packed, it being Mother's Day, but since AJ had thought to make reservations, they were seated immediately.

"Have we eaten here before, AJ?" asked Sarah, looking around.

"No, not together we haven't, anyway. I used to eat here a lot before we were married. I had no place to go but home, so I came here and watched the people as I ate," he explained. "

"Why didn't you bring me here, if it was one of your favorite places to eat?" Sarah asked, confused.

"You quickly became pregnant with Angel, and the smell of something cooking in the restaurant made you sick," he quickly covered. Another lie. 'When will it end? And will she ever forgive me?' he wondered.

After the delicious meal and a lot of handholding. AJ smiled across the candlelight table at his beautiful wife. "Sarah, my love, since Angel's a little young to go out and pick up a present for you, I decided I'd help her," grinned AJ, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box, beautifully wrapped, with a bow on top.

"Oh, AJ, I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be your wife and the mother of our daughter. I feel so truly blessed. Our love for each other is gift enough," cried Sarah, reaching across the table to caress his cheek.

"So, I can return the gift and get my money back?" he asked starting to put the present back in his jacket pocket.

"My first Mother's Day present? No way, buster! Give it to me!" she demanded reaching for the gift.

Opening the little package, tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, AJ, such a thoughtful gift. One I will treasure for years to come. I also see you're expecting more children. Well, sweetheart, that's fine with me. I'd love to have a little boy who looked just like his daddy," Sarah said, looking at the ring on her finger as she spoke.

"Heaven forbid! He should look like his mother, that way he'd have hair," smiled AJ, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her palm. "Are you ready to leave, Darlin'?"

"Yes, we need to pick up Angela and then get home. After all, it's bedtime for the both of us, isn't it,  
my love?" she smiled shyly as he helped her from the chair and with his arm around her led her from the restaurant.

"That it is, Darlin', that it is," he grinned, buckling her seat belt. Once behind the wheel of the Escalade, he reached under the seat and handed her another package. "This is more for Angela, but I thought you might like to open it and put it on her," he grinned, quite pleased with himself.

Sarah opened the package to find the tiny T-shirt. "AJ, it's perfect. You have made tonight the perfect Mother's Day for me! Thank you, sweetheart," she replied, more thrilled than he would ever know.

"Darlin', the night's not over yet. Give me a little more time to see what I can come up with," he winked.

Blushing, but looking forward to the rest of the evening, Sarah was mentally planning what she would wear to please him.

Picking up Angela, AJ thanked Bud and Harriett. He told them Sarah had decided to wait in the car, and that he hoped the night hadn't been too much for her. Placing Angela inside the Escalade in her car seat, Sarah waved at Bud and Harriett as AJ drove away. Angela cooed until they were almost home and then she fell sound asleep. Unloading all her things, AJ carried her diaper bag and Angela into the house. As Sarah was changing, he changed Angela's diaper, and settled her in for the night. He then removed his clothes and climbed into bed to await his beautiful wife.

To be continued….


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Sarah came out to the bathroom in a flimsy nightie, standing in the doorway with light from the bathroom shining behind her. AJ saw her and was instantly hard. The little green scrap of material was cut low to show off Sarah's gorgeous breasts. It was so thin he could see her nipples, hard and begging for his touch. The top stopped with a ruffle just above her navel. The panties were equally sheer. He could see her dark curls and his fingers itched to run through their thickness to the treasure that lay beneath. She turned slowly so he could get the full effect. "You like?" she teased.

"I like! But Darlin', that was never meant to be worn, nor removed gently, but ripped from a woman's body," he grinned holding out his hand for her to come to him.

"Then rip it off, AJ! I can remember buying several of these skimpy little things with just that thought in mind," Sarah's sultry whisper had him becoming even harder, if that were possible. She took his hand as she climbed into their bed.

"Oh, Sarah, my love, I'm a lucky man. I have you for my wife," he replied, throwing the covers back. "I love you so much, and can't wait to make love to you." Lowering his head, he covered her mouth with his. His tongue slipped inside as she raised her arms to lock them around his neck. Gliding his tongue in and out, he slowly made love to her mouth while her body begged for more. Kissing and nibbling his way down her neck, he cupped a breast and rubbed his thumb over the nipple through the skimpy material.

Sarah moaned and called out his name, "AJ!"

Taking a nipple into his mouth, he laved it until it was standing at a peak, pushing at the material,  
almost coming through at that point. "Please, AJ, please!" Sarah begged.

Cupping her mound, he moved to the other nipple as he felt how very wet she was in her need of him. Sliding down, he sucked on the material, drinking the nectar collected there.

"For the love of pete, AJ, do something!" demanded Sarah.

Rising above her, he reached for the flimsy top and ripped it open. Then down to her panties, he ripped the front away. Taking one of her breasts into his mouth, he sucked hard as he rolled the other between thumb and forefinger. This caused Sarah to arch and squirm. She moved her lower body over and wrapped her legs around his leg and slowly started to rub her moist heat against his hair roughened leg.

"Please, sweetheart, you're driving me wild," she whispered, searching for release.

Releasing her, he moved down to spread her legs wide. He almost lost control, like a green boy, seeing how wet she was for him. Watching her arch for his mouth, he obliged, and lowered it, lapping her sweetness as she begged for more. Oh, if only he could give her more! If only he could fill her, and give her fulfillment while being buried deep inside her. Licking up her folds to her swollen clit, he flicked it to see how close she was. Finding her much to close, he came back down, and entered her with his tongue using it to make love to her. Still she was not satisfied. Throwing her head from side to side on her pillow and gripping the sheet, her sweat slickened body demanded more. He closed his mouth over her entrance, and sucked out as much of her sweetness as he could get, before drawing away and replacing it with two fingers. The two fingers he drew in and out over and over again, yet Sarah was still not satisfied.

"No, AJ, NO! More! Please!" she begged.

"Yes, my beautiful Goddess of Love," he replied, slipping another finger in and moving them faster and harder. He dipped his head and his mouth covered her clit to begin sucking hard and fast.

In moments, Sarah screamed out his name, "AAaaaJJjjjj!" Her muscles started to spasm and quiver as he continued his loving assault on her body. With AJ's continuance, the orgasm seemed to go on forever. Sarah lay with her legs spread wide, with AJ still between them. He leaned down and kissed her clit sending a tiny quiver through her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Darlin'," he grinned up at her. She lay with her eyes closed, gasping for breath.

"Just you wait for Father's Day, buster," came a whispered reply.

To be continued….


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Seeing that Sarah had fallen asleep, AJ covered her and walked nude to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he went inside and relieved himself. Smiling at Sarah's reaction, he felt it was worth one night of handling his own problem. Besides, he had the memory of her response to use to help him. After he had toweled off, he checked on Angela, and then crawled in bed with his very satisfied wife. Pulling her to him, he was soon asleep, cuddled next to her warm sweet smelling body.

Monday, May 10, 2004

1830 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Sarah had waited and waited for Harm to come by or call. Now, she was tired of waiting, and was going to take matters into her own hands. Checking her internal clock, she realized that he should just be arriving home now. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" came a tired voice from the other end.

"Harm, its Mac," she replied, hurt and angry.

"Mac, is something wrong? Did you get your memory back?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't get my memory back, but something's wrong. Harm, I thought we were friends, best friends. Why haven't I heard from you!" she demanded to know.

"I've been busy," came a sullen reply.

"Too busy to pick up the phone and see how Angela and I were doing?" she asked angrily. "I have amnesia, Harm, not something terrible that's catching."

"I know, Mac, and I'm sorry. It's just complicated," he explained.

"How can it still be complicated after a year, Harm? How long does it take for you to adjust?" she threw at him. "Is it the baby deal? Surely you knew that ended when I married AJ?"

"It's just hard for me, seeing you married to our Commanding Officer, much less having a baby by him," he all but shouted.

"It's been a year, Harm. Surely you've seen how much we love one another in that time. Seen the joy we shared when I carried Angela during that year," she tried to help him understand. "I know you're not blind, Harm. Didn't you notice how happy and how much in love we are?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't, Mac. I must have been the only one with blinders on," he responded. "I failed to notice any of it, and I'm your best friend. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes, Harm, it makes me sad for you. If you can't recognize love when you see it on the face of your best friend, then how will you know it when it happens to you?" asked Mac sadly. "I really hope that you find what AJ and I have someday. And in the meantime, I'd love to see my best friend sometime."

"I don't know if that's possible anymore, Mac. You've changed and it's not just the amnesia," Harm sadly replied. "Maybe someday, we can go back to being friends again, but right now it just hurts to damn much."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Harm, but like always, I'm here if you need to talk," cried Mac. "You may not consider yourself my friend, but you'll always be my best friend. Take care of yourself. Goodbye."

Sarah hung the phone up and sat there, crying for the friend she had lost. If not the damn amnesia, then what? This was something she knew was best left unsaid to AJ. So she would wait and see if Harm came around and if he could forgive her, for whatever it was she had done.

Monday, May 17, 2004

1000 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was a week before Sarah's six-week checkup, and AJ realized that he needed to do something about that. However, the problem was that Sarah hadn't had a baby, but had her spleen removed. He had to find an OB-GYN that would go along with an exam as if she had had a baby. He picked up the phone and placed a call to Dr. Sheppard to see if she could be of help.

"Dr. Sheppard's office, may I help you?" came the receptionist's voice.

To be continued….


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"Yes, this is Admiral Chegwidden; my wife is a patient of Dr. Sheppard's. Actually, both of us have  
been seeing her, and I need to ask her a question. It's very important or I wouldn't be bothering  
her without an appointment," AJ said, leaning back in his chair.

"One moment please, Admiral."

"Admiral, how can I be of help to you today?" asked Dr. Sheppard.

"Doctor, it's almost time for Sarah's six-week checkup, and as you know she didn't give birth to Angela. She had surgery to have her spleen removed. I need to find a doctor that will give her a pelvic exam, while treating the spleen surgery as though it had been a C-section. I wouldn't ask this except for her mental condition. Is there anyway you can help me?" AJ asked.

"Normally, I'd tell you to forget it, Admiral, but knowing the predicament you're in, I'll talk to Dr.  
Steven Terrance. I'm sure he'll understand. I'll get back to you in a little while," replied Dr. Sheppard  
before hanging up.

Later, Coates came through the intercom, "Admiral, Dr. Sheppard on line two, Sir."

Pushing the button, "Thank you, Petty Officer." Into the phone he said, "Chegwidden, here."

"Admiral, I spoke with Dr. Terrance and he has agreed to see Mrs. Chegwidden. You can call and make an appointment at your convenience."

"I can't thank you enough, doctor. Now, all I have to do is convince Sarah to try a new OB-GYN," signed AJ rubbing his forehead.

"Tell her you were able to get her in faster with him than with her own OB-GYN. Good luck, Admiral," replied Dr. Sheppard.

"Thank you, again, doctor. I really appreciate all you've done for us," smiled AJ, writing down Dr.  
Terrance's address and phone number.

Tuesday, May 18, 2004

0600 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ didn't remember to tell Mac until the next morning that he had called and made an appointment for her the next week for her check up. "Darling, I wanted to let you know that yesterday, I made an appointment for your six week check up. It's next Monday at 1045," he told her.

It dawned on Mac, when she heard that AJ wanted to make love to her. He was as anxious as she was, so he had taken it upon himself to call and make an appointment for her. Smiling, she thanked him, and told him that she had decided, to go in to town with him that morning. She wanted to take baby Angela and do some shopping. Then she would meet AJ at the office and they could have lunch together.

"Darlin', are you sure you're up to this?" AJ tried to discourage the idea.

"AJ, you'll be driving us into town and with the stroller, shopping will be a breeze. I'll have to get out of the house for a bit, or go mad," explained Sarah. "Please!"

Put that way, AJ couldn't refuse her, so he loaded up the Escalade and they set off for town. AJ kept glancing at Sarah to see if he could tell why she was so happy. He decided it must be that she was just so glad to get the out of the house for a while.

"I'll pick you up for lunch so don't get tied up with anything," Sarah said, climbing behind the wheel when they reached JAG.

"I won't. You just be careful and don't overdo it, my love," he replied, before giving her a tender kiss and waving goodbye.

It was a long morning for both mother and daughter. Sarah, while enjoying her morning out, did indeed overdo it, and was looking forward to getting back to JAG and AJ.

Meanwhile, back at the office, AJ had his hands full with two of his attorneys. Sturgis and Harm were having a difference of opinion on whether there should be a court-martial held against a young Sergeant for having two wives, in two different ports of call.

Mac had arrived back at JAG and finding Harriett at her desk, asked if she could talk to her for a minute. "Sure, Ma…Mac, what did you need?" Harriett stumbled over the familiar form of address.

To be continued….


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

"Actually, it's personal, Harriett, could we use the conference room a minute?" Both of them headed that way and finding it empty, Mac asked Harriett her question. "Harriett, this morning AJ told me that he had made an appointment of my six-week check up for me. I am taking that to mean that he is as anxious to resume marital relations as I am. What I wanted to know, since you have been through this, is, is it really necessary to wait another week!" Mac asked. There was a pleading look in her eyes.

Harriett blushed just a bit at the idea of talking about her CO's love life, but then seeing the look in her friend's eyes, she answered her honestly. "Mac, as long as you're healed from the surgery, and use protection, its fine. The main reason they want you to wait is so you won't get pregnant again right away, and in your case it would be in case the incision was still tender. If you are careful and not in pain, I doubt it would be a problem."

"Thanks, Harriett!" Mac exclaimed and hugged her friend. She hurried out of the room so she could find AJ and tell him the good news.

After fifteen minutes of listening to Rabb and Turner going back and forth, AJ had, had enough of their arguments and told them, "Take it outside until you have come to a decision, gentlemen. Dismissed."

Sarah, standing in the doorway of his office, had a flash of memory. Everything faded away. She was standing before him in uniform and he was angry with her. Concerned for her. "Mac, you need help, get it! Don't make me put it in the form of an order...order...order…order!" The last work kept echoing through her head. Shaking, she walked into the room and sank down in the first chair she came to, handing the baby to Harm.

"Sarah, are you all right? Did you have another memory flash?" asked AJ, rushing to her side.

Harm looked down at the baby. How truly beautiful she was. This was the first time he'd held her, and he found himself thinking…she could have been his and Mac's.

"Yes, here in your office, with you AJ," she said with tears in her eyes.

AJ looked around, and getting up to take Angel from Harm, he dismissed the two men, again. He closed the door as they went out. Placing Angel in her carrier, he turned his full attention to Sarah. "All right, Darlin', what did you remember?" he asked, afraid she had remembered it all.

"I was in uniform and you were upset with me, AJ. You told me to get help, or you would make it an order," she replied rubbing her temples.

"Yes, that happened, sweetheart, before we were married and while you were under my command," he gently told her, picking up her hand.

"I had killed a man, hadn't I, AJ?" she asked, gripping his hand.

Taking her into his arms, he said, "Yes, Sarah, but it was in self-defense. He had been chasing you since Paraguay. He had become obsessed with you, Darlin'. He was a very dangerous man," explained AJ.

"But I didn't have to kill him, AJ. I had wounded him. He was down, and I could have let the CIA take him alive. Maybe they could have gotten information from him that would have been of help," she sobbed.

Taking her into his arms, he said, "Sarah, my love this is why I had you go for help. These questions were eating you alive. You did what you had to do to protect yourself, no more, no less. You didn't murder Sadik…you killed him in self-defense. The psychologist helped you see that. I can give you her name and you can see her again if you'd like."

"Really…AJ? That's truly what happened?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes for the answer.

"Yes, Sarah, that's what happened, on my word of honor. I love you, my darling, and while our time together has not all been wine and roses, you can always count on my love. Always remember that, Sarah. I love you and little Angel above all else. When all the world is crumbling down, then know that I love you, with all my heart," he said just before their lips met.

To be continued….


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Something wasn't right with the things she remembered and what AJ had told her. Something was nagging at the back of her mind over it, and would just not let go. She knew what that drive was, it was the instinct that had made her such a good lawyer. It was the drive not to let go, or give up, until everything made sense, until everything fell into place and the case was solved. It was this part of her life here at JAG that she had been missing, the mental stimulation. Her heart was at home in McLean with AJ and Angela, but her mind needed the stimulation that she had gotten from her work. It made her wonder what she had done before she had the baby to fill her time. But she knew that AJ would not tell her. She would have to remember that on her own, just like everything else.

All those thoughts had flown through her mind in the space of their kiss. When AJ pulled back to look at her, she smiled and asked, "So, did we ever fulfill my favorite fantasy here in your office?"

"Fantasy?" he questioned.

"I guess that would be a 'no'. Maybe I was too embarrassed to tell you before?"

"It sounds like you're not worried about that any longer," he grinned at her. "So, why don't you tell me now?"

"If you would lock the door I would be glad to show you my fantasy instead of telling you," she replied, seductively running her hand down the front of his uniform jacket.

"Here? In the office?" he asked, almost breathless at the idea.

"Oh, AJ, don't tell me you've never thought about having me here…"

"Only every time you ever stood in front of that desk, Darlin'!" he smiled at her.

"Well, Angela is asleep and should be for another hour or so, and you were supposed to keep this time free for us to have lunch…I'm willing to forgo lunch, if you are…" She grinned as he got to his feet and locked one door and then opened the other to tell PO Coates, "No calls or interruptions, Petty Officer," before closing and locking that one as well.

"I knew you were serious when you offered to give up food," he laughed when he turned to find her moving things on his desk.

"I want you to take me here on your desk, AJ. I've dreamed of it so many times," she pleaded as she stepped up to him and began unbuttoning his jacket.

"Sarah! It's still a week until your doctor said you would be cleared for that kind of activity!"

"Sweetheart, I was talking to Harriett about this very thing…now, don't look like that…women do talk about these things…and since she's been through it a few times, I thought she would be a good one to ask. Anyway," she continued, as she finished removing his tie and started on his shirt, "She said that the only reason the doctors say six weeks is so you don't go getting pregnant again right away. And on that we are safe because it's the wrong time of the month for conception," as she finished talking his shirt hit the floor.

"Darling," he laughed, "I do have to finish out the day in these clothes."

"Ooops, sorry," she giggled as she bent over, giving him a clear view of her shapely rear, to pick up his shirt and lay it on a chair alongside his jacket.

"Do you really want our first time to be here in my office, Sarah?" he asked forgetting for just a moment that they were supposed to have made love possibly hundreds of times over the last year or so.

"First time? Oh, AJ!" she sighed with an indulgent look on her face. "Are you still pretending that way for me?" she asked, remembering his reasons for their play, because she could not remember any of their lovemaking. With a huge grin, she said, "I really should have my uniform on for this fantasy." Coming to attention in front of his desk, she said, "Sir, I am ready to take whatever punishment you dish out, Sir!"

To be continued….


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

AJ put a stern look on his face, while his mind warred between laughter at her play and the realization that they shared this same fantasy! "Colonel, I am very disappointed in your behavior of late!" he barked, playing along.

"I know, Sir, and I'm so sorry. Is there ANY way I can make it up to you?"

"ANY way?" he asked, with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"Oh, yes, Sir! Anything to get back in your good graces!"

"Then strip for me, Colonel!" he demanded, really getting into this role-playing now.

"But, Sir…regulations!" she protested, hiding her grin.

"Regulations be dammed, Colonel! You did say ANYthing, and I want you naked and lying on my desk, ready for me, in two minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Mac managed to put a tremor in her voice to simulate fear of him, but gave him a wink when he looked at her concerned.

Nodding that he understood she was only playing, he watched as she stripped for him. He was removing his undershirt, shoes and socks at the same time. Mac was already wet with desire; she could hardly believe that this fantasy was finally coming true. She couldn't believe that she hadn't told AJ about it before now! Once she was naked, she moved around to the side of his desk and with a small hop, sat on it, then lay back as he had instructed her to do.

For the briefest moment, AJ wondered if he was dreaming. Sarah Mackenzie…no, Chegwidden, was lying on his desk in the middle of the day, naked as the day she was born. He quickly stripped out of his pants and boxers as he watched her play with her own nipples. She was staring at him with a hunger in her eyes that he had never seen before. Her legs were slightly parted, and he could see the evidence of her desire glistening there.

"My god, you're so beautiful!" he told her, stepping close to the desk, now that he was as naked as she was. With his hands on her knees, he parted her legs even farther and stepped between them. The desk was the perfect height for this activity. AJ took a split second to wonder if the designer had this in mind. If so, they had to have been the exact same height, because his cock was poised right at Sarah's core. But before he would allow himself that pleasure, he needed to punish the naughty Colonel!

Falling to his knees in between her legs, his hands cupped her firm butt cheeks, and pulled her right to the edge of the desk. Burying his head between her thighs, AJ started her punishment by running his tongue up her wet slit. When he reached her clit, he took it lightly between his teeth and held it while he battered it with his tongue. He could hear Sarah's gasp and feel her body tighten. AJ knew she was about to come and he looked up at her, worried that they were about to announce exactly what was going on in here because his wife was very vocal in her pleasure, as he had found out numerous times recently.

Their eyes met and she registered his concern. Quickly looking around she saw his letter opener lying close to her left shoulder, she picked it up and put it between her teeth, nodding that she was ready for him to continue. He smiled and went back to sucking on her clit, however this time he slid a finger into her aching center, and he could tell her pleasure at that by the shudder that went through her body. A second finger got the same response, but when he added the third, she flew apart, shuddering and shaking her way through an intense orgasm.

AJ brought her to a second orgasm, the same way, before he placed her limp legs over his shoulders and stood, lifting her bottom off the desk and aiming his cock right for her entrance. He paused and their eyes locked. For Mac, this would seem like their first time, even though she believed that they had been lovers for over a year, but AJ knew…this would be their first time. He was completely aware that this would change everything for him. He would never have to imagine what it would feel like to be buried deeply in Sarah again. After this he would know how it felt and he was sure it was going to be something he would never be able to forget.

To be continued….


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"Please, AJ, I need you!" Mac whispered after taking the letter opener out of her mouth.

"Sarah, are you sure?" he was asking if she wanted him to become her lover, but she thought he was concerned because of her surgery.

"Yes, I'm sure, AJ. I need you filling me, loving me, making me whole!"

"Oh god, I need that too, Sarah," he said as he slid into her for the first time. Sheathed inside of the woman he loved more than life itself…his wife…his life…AJ had dreamed of this moment for eight years, and the actual experience was more that he had ever imagined. And it was almost too much for him; he almost came right there and then. It was only through sheer willpower that he restrained himself.

Forcing himself to concentrate solely on her pleasure and not his own, he was able to pull himself back from the brink and begin to stroke in and out of her. Her sigh of bliss came close to sending him over the edge again. He felt like a randy teenager around her!

"Oh, AJ! More! Harder! Faster! I'm so close!" she gasped.

That did it! He could no longer hold back, driving into her hard and fast just like she requested. He still checked the look on her face to make sure she was not in pain from her surgery.

Mac was not only not in pain, but she was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven.

Wanting to make sure that they came at the same time, AJ moved his hand between their bodies and placed his thumb on her clit. Stroking it in counterpoint to his thrusts, he sent her over the edge just seconds before he followed her.

"Oh, AJ, I can't believe I had forgotten something so magnificent as this. I can remember dreaming of loving you, but the dreams fall short compared to the real thing, my love," she said breathlessly. "I love you so very much, AJ-never forget that."

"I love you too, my darling," he smiled at her and helped her to sit up. Hugging her close, he helped her off the desk. When she shivered he laughed a bit and told her to get dressed before he had to explain to her doctor next week why she had a cold.

Mac finished dressing first, and as AJ was still getting back into his uniform, she began putting his desk back to rights. As she moved his desk calendar back into place, it hit her. That was what had been nagging at her about her last memory flash. The time didn't jive! AJ had told her they were married on April eighteenth. But he had also said the memory that she had just had of her in uniform, still under his command, had happened before they were married. What had been nagging at the back of her mind and had just hit her was that in her flash of memory, she had seen his desk calendar. The date he had threatened to order her to see the psychiatrist had been September third!

She looked over at AJ, who had just slid into his jacket and was now buttoning it. Then she looked down at baby Angela, still asleep in her carrier. Something was very wrong here…something was a lie…Was it her flash of memory? But all the others she had had seemed to have been right on the money. If it wasn't that, then that had to mean that something AJ had told her was a lie. It had to have been the date they were married. They had to have been involved before she was out of his chain of command, because for Angel to have been born in April, she would have been conceived in July.

'My god! That was it! That was the reason for all the odd looks all of her friends had been giving her, why Harm would no longer talk to her and avoided her calls!' She and AJ had been fooling around… breaking regulations…before she was out of his command. And everyone had known it! That was why AJ had acted so funny when she had gone on about their wedding cake top! So they had eaten it early, not late, like she had thought. 'But why make up a date?' she mentally slapped herself! 'Because you begged and pleaded with him to know!' she shouted at herself.

To be continued….


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

He had been protecting her! By lying about their wedding date, he was saving her from the shame of what they…no, she had done! She knew AJ too well to even doubt that this had been her fault! He was too honorable to do something like that. She must have seduced him! But she had kept her feelings hidden for all these years, what could have gotten her to break down and do something like that? Oh, my god! She must have fallen off the wagon and gotten drunk! That was the only explanation. She had seduced him when she was drunk. It had probably only happened that once, and then they would have promised never to talk about it and forget it ever happened.

She knew that they were not yet married on September third, and that meant that she would have been about seven weeks pregnant with Angela at that time. Most women discover they were pregnant between eight and ten weeks along. AJ married her because she had been pregnant! Honorable man that he was, he had married her-facing prison time even to do so. She wondered how he had managed to work that one out with the SECNAV. My god, what a mess!

Her gaze flew to AJ, wondering if he had noticed she had been quiet for so long, but he was bent over Angela's carrier putting her pacifier back into her mouth. She had a habit of spitting it out in her sleep. Mac had to get out of there before she broke down. She had just realized that AJ…her husband…the man she loved more than life itself…the father of her child…probably didn't even love her!

"AJ, I just remembered that I need diapers for Angela. I'm going to run out and get them. Can I bring you back anything since you missed lunch?"

He looked up at Sarah, startled at her sudden comment. She was moving quickly in his direction. She picked up Angel's carrier and paused at the door before opening it. Something was wrong, he could tell from her body language, even though her face revealed nothing. But he could also tell from how she was acting, that he would get nothing out of her about it now. He would just have to wait and trust that she would tell him when she was ready. "Sure, just a sandwich from anywhere is fine. I can get coffee here." He walked over to her at the door and bent his head to kiss her good bye. He could swear that she had flinched before making a quick escape.

It wasn't until after he saw her leave the building and watched her securing Angel into her car seat in the Escalade, that AJ noticed that Sarah was crying. He was going to race down there and find out what was wrong when he saw Harm come out of the building as well, and Mac throwing herself into his arms!

Seeing Harm come out of the building, she turned to her friend, forgetting how cold he had been to her lately, running to him, she threw herself into Harm's arms, not knowing that AJ was watching from his window.

The sight of her in Harm's arms almost killed him. AJ turned away from his window and slumped down in his chair. He was going to lose her after all. God, he almost wished that they hadn't made love just now, that way he would never have known what he was missing. Nonetheless, his heart was still breaking. He only hoped she would not fight him on visitations with Angel.

Pulling himself free of Mac, Harm stepped back, "What has gotten into you, Mac? Do you want the Admiral to look out and see us standing in each other's arms?"

"It doesn't matter, Harm! He doesn't love me! He only married me because I was pregnant…"

"What the hell? Who told you that?" asked Harm, looking around. "Listen, you don't know what you're talking about. Go talk to the Admiral, he'll settle this once and for all."

"I can't! He doesn't know that I know...Oh, Harm, we were breaking regulations while I was still under his command...God! I can't forgive myself for seducing him like that!"

To be continued….


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"You, seducing, him? Mac, I think you have things backwards here. I don't know who told you that, but you haven't done anything wrong," Harm said, pulling her over by the car. "Maybe now you're finally waking up, and ready to get out."

"Get out? Of my marriage? Harm, are you insane? I love AJ with all my heart, I have for eight years…I'll stay with him as long as he'll have me…I just wish that I hadn't gotten drunk and seduced him…he's the most honorable man I know, and to have done that to him…I feel like an ass!"

"I don't know who told you that story, but it's a lie, Mac. You haven't been drunk since Dalton was killed. I would have known, you would have told me. Someone is feeding you a line to keep you where you are. Go ask the Admiral, and make him tell you the truth!" demanded Harm, pulling her next to his car. "You're innocent, Mac, get out and come to me."

"Harm! I love him! Don't you ever listen to me any more? No matter what has happened, or what he feels, or doesn't feel, for me, that will not change my love for him. And what about our child? Would you take her as part of the package? I don't think so, Harm…"

"Mac, you and Angela should have been mine! I would take you both in a heartbeat! Angela is the child we had planned, and yes, I would love her as though she were mine. Please, Mac, come with me now. Bring the baby and forget about all this nonsense. It's the amnesia that has you confused. You're not in love with Chegwidden, and never have been. It's me you're in love with, darling," he said, shaking her gently. "Think, we have loved one another from the beginning, but I have been the foolish one. I see my mistake now, and I want you. Please, Mac, come with me and leave him."

"You're wrong, Harm, I do love him, and I will do anything to keep him. I have compared every man in my life to him and found them wanting. He may not love me, but I can love him enough for both of us. I should go back to Angel now…"

"You've compared me to him? You found me wanting? In what way, Mac? We've never made love, so how could you gauge my performance to his. Come back to my apartment and I'll show you what it is to be made love to by a real man," he smirked. "Have you ever made love to the man or can he even perform?"

"My god, Harm! What did I ever see in you? You can't even be a friend, how could you be anything else? I'm telling you that my marriage is in danger, and instead of sympathy or advice, you tell me to come to you for a roll in the hay and then suggest that AJ can't keep me happy sexually? Let me tell you something, Flyboy-that man is a better lover than ANY man I have ever been with!" She turned away from the man who had at one time been her best friend. Tears were flowing again as she climbed into the Escalade and drove off.

Mac drove to the nearest convenience store and bought a large box of diapers for Angela. She didn't want AJ to know she had been lying when she left the building. After spending nearly an hour crying her eyes out and still not coming up with any way to make things better in her life, she hit the drive-through at Beltway Burgers and picked up a burger for AJ and some fries. She knew that food was not up to his usual standards, but she was too distraught to go in anywhere fancier. It was really hard to accept that she had lost her best friend and realized that her husband didn't love her, all in one day. She prayed that Angela would have an easier life. Mac vowed that she would do her best to see that Angela never faced the problems that she had!

To be continued….


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

AJ had watched Sarah throw herself into Harm's arms. It hadn't taken her long to go to him after they'd made love. He had warned himself for weeks now to be careful. She had always insisted that Harm was only a friend. From the way Harm had acted, that indicated much more than a friend. Now this. Had she regained her memory and now knew she had loved Harm all along?

Slumping down in his chair, he laid his head on his arms defeated. There was nothing left for him. His life would be empty again. Sarah would go to Harm, taking Angel with her. 'How could she make love so sweetly to me and then leave with him? She had to have regained her memory and knew of all the lies,' he thought.

He didn't hear the knock on the door and Jen wasn't at her desk. Harriett, knowing the Admiral was in his office, opened the door to find the Admiral with his head on his folded arms.

"Sir, what's happened?" she asked, sure something had happened to Sarah or baby Angela.

Lifting his head and seeing Harriett, he said sadly, "Nothing's wrong, Harriett. At least nothing that you or I can fix." he tried to smile, but none would come.

"I could try, Sir. Sometimes it helps just to have someone to talk to," said Harriett, sitting down,  
forgetting protocol, wanting so badly to ease his pain.

"Always the optimist. You care too much about people, Harriett. One day it'll end up hurting you," he replied sadly.

"Loving and caring about someone can't hurt you, Admiral," she answered. "It can only enrich your life and make you happier."

"Not always, Harriett. Sometimes it can rip your heart out, and stomp it into the dust!" he spat out bitterly. "Perhaps it's better to lock your heart away and protect it from such agony."

"Sir, if I'm out of line, correct me. But are you talking about you and Sarah? Did the two of you have  
an argument?" she ventured.

"No, Harriett. We didn't have an argument, or a fight, not even a cross word," he said shaking his head.

"Then why, Sir? Why are you so heartbroken?" asked Harriett confused. "If not Sarah or Angela, has something happened to Francesca?"

Standing and pacing to the window where the stood with his back to her and hands folded behind him. "She's in love with Harm, Harriett," he said simply. "Sarah's in love with Harm."

"Admiral, that's not possible. I've seen the way she looks at you. I've noticed it for years," stressed  
Harriett. "You both have loved one another for years. Harm is only her friend."

"No, Harriett. I had hoped that was true, and if not she would fall in love with me. Things were so wonderful until a little while ago," he sighed, turning back to her. "I think she got her memory back or realized she loved Harm. I saw her run into his arms in the parking lot. I watched as they stood and held one another and talked. I finally had to turn away. When I looked back they both were gone."

"Admiral, there has to be a logical explanation. Just talk to Mac and give her a chance to explain. Please!" she begged.

"I can't, Harriett. I'm afraid if I do, then I'll lose her and Angela," he choked out. "If I stay quiet, and  
pretend it didn't happen, maybe she'll realize it was a mistake. Maybe she'll stay with me. I love her,  
Harriett. I could forgive her a moment of weakness. I guess that shows me that I love her more than I ever loved Meredith. I found her in bed with another man and walked out. But I need Sarah and Angel in my life. I can't confront her with this and lose her for good."

"I think you're wrong, Sir. I'm sure she loves you and what you saw can be explained. But I will honor your wishes," said Harriett sadly.

"Thank you, Harriett; you've always been a good friend. You and Bud are more like family than you'll ever know," he said clearing his throat. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing that can't wait, Sir. And if you ever need to talk again, well, you know where to find me," she  
smiled, going out the door and closing it behind her.

To be continued….


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

He paced the floor waiting for Sarah to return. An hour to get diapers and bring back lunch for him, was a stretch for him to believe. He was sure she was with Harm. She left from making love to him and went to Harm. What must it have felt like to make love to two men within the space of an hour?

Coates voice came over the intercom, "Harriett needs to see you at her desk, Sir. She said it was  
important."

"Very well, I'm on my way," came the gruff reply. He went into his small bathroom and washed his face before going out to face people.

"Yes, Harriett, what did you need?"

"Well, Sir, this just came in from the SECNAV, and I thought..."

Mac and Harm came riding up in the elevator together. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Baby Angela sensed something was wrong and began to scream. When the doors opened everyone could hear Angela's cries and stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong. AJ, standing at Harriett's desk turned and saw Sarah and Harm coming in together. Neither of them would look at the other and this gave AJ the impression that they had something to hide. Sadly going to Sarah, he took the baby from her arms and went into his office as she followed with his lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat, AJ?" she asked nervously.

"No, Sarah, Angel is soaking wet," he replied angrily. "Don't you realize this can cause diaper rash? The little thing can suffer because you were careless."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was wet," she said wringing her hands. "I've been so careful. It won't happen again."

"Where are the diapers you went after?" he asked taking off the wet one and wiping her dry, putting  
lotion and powder on her. "You did go after diapers didn't you, Sarah?"

"Here, there's one in the diaper bag," she pulled one out handing it to him.

"Convenient, isn't it, Sarah? That you just happen to have ONE in the diaper bag?" He took it from  
her. Diapering Angela, he picked her up and took a bottle from the bag. He walked to his chair and sat down. He gave her the bottle and gently started rocking her.

"I can do that, sweetheart," said Sarah, trying to smile. "I'm sure you're busy."

"I'm never to busy for my family!" He smiled at Angel. "They're more important to me than anything or anyone."

Soon Angela settled down in his arms and started taking her bottle.

"Are you going to eat your lunch now?" asked Sarah, reaching for the baby.

"No. I've lost my appetite. You eat the burger while I care for my Angel," he glanced at the burger and then her.

"I'm not hungry, either. I guess I'll take it home and put it in the freezer. We can always thaw it out and nuke it later," she shrugged, trying to figure out what had changed so quickly.

When Angela had been burped and was asleep, he gently placed her in the carrier. He tenderly kissed her as tears filled his eyes. Rising, he blinked back them back, and turned to this unfaithful wife. "You'd better get her home while she's still asleep," he whispered. "I wouldn't want her to make herself sick crying."

"But I have the Escalade. How will you get home?" she asked, perplexed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find a way. The SECNAV called, so I'll probably be late." He turned and took his seat behind the desk. Sarah noticed he didn't even try to give her a kiss. He didn't even say goodbye. Picking up Angela, she walked out the door, closing it as she left. Walking past the bullpen and out the building, she got into the Escalade and headed home. What had she done wrong? Was it her fantasy? He seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. What had happened during that short time she had been gone? Did it finally hit him, the sacrifice he had made? She had to try and show him that it was all worth it. That her love would make up for everything. She and Angela would fill his life with love. Going home, she searched the freezer for something she thought she could cook. Finding a roast, she took it out. Putting it on, she peeled potatoes and carrots then cut up an onion. There. She would show him she could cook.

To be continued….


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

AJ stayed at the office as long as possible. Finally, he realized hiding wasn't solving his problem, so he called a taxi and headed home. Sarah had the table set and put the food on it when he walked through the door.

"Hello, sweetheart. I cooked dinner for you," she smiled. "Come sit down and eat. You missed lunch and you must be starved."

AJ cautiously approached the table. Seeing the half burnt roast and brown potatoes with mushy carrots. The onions were curled and burnt on the ends. "Sarah, you really shouldn't have," he said, as his stomach objected.

"Oh, but I wanted to, sweetheart. I want to be a better wife," she smiled as she motioned for him to take a seat.

AJ sat down, dreading the meal ahead. He couldn't say no from the excited look on her face.

"You carve the meat, my love," she smiled. "After all, you're the man of the house."

AJ took the knife and fork and did his best to cut into the roast. Finally, he was able to slice off a couple pieces and placed one on each plate. Sarah served the potatoes and carrots and onions, and then smiling at him, she took her seat.

AJ picked up his knife; he sawed at the roast until he cut a piece. He put it into his mouth and chewed and chewed and chewed. Realizing that he was never going to break it, up he just swallowed the thing whole.

Sarah was sitting at the other end of the table, chewing her piece of roast until finally she gave up. Holding up her napkin she spit it out and sighed, "Oh, AJ, I made a mess of dinner. I tried so hard to fix a nice meal for you and failed so miserably."

"Sarah, it was a valiant effort. If you practice, you'll get better," he said hopeful.

"Would sandwiches be all right tonight?"

"Sandwiches will be fine. In the meantime, let me get rid of this meal. Dammit might enjoy it. She might even give you a slobbery kiss." AJ grinned at the thought.

As Sarah was fixing the sandwiches, AJ took the meat and called the dog. Dammit sniffed the roast looked up at AJ and walked away. "Smart girl," AJ grinned, wondering what he was going to do it now. Picking it up and going to the shed, he grabbed a shovel. Going to the edge of the woods he quickly buried the roast. Taking the shovel back to the shed, he went back into the house.

"Did Dammit like my roast?" asked Sarah, finishing up with the sandwiches.

"Dammit was amazed we were throwing out something so large. She loves meat, so she should be in heaven about now," AJ lied. Her cooking was bad enough as it was. He wasn't going to tell her even the dog wouldn't eat it.

After they ate their sandwiches in silence, they decided to go to bed. That way no one would have to  
pretend to carry on a conversation. AJ lay in bed with his arms folded behind his head thinking of the events of the day. Sarah came out of the bathroom dress in a black short nightie. 'Lord, not tonight!' he thought. Turning on his side, he flipped the light off. "Goodnight, Sarah."

Shocked, she climbed into bed and pressed her body next to his. "I love you, sweetheart. Let's make love like we did today," she said, while her hand ran from his chest down to his cock. Taking it into her hand she stroked and pumped with her hand until he was hard.

"Sarah, I'm really tired tonight," he said, without turning over.

"But, AJ, I need you," she replied, coming around to his side of the bed and going down on her knees to take him into her mouth. Moving her head up and down his hard throbbing erection, she watched his face in the bathroom light that she had accidentally left on. He had turned on his back, but lay with his arms folded behind his head and eyes shut.

Using her tongue she licked the thick vein in back from base to the tip, over and over again. She nibbled and sucked her way up the length to the tip then flicked her tongue repeatedly over the sensitive area. Reaching for her with desire in his eyes, he gritted out, "Devil woman."

To be continued….


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Smiling just as he had thrust inside her, Sarah closed her eyes to savor the feel of AJ buried to the hilt inside her. Thrusting deeper and faster as she arched her hips up to meet his thrusts. Taking a breast into his mouth to suck upon her nipple, he thumbed her clit. He was too close and didn't intend to leave her behind and in need. At the same moment they reached fulfillment together, AJ rolled off and over, away from Sarah.

She laid there, softly crying as she used her black panties to wipe her eyes and dropped them beside the bed. "Goodnight, AJ, I love you, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Night, Sarah, I love you, Darlin'," came the reply from the broken-hearted man next to her. Turning, he took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. Soon she was asleep. He lay awake watching her face until almost daylight.

The next morning, Sarah enrolled in a cooking class. She was amazed at her luck, there was a class starting that night and there was an opening in it because of a last minute cancellation!

Thursday, May 20, 2004

0900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Mac needed to figure out a way to make AJ love her. She knew that he was crazy about baby Angela and he even put on a good show when they were around other people, of loving her. But since that day in his office, when she realized that he had only married her because she had been pregnant, she had noticed the little signs that he was already starting to pull away from her.

What Mac didn't know was that it had been seeing her in Rabb's arms that had caused AJ to pull back from her. He was trying to guard his heart from the day she would regain her memory and leave him for Harm.

It was because she was so actively searching for ways to please him, that Mac had signed up for cooking classes at the local adult learning center. Her first class had been last night and since she had wanted to surprise AJ with her new talent, she had made up a lame excuse about just wanting some 'alone' time.

AJ had known it was a lie when she walked out the door that night. After all, who dressed that nicely and put on make-up to be 'alone'? He argued with himself, not to do it, but Sarah when was still not home after an hour, he dialed Harm's number. Getting Harm's answering machine tore his heart apart. She was finally back after two hours, but hurried to take a shower as soon as she got home. Mac wanted to get rid of the cooking smells from class. AJ thought she was getting rid of the smell of another man on her.

They had made love that night, but it was different. There was a level of desperation on Sarah's part, it seemed. Like she was trying to hard to please him and not taking any pleasure for herself. AJ had always found that his greatest pleasure came from pleasing his partners. So their lovemaking that night left both of them with an unfulfilled feeling.

That was why Mac was wracking her brain for something that would give him joy and tell him how much she loved him. She was searching the house for ideas when she came across a volume of Shakespeare plays. Remembering his love for the bard, she picked up the phone to call an old friend.

"Meredith! Hi, it's Mac, I need your help, if you have a minute."

"Sure, Mac, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if there was any Shakespeare stuff going on here locally soon?"

"Yes, there's a series of plays in the park starting this Saturday and going for six weeks. Why hun?"

"Oh, I just wanted to do something nice for AJ, he..." a sudden flash of memory hit her, of her and Meredith talking about maid of honor dresses...Good heavens! Meredith had been her maid of honor! "Meredith! Can you please tell me something honestly?"

"Of course, hun, what did you need to know?"

"Since you were my maid of honor, can you tell me when my anniversary really is?"

To be continued….


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

"No, you were going to be MY maid of honor...wait! Sarah, have you gotten married?"

"Yes of course I have silly, and we have a baby already! But you said I was going to be your maid of honor? Who were you going marry?"

"Sarah, you know good and well I was going to marry, AJ. I don't think this call is one bit funny."

"Oh, god, Meredith! No, I have amnesia. I had no idea! I am SO sorry!" She hung up in tears...here was just another reason why she was an ass! She had broken AJ and Meredith up when she got pregnant! She was a horrible person!

Thursday, May 20, 2004

1500 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Petty Officer, please tell AJ, I wish to speak to him," said Meredith, picking a piece of lint off her outfit.

"Um, Ma'am, I don't think that he wants to see you anymore..." Jen said tentatively.

"Just tell him it's concerning a strange phone call I received from Mac. See if that gets me in the door," she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor waiting.

"From Col...I mean, Mrs. Chegwidden? Okay, Ma'am, I'll tell him," she buzzed in on the intercom, "Sir, Ms. Cavanaugh is here regarding a strange call from your wife."

"His wife? Did you say 'his wife', Petty Officer?" Meredith asked, going strangely pale.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jen answered, just as the office door flew open and AJ stood in his doorway.

"What are you doing here, Meredith? And what call from Sarah?"

"You married Mac, AJ? How soon after we broke up?" cried Meredith. "Did you use my engagement ring?"

"Come in, Meredith, I will not have a conversation here in front of everyone!" he sighed, and held the door open for her to enter his office.

Storming into his office, she demanded, "Why did Mac just call me and ask me if I was her maid of honor? What's she doing, rubbing my face in the fact that she married you and not me?"

"No, Meredith, she has amnesia and does not even remember that we were engaged. She has no memory of the last year at all."

"Why that's terrible. Poor Mac, she thinks she's married to you. You poor thing, how are you holding up, darling?" she asked placing her hand on his.

"Meredith, Sarah and I are married, we have a daughter, named Angela, and don't call me, 'darling'!"

"You married her because she had amnesia, AJ?" she asked with a look of incredulity on her face. "And a baby! AJ, there is no way the two of you could have had a baby this soon. Unless! No you wouldn't have cheated on me. Would you?"

"Meredith, this is really none of your business, I have no idea why you're here. Could you just tell me and then please leave," he sighed in frustration.

"Mac called me about what Shakespeare plays are being offered this summer and then the conversation drifted to weddings. She assumed I had been her maid of honor in her wedding to you. I thought she was trying to hurt me and told her that I didn't appreciate the call and it wasn't a bit funny. Then I hung up on her," she carelessly explained. "Darling, how was I supposed to know she had amnesia and you felt obligated to marry her?"

"Meredith, I told you not to call me 'darling'. Sarah is my wife and I love her, I will deal with this phone call. You can go now," he walked to the door and held it open for her.

"You think you can dismiss me just like that? My best friend calls me and has no clue when she married MY fiancé, and you think I will just walk out without an explanation?" Meredith practically screeched.

"I am NOT your fiancé, and as I said, the rest is none of your business. Now, please, leave."

"Fine! I will go and see Mac! Maybe I will get to the bottom of this that way!" she started to stalk out when AJ took hold of her arm and stopped her.

"You will not go to Sarah about this! She has amnesia and if you start giving her information of any kind it could be detrimental to her mental health."

"Then tell me what is going on, AJ."

To be continued….


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

AJ closed the office door once again and then explained the entire situation to Meredith. "So you see why you can't talk to her about this?"

"You love her…did you love her when we were engaged?" she asked him sadly.

"I have loved Sarah for eight years, but nothing could have ever come of it because of regulations. I was determined to make a life for myself without her," AJ admitted.

"So I was only second choice at best?" she sighed. Standing and moving towards the door, she turned with one hand on the knob, "She's very lucky to have your love, AJ. And I was a fool. Have a good life," and she left.

Mac withdrew into herself over the next few days; she wouldn't talk to AJ about the phone call to Meredith when he came home that night, or at any other time he tried to bring it up.

Friday, May 21, 2004

0730 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Sarah got up, dressed, and made the bed. She had just fixed herself some toast and jelly when Angela started to cry. Going into the bedroom to pick her up, she saw her cheeks were red. Touching her forehead, it felt hot. Running into the bathroom, she grabbed up the thermometer and went back and took Angela's temperature. After checking to be sure she had read it right, she called AJ.

"What's wrong, Sarah? Coates said it was an emergency," AJ said, throwing down his pen and leaning back in his chair.

"It is, AJ, Angela's sick. Her temperature's 103, what should I do?" she cried walking the floor with the crying baby.

"Hold on, Darlin'. I'll be right there. Don't give her any aspirin. See if we have any baby Tylenol and read the directions and give her what it says for Angela's weight. I'm leaving now," he hung up before Sarah could reply.

Sarah found the baby Tylenol and read the instructions and gave Angela a dose. She was pacing the floor with Angela screaming, when AJ came running into the house. "What was her temperature the last time you took it?" he asked reaching for Angela.

"I just took it, and it's 102.7. That's after giving her the Tylenol. What can be wrong with her?" she cried. "She won't even take a bottle. I even tried to get some water down her, but she spit it out screaming like she is now."

"It doesn't matter grab her diaper bag. We're taking her to the emergency room now!" he called going out the door.

Pulling up at the Emergency Room, they rushed in with Angela. It seemed like it took forever to fill out all the forms. AJ took all the forms back up to the receptionist and told her they needed to see a doctor immediately. "I'm sorry, Admiral. You'll have to wait your turn like the rest of the sick people here," came the reply from the lady behind the plastic window.

"It's not me that's sick, it's my daughter! She's about six weeks old and is running a fever of 103. She's taking nothing by mouth, not formula, water, or juice. Now, I want her seen immediately by a doctor, or I want to speak to whoever is in charge!" demanded AJ.

"I'll have a nurse come and get your daughter and take her right back, Admiral," sniffed the receptionist.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting over here with my wife," he turned and walked back to Sarah and his little Angel. In a few moments a nurse came out and took them back to a small examination room.

"The doctor will be right with you," she said after taking Angela's temperature and closing the door. Sarah walked the floor holding the screaming baby, until AJ was ready to go in search of the first doctor he could find. Then drag them back to the room to care for his sick daughter.

About that time, the door opened and a tiny woman walked inside. "Good evening. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Farmer, and I assume that unhappy little angel is your daughter," she said, taking Angela from Sarah and laying her on the examination table.

"How'd you know we call her Angel?" asked AJ shocked.

To be continued….


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

"Pardon me?" asked the doctor, removing her stethoscope from her ears.

"How did you know we called Angela, our little Angel?" he asked.

Picking up the chart the doctor read the baby's name. "I'm sorry, Sir, I hadn't even read the baby's name. She just looked like a little angel. But to me, all babies do. You see, I can't have children of my own. You're both very lucky," she replied with a sad look in her eyes. "Now let's see what's wrong with your little Angel." After checking out Angela, Dr. Farmer looked at AJ and Sarah and explained, "She has an ear infection. It sounds simple, but it's very painful for little Angel. I'm going to prescribe some liquid ampicillin which is an antibiotic. Give it to her as prescribed on the bottle. Also, give her Tylenol for the pain. She should be better in a few days."

"Thank you so much, doctor," Sarah said, picking up Angela.

AJ knew, from Bud and Harriett, that it could be more serious. They had this same problem with Little AJ. " What happens if she continues having these infections?"

"Well, she could have chronic ear problems, by starting out at such a young age," frowned doctor Farmer. "If that were the case then we would do a simple surgical procedure. We would put tubes in her ears to drain out any liquid before the infection had a chance to set up."

Back home, both AJ and Sarah took turns walking the floor with Angela. Even after the child went to sleep, they watched over her.

When Angela was finally asleep they decided to try to get some rest too. Just as they had gotten into bed and shut their eyes the phone rang. AJ grabbed it to keep it from waking Angela. But as soon as he said, "Hello" the person on the other end hung up.

"Who was it, AJ?" asked Sarah, snuggling down into her pillow.

AJ, who was tired from caring for Angela…AJ, who was tired of worrying that his wife was unfaithful with Harm, blew. "It must have been your boyfriend, and when I answered, he hung up," snarled AJ, sitting up in bed, and looking down at her.

"You're kidding, right?" she exclaimed.

"No, but I wish I were," he said. "I saw you in Harm's arms that day in the parking lot at JAG. If you wanted him so badly, why pretend you want me, Sarah? Why come back from making love with him, and make love with me that same night?"

"You bastard!" she replied, as she slapped his face. "I've never made love to another man since we've been married. How could you even think I would? I don't love Harm. Right now, I don't even like him."

"But you were in his arms, and you left together!" he exclaimed, stunned. Rubbing his stinging cheek, he continued to accuse her, "You were gone for over an hour. You went to buy diapers, Sarah and a sandwich for me. An hour? Were did you go?"

"I didn't leave with Harm, that's for sure! I needed someone to talk to. But I had a fight with Harm over that! So, I picked up the diapers, then went back to the Escalade and cried my eyes out, if you must know," she sneered. "I had almost forgotten your sandwich when I saw Beltway Burgers and pulled in for your sandwich. I assure you, I wasn't with Harm!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I owe you an apology then. I'm afraid I was jealous. I can't seem to get over the fact that you and Harm have always been so close," he sighed. "Maybe someday I'll finally believe you can really love a grumpy old man like me."

"Sweetheart, I love you with all my heart. No one can come between us, certainly not Harm. You're not a grumpy old man to me," she said taking him in her arms. "You're my only love. Now come on, sexy, let's get some sleep, and then I'll gladly prove it to you. But right now, I'm beat."

Yawning, he said, "I know what you mean, and I'll hold you to that promise, Darlin'." Snuggling down in each other's arms, they went to sleep.

To be continued….


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Monday, May 24, 2004

1100 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Doctor Terrance had been warned of Sarah's amnesia, so he was careful to not say anything that would lead her to believe that the things she believed were not the case. "Mrs. Chegwidden, your pelvic exam is fine. Now, let me check where your incision for infection," the doctor said to her. "There is no sign of infection, and the incision has healed beautifully. Is there any soreness?" he asked.

"No, doctor, I feel fine," smiled Sarah, sitting up on the table.

"Well, you look like you have completely healed, young lady. I would advise you wait at least six months before you try for another child. You're healthy, but I still would like to see you get your strength back," he smiled filling out her chart.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sarah said, putting her clothes back on. She then watched as the doctor completed Angela's check up and pronounced her perfect in every way. "Well, I could have told you that without an exam, doctor," she laughed as she dressed Angela in her tiny sailor suit.

"I'm sure you could have, Mrs. Chegwidden. Mothers often are better judges than their doctors for many things."

AJ had known that she was coming into town today, since he had made the appointment for her, so when he had asked her to meet him for lunch after she was finished, she had no choice but to agree. Going into JAG Headquarters, she saw Harm standing by his office door with a young girl. Angela was fussing and Sarah was sure that it was time for a diaper change. Deciding Harm's office would be good for the change and hoping to mend bridges, Sarah headed that way.

"Hello, Harm, do you mind if I use your office to change Angela's diaper?" she asked glancing at the  
teenage girl.

"Oh! It's a baby. Isn't she sweet, Harm?" cooed Mattie.

"Sure, Mac, help yourself," replied Harm, turning to leave without answering Mattie, only to learn Mattie wasn't behind him when he got to the elevator.

"Could I hold her, please?" begged Mattie.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you…" Mac started to say before the girl interpreted her.

"Sure you do! I'm Mattie…oh yikes, I forgot that Harm said you had amnesia!"

"You know Harm?"

"He's my guardian. Sorry, Mac, I forgot you don't remember, we've known each other just a few months."

"Wow! Harm, a guardian? Wonder what else I've missed around here?" Sarah grinned, "Mattie, you might want to wait until I change her before holding her. The smell might run you out of the room."

"Okay, but then I can hold her?" asked Mattie, full of excitement.

"I don't see why not. Just as long as you promise not to drop her," Sarah grinned, changing Angela's diaper and dropping it into Harm's waste basket.

"Mac! You can't put that smelly thing in there," he complained. He had come back to find Mattie.

"Don't know why, it's a wastebasket and that definitely was waste. Wouldn't you agree, Mattie?"  
Sarah asked with a wink.

"Oh, definitely, Harm. She has you there," Mattie grinned and returned Sarah's wink.

"CRAP!" exclaimed Harm throwing up his hands.

"Yep!" both females said and started to giggle. Their happiness was to infectiousness for Harm to fight, so he started laughing as he moved the wastebasket outside his door.

Hearing the laughter from the break room where he had gone to get coffee, AJ looked out and saw the three of them in Harm's office all around baby Angela. He hadn't heard Mac laugh in over a week. He knew something was wrong and he had tried to find out what it was, but she wouldn't tell him. That was what hurt the most. Not that finding her laughing with Rabb didn't hurt, but the fact that she could not trust him to tell him what was bothering her, that was what cut him to the heart.

Sarah handed little Angela to Mattie, and a look of pure joy came over the girl's face. "I want a baby  
someday," she whispered.

"Not too soon I hope," frowned Harm.

To be continued….


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

"No, Silly. When I'm grown and married, I want a baby. I want to be as good a mother to mine as my mother was to me," she said with tears in her eyes.

Sarah looked up at Harm. "Her mother's dead, Mac. Drunk driver, involving her father," he whispered.

"Well, Mattie, I bet you'll make a wonderful mother. I can tell just by the way Angela has taken to you," Sarah smiled watching the teen.

"Wow, thanks!"

"You know I have a little sister named Chloe who is just about your age. Well, actually I joined the Big Sister Program and Chloe became my little sister through it. We should all get together some time! I haven't seen her in I don't know how long…Christmas was probably out last visit," smiled Sarah thinking of Chloe.

"Gee, then she hasn't seen the baby yet, has she?" asked an innocent Mattie.

"No, Mattie, I guess she hasn't. The last thing she knew was that we were expecting a baby boy. She's going to be surprised. I can't wait to tell her about Angela," laughed Sarah.

As they were all standing there chatting the Admiral came out of his office in an obvious hurry. "Coates, I have to go to the Pentagon…" and then he heard Mac laugh again.

"I take it our lunch is off, AJ?" she asked, taking Angel back from a disappointed Mattie.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, darling," he said with a frown. AJ was not one to give up without a fight so taking Angel from Mac, he kissed his daughter and then his wife, right in front of Harm. Passing the baby back to her he said, "The SECNAV just called and demanded my presence on the Hill. I'll have to cancel our plans. I'm sorry, Sarah, I'll see you at home tonight." As he headed for the elevator, he heard Rabb's ward say…

"Cool, Mac, that means you could come to lunch with me and Harm!"

'Great!' AJ thought as the doors closed. 'Not only don't I get to spend time with her, but I lose out to Rabb, once again!'

What he didn't hear was, Mac saying, "I'm sorry, Mattie, but I really am tired after my check up. I think I will just take Angel home."

"Oh," came the disappointed sigh.

"I'll tell you what, the next time I need a babysitter, I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Wow, that would be so cool!" Mattie kissed Angela on the head, and she and Harm finally left for lunch. Mac headed home. The only bright spot on the drive was when she remembered that she needed to call Chloe and tell her about Angel.

When she got home, Mac settled Angel on a blanket on the floor by the couch. She watched her lay there reaching for her toes, while she dialed Chloe's number.

"Mac! I've been calling and leaving messages on you machine for over a week! Where have you been?" came the voice of the excited and concerned teen after her grandmother got her on the phone.

Laughing, Chloe always made her do that, Mac said, "I've been right here, sweetie, there have been no messages on the machine when I've been out, not that I've been out much this week. Are you sure you were calling the right number?"

"Oh, come on, Mac! I should know your number by now, and it was your voice on the machine each time I left a message."

Knowing that it was AJ's voice on their machine, Mac frowned until it dawned on her that for some reason Chloe had been calling her old apartment! "Chloe, you were calling the apartment number, you should have been calling the house."

"House? Have you moved?"

"No, silly, the same house. Weren't you here at Christmas?"

"Mac, I was at the apartment with you at Christmas."

'Oh god, we were having trouble even then?' Mac thought, but all she said to Chloe was, "So, tell me what you've been up to."

"Well, I'm on spring break from school and I'd like to come for a visit. I mean I haven't seen you since Christmas after all."

"Oh, hun! That would be great! I would love to see you and I have a surprise for you!"

"Ooooh, I love surprises! What is it?"

"Not IT, silly. Who!" Mac grinned, as she replaced the pacifier that Angel had spit out.

"Have you moved in with someone, Mac? Oh, please tell me it's not Harm!"

To be continued….


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

"Chloe! No! Of course not! I wouldn't do that to AJ!" Mac exclaimed, wondering what trouble they had been having at Christmas for Chloe to even think that.

"The Admiral? Oh, great, Mac! It's about time you admitted you loved him! I've known it for years!" Chloe crowed, happy for her big sister.

"Well, of course I love my husband, you goof!"

"HusbaND!" Chloe shrieked, "You got married?…Without me!" Now she was hurt. At her shriek, Mac had moved the phone from her ear with a jerk, and the loud questions that followed woke Angela with a start. She started crying. Mac lifted Angel into her arms to comfort her and when she put the phone back to her ear, she heard, "Mac, is that a baby? Are you babysitting for someone?"

"No, sweetie, that is what I called to tell you about. I had the baby early. That is…"

She was interrupted again, "Baby? You had A BABY? When? Where! HOW?"

Mac laughed, "Silly, I know she came early…well, 'the when' was six weeks ago, on April 17th, and 'the where' was while we were on vacation in Florida, and you are seventeen now, Chloe, you should know 'the how' by now!"

"Now, just a damn minute there, Mac! I was there at Christmas and if you had a baby in April, you would have been knocked-up when I was there!"

"Yes, of course I would have been. Chloe, I was five months along then."

"Mac, there was no way! You had that sexy black wrap-around dress on at the Roberts' Christmas party and it showed every curve. You were NOT pregnant!"

"Chloe, maybe you're thinking of the Christmas before. I was definitely pregnant…"

"No way, Mac, don't you remember Harm saying that your wrap around dress was just like a present begging to be unwrapped?"

"He said that at the party? Did AJ hear him?"

"Mac, they all heard him, that's why you were blushing like crazy!"

'Oh god, if AJ heard that and I was staying at the apartment, he might have thought that Harm and I were…'

"Mac? You there?"

"Yes, Chloe, I'm here."

Sarah's worst fears were confirmed when Chloe asked the question that she worried AJ might have been thinking, "So, who's the father, Mac?"

"Oh, honey, there is no doubt who her father is, she looks just like AJ!"

"You had the Admiral's baby?"

"Darling, of course I did, you had to have known that even if we were having problems at Christmas that I was going to have AJ's child." Mac could feel a vicious headache brewing behind her eyes. This conversation with Chloe was so confusing, trying to figure out what was going on.

Obviously, Chloe was having the same problem. "What's going on, Mac?"

"I have no idea, Chloe. I had an accident when Angel was born and I have no memory of the last year."

"What? Mac, that's awful!"

"Well, it certainly has been frustrating. I mean, I know that AJ lied to me about our wedding date…"

"Gosh, did you say you were married to the ADMIRAL?"

"Chloe, I'm so confused! AJ said we were married April 18th, but I know that on September 3rd, we weren't married, but I was five months pregnant by Christmas. Even if we were fighting, and I was staying at the apartment, how could you not know that I was married? Weren't you in my wedding? I would have wanted you to be, and Meredith freaked when I asked her if she had been my maid of honor…"

"Mac, the Admiral was engaged to Meredith!"

"I know that now. When I found out I was pregnant, he broke it off with her and married me."

"Wow! This is like a soap opera!"

"Chloe, this is my LIFE we're talking about!"

"Oh, sorry, Mac. But how did you get married and have a baby without me knowing? You were DEFINITELY were NOT pregnant at Christmas."

"I'm holding my baby in my lap, Chloe…"

"Maybe…she's not yours?" Chloe questioned tentatively.

"Well, I don't remember her birth because of the accident, but I had her by C-section. Chloe, she has to be mine…" Mac's voice trailed away as she remembered Ms. Bea saying, "A child not of your body," and then at the clinic, Clay trying to take the baby to identify her because of the baby ring he was there to break up…

To be continued….


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

She and AJ had been undercover when she had the accident. They were POSING as a married couple BUYING a baby! Sarah looked down at her sleeping Angel…No, not hers! Not theirs! She had not given birth to this beautiful baby…but she touched the scar she knew was on her belly…then, what had happened, if not a C-section? Surely AJ wouldn't have let them cut her open just to make it look like she had given birth?

Distantly, she registered someone calling her name, realizing it was coming from the phone lying on the couch next to her, she picked it up to listen, "Mac, Mac, are you there?"

"Yes, Chloe, I'm sorry, I dropped the phone."

"Can I still come to visit, Mac? It sounds like you need me there!"

"I do, Chloe, I do!" When can you come?"

"Gran says she can bring me tomorrow."

"Fine, but have her bring you to the apartment, not here."

"I don't know where 'here' is, Mac, so that won't be a problem. We'll be there about two, okay?"

"Sure, hun, see you then." Mac hung up and after putting Angela back on her blanket, buried her head in her hands. Everything came flooding back. The whole lousy year…Sadik…Clay's drinking…AJ's break-up with Meredith…the embarrassing Christmas party… the mission…all the fun they had had waiting on the call about the baby. All the bets and the prizes. Then the call and the storm. Waking up with amnesia…oh god, what a mess…Her assumption that they were really married had caused AJ…NO! the ADMIRAL to go along with it. The doctor must have made him, but how could he have arranged everything? Keeping the baby…Oh GOD…Angela wasn't hers! Theirs! Pain hit her and she gasped as if from a physical blow.

Then she remembered signing the birth certificate as Sarah Mackenzie-Chegwidden! It was all her fault! He had to pretend they were married because of what she had done! And these last six weeks…everyone at JAG…they must have all been told to play along…and they had…and so well…well, except for Harm. She remembered him telling her to ask the Admiral for the truth. Mac wondered if she had, if he would have confessed…confessed…she had CONFESSED her love for him, thinking that they were happily married…

What a fool she had been! And poor AJ…NO! The Admiral…he had been forced to go along with it…the pretence…the LIES! He had played along so well that she had had no clue, telling her he loved her…making love to her!

But he was so honorable, how could he have done that? And then she remembered! Mac saw herself dropping that towel, calling his name, offering to relieve him. He had told her it had been a long time…she had assumed it was because of the pregnancy and birth, but it must have been since his break up with Meredith.

Meredith! Her friend, who had betrayed the man that Mac herself loved. No wonder she had been so weird on the phone. How could Meredith have done that to a man like AJ? Meredith's engagement ring fiasco came back to her and she looked down at the rings on her own hand. The fake marriage…the fake everything. She slid the rings from her finger, then looked at her other hand where her new mother's ring rested. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she took that off too…It wasn't real! Nothing was real anymore!

What a horrible mess this all was! How could they ever go back to the way things were? She could never return to JAG now. How had he explained to the SECNAV? Then her internal clock told her that AJ would be home from the office soon…the office! They had made love…no, had sex, in his office! How…oh yeah! She had told him of having fantasies about it…how could she ever face him again!

She had to get out of there! Thanking god that she still had a place to go, AJ had told her they kept her apartment as their town place, Mac went into their…NO, HIS bedroom and packed her clothes. Laying the rings she carried in her hand on the dresser where he would be sure to see them, she tried to stem the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

Then grabbing another suitcase she went into the nursery and packed Angela's things. She would not keep the baby from him once she found out if there was a way of adopting Angel herself. That was one explanation she had to have from him before she left…otherwise she would have just left him a note…

To be continued….


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Moving their bags into the living room by the door, she figured that Angela could sleep in her carrier tonight until she could go out and get her some things tomorrow. She was just about to take the bags out to her car when she heard the Escalade pull up in the drive. Mac sank into a chair, she was shaking…she needed more time before facing AJ, but time had just run out.

He walked in the door and called a cheerful, "I'm home, darling…" he was going to say more, but he saw the suitcases sitting by the door and his heart fell to his stomach. It was happening. Sarah was leaving him for Rabb. He was going to lose her…

"Don't call me that, A…Admiral."

'Admiral?' he thought, 'why not at least AJ?' Then it hit him that something more was happening… "Sarah, what's going on?" he asked, coming into the room further. He could see the ravages of tears on her face. Something was wrong! His eyes searched for the baby and seeing her safely tucked into her carrier, he sighed in relief. She was all right. But there was still something wrong…

"After 'meeting' Mattie again, today, I got to thinking I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen Chloe. So, I came hom…back here…

His heart sank to his knees at her verbal correction…

"And called her, I needed to tell her we had had the baby…" she looked him in the eye for the first time since he had walked in, "the baby she had no idea I had been expecting, even though she had been here at Christmas when I would have been five months pregnant!"

"Darling, I can explain…" he started to say.

"I TOLD you not to call me that, ADMIRAL. I remembered everything! It all came back, every horrible evasion, cover-up, fiction, LIE!" She held up her hand when he started to speak again, and he saw her rings were gone.

His heart hit the ground…

"I would have been out of here before you came home, but I needed to know what the status is on Angela."

"She's ours, you won't take her from me, will you, Sarah?" his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"No, A…Sir, I would never keep you from seeing her. I know how much you love her. We will work something out. I'll be at my apartment, just call before you come by to see her. I'm leaving now, I don't know how this mess will work out, but I will have to find some kind of job."

"Sheffield said he would keep the position of his legal aid open for you, if you ever wanted to return to work. He will also reinstate your commission."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I loved being a Marine." She looked from the two large suitcases to Angela's carried and hesitated, not wanting to return to the house, but not able to figure out how she could make less than two trips.

"Would you let me bring Angela out after I say good-bye to her?" AJ begged her.

Swallowing at the pain in his voice, she couldn't speak. Nodding, she picked up the bags and walked out.

AJ bent over the baby's carrier and spoke softly to her, as the tears finally gave up the battle and fell down his cheeks, "Oh, Angel, what am I going to do without you and your mommy in my life? I thought it was empty before, but it will be desolate now."

Angela's eyes opened and she stared right at him as if reading his soul. "You know how much I love your mommy, don't you, my Angel? Well, I'd better get you out there." He walked out to Mac's car and fastened the car seat into its frame. Mac wouldn't even turn her head to look at him. But she heard him whisper, "Remember that I love you…Angel." He prayed that she might somehow know that the hesitation had been meant to include both of them. Standing, he closed the door and tapped on the roof to let her know it was safe to pull away.

He stood there in the drive watching his life drive away.

To be continued….


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

When AJ could no longer see Mac's taillights, he went into the house and picked up the phone. As always his first thoughts were not for himself, but for Sarah, and he knew she would need…"Harriett, AJ here. I have still another favor to beg of you."

"Admiral, excuse me, Sir, but you sound awful. Has something happened?"

"Sarah regained her memory…"

Before he could continue, Harriett interrupted him, "That's wonderful! Or wait a minute, it is, isn't it, Sir?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, it's good for her...well her mental health anyway..."

"How did she find out, Sir? Did someone push her? Has that affected her emotional health?" Harriett asked.

"She called Chloe this afternoon. She wasn't in on the story, so she told Sarah the truth. Sarah is very upset and that's why I'm calling..."

"Poor Sarah! What a shock. Would you like for me to come out and talk to her, Admiral?"

"Well, that's another reason I was calling. I do think she could use you with her right now, but she's not here Harriett. She's taken Angel and moved back to her apartment," AJ's voice caught as he said this.

"Do you think she would be willing to see me tonight, or should I wait until tomorrow to go by to talk with her?" she asked. "Does she blame you, Sir, or all of us?"

"I think she needs to see you tonight, Harriett, whether she is willing or not. And if I know Sarah, she is torn between blaming herself and me, she has no reason to blame you."

"All right, Sir. Bud is here to watch the boys, so I can leave now and go over to her apartment and see if she will talk to me. I'll call you when I get back."

"Harriett, as much as I want to know that they're all right, I don't want you to think that I'm asking you to spy for me. Sarah needs someone she can trust right now, and if she were to find out that you were talking to me behind her back, I don't know what that would do to your friendship with her."

"You're right, of course. I just wasn't thinking, Sir. However, if I see that she's having problem, don't you think I should let someone know, if she won't try to seek help for herself?"

"She has a counselor and a doctor, Harriett, but yes, if you think she needs help that she isn't getting, please let me know and I'll make sure that she's taken care of."

"I'll do my best to see that she is taken care of, along with baby Angela, Sir. I'm sorry that things didn't work out, but don't give up hope. She still may realize that everything was done in her best interests. I still say she loves you very much and given time, will come home with the baby."

"I don't think that will happen, Harriett, she's in love with Harm, she's been seeing him behind my...never mind, forget I said that please..."

"Harm, Sir? You're wrong if you think Sarah loves him. In fact, I'm not even sure they're friends any longer. I hope you know what you're doing by letting her go for that reason."

"Harriett, you didn't see her when she left here. There is nothing that would have kept her."

"Did you ask her to stay, Sir? Sometimes that's all a woman wants, is to be told she's loved and needed."

"That is what Marcella said in Italy! That she had wanted me to come after her…"

"You might remember that then, Sir, when you think about things in the light of day. I should go now, good night, Sir."

"Good night, and thank you, Harriett." AJ hung up the phone and just sat there. He had no idea how much time had passed when he felt the need to go into the nursery. Seeing the clock as he went by, he realized that it was just about Angela's feeding time. But she wasn't there to demand it, and her mother was gone too.

To be continued….


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

It suddenly dawned on him that both of his marriages ended the same way! Both his wives had left him and had taken his daughters away. And to top that off, he had found his fiancée in bed with another man. His record with women sucked. At least Sarah wasn't going as far as Italy, and she had said that she would not stop him from seeing Angela. His Angel might not live with him, but at least she was close enough to see every day. If only Sarah would allow him to come around that often.

In the nursery, he looked at the empty crib and then his eyes rose to the picture above it. The seal pup looked sad tonight, and AJ said, "She's gone, fellow, we have no one to watch over anymore." Agonizing tears flowed down his cheeks. Leaving the nursery that was as empty as his life, he went into the bedroom. There, on the dresser, were her rings. He had seen that she had taken her wedding ring off, but he hadn't known that she had removed her mother's ring too. AJ could not understand that. She was still Angela's mother, even if she didn't want to be his wife any longer. It was then he saw the third stone in the ring. His birthstone. She had left it behind because she hated him so much she couldn't wear a ring that reminded her of him.

Knowing there was no way he would sleep that night, he took off his uniform, changed into sweats, and wandered back into the living room looking for something to do. His gaze fell on the video cabinet and he opened it, pulling out every John Wayne movie they had seen together in Florida, he settled in for a long…rest of his life.

Monday, May 24, 2004

2200 EST

Mac's apartment

"It's Harriett, Mac."

"How did you kn...AJ called you..." Mac said, as she opened the door to her friend. Turning away from the door, but leaving it open for Harriett to come in if she wanted to, Mac slumped down on the sofa. There was a bottle of vodka on the coffee table. It was unopened, but just the fact that it was there...

"How are you planning to take care of Angela, if you're drunk?" asked Harriett. "You could lose custody of her that way, you do realize that, don't you, Mac."

"Actually, I was just saying good bye to it. I know I can't have it in the house feeling the way I do now and I never want Angel see me take a drink...EVER!"

"That's a good idea. I'll take it with me when I leave. How are you doing?"

"No, I need to pour it out...it's a thing with alcoholics...I've been better..."

"Fine then, I'll watch you. I've never seen anyone pour good alcohol out before. Then we can make us some tea and sit and talk for a bit," she smiled. "I don't get out often and Bud has the boys, so I think I'll enjoy every minute."

"Harriett, I really don't feel much like company right now..."

"I know you don't, sweetie, but sometimes it helps to talk to someone, and if not, then not being alone is good. If you want to have a good cry, then my shoulders are free."

"What do I have to cry about? Just the fact that everything in my life is a lie?"

"No, it isn't, Mac. You might think it is right now, but I promise there is more truth to it than you know," said Harriett. "What do you think is a lie?"

"Harriett, you know what the lie is! Everyone at JAG knows! God, what a mess!"

"Everyone at JAG knows the Admiral loves you and little Angela. That's what they know. I don't know who you've been talking to, but you have mistaken information."

"I haven't talked to anyone but Chloe and AJ...my memory is back, so no one had to tell me anything."

"Then let me tell you something. The Admiral is miserable. He's in love with you and has been for a long time. Sweetie, you love him too and you know I'm right."

To be continued….


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

"Harriett, I know you see the world through love-colored glasses, but that doesn't make wishes come true. I won't keep him from seeing Angel, any time he wants, I told him that, but if he didn't believe me you can tell him again."

"Mac, I'm not here for him, I'm here for you. You need a friend right now and I thought you might like to talk. If not, tell me to leave and I'll walk out the door."

"It's just that there's nothing to talk about. I'll get Angel into a daycare and go back to work...my life will go on because of her...no other reason."

"Why don't you let me fix us some tea and sit down and talk? You might feel better afterward."

"Harriett, I will never feel better again...maybe it's time for you to go home to the men that love you..."

"If that's the way you feel, Mac, just know that I'm here if you need me. Remember, I'm your friend and have been for a long time. The Admiral just called and told me you had left and asked me to check on you not to report back to him. In fact, he made it clear I wasn't to do that. So when you do feel like talking, call me," replied Harriett as she picked up her purse and walked to the door letting herself out.

Mac eyed the bottle still on the coffee table. She had lied to Harriett; she had been thinking of drinking it, the only thing that had stopped her was Angel. She remembered how it had felt to have a drunken parent; she wouldn't do that to her daughter. Getting up, she poured the vodka down the sink and rinsed the bottle out for good measure. Knowing that Chloe would be there the next day and that she would also need to look for baby furniture as well as calling the SECNAV about her job, she fell across her bed hoping that she might sleep, but figuring that she would not.

She lay there for several hours before she finally dozed off, only to be woken up thirty four minutes later by Angela wanting a bottle. It took her nearly an hour to get the baby settled and back to sleep. Angela could sense how upset Mac was and had a hard time getting back to sleep. Falling back across her bed, Mac was out in minutes. She didn't wake until Angel woke for another feeding.

Tuesday, May 25, 2004

1000 EST

Mac's apartment

Because she knew that Chloe was due that afternoon, Mac headed to the grocery store to get some food into the apartment. Then, she began removing several weeks of dust from the furniture. When she had returned from the store, there had been two calls on the answering machine. She spent the entire time she was cleaning up trying to deny that there had been a conspiracy to the order of the calls. First was AJ's call asking her to please pick up if she was there, then just telling her that he had wanted to stop by on his lunch hour to see Angela. That call had been followed ten minutes later by one from Harriett, asking Mac if she wanted to go to lunch.

Angela was fussy most of the day. She was still sensing that something was not right in her little world. At 1359 EST, there was a knock on the door. Mac opened it and was immediately grabbed into a bear hug. "Wow, Mac, you look like death warmed over!"

"Thanks, Chloe, I really needed to hear that. Come in and bring your bag with you."

"Where the baby, Mac? Can I hold her, please? You know how careful I am!"

"She's in there on her blanket...she's been fussy all day so she might not want you to pick her up..."

"She's upset that she's not home, silly. Babies can sense these things. Isn't that right, you adorable thing, you? I bet you miss your daddy too, don't you?" cooed Chloe, while glancing at Mac out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't start, Chloe! It's already been a rotten day."

To be continued….


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Tuesday, May 25, 2004

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ had realized that Sarah would have nothing at her apartment for the baby so he picked up the phone and called Toy R Us. He ordered the basics for Angel, diapers, formula, wipes, powder, and the like, as well as a bassinet for her to sleep in, instead of her carrier.

1415 EST

Mac's apartment

"What did I do, Mac? I was just explaining that changes cause a baby to be fussy. Gee, I would have thought everyone knew that," replied Chloe, taking Angela and sitting on the couch with her.

"You were talking about AJ and you know it!"

"Mac, you ARE the baby's mother, right?"

"I didn't give birth to her, but yes, she's mine."

"And that sexy Admiral, is her father legally, right?"

"Chloe, I don't want to talk about AJ!" Mac's voice broke and she turned her face away.

"Mac, he is her father, and whether you talk about it or not, you can't make him disappear. Of course, you can look on the bright side, he's older than you, and he'll probably die first," Chloe said, hiding her grin by burying her head in the baby's neck.

"Chloe!" Mac sobbed, "I don't want him dead!"

"You don't want to talk about him, you don't want him dead. What do you want, Mac? Geesh, for a bright attorney, you sure don't handle your love life very well," yelled Chloe over her shoulder. "Where's the squirt's diapers she's in bad need of a new one."

"Don't call her squirt, her name is Angela...she's daddy's little Angel..." Mac almost made it to her room before breaking down. Throwing herself across the bed, she wept for all she had lost.

"Hey, Mac, crying isn't going to help, remember you used to tell me that all the time. You love him and you want him. Aren't you a Marine? Don't they fight for want they want? Have you forgotten how to fight, or how to be a Marine?" asked Chloe, finishing diapering the baby. "What did you say the kid's name was? Angela? Kind of corny, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not a Marine anymore. My commission was terminated...and Angela is a beautiful name! AJ picked it out."

"Well, if you say so, I'm getting rid of this shi..poopie diaper. You go ahead and have a good cry. Maybe it'll make you feel better. I doubt it, usually gives me a headache, but enjoy," smiled Chloe, leaving Mac crying on the bed as she took Angela out and shut the door. Going over to the phone she searched through the speed dial list and then hit AJ's number.

Seeing Mac's number on his caller ID on the cell phone he quickly flipped it open, "Sarah! Darling, I am so glad you called!"

"That'd be, 'Chloe Darling', Admiral Vigorous. Just thought you'd like to know that Mac's lying in bed bawling her eyes out. By the way cute kid you two have. Poopie and stinky, but cute," grinned Chloe.

"Chloe! How are they? Sarah's crying? Why?"

"'Cause she's madly in love with you, Admiral V. Geesh, I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now. Don't they pay you the big bucks for being smart and knowing these things?" asked Chloe, rolling her eyes as she jiggled the baby.

"You're wrong, Chloe, we were getting along just fine, till she got her memory back and she remembered that she loved Rabb."

"You think Mac's in love with Harm? Man, you need to have your head checked. They used to be really tight friends, but last time I was here that wasn't even happening. Yeah, they were still friends, but things had changed. She had even outgrown him as a friend. And don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, because I do. I talk to Mac all the time, and we're close, not like her and Harm, but still close. And it's you she's in there crying about now, NOT Harm! Think about that one, Admiral V," smiled Chloe, hanging up the phone before he could reply.

After being hung up on by Mac's 'little sister', AJ called the florist he normally used and placed an order for Sarah.

An hour later, four dozen white roses arrived at Sarah's door...

To be continued….


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

When the flowers arrived, Chloe took the delivery and walked into Mac's bedroom. "Mac, wake up, there was a delivery for you."

Mac opened her eyes to a sea of white roses. There were dozens! They had to be from AJ. No one else would send her something like this, not even Webb…and no one else, but Harriett and Chloe knew she wasn't still in McLean. She took the card and read it: 'To my beloved Sarah, I love you more than you can know. Forgive me for hurting you. Please, come back home to me. Forever yours, AJ'. It was so beautiful! If only it were true!

The knock at the door forced her to get out of bed, and Chloe saw her pocket the card that came with the flowers as Mac told her, "Throw the flowers in the trash." At the door, there were two deliverymen from Toys R Us, one asked her to sign for the items as the other man placed them in her living room. "What is all this stuff?" she asked.

He handed her an itemized list, and going over it Mac realized that it was all baby things for Angela. AJ's name was on the receipt. Signing for it, Mac headed for the phone as soon as the men were gone. As Chloe looked on, she placed a call to Western Union, and had a money order billed to her credit card for the exact amount of the things he had sent her. It would be delivered to Admiral AJ Chegwidden at JAG Headquarters within the hour, she was told.

Tuesday, May 25, 2004

1645 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

When the Western Union man stopped at Harriett's desk asking for Admiral Chegwidden, Harriett knew there was trouble brewing. She directed him to PO Coates, who buzzed the Admiral.

"What is it, Coates?"

"Sir, there is a delivery here from Western Union."

"What? Send him in." AJ came out from behind his desk to meet the man at the door, while Commander Rabb, who had been in the office for a meeting with the Admiral, looked on.

"Sir, if you will sign here," the deliveryman said.

"Who is this from?" AJ asked.

"It is a money order, from," he consulted his notes, "Sarah Mackenzie."

AJ signed for it, determined to return the money to her as soon as he could get away from the office that night. He had a right to provide for Angel and Mac needed to accept that. His thoughts were interrupted by Harm asking, "Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"No. Let's get back to the Jeffery's case, how is it progressing?" AJ sat behind his desk again. They talked about the case for a few minutes and then the Admiral dismissed Harm.

Once he was back in his own office, Harm picked up his phone and dialed the Admiral's house in McLean. Getting the answering machine he hung up and tried Mac's apartment, where Chloe answered the phone. "Chloe?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Is Mac there?"

"She's in the shower."

"Oh, how is she?"

"If you were any kind of a friend, you would already know that!" Chloe snapped.

"I'm on my way over now!" he snapped back and hung up.

Chloe wondered how Mac would react to that!

Mac felt a bit more human once she got out of the shower and was even able to smile when she saw Chloe lying on the floor with Angel playing with her plastic ring of keys with the baby. "What would you say to pizza for dinner?" Mac asked.

"I'd say, 'how soon can it be here?'" Chloe smirked. Mac grinned at her and picked up the phone to call in the order. Twenty minutes later when there was a knock on the door, Mac thought that her favorite delivery place had gotten a lot faster, and went to the door to find Harm standing there.

"Hey, Ninja-girl!" he smiled at her.

"Harm, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you got your memory back, and had moved back home, so, I thought I'd drop by and see what's up."

To be continued….


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

"You have to be kidding? I suppose you think that now we can just go back to the way things were?" Just then, the pizza arrived, Mac paid for it and turned to find that Harm had walked into the apartment.

"I bet it feels good to be home, right, kid?" grinned Harm. "Sure beats being out in the boonies."

"Harm, don't go there. Until I got my memory back, I was very happy in McLean," she sighed and closed the door. Taking the pizza to the table, she asked Chloe to get some sodas and told her to start eating. "I would invite you to stay for dinner, Harm, but the pizza has meat on it!"

Pitching his cover onto the couch, he said, "Well, you could offer a friend something cold to drink."

"I did, Chloe has her soda!"

"What? We're not friends anymore? Not much of an example to set for Chloe, don't you think, Mac?"

"You expect me to be your friend after the things you said to me the other day? Harm, you're crazy if you think that!"

"Now, Mac, I admit I got a little carried away and I apologize. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I'm sorry," he replied. "Can't we still be friends, please?"

"Harm, do you really think that we will ever be able to go back to the way things were? I mean, isn't it time to stop trying?"

"Maybe not as close as we were before, but we could still be friends. As in 'be there for one another'," he said moving closer to her. "We could've had more at one time, Mac."

"That time is long past, Harm. I'm sorry, I just don't see this going anywhere." She looked sad but final in her words.

"How will you know if you never try, Mac?" he asked. "You could at least give it a try," he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. Lowering his mouth, he covered hers before she could protest and kissed her.

There was a knock at the door and since neither of them were noticed it, Chloe said, "I'll get it." She opened the door to find AJ standing there.

He saw Mac and Harm kissing. Handing Chloe the paper that he had held in his hand, he muttered, "I should have known!" and turned and left. Chloe closed the door.

Mac was struggling to get free of the kiss, but Harm just held her there and would not let her go. Finally, she bit his lip!

"Damn it, Mac, you didn't have to bite me!" he said wiping blood from his mouth.

She glared at him, "Get out, Harm, and don't come back!"

"Forget you! I'll go somewhere that I'm welcome!" Grabbing up his cover, he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Chloe walked over to Mac and handed her the Western Union money order, "Admiral Vigorous dropped this off while you were kissing Harm."

"AJ? Where is he?"

"He said, 'I should have known' and left."

Looking at the money order in her hand, Mac was still in kick-ass Marine mode and wanted someone new to fight with. Racing down the stairs, she found that AJ's Escalade was still in the parking lot. Running over to it, she saw that he had his head bowed on his bent arm across the steering wheel. Pounding on the window to get his attention she shouted, "AJ, open up!"

Rolling down his window, he wearily asked, "What now, Sarah?"

"Take this back!" she shoved the money order at him, "I can pay for the things that Angel needs!"

Reaching out the window, he took the check and crumpled it up, placing it in his jacket pocket. "Fine, Sarah, if that's what it takes to make you happy."

"I doubt I will ever be happy again. Did you just come by for this, or did you want to see Angel?"

"You have company. I'll come by another time," he replied, hurt. "I better get started, it's a long ride home."

"Chloe is here for several days, are you going to wait till she leaves to see your daughter?"

"I've already interrupted you and Harm once tonight, I think that's enough, don't you?" he said as he put the key in the ignition.

To be continued….


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Harm's gone, and he won't be back...ever!" Mac snapped.

"I've caused trouble in paradise. I should've called first," he sneered. "I guess I should say I'm sorry, but for some reason it can't. It would just get stuck in my throat."

"There is no paradise with Harm and me, A...Sir. Won't you please come in and see Angel? I know she misses you."

"I'd like that, very much. I promise I won't stay long, Sarah. I know she has a schedule to stick to." Opening the door and climbing out, he followed her back upstairs.

"You know you're welcome to see her anytime. I will never keep her from you, she loves you." Once they were back in the apartment, Mac saw him go over to Angel on her blanket and she said, "I'm going to take a bath while you visit, have fun."

"But, Mac, you just took a sho..." Chloe stopped what she was going to say when Mac frowned severely at her. "Ok, Mac, have a good bath. I will just make sure that Admiral Vigorous doesn't run off with the kid."

"I wasn't going to take her, Chloe. I just wanted to hold her for a bit."

"Hey, I know that, I was just seeing what she would do. She hasn't had a good day," replied Chloe munching on the pizza.

"What happened?" he asked holding Angel and staring at her longingly.

"She threw your flowers away, you know?" she said flopping down beside him. "But she kept the card. She didn't think I saw, but she put it in her pocket."

"Oh," he was not quiet sure what to say to that.

"That's all you got to say is 'OH'?" she grinned. "Look, Admiral V. I'm trying to help you here and 'OH' just ain't cutting it."

"What do you want me to say, Chloe? Mac has taken the only two things in the world that I care about and there seems to be nothing I can do to make it any better!"

"I'm trying to tell you she still loves you, Mr. Silly. Why would a woman keep a card from a man she didn't care for, or cry her eyes out for him," she explained. "Men! Geesh, don't you guys get anything? She loves you, or she wouldn't be so miserable without you."

"Chloe, if that were only true, I would never give up. I have loved her for eight years, and will go to my grave loving her. But when you opened the door tonight, she was kissing Harm, you don't do that if you love someone else," he sighed.

"Yeah, and if you'd just stuck around for one second, you'd really got to see a show," laughed Chloe. "Mac, bit the shit out of him. Don't think 'ole' Harm will be playing suck face with anyone for a few days."

"She BIT him? Did he hurt her?" AJ jumped to his feet, as if to go into the bathroom to check on her, and then remembered he had no right to anymore, and sat back down. Angela fussed a bit at the unexpected motion, but settled down again when he rocked her in his arms.

"Yep, she bit him good and told him to leave. I don't think he'll be back. Course he wasn't invited here to begin with, just showed up, you know," leaning back and crossing her legs. "I'm pretty sure they're not even friends anymore from the sound of things."

"That still doesn't change her feelings for me. She hates me for what I did."

"Yeah, Admiral V., what did you do to her that was so bad? What did she do to you that makes you look like you lost your puppy?"

"When she lost her memory, she thought we were married and Angel was ours. We have been living together for the last six weeks and when she regained her memory yesterday, the first thing she did was pack her bags, and move herself and Angel back here."

"So you lied to her. No wonder she left, you're lower than horseshit. To think I tried to help you! Geesh, you never know who you can trust anymore! You'd better get out of here before Mac comes out of the bathroom," snapped Chloe jumping up and going to the door with tears in her eyes. She held it open waiting for him to leave. AJ rose and laid Angel back on her blanket. He left without a word.

To be continued….


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

When Mac came out of the bathroom, AJ was gone, and she was glad that she didn't have to face him. Chloe and she spent the rest of the evening watching television and playing with Angela. Mac tucked the baby into her new bassinet after her evening bottle and told Chloe that she was going to bed as well. "You can stay up if you like, hun, but I'm beat. I have quite a bit to do tomorrow, arranging to go back to work and finding a day care for Angel."

"Okay, Mac, I won't be long. I'm just going to finish watching this movie. Night, sleep well."

Tuesday, May 25, 2004

2300 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

AJ walked his empty house again that night. Nothing was the same without Sarah and Angela. Everything was empty now. He went into the nursery and looked up at the seal pup picture. Going over to it, he took it down and wrapped it in paper to protect it. He was going to take it to work the next day and see if Harriett would take it to Sarah, for him. He found some stationery that Francesca had given him years ago and wrote a note to go with it. Sealing the envelope, he tucked it in with the picture.

Wednesday, May 26, 2004

0900 EST

Mac's apartment

That morning, Mac knew that she would have to do something about getting the job AJ told her was on hold for her. So gearing up her nerve, she called the SECNAV. "Sir, this is Colonel Mackenzie, I'm interested in that job as your legal aide, if it's still available."

"I promised Chegwidden that the job was yours if you decided you ever wanted it, Mrs. Chegwidden," he replied, sorry things hadn't worked out for the two of them.

"That would be Colonel Mackenzie, Sir, and yes, I am. When can I start work?" Sarah asked wanting to get the call over with quickly.

"I have someone in the position right now. How about two weeks? Is that soon enough?" he asked, checking his calendar.

"That will be fine, Sir. And thank you. I appreciate you holding the job for me," replied Sarah as  
Edward hung up.

1015 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ had just come out of the morning briefing and stopped by Harriett's desk for a moment. She looked up and seeing who it was jumped to her feet. She came to attention when the Admiral said, "Harriett, would you come to my office for a minute, please?" She followed him and once they were inside, he closed the door behind them.

Harriett could tell he hadn't been sleeping, he looked very tired. She was just about to ask if he was all right when he began to speak, "Harriett, I always seem to be asking you favors these days, and one day I'm sure that you'll tell me 'no', and that you've had enough. But I'm hoping that it won't be today."

"Sir, I don't ever foresee that day coming. What is it I can do for you?"

He brought out a brown paper wrapped rectangle from behind his desk and handed it to her. "I was wondering if you would take this to Sarah on your lunch hour today."

"I would be glad to, Sir."

"You're not even going to ask what it is or why I'm asking you to deliver it?" he asked with an attempt at a grin.

"No, Sir, I figured if you had wanted me to know, you wouldn't have wrapped it up, or you would've told me. I'd be happy to take it over, no matter what it is."

"Thank you, Harriett you are a good friend."

"No problem, Sir," she said and waited to be dismissed. Back at her desk, she carefully sat the picture down…she could tell it was a picture of some kind…she just wondered what it was of. But she hoped that Mac would open it while she was there so she could see it then.

To be continued….


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 ((my beta reader suggested a Kleenex alert for this chapter!))

Wednesday, May 26, 2004

1210 EST

Mac's apartment

Mac and Chloe had just sat down to eat lunch, when a knock came on the door. Opening it to find Harriett there with a package, Mac invited her in and asked if she had eaten yet. When Harriett told her 'no' Mac invited her to share their lunch of tuna salad on sliced tomatoes. Harriett agreed, but told Mac that she had something to give her first, and handed over the package.

Unsuspecting, Mac sat on the couch and as Harriett and Chloe joined her there she began to open the package. Tearing into the paper, she quickly saw the seal pup picture that had hung in her office for so many years. Her quiet gasp, was followed immediately by tears. She didn't even notice the note that had fallen from the wrappings as she stared at the picture and cried.

'Well, this was it! AJ sent the picture back. It was his way of telling her that things were over for good. She wasn't welcome back in his home any longer,' Mac thought. It was Harriett's voice, saying, "Mac, there's a note," that finally got through to her. She took it and just held it. There was no need to open it, she knew what it said.

However, Chloe demanded that Mac read it. "Read the note, Mac, it couldn't possibly be as bad as all that!" the teen said, having no idea why Mac was crying.

Reluctantly, fearing that her worst fears would be confirmed, Mac opened the envelope and took out the single sheet of paper. As Chloe, looking over her shoulder, read it aloud:

Dearest Sarah,

Even if you hate me at this point, and even if you can never forgive me for what I did, I hope that you will allow this little fellow to watch over our Angel. Since she can no longer have two SEALs to watch over her at all times, she should at least have this one.

With deepest regrets,

AJ

Sobs now wracked Mac's body. Her tears fell onto the glass covering the picture in her lap. Angela woke to the stress she could sense in the room, and started to cry as well. Chloe jumped to her feet and said she would change Angel and feed her.

"I take it the picture meant something special," Harriett quietly said, hugging Mac's sobbing body to her.

"Before I regained my memory, I confessed to AJ what this picture represented to me all the years it hung in my office."

"So, he returned it thinking you might want it near you. What did you expect the man to do, Mac, keep all your possessions?"

"No, Harriett, but this was over Angel's crib, sending it to me is like saying he doesn't want me back...not that I thought he would, but this just confirms it."

"Have you given the man any indication that you wanted to go back? I don't think so, Mac, from the looks of him. The picture probably brought him pain, looking at it over Angela's crib, so he sent it back, just as the note said," sighed Harriett, wishing she could shake some sense into her friend.

"Yeah, and the fact that I told him that the reason it hung in my office all those years, was because it reminded me of the SEAL on the other side of the wall that I couldn't have!"

"No, Mac, I meant lately. I don't mean when you told him what the picture meant to you. What did you expect the man to do? Keep the picture and stare at it until he died of a broken heart?"

"Harriett, he would have to love me to have a broken heart, and that's not the case. It was all a sham! Everything was a lie!" She was sobbing again.

"None of it was a lie, Mac. You really are married!" grinned Harriett.

"Harriett, I remembered everything after the accident and now I remember everything before it too. There was no wedding! It was all a fake for the mission. We were undercover as a married couple." She looked down at her empty hand where her fake wedding rings had rested for so brief of a time.

To be continued….


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

"Mac, you're married. The Admiral doesn't lie! I don't know how he did it, but he did and you're really Mrs. AJ Chegwidden," Harriett smiled smugly.

"I love you dearly, Harriett, and wish I could believe that, but I would have remembered a wedding if there had been one. There wasn't!"

"Fine, don't believe me, call the Admiral, or better yet call the SECNAV. Check it out for yourself. I don't know how he pulled it off, but you ARE married to the man," she shrugged.

Mac looked at her and sighed, "If that is true, then it will mean a divorce instead of just moving out like I did..."

"Honestly, Mac! Look what the man has gone through! Now you want to rip his heart out. He loves you just like he did Marcella who took his daughter Francesca away. And now you're talking his precious Angel from him. I thought you were a better woman than she was, guess I was wrong," cried Harriett. "Well, my lunch hour is over, so I have to leave. I'm probably not welcome anymore, but what I said was the truth."

"Harriett, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Mac, I'd like to think we'd always remain friends," Harriett gently smiled.

"The best of friends!" she hugged Harriett and walked her to the door. Going into the bedroom to find Chloe and Angel, she was grateful that Chloe had been discreet enough to not interrupt the conversation with Harriett.

Wednesday, May 26, 2004

1210 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Entering the Admiral's office without knocking, Harriett stomped up to his desk and yelled, "Don't EVER do that to me again!"

Startled, AJ's eyes snapped up, to see a Harriett that he had never seen before. This was full-combat Harriett. He had heard the term 'mad as a wet hen' before but had never really seen anyone that it would fit until just now. "Do what?"

"Why hadn't you told Mac that you two were legally married?" she asked, with arms folded and foot tapping out a beat that would amaze most band instructors.

"What?" he asked, still a bit dazed at her actions.

"Mac doesn't know you're really married and wouldn't believe me when I told her! She doesn't remember a ceremony. Care to explain that one?" fumed Harriett. "I stood up for you. I told her you'd never lie! Now why doesn't she remember a wedding ceremony!"

AJ stood and came around the desk so he was standing near Harriett, "Because she thought we were already married. I had to find a way to marry us without her knowing. The Chaplain came in one morning, asked Sarah if I were her husband, and me if she was my wife, then told us congratulations. Sarah thought he was odd, but thought he was congratulating us on the baby."

"Well, she thinks the marriage was a fake and you don't love her. If I were you, I'd be thinking of a way to let her know the truth…um…ah...Sir." Harriett backed off realizing with horror what she had just done.

Smiling at her fierce defense of her friend, AJ told her, "Thank you, Harriett, I will do just that...you're a good friend to both of us...um...just don't let this kind of thing happen too often though...I like the rest of the staff to think that I'm the one in charge around here!"

"Yes, Sir, um...I didn't mean to...um…lose my temper...um…but seeing her so…heartbroken was more then I could stand, Sir. It will never happen again, Sir, and I apologize for my behavior," replied Harriett. "Now, if I may be excused, I'll get back to my desk."

"Yes, Harriett, dismissed. And thank you again!" he gave her a hug so she would know that he was not upset. Once she was out of the office, he went to stand at his window with his arms crossed, his usual thinking pose. How could she believe that he didn't love her? He had to convince her that he did indeed love her and had for years. That it had not been a farce. That she was his life, his wife, his beautiful princess. That was it! He would treat her as a princess and tell her of his love for her.

Calling and making arrangements for everything, he was happy, for a change, and very hopeful.

To be continued….


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

Trying to recall where his Mess Dress uniform was, it finally came to AJ that after the last function he had worn it to, he had the dry cleaners deliver it here to the office. He made the last of his calls and arranged to be picked up in the front parking lot in thirty minutes. After calling the front gate to inform them of what was going on, AJ then changed uniforms. With the gloves tucked into his cover and that securely under his arm, he left his office with five minutes to spare.

As usual, Coates jumped to her feet and started her normal call. However, this time she stuttered over her words when she saw how the Admiral was dressed. "Att…tention on Deck!"

Everyone came to attention in the bullpen. AJ did not make his usual call of, 'As you were', either. Dressed as he was, he figured that he deserved a grand exit.

When Harriett saw his attire and the look in his eyes, she said as he passed, "Go get her, Sir!"

AJ just smiled in response and as the elevator doors closed after him, Harriett said, "There goes an officer and a gentleman!" Running into Mac's old office that had not yet been reassigned, Harriett looked out the window to see the Admiral climbing into a white stretch limo. He looked up and waved to her just before he got in. She sighed at the romantic gesture and prayed, "Oh, Mac, don't let your pride stand in your way when he gets there!" She was backing up to go back to her desk when she bumped into Harm who had come in behind her and had been looking out the window over her head.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" he muttered, shaking his head perplexed.

"It wouldn't have done you any good," Harriett whispered.

"What was that, Harriett?"

"Nothing, Commander. I need to get back to my desk. If you'll excuse me, Sir," she said moving around him and leaving the room.

Wednesday, May 26, 2004

1400 EST

Mac's apartment

Sarah was burping Angela when a knock came at the door. Getting up to see who was there she opened it. There stood AJ in his Mess Dress Whites. She tried to slam the door in his face, but AJ stuck his foot inside and braced the door with his hand.

"I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs. The least you could do after all the trouble I went through is to come and look at it."

"I don't want any more surprises from you, AJ. I've had enough to last a lifetime," she said trembling.

"Just come and see this one, Sarah, and if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone for good," he promised.

"All right, but you better mean it," she replied. Telling Chloe that she would be right back and asking her to watch Angel, she followed AJ.

Walking downstairs, AJ prayed with all his heart that this would work. That this would convince Sarah he really and truly loved her. He needed her and Angela in his life to fill it with joy and happiness or it would be empty again. Outside, he placed his arm around her and smiled, "Princess, your carriage awaits." There, before her was a white stretch limo, since he couldn't find a carriage at the last minute.

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she replied, "Are you trying to sweep me off my feet?"

Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her to the car, saying, "I want to carry you off to my castle," he smiled softly. Once they were in the limo, he handed Sarah an arm full of white roses with the thorns removed. "Roses for my princess, and with no thorns to prick her lovely skin," he gallantly said, as he knelt before her.

"AJ, this is all very nice, and I appreciate the thought, but it doesn't undo all the lies," whispered Sarah, burying her face in the roses, so he couldn't see the tears.

To be continued….


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

"I am so sorry for any lies I had to tell you. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I fought it for so long. The mission was heaven and hell. I wanted you and didn't think I had a chance, and then with the amnesia all my dreams came true."

"Really, AJ? You're telling me the truth?" she exclaimed, the tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart," he smiled, wiping away her tears; still on one knee in front of her, he pulled her rings from his pocket, and held them out to her on his open palm. "These past weeks having you and Angela with me, have made me so very happy. Please, say you'll give me a chance to prove I love you."

"I think I've known it all along, my love. I was just so afraid to look into your eyes and see I was wrong. To see regret," cried Sarah.

"Sarah, my love, look deep into my eyes and tell me what you see. Tell me what my heart has held in secret these past eight years. Tell me what I can no longer deny, what I wish to tell the world. Look into my eyes and see the love that burns there for you."

Gazing into his warm chocolate brown eyes, Sarah could see the love there. How could she have missed it all these years? So much love filled his eyes that she could almost feel the touch of it on her body. So warm and tender, and yet with a promise of overwhelming rapture. "Oh, AJ, you truly do love me as much as I love you. Can you forgive me for being such a fool, sweetheart? Can you take Angela and I back home where we belong?"

"There's nothing to forgive, my beautiful princess. Will you take your mother's ring back, my love?" he requested, placing it gently on her finger, after she nodded. "This wedding band and engagement ring, I chose for you the moment I saw it. It has so much beauty and fire just like you, my Sarah. Will you wear it for me again, and be my wife in all ways?"

"Yes, my handsome husband, but I insist upon a real wedding. One I will always remember. I want to walk down the aisle to stand beside you and say our vows. A day I will remember when I'm old and gray."

"Sarah, my love, you will never be old and gray in my eyes. You will always be as beautiful as you look at this moment. But if a wedding is what you wish, then a wedding is what you shall have!"

The limo pulled up in front of the Willard hotel and the doorman opened the door for the officer in Mess Dress uniform and the woman in blue jeans and a 'Marines do more before you get up, than you do all day!' T-shirt. AJ swept her up into his arms and was led to their suite by a bellhop, even though they had no luggage. Carrying her over the threshold once the bellhop opened the door, he whispered, "The royal suite for my princess!" and kissed her tenderly on the lips while still holding her in his arms. Slipping the bellhop a tip, they were soon alone.

"How is it you remember everything I say, my love?" she smiled tenderly at him. "I have always wanted to be a princess, and now I feel like one, because of you."

"I remember the things you say, because every word you utter is important to me. You are my life, my love, my heart, my princess, but most of all my wife, and I love you with all my heart."

"Oh, AJ, and I thought you didn't love me. How could I have been so wrong? I should have known, since I love you so much, sweetheart," she whispered. "I need you, AJ. I need you, right now. It's been so long since we made love. Please, let's not wait, but make love now."

"That was my plan, darling!" He smiled as he lowered her to her feet and reached for the hem of her T-shirt.

To be continued….


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

"I feel so underdressed for tonight," Mac giggled. "You look so handsome in your Mess Dress, like a true prince. I must look like Cinderella in my jeans and T-shirt."

"Yes, you do darling, my precious Cinderella!" He lifted the shirt over her head and was pleased to see that she was not wearing a bra, her lovely breasts were there on display for him and he cupped them in his large hands, placing a kiss on the tip of each one. Going down on one knee in front of her, he unsnapped her jeans and slid them down her legs along with the tiny scrap of lace she called panties.

She softly smiled, and said, "I think you're over dressed, AJ. Although you're terribly handsome, I believe we need to get you out of those clothes."

"But I thought you liked me in uniform?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"I always have, sweetheart, but now that I'm your wife, I've decided I like you better out of it."

"Well, then, I think that if that's the case, you should be the one to get me out of it!" he replied with a grin.

"Are you going to stand up, or did you want me on my knees with you, to help you remove them, my love?" she grinned, running her hand over his baldhead. "I'm sure we could work something out either way."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make it too difficult for you," he smiled and stood up.

"Such a thoughtful husband," she grinned, as she started unbuttoned the gold buttons on his jacket. Slowly shoving it from his wide shoulders, she let her hard nipples graze his shirt. Bending to pick up the jacket, she turned and hung it over a chair, and said, "Wouldn't want it to get wrinkled now, would we, my love?"

He cleared his throat, before he could reply, "No, wouldn't want that!" he said, as he stared at the luscious view of her firm butt cheeks as she bent to lay his jacket on the chair. Suddenly the fit of his trousers was tighter than usual.

Kneeling in front of him, she took off his shoes and socks. Grinning, she rose to lay them on the chair after seeing his erection straining at his pants. Next came his trousers. Carefully unbuttoning them and unzipping them, she grazed her hand along his growing erection and looked up at him, "I think this big boy wants to come out and play," she winked, sliding off his trousers and turning to lay them on the chair...

"He certainly does, Sarah! He wants to play with you very much!"

"Well, good, I have some games he will just love," she grinned at him, as she placed his trousers on the back of the chair. "It looks like we're just about evenly dressed now, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I would have to agree with that statement, counselor. What games did you have in mind?"

"See that great big old bed over there, Admiral?" she asked with a sultry smile. "I think there's room enough for four. Use your imagination. Have you no fantasies? If not the bed, look around the room. I'm open to suggestions."

"Just because it's big enough for four, I hope that you're not thinking of inviting company!" he grinned at her. "And after eight years of loving you, Sarah, I have to admit to having several fantasies that you are the star of! One of them involves showering with you..."

"Then how about we try out a few of them tonight? Starting with the one where I'm queen of the shower," she laughed, taking him by the hand and leading him in to the bathroom. "Warm or hot water, darling?"

"Darling, anything involving you and me naked is HOT!" he laughed, so pleased to see joy in her face once again.

"Warm then," she replied, turning on the water and climbing under the water, enjoying the feel of it spraying her already overheated body. "Join me, sweetheart, or it'll be no fun at all by myself."

To be continued….


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

"Believe me, it's wonderful just watching you!" he said with a smile, and then joined her in the shower. Taking her gently in his arms, his kisses roamed all over her face. He was worshiping her features, memorizing the joy that he saw on her face, he never wanted her to lose that look ever again.

Running her hands over his chest and shoulders, she smiled up at him, "So far, I love this fantasy. What else happens in it? Do we just stand here and kiss while the water sprays us, or is there a surprise or two along the way?"

"Darling, with you in my life, I'm sure that it will be full of surprises. But why are you in a hurry? We have all the time in the world and I want to love you slowly."

"Slowly, mmm…I like the sound of that, my love. As long as I'm in your arms, then slowly is fine with me, for a while at least," she grinned. "I remember you have a way that drives me wild so, perhaps, we could speed things up as the night goes by?"

"Any pace you like, Sarah," he sighed and began to caress her ample breasts. He loved how they filled his hands, and how her nipples hardened at the least little touch from him. Bending down, he took one peak in his mouth and began to gently suck.

"Ah, AJ, what you do to me! You turn me inside out and then put me back together again. I have dreamed of this so often. I hope tonight lasts forever, well, almost forever. We still have our little Angel to go home to. But tonight is for us, finally for us." She gasped as he sucked more of her breast into his mouth. The sensations flooded her body with desire, and a dampness formed between her legs that had nothing to do with the spraying shower.

He switched to her other breast without saying a word, but his hand kept the first one comforted from the loss of his mouth on it. With his free hand, he roamed her back, down to her firm ass cheeks. She was in such fabulous shape; there was not an extra ounce of flesh on her anywhere but her breasts.

"Oh, AJ, I love you so much," she whispered, caressing his neck with one hand, while the other slipped down to stroke his hard cock. Wrapping her hand around it, she stroked and pumped until his breathing was as labored as hers.

"Careful, Darlin', he'll go off, and he's fully loaded right now!" he smiled at her.

"Then maybe we'd better hurry, because I'm swollen and throbbing with need," she grinned. "Do you think we could get together and see what'd happen?"

"That sounds like it could be a good plan," he told her and grasping her butt cheeks with both hands lifted her into the air. He backed her up against the shower wall and slid her down his body until his cock was poised at her entrance.

"Ohhhh, my man's so strong, and sexy too. Now slide that big boy home, darling. Slide him in, where he belongs, please," begged Sarah. "Oh God, AJ, I need you so, don't torment me this way."

"But, sweetheart, I was just doing my weight lifting exercises!" he smirked as he lifted her away from his cock again and then brought her right to the tip one more time.

Locking her legs around his waist and sliding herself down his length, she sighed as she shut her eyes and smiled quite pleased with her success.

"WOMAN! Are you trying to have your wicked way with me?" he growled playfully.

"Yes, how long did it take you to guess?" she laughed. "You were being much too slow, teasing me, so, being an ever ready Marine, I took charge."

"Well, Marine, let me show you how us squids do things!" He began lifting and lowering her on his cock in a rhythm that soon had her gasping for more.

"Oh, AJ, my love, please don't stop. Please don't ever stop. Ah, it feels so good, my darling, so very  
good," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could nibble and kiss his neck and shoulders.

"Sarah, my god, woman, the things you do to me! I hope you are close, darling!" he was pumping into her hard and fast now.

"Oh, my love," she gasped. "AJJJJ!" Then dropping her head, she bit down on his shoulder to smother her scream of satisfaction.

Seconds later, he followed her over the edge, filling her with his seed. "I love you, Sarah!"

To be continued….


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

After they dried off from the shower and Sarah left the bathroom, AJ used the lavatory, and when he entered the bedroom, he found that she had already turned down the bed and was lying there with one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it around. Her legs were spread wide for him to see. Then when he walked into the room, she slid her other hand down her body and through her curls. Spreading her inner lips to give him a glimpse of how wet she had already become she rubbed her clit and smiled at him. "Forgive me, darling, but I started without you," she grinned wickedly. "Come watch, or join in, if you wish."

Standing at the end of the bed, he told her, "Since this sight is so incredible, I think I will just watch for a bit, my love. Please continue!"

Looking down at his rock hard cock, she smiled, "If you like, my love." Sarah leaned her head back on the pillow and gazed at him with half closed eyes. She continued rolling her breasts, switching from one to the other. She stroked her clit until she was close and slid her fingers down to her entrance and slipped in a finger gliding it in and out. Watching him, watch her, was such a wild erotic feeling that she panted and moved her hips in time with her finger. So close, so very close, she slipped another finger inside, and used her palm to rotate her clit. Watching him, as she increased the movement of her hand and fingers until she came wildly and strongly for his eyes only.

Then lifting her fingers towards her mouth, she was going to lick them clean, when he stepped closer to the bed and captured her hand on its way to her mouth. With his desire burning bright in his eyes, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently and thoroughly licked and sucked the juices from her hand. "Mmmm, very good," he told her, "But there was not nearly enough there!" Going to the end of the bed, he knelt on the floor and grasping her hips pulled her to the edge, so her thighs rested on his shoulders and his mouth had a perfect meal laid out before it.

Running his tongue up her dripping wet slit, he teased her clit with just the tip of his tongue, until she was writhing on the bed once again and clutching the covers in her fists. "Oh, my darling, yes, yes, so wonderful, so magical!" Sarah reached for his hands to hold on tight. "How I do love you, AJ."

He was too busy to answer her; he licked and sucked her clit until she could no longer speak herself. Then taking his hand back from her, he slid one finger into her and began pumping in and out, just like he would soon be doing with his cock. When the pattern of her breathing changed, he inserted a second finger, and at her gasp, a third!

"Oh, please, AJ, please make love to me. Stop that and come inside me. Make love to me, NOW! I need to feel you inside me! I need you now," begged Sarah. "I want you to lose control like you make me do. Please, AJ, come inside and lose all control when you take me."

"Ummm, patience, my love, remember it is a virtue," he looked up at her pleading eyes with a self-satisfied smirk. Then went right back to what he had been doing, until she came for him. Twisting and squirming, Mac arched up, and when AJ tongued her clit again, she exploded into a thousand pieces. Her muscles spasmed, and her body shook, until she lay there weak and completely satisfied.

Before she could recover from her mind-blowing orgasm, he slid her back on the bed and then knelt between her thighs. Stroking his cock up and down her wet channel, he teased her with it by rubbing it over her clit again and again.

"Oh, please, AJ, I can't stand much more of your sweet torment," begged Sarah. "Make love to me now. Take me and make me yours forever."

"You are already mine forever, Sarah, and nothing will ever change that," he said as he gave her what she wanted and thrust into her to the hilt. He pumped in and out of her until they were both gasping for breath. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Mac ran her hand over each and every inch of him that she could reach. Such strong and fast thrusts had her rolling her head from side to side on the pillow. Arching her hips to meet his driving need, she took him in as deep as possible each time.

AJ was such a marvelous lover and he was hers, always hers. His pelvic bone rubbed her clit as he came down with each stroke and soon she was falling into overwhelming rapture again. "AAAJJJ!" she screamed as her nails raked his back from top to bottom and leaving her nearly unconscious while he once again spilled his seed into her. Breathless and exhausted, he cuddled her into his arms and they both slept for some time before heading back to pick up Chloe and Angela so all of them could return to McLean.

To be continued….


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Thursday, May 27, 2004

0800 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The Admiral slipped in the bullpen and over to Harriett's desk. "Harriett, I need another favor from you," he said glancing around to be sure everyone was too busy to notice him.

"Not again, Sir! The last one almost broke my heart," sighed Harriett. Then she noticed the hickey on the side of his neck. "When you left I told you to go get her, Sir, but it looks like she got you!"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"The hickey on your neck, Sir," she blushed now that she had brought his attention to it.

"Yes, um…well…about the favor, I think you're going to love this one," he winked.

Perking up she leaned over, "What is it, Sir?"

"I need you to tell everyone here that Sarah and I are going to renew our vows. There's going to be a wedding," he grinned for the first time in days.

"And why choose me, Sir? Are you saying I have a big mouth? Or maybe I'm the office blabber mouth, now that Tiner's gone?" she frowned, not liking the picture this painted of her.

"No, Harriett, I asked you because I knew you'd get the job done right," he smiled softly, to let her know he meant it. "You can begin at your convenience.

"Attention on Deck! Attention on Deck!" yelled Harriett, jumping up and down.

The Admiral turned and looked back to see what was wrong with her. "As you were, everyone. Back to work," he replied turning to go to his office.

"No! Attention on Deck, everyone!" yelled Harriett, again. "Good news, no great news."

"Ah, Harriett, I meant one at a time," AJ edged back over to her, speaking softly.

"You told me to begin at my convenience. Well, now, is convenient for me," she grinned. "The Admiral and Mac are going to renew their vows! We're going to have a Wedding!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Bud, glancing nervously at the Admiral, asked, "Ah, Harriett, don't you think you can calm down now, dear?"

"NO! I'm happy for the both of them. Go away, and don't spoil my mood," she ordered.

"Admiral, can we have a little information, please," she begged, batting her baby blue eyes up at him.

"Chaplain Turner, is going to officiate and the service will be at the Academy Chapel," he smiled down at her.

"Bet Mac loved that," she muttered.

"Everyone is invited, of course, and we hope to see you all there. It is a special day for us and we would like to share it with all of you," AJ invited everyone.

"And the honeymoon, Sir?" asked Harriett excited.

"Now, Harriett, I believe that should be between Sarah and I, don't you?" he asked while watching her face turn beet red. "However, if you and Bud will look after little Angel for us, I'll leave you my cell phone number so you can reach us if anything happens. We will probably call home every day checking on her, so you might pick up something to give you an idea where we are."

"We'd be happy to look after Angela while you and Mac are away, Sir," replied Bud, frowning at Harriett. "It's none of our business where you spend your honeymoon, right, Harriett?"

"That's right, Sir. I apologize," said Harriett, thinking she'd get it out of Mac anyway. "Angela is welcome to stay as long as you'd like. How long did you say you'd be gone?"

Laughing, he replied, "I didn't, Harriett. But if the plans go through, we should be gone three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS! Mac has agreed to be away from Angela that long?" she asked amazed.

"Harriett, it really is none of our business, dear," reminded Bud, between clenched teeth and with an embarrassed grin.

"To answer your question, Harriett, yes. She trusts you and Bud to care for Angela and we need this time alone together," grinned AJ. "Any more questions, Mrs. Curiosity?"

"Has she chosen her wedding party yet?" frowned Harriett, thinking she was, after all, Mac's best friend and she hadn't heard from her.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he gently touched the tip of her nose. "Remember curiosity killed the cat."

To be continued….


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

"Can I call and find out, Sir?" she asked as he was about to turn away.

"Harriett! For goodness sake! Leave the woman alone. If she wants you in her wedding, she'll call you," exclaimed Bud.

"Better watch out, Bud, that woman has a furious temper. I'd be careful talking to her that way, if I were you!" grinned AJ, watching Harriett squirm. "Some of the sweet ones can turn on you in a second, I've heard."

"Yes, Sir. She does have a temper, but it takes a lot to make her mad," offered Bud.

"I'll have to remember that in the future," grinned AJ, really enjoying himself. "Harriett, just to ease your mind, you'll be getting a call from Sarah sometime soon."

"Thank you, Sir. Congratulations on your forth-coming nuptials. We couldn't be happier for you and Mac," she gushed.

"Thank you, Harriett, that means a lot," and leaning forward. "You do a magnificent, 'Attention on Deck', Lieutenant Sims."

Pleased with his compliment, she grinned at her husband, while the Admiral walked into his office and roared with laughter.

Minutes later the phone on Harriett's desk rang. It was Mac asking her to be her matron of honor, and that if she was free to go to look at dresses on her lunch hour.

Thursday, May 27, 2004

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Good morning, William. Isn't it a beautiful day?" asked AJ, speaking to Chaplain Turner over the phone.

"Yes, AJ, I just love this time of year. Things start blooming and young folks' thoughts turn to love,"  
grinned Chaplain Turner.

"Not only the young, Chaplain, but all of us lose our hearts to love," responded AJ. "I've been known to do that myself of late and need a man of the cloth to help renew my vows. You see, our first wedding wasn't much of a ceremony, and she would like a wedding to remember. I would like to do that for Sarah. Would you do us the honor of officiating?"

"AJ, I'd be more then happy to perform the ceremony. When you decide on the date, give me a call. I'll see you have the use of the Chapel," he promised.

"Thank you, William. Now I have a few more calls to make. You have a good day, my friend." AJ hung up quite pleased with himself.

"Coates, have Lieutenant Roberts report to my office ASAP," ordered AJ. This was one surprise he was looking forward to springing on Bud. A knock sounded on his door. "Enter," AJ called. Bud walked up to the desk, where he stood at attention.

"Sir, you wished to see me?"

"At ease, Lieutenant, and take a seat," replied AJ seriously. "I have a very important question to ask  
you, son."

Sitting down Bud looked concerned, "Yes, Sir? What's the question?"

Grinning AJ asked, "Would you do me the honor of being my best man at the wedding?"

"Me, Sir? You want me, to be best man?" asked Bud surprised.

"Yes, Bud, I can think of no one else I would rather have."

"Yes, Sir. It would be an honor! Sir, I can't tell you how much this means to me, that you'd ask," replied Bud clearly choked up.

"Bud, you're like family to me, you and Harriett, both. You've been there for me more times then I can count. If I had a son, I'd hope he'd be half the man you are," AJ said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down," Bud promised, standing up straighter and more confident.

"I know you won't, son, dismissed," came the reply as AJ watched the younger man limp, only slightly, from his office. Picking up his phone, AJ placed a call to the Pentagon and Tom Boone's office.

"Admiral Boone's office, how may I help you?" came the response from the other end.

"This is Admiral Chegwidden, it's urgent I speak with Admiral Boone," AJ grinned.

"Boone, here. AJ, what's so urgent?" asked Tom having quickly been given AJ's call.

"I need a groomsman. Feel up to it, old buddy?" laughed AJ.

"AJ, you old son of sea dog, don't scare me that way! Getting married? That scares me even worse. Who'd have a used up old squid, like you?" grinned Tom, now that his heart had started beating again.

To be continued….


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

"A feisty little Marine, named Sarah Mackenzie. Actually, we're already married, but she had amnesia, and now that she's recovered, she wants a ceremony she can remember. How 'bout it, buddy?" he explained walking around his desk and leaning on it.

"Do you mean that cute little jarhead that prosecuted me? What could she possibly see in you?" laughed Tom. "Yeah, I'll stand up with you. Good thing we worked out our differences, or she might shoot me on your wedding day. You're a lucky man, AJ. But, hey, did she transfer? She was under your chain of command, right?" asked Tom, worried for AJ's hide.

"No, if she doesn't decide to stay home and care for Angela, she'll be working at the Pentagon. She'll be legal aide for the SECNAV," AJ told him. "My jarhead will be over there watching your six."

"Angela, who's Angela?" asked Tom.

"Our daughter. Tom, you need to get out more often! Come and visit," teased AJ.

"I guess I do," replied Tom, confused. "Hey, you're fixing me up with some gorgeous thing to walk down the aisle with, right?" Tom asked, interested in the wedding now.

"Yes, old buddy. Already have her picked out. She's a terrific blonde and has a thing for bald Admirals. In fact, I think she would be after me, if I weren't already taken. She calls me Admiral Vigorous!" laughed AJ hanging up.

Tom hung up the phone running his hand over his head and smiling. Finally, he just might get lucky.

"Coates, have Commander Turner report to my office," ordered AJ.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter." Sturgis came in and walked to the desk stopping and, coming to attention. "At ease, Commander. Have a seat, I need to ask you a favor," said AJ, taking off his reading glasses and placing them on his desk.

"Yes Sir." replied Commander Turner sitting down, and calmly waiting.

"Sturgis, I'd like for you to be a groomsman at Sarah's and my wedding," he told him.

"That would be an honor, Sir. I'd be pleased to do so. Thank you for asking," came the response.

"You're more than welcome. I like to think we've worked out a lot of problems these past years together. I would like to think it's made us friends. And I'd like to share this special day with all my friends," he quietly explained.

"It's an honor to have you for a Commanding Officer and a rare privilege to have a man like you for a  
friend," replied Sturgis looking at his watch. "But, Sir, if you'll excuse me, I do have to be in court."

"Of course, dismissed," AJ replied, well satisfied with his side of the wedding party.

Meanwhile, Sarah was rushing around getting everything together on her end. Chloe was to be a bridesmaid, and Harriett had agreed to be Matron of Honor. Now, she needed another bridesmaid. Going into JAG to see if Harriett was ready to leave to look at gowns, when she saw Mattie waiting for Harm in his office.

Hoping that the rift between herself and Harm wouldn't make him keep Mattie from being friends with her, Mac walked over to where Mattie was standing, "Mattie, sweetie, I need to ask a huge favor," asked Sarah shifting Angela to her other shoulder.

"Sure, but can I hold the cutie pie while you do?" asked Mattie, reaching for Angela.

Mac handed Angela over to Mattie, with a grin, just as Harm came over to make things uncomfortable. His lip was still badly swollen from where she had bit him, and Mac wondered what story he had told everyone at the office. She would bet money that it had not been the truth.

"Mattie, if it's all right with Harm I'd like for you to be one of my bridesmaids when AJ and I renew our vows," Sarah said looking to Harm for a reply, just mentally daring him to spoil something she was sure that Mattie would love to do.

"Oh! Harm, can I please!" begged Mattie.

"Sure, Kiddo," he said with a glare at Mac. He knew exactly why she had asked this with both of them there, so he could not find some excuse! "Since we've all been _invited_ by the Admiral, we'll be going to the wedding anyway. You might as well be part of the big show. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to be in court," he couldn't get away from Mac fast enough.

To be continued….


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

"Cool! What do I do next?" asked Mattie.

"If Harriett's ready to leave for lunch, we're going to look for dresses. Can you come now?" asked Sarah, worried she needed to check with Harm.

"Sure, just point the way," grinned Mattie, carrying Angela.

In his office, AJ was placing a very important call. "Francesca, darling, how are you?" he asked his  
daughter.

"Papa, what a wonderful surprise! Did you call to say you love me, or are you coming for a visit?" she asked hoping for both.

"Well, I do love you, Darlin'. But I called to tell you I'm getting remarried to Sarah Mackenzie," he laughed.

"REMARRIED! This means you have done it before, Si?"

"Si, daughter. Sarah had amnesia on a mission where we were pretending to be married, when she woke she thought it was real and because of that I had to arrange a real marriage that she didn't know about. But don't scream, now she remembers everything, and we love each other very much and want to renew our vows," he explained.

"Ah, then I was right all along! You loved her, and she you, but the stupid rules kept you apart," she replied.

"Yes, darling, you, along with everyone else we knew, were right. I just wish someone had told us, since everyone else knew," he teased. "Darling, you also have a new baby sister named, Angela."

"How do I have a baby sister, Papa?"

AJ could tell she was frowning from the sound of her voice. "We were under cover breaking up a baby-selling ring. Nasty business. Anyway, the wonderful news is we were able to adopt one of the babies. We are now the proud parents of Angela Beatrice Chegwidden," he laughed.

"Papa, the reception is fading! When is the wed..."

"Francesca! Francesca! Damn phones!" he complained slamming his receiver down. He did manage to place another call later that day and tell Francesca when the wedding would be. After checking her calendar, his daughter told him she would be able to be there.

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, Sarah had gathered up Harriett and the three of them headed out to the Escalade where Chloe was waiting. "About time! I thought you'd gotten lost," complained Chloe.

"No, dear. Just picking up another attendant! This is Mattie; Mattie, this is Chloe, my little sister. Everyone, this is the wedding party!" replied Sarah, starting the Escalade and heading toward  
Jean's Bridal Gown's and Accessories. Once inside, they began looking through the wide selection of gowns. Sarah found a pale yellow dress that would match the one that Bud and Harriett had gotten Angela. She decided this would be her wedding dress. It was high necked with long sleeves. The skirt flared from her hips to the floor, in what Jean told her was called a Trumpet style. The gown fit her perfectly and the color looked lovely on her. She decided on mist green for the others.

Harriett, shaking her head, said, "Sure, leave it to a Marine to pick green for the rest of us."

"Harriett, it's not Marine green, but a pastel green," laughed Sarah.

"It's green, just the same!" she declared dramatically.

"Well, here is a gown matching the ones for the girls that is sky blue. Will that work for you, Navy girl?"

When Harriett agreed that it would, they all started laughing.

AJ knew that Sarah planned to carry Angel instead of a bouquet, so he ordered a cornet of white roses for her hair. He also had a matching small one made for Angel of baby's breath. They had decided on the song to be played before the Wedding March, be 'You're Still You'. It seemed to say so much about how he felt for each other.

**"You're Still You"**

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

To be continued….


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

Saturday, June 26, 2004

1000 EST

Naval Chapel

The chapel was filled with white roses tied with ribbons in the pastel shades of rainbow. Candles were everywhere. The men looked handsome in their Mess Dress uniforms and the women in their gowns looked beautiful. The young girls were excited and the chapel was filled to capacity.

As the their played and Sarah walked down the aisle with Angela in her arms, she remembered some of Ms. Bea's predictions. Looking down at Angela with the baby's breath on her tiny head, she thought, 'Yes, this is the child of our hearts.' Looking around at the flowers and dashing men in uniform, especially AJ, she thought, 'What a magical wedding.' She saw Harm off to the side, in his uniform, with his gold wings shining, and a beautiful blonde clutching his arm. He seemed happy. Harm wasn't one to stay unhappy long. Glancing over to the other side, she saw Clay and his mother. Clay looked so unhappy. Sarah hoped some day he would find someone who would love him as he should be loved.

There on the front seat was Ms. Bea, herself. Smiling and nodding as though to say, 'Go ahead, the best is yet to come.' Down at the end of the aisle, stood AJ, waiting for her. His eyes filled with love. Their home would be full of love and happiness and more children. Standing next to AJ, with Angel, Chaplain Turner began the service, "Dearly beloved, we are here today, to renew the vows between these two wonderful people. They have chosen to do this a second time, to share this with their friends and loved ones. They have written their own vows, so I'll just step back, and let AJ begin."

"Sarah, my love, you look so beautiful today, along with our daughter, Angel. You take my breath away. But you took my breath away eight years ago, when I looked upon your gorgeous face for the first time and you have every day since, as well. You're intelligent, honorable, and a brilliant attorney. But beyond that, you fill my life with joy, happiness, and love. You've made my house a home, filled with love, and made me so very happy. My heart feels as though it will burst today, just knowing that you love me as I do you. I love you, my wife, my life, my princess. Sarah, you are the joy of my life."

"AJ, you made me believe that dreams could come true by fulfilling every one of mine. I have loved you for so long, and now, to know you return that love, is magic. You give me love, and a daughter, a home, and hopefully more children to come. I promise to love you, care for you, and bear your children. All I have ever wanted to do is to love you. Now I have that chance, and I promise to do it well, my husband, my Prince Charming."

Chaplain Turner cleared his throat and said, "The ring, is a symbol of love unending. AJ, do you have one for Sarah?"

"Yes," he quietly replied. "Sarah, my love, the moment I saw this ring, I knew it belonged on your finger. I knew if there were any way possible, I'd put it there forever. Today I am proud and happy to place it there, with a heart full of love," he said as he slid the ring on and raised her hand carefully to place a tender kiss on the finger where he had placed the ring.

Sarah then turned to AJ with the band he had worn, for the last two and a half months, in her hand. "AJ, my beloved, I know this ring was originally worn to represent a fake marriage, but I put it on your hand today with as much love in my heart for you as I did the day that it was purchased. Wear it forever as a symbol of my love for you, that will be unending." And she kissed his ring finger just as he had done hers.

To be continued….


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

"Let us pray. Lord we ask you to watch over this family. Keep them safe from harm. Let their love be a bright light to others. Amen. AJ, you may now kiss your bride," smiled Chaplain Turner.

He took her in his arms and kissed her until her legs were weak. Then he tenderly placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. Admiral Tom Boone stepped forward and indicating the bride and groom, said, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Admiral and Mrs. Albert Jethro," that part got him a quick glare from the groom, and a giggle from the two teenaged bridesmaids, "Chegwidden, and their daughter, Angela!"

The applause began and got even louder as AJ swept Sarah and the baby up into his arms. He was just about to start down the aisle with his family, when Tom held up his hands to stop the applause for a moment. "At the bride's special request…" and he nodded to the organist.

AJ stumbled a bit as he took his first step down the aisle to the Marine Hymn. Giving his bride a knowing look, she smirked back at him as Angel cooed at a song she had come to know well. In the back of the chapel, AJ returned Sarah to her feet, as they waited for the rest of the wedding party to come down the aisle and for the sword formation to take their places.

As they came down the aisle, Bud leaned over and kissed Harriett. Chloe looked up at Tom Boone and asked, "So you're an Admiral too, huh? Not bad looking, either. I like the bald look."

"Yes, AJ told me. You're my blonde that loves bald Admirals," grinned Tom. Mattie grinned up at Sturgis, happy to finally be included.

They left the chapel under the traditional arch of crossed sabers. As they came to the end of the line, where Bud, as best man, had the honor and terror of smacking Mac's six with his sword. Bud knew the tradition, but the bride was not usually a kick-ass Marine, and this one was carrying a small baby! So his internal debate had been how hard to smack her. Tradition said firmly, as he would have, knowing that as a Marine, Mac could take it, but with the baby in her arms? However, he didn't' want to wimp out either….

When Tom Boone, who stood across from Bud in the arch formation, saw him hesitate, Tom decided to take matters into his own hands…just as Bud made his decision and acted…That was how Sarah came to receive two very firm swats on her six and two calls of "GO NAVY!" She turned to glare at both men and the whole formation, as well as the groom, broke into laughter.

Sarah, in retaliation, lifted Angel's dress and showed them her tiny six covered in a Marine green diaper cover that read, 'Property of the US Marine Corps', which made all but the groom laugh harder. "Hey!" AJ's protest had the formation in convulsions.

Later that afternoon, at the reception, there was a suspicious looking gathering in one corner, which the bride and groom thought they should check out. They approached quietly, but the group was so intent on what they were doing that they wouldn't have noticed a parade going by.

Ms. Bea had just said something to Bud as AJ and Mac walked up. Tom Boone, Jen Coates, Harriett, Chaplain Turner, Sturgis, Mattie and Chloe surrounded them. They could see money being exchanged. Ms. Bea handed Bud a dollar and he wrote something down in the notebook in his hand. "Okay, anyone else want to place a bet on when their next child will be born?" Bud asked the group.

They were all startled when AJ spoke with a laugh, "You do all know that Ms. Bea is psychic, don't you? All bets should be off!" The group as a whole turned to look at the quaint old lady who just shrugged. They all chose to keep the bets they had made. Shaking his head at them, AJ turned to walk away, thinking Sarah was by his side. But she was doing some quick mental calculations and asked Bud if he would trust her for a dollar because she didn't have her purse.

At his nod, she told him the date she wanted. Bud looked down at his notebook and with surprise in his voice, told her that date, only a little over seven months away, was already taken. Sarah's eyes flew to Ms. Bea's and they exchanged amused glances. "Then make my bet a day earlier, Bud!" Sarah laughed.

Catching up to AJ, he looked at her smiling face, then back at the group she had just left, "Did you just place a bet, Sarah?"

"You bet!" she grinned.

"Do you have something to tell me, Mrs. Chegwidden?"

"You bet!" Sarah smiled and stood on tiptoe to whisper her news in his ear.

Smiling, he said, "You do know that with the delivery date on twins, all bets are off!"

The End


End file.
